Mejores Amigos
by Sora Yagami
Summary: Una historia Taiora, dos chicos, dos regalos, un comienzo, una promesa, una amistad... ¿un romance?... Esperen... ¿varios romances?... ¿Seguros que el "mejores amigos por siempre" sera..."por siempre"? ¡Averígualo junto con Tai, Sora y todos sus amigos!
1. Capitulo 1: Y todo por un Regalo

**Disclaimer:** Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen... ¿ Tendre que repetirlo en cada capitulo? Por que duele que no me pertenezca D:! De ser asi, el final de Digimon 02 hubiese sido un poquito diferente...

Bueno, ya no los distraigo mas, pondre mas notas al final del capitulo.

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Y todo por un regalo...<p>

Supongo que conoces los regalos ¿No?

Y a todos nos gusta que nos den regalos ¿No es así?

Pues esta es la historia de 2 chicos, los cuales se conocieron por un simple regalo...

Son 2 pequeños, tienen unos 6 o 7 años aproximadamente.

En un parque, enfrente de sus casas, vivían muy cerca mas sin embargo ni siquiera se habían visto.

Uno de ellos es Taichi Yagami, siempre vistiendo una camiseta azul y unos shorts cafés, tenis y en su cabello alocado siempre estaban unos googles sin razón aparente.

-Uhm… no me gusta jugar solo todo el tiempo, además, Kari siempre está enferma y no puedo jugar conmigo –Decía para sí mismo en un tono triste, el pequeño.

De repente, otra chica que al parecer tiene la misma edad que el anterior chico, se aproxima a él, esta lleva puesto lo que parece ser un uniforme de Soccer y trae un balón en las manos.

-¿Cómo te llamas niño?

-Soy Tai ¿Y tú?

-Yo me llamo Sora –señalándose así misma con su mano libre. – y tu… ¿vives por aquí?

-Si –sin dudarlo dos veces se levanta, pues hasta ahora había estado sentado. – Vivo en aquel edificio –Dijo el moreno señalando a su derecha.

- ¡Yo también vivo ahí! –la pequeña pelirroja sí que estaba sorprendida.

-¿De veras? ¡Que genial!

-Si, aunque nunca te había visto…

-¿Podemos jugar juntos todos los días?

-Si pero… -de repente su voz se escucho triste y estaba cabizbaja. –A mí me gusta el Soccer y no sé si a ti…

-¡A mi también me gusta! –Sin pensárselo dos veces, Tai interrumpió a la chica, estaba demasiado feliz por tener a alguien con quien jugar. -¡Somos iguales!

-¡si!

-¡Ah! Ya sé, para asegurarme de siempre verte… -Empieza a buscar algo en su mochila hasta sacar un gorro azul- Toma –Sonríe infantilmente. –Te lo regalo.

-¿En serio? –Con una sonrisa igual o mayor que la de Tai.

-Si, mi mama me dijo que cuando tuviera una amiga muy pero muy especial, se lo podía regalar.

-¡Gracias! –No puede evitar ponérselo- Yo uhm… ¡Te daré mi balón de Soccer! –traía un balón en las manos y se lo paso de inmediato a su nuevo amigo.

-¡Genial! Mi balón se acaba de ponchar y… -siente sus ojos abrirse de par en par… muy sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo. –Pero si este balón… ¡esta autografiado por Makoto Hasebe! ¡Como en Makoto, el capitán del equipo de Soccer Nacional de Japón!

¡Yo lo admiro mucho!

-Si, es algo importante para mí, por eso te lo quiero regalar –le sonríe de vuelta a Tai, ella también estaba contenta con su gorro ya puesto.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase… -Toma de las manos a Sora –Seguiremos siendo amigos…siempre.

-No, Tai

-¿N-no? –baja la cabeza triste y casi suelta las manos de Sora.

Sora refuerza el agarre de las manos con Tai, entrelazando sus dedos meniques y agitándolos un poco, haciendo una promesa "sagrada" para los infantes.

-Somos y seremos, mejores amigos por siempre…

-¡Fiu! –Comienza a reír sin parar- ¡Ya me estabas asustando! Pensé que no querías…

Esos dos niños se hicieron mejores amigos ese día, y la razón fue un simple regalo que intercambiaron… ¿coincidencia que se hayan encontrado?... no lo creo…

_Algunos años después…_

**Tai's POV**

¡Hey! Soy Tai... ¡¿Como que cual Tai?...Bueno, ¿Saben quién es Sora? (De trasfondo comienzan a escucharse gritos de los lectores y se distinguen varios "¡Si!") ¡¿Y como si recuerdan a Sora y no a mi?... Bueno...Ya han pasado algunos años desde aquel día en que nos conocimos., Sora y yo ahora vamos en quinto de primaria, Sora tiene 11 años y yo tengo 10 (Lo sé, lo sé…Sora es mayor que yo, ¡No me lo tienen que recalcar!) Y si, cumplimos nuestra promesa de ser los mejores amigos, bueno hasta ahora...

-¡Eh Tai! ¿Qué haces hablando solo?- En esta ocasión Sora esta vistiendo el uniforme del colegio, consiste en una blusa Blanca formal, por encima de ella un chaleco amarillo, falda (¡Aunque no lo crean!, es el uniforme, que se le va a hacer…) azul cielo, calcetas azul marino y claro sus zapatos.

-Oh, uhm… nada, aquí nada mas dándome el aire, jeje… -creo que eso sonó demasiado a sonrisa nerviosa

-Déjalo, esta volviéndose loco.-me ha vuelto a tomar el pelo el rubio… él es Matt, viste el uniforme igual que yo, una camisa blanca formal, pantalón negro y una corbata roja, solo que él la lleva no muy ajustada, que al fin de al cabo casi nadie la usa… pero él una vez más tiene que actuar de "chico malo", no sé si lo hace a propósito o no…

-Sora, no le creas… ¡que no es verdad! –siempre exclamo de esa manera cuando Matt dice algo así sobre mi… en serio que no recuerdo ni porque ni como nos hicimos amigos de él en tercero de primaria ¿Qué andábamos pensando exactamente?

-Tai… te conozco desde los 7 años, ¿Crees que no me hubiera dado cuenta si ya te hubieras vuelto loco? –se comenzó a reír un poco pero en ese instante no le preste atención.

-Claro, llevas razón… ¡¿Que? No fue una ofensa, ¿verdad? –realmente a veces no se que pensar, siempre me toman el pelo…

-No, claro que no, yo nunca te ofendería Tai –sigo escuchando mofa en su tono de voz…

Pero pase lo que pase, se que Sora y yo **SIEMPRE** seremos amigos, ¡los mejores amigos por siempre!... ¿no?...

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bueno, bueno, bueno... como ya habia anunciado, voy a re-editar este FanFic y a finalizarlo posteriormente. Actualizare semanalmente, si los capitulos son cortos, puede que actualice de a 2, ya saben, depende de la longuitud del capitulo (pero con este no, este viene solito xD).

Estas actualizaciones semanales seran los Lunes (¿ ven lo buena que soy? Lo hago para que les den ganas de que sea Lunes xD!), puede ser en la madrugada del Lunes, en la tarde, muy entrada la noche... pero de que es en Lunes, es en Lunes. (Se que es domingo ahorita... pero ya falta casi nada para que sea Lunes y me tengo que ir a dormir, tengo escuela muy temprano...)

Sean pacientes conmigo, apenas me acostumbro a escribir en este estilo. Oh, tambien debo decir esto: quizas los personajes esten un poco "OoC" a veces, es que lo escribi hace mucho y las ideas surgieron cuando era mas chica, pero por respeto al fic, no pienso cambiar gran cosa, en lo que a contenido/trama de la historia se refiere, por respeto al Fic ^^.

**Sobre el "POV": **Este quiere decir algo asi como "Punto de Vista", por eso en esa parte Tai habla de ese modo, no se preocupen, creo que es la unica vez en todo lo Fanfic en que cambio de POV, lo demas sera en tercera persona, normal.

_Otra cosita:_ ¿ Como prefieren que les conteste los reviews? (digo, si dejan reviews... los cuales serian muy bien aceptados) ¿ por este medio cada que suba nuevo capitulo, o les mando una "reply" individual? al publico lo que pida, lo digo por si me preguntan algo que otros lectores quieran saber, asi les podria responder colectivamente.

**ANUNCIO: **¿ Algun alma buena y bondadosa que quiera ser mi Beta Reader? Se lo agradeceria hasta morir D: Necesito ayuda con este nuevo estilo de escritura, de repente escribo en pasado, luego en presente y luego no me acuerdo ni que escribo...

Woah! creo que ya hasta estoy haciendo mas de la Nota que del capitulo mismo...

Se aceptan criticas constructivas, reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews, si me dejan reviews eso me anima a seguir escribiendo).

**P.D.- **No era totalmente necesario ver el Intro/Opening del Fanfic, pero es un detalle que quise agregarle...


	2. Capitulo 2: ¡Malditas las Clases!

**Disclaimer:** Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen... ¿Son felices ahora? Cada que lo repito se me rompe el corazon... ¿No me puede pertenecer al menos Tai y Sora?...

Bueno, ya no los distraigo mas, pondre mas notas al final del capitulo.

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: ¡Malditas las Clases!<p>

En el capitulo anterior, nuestro amigos se dirigían muy entusiasmados a sus clases (bueno, no tanto…) y la primera clase que tenían esa mañana era Matemáticas.

-¿A que nos fugábamos de la clase de mate? –Pregunto a su grupo de amigos el castaño del cabello alborotado, casi dando brincos para convencerles.

-Oye, Tai espe... –como siempre, su fiel amiga intentaba detenerle de…

-No Sora, no me vas a decir que "No quieres".

-No Tai, yo digo que...

La chica no pudo terminar de nuevo su advertencia por que Tai le había interrumpido…

–Te digo que nos vamos a fugar hoy tu, yo y... bueno, Matt ira de colado, pero nos vamos a fugar a ver a donde... ¡Y no me discutas!

Un par de fuertes zapateos se escucharon justo detrás de Tai, acompañados de un bufido de molestia.

–Yagami...

El pobre chico no sabía si brincar del susto, ponerse mas pálido de lo que ya de seguro estaba o actuar de manera valiente e intentar negociar el castigo con quien estaba detrás suyo… al parecer opto por una combinación rara entre la opción dos y tres. Oh, y eso agregándole también el giro nervioso que hizo lentamente mientras veía a Sora de reojo.

–Sora... ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que la maestra de Mate estaba detrás de mí?

–Con que te querías fugar mi clase ¿No es así Yagami?

–Jejeje, no... Claro que no, yo nunca haría semejante cosa... Srita. Miyazawa…

– ¿Oh, sí?... ¿Te doy un consejo?

–Por supuesto, –Menciono eso intentando sonar "galante", quizás podría resultar para no ganarse castigo… –Me enorgullecería llenarme de su gran sabiduría.

–Cuando planees fugarte... ¡No lo digas a los cuatro vientos y enfrente del salón de clases! –Menciono entre una pequeña risilla y la sombra del enojo anterior.

La mayoría del alumnado que ya estaba en el salón de clases de Matemáticas, que pasaban por el pasillo e incluso los que iban en otros grupos y que no tenían vela en el entierro comenzaron a reír sonoramente y algunos empezaron a decir cosas como "Ese Yagami… ¡Vaya tonto!".

–Yo… –vaya que se sentía humillado esta vez… y su orgullo no le estaba ayudando para nada. Bajo la cabeza… – yo…no soy un tonto...

–Toma 2 cubetas con agua y quédate afuera del salón. Takenouchi, Ishida, entren al salón, que ya vamos atrasados en la lección de hoy.

–Uhm... ¿Señorita?...

– ¿Que sucede Takenouchi?

–Yo me quiero quedar afuera junto con Tai.

Por unos segundos, la Maestra Miyazawa se vio un poco confundida por la rara petición… Vaya, algunos alumnos le habían pedido que les quitase el castigo repitiendo "¡En serio, no lo vuelvo a hacer!", pero… ¿Qué le pidieran, voluntariamente, ser castigados?... Tan solo soltó un suspiro al aire mientras negaba para sí misma con la cabeza pensando _"Esta juventud de ahora…"_.

–Si es lo que deseas, puedes hacerlo.

Matt y la Srita Miyazawa entraron al salón por fin y las clases comenzaron, algo aburrido sobre los símbolos "mayor que" y "menor que".

Después de un rato de apacible silencio, Tai no soporto mas mantener a su lengua prácticamente enrollada, así que empezó a hablar, obviamente dirigiéndose a la pelirroja a su lado, cargando un par de cubetas también.

– ¿Por qué?

–Por qué prometimos estar siempre juntos, pasara lo que pasara –Sonrió, como siempre.

–... Eres una chica tonta, no tenías por que hacer tal cosa –Le devuelve la sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo su mejor amiga logra que ponga.

Desde el salón, se escucho un gritillo cargado con toda la "carrilla" que Tai se pudiese imaginar en ese momento… oh si, se trataba de su amigo rubio…

– ¡Tai! ¡Seguro que con ese comentario te has puesto todo rojo!

De nueva cuenta, los alumnos del salón, sin siquiera saber de la situación, comenzaron a seguir el juego de Matt con montones de "¡Uy!" y demás gritos.

– ¡Claro que no!, ¡Y no escuches las conversaciones de los demás! ¡Entrometido!

Todo el jaleo no le estaba haciendo nada de gracia a la profesora, primero lo de la entrada y ahora a interrumpir su clase…

– ¡Ustedes no deberían estar hablando! ¡Callados, que es castigo!

–Uhm… Perdón Srita.

– ¿Eres tan tonto que ni siquiera entiendes lo que es estar callado? Ja, solo sabes jugar Soccer. –Se escucho una voz de dentro del salón, algo socarrona.

Era la voz de Izzy, algo como un "némesis" para Tai, los dos habían estado peleando por cada tontería desde que inicio el curso (y eso que llevaba poco de iniciado…), a pesar de que este chico Izzy era un año menor, por ser inteligente se salto un grado.

Tai suele llamarle "Súper Genio" a sabiendas de que al chico le molesta el sobrenombre.

Volviendo a la situación, el orgullo de Tai está siendo realmente fastidiado hoy…

–No soy un tonto... –Cae sentado y algo abatido –No lo soy...

Sora de inmediato acude a su lado y le abraza.

– Yo sé que no eres un tonto Tai...

– ¡Uy! Al fin avanzan un paso en su relación. –De nuevo, la voz del rubio interrumpiendo.

– ¡Que somos mejores amigos, Rayos! –La impulsividad estaba derrotando a Tai, se empezaba a molestar de verdad.

– Creo que es mejor que entren al salón –Con un extraño "Tonito" –Luego pasan más "Cositas" ahí afuera...

Un muy leve sonrojo se dejo ver en las mejillas de Sora, cerró sus manos y exclamo algo indignada.

– ¡Maestra! ¡Usted no le siga el juego a Matt!

Ya había pasado la mitad de la hora de la clase entre tanto alboroto pero Tai y Sora entraron al salón soportando las extrañas miradas de todos sus compañeros sobre de ellos.

– Bien, entonces ahora empecemos realmente con la lección. Hoy repasaremos el tema de ayer, "el uso de los símbolos mayor y menor que". Resolvamos lo siguiente:

3_5 6_2 8_8.

Todos miraban atentos los tres ejercicios en el pizarrón, recordaban haberlo visto (algunos…) pero pasar al frente con esa maestra… ¡y además equivocarte! Eso sí que se consideraba ser muy valiente… o no tener ganas de vivir…

–Veamos…Tai, por favor resuélvela.

¿A que la suerte está de su lado hoy?... Tai no sabía NADA de NADA, ni siquiera para poner una excusa, Matemáticas no era su fuerte… ni Español ni Ciencias ni Lectura…. ¡Pero especialmente Matemáticas era la peor!

–Este... –Tratando de ocultar que no entendía nada. – Si ponemos a ese número, si, ese bonito uhm… 2… y luego… este…

Ya parecía algo típico y ensayado reír de las ocurrencias de Tai… Solo que esta vez era en un tono mas burlón por lo acontecido más temprano.

Tai empezó a "caer" de nuevo en su crisis existencial de que todos dicen que él es un "tonto", hoy si que la traía fuerte…

–Yo... Yo lo puedo resolver... –Sora, intentando ser la "Heroína" del día.

Aunque de momento tuvo el efecto contrario en su amigo orgulloso.

–Veamos eso, ¡Resuélvelo si es que puedes!

–Uhm...Maestra...

–Ja, ¿Lo ves? ¡No puedes! –A Tai le gustaba molestar cuanto más podía a Sora, e igual a Sora le gustaba molestar a Tai, Claro sin llegar a pelear de verdad, por eso le echaba carilla y constantemente interrumpía a su amiga–

–No es eso Tai, Solo quería saber ¿En ese último, utilizo el símbolo "=" aunque no lo haya mencionado como tema?

– ¡Muy bien! Te diste cuenta, utilízalo, era algo así como pregunta trincada.

Sora empezó a poner los símbolos en las rayas, le parecía algo sencillo.

– Del primero seria "", del segundo "" y como ya había mencionado, del último vendría siendo "="–Esto lo dijo mirando a Tai con una mirada de "Te Gane Tai"–.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, a Sora se le daban muy bien las Matemáticas, algunos "¡Eres Grandiosa, Sora!" se empezaron a escuchar por el salón mientras tanto.

Tai empezó a decir cosas por lo bajo, susurrando algo molesto, ¡Sora siempre le ganaba!

– ¡Rayos!... –De nuevo, tan solo lo dijo para el mismo.–

– Je, No seas celoso Tai –Le sonreía Matt de oreja a oreja, la reacción de su amigo era infantil, pero verla casi a diario se había vuelto ya una costumbre divertida.

– No soy celoso… ¡Agh! ¡Malditas las clases!

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "Mejores Amigos":  
>Capitulo 3: ¡Bromas! ¡Enemigo a la Vista!<br>Tai: ¡Que ni se les ocurra perdérselo!  
>Sora: Vamos Tai, no amenaces a los lectores –Con una mini gotita corriendo por su frente–<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bien, primero que nada: Yo he intentado subir el capitulo en Lunes! de verdad que si! Pero el "Document Manager" no me dejaba subir nada... y estuve intentando un buen rato hasta que ahorita a la 1 AM lo logre. Incluso no hice lo tarea de Religion (no pregunten) ni Historia por ello, para que no digan que soy incumplida y no les quiero eh! xD.

Segundo: Gracias por sus Reviews! En serio se los agradesco, vamos a por esos 100! ^_^! (Yo puedo fantasear y desear lo que sea xD!)

Otra anotacion del capitulo en especifico: Lo último que sale en el capitulo, cuando dice "No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "Mejores Amigos":" y luego hablan Tai y Sora, ese es como el "Preview" (Aunque nunca dicen casi nada de lo que pasara en el siguiente capítulo, se la pasan platicando de "Off Topic" xD). Ese es el unico apartado en el que hablan en ese estilo. A partir de este capitulo empezara a salir al final de cada episodio.

Yo se que el capitulo de hoy estuvo medio "OoC" pero como ya habia mencionado, asi estaran unos mas, ni modo, que se le va a hacer xD. (Izzy es el chico malo por... 2 capitulos xD)

**ANUNCIO: **¿Algun alma buena y bondadosa que quiera ser mi Beta Reader? Se lo agradeceria hasta morir D: Necesito ayuda con este nuevo estilo de escritura, de repente escribo en pasado, luego en presente y luego no me acuerdo ni que escribo... Y siento que uso mal el guion... sigo en busca de ayuda...

Se aceptan criticas constructivas, reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews, si me dejan reviews eso me anima a seguir escribiendo).

_**RECUERDEN: Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D **_

See you Next Monday! :D (Si Fanfiction no se pone maloso y me deja subir a tiempo, claro!)


	3. Capitulo 3: ¡Bromas! ¡Enemigo a la Vista

**Disclaimer:** Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen... Aunque en serio, yo me conformo con tener a Tai y Sora ¿No puedo? Vamos, no les hare nada, en serio, pueden quedarse con el rubiecito, el genio y los otros personajes que eventualmente apareceran... Oh, esta bien, no me pertenecen... !Como les gusta hacerme sufrir! Soy una ficker buena... los pedire de regalo de cumpleaños :D...

Bueno, ya no los distraigo mas, pondre mas notas al final del capitulo.

Intro/Opening del Fanfic: http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: ¡Bromas! ¡Enemigo a la Vista!<p>

Después de algunas horas de "aburridas clases" como dice Tai, llego la hora de que los chicos salieran al tan ansiado recreo.

–¿Quien rayos va a saber de esas cosas? Mayor que… menor que… ¡Duh! Como si me interesara eso, no voy a ir a comprar un "mayor que…" de arroz. –Se quejaba una y otra vez Tai, estaba así desde que Matemáticas se había acabado.

–Pues Sora sí que sabe –Dijo irónicamente el chico rubio, recalcándole que Sora le gano

–Pero, igual es difícil... No se preocupen chicos, no peleen. –Vigilando las miradas desafiantes que había entre Tai y Matt.

De pronto, entre esa "muy amistosa" conversación, se escucho una cuarta voz, una voz que no complacía para nada a Tai.

– ¡Ja! Y menos Tai va a saber.

–Izzy... –El chico de los googles estaba que ardía… ¡pero de enojo!

–El mismo, veo que al menos sabes eso... ¡Tonto!

– ¡No te creas tanto solo porque saques buenas calificaciones!

–Quizás tú también sacaras buenas calificaciones, digo, si dejaras de jugar Soccer.

–El Soccer es mi afición, no lo dejaría jamás.

–En serio… –Cambio su tono de voz a uno incluso mas burlón que antes. – ¡Ja! Ponte a estudiar, en lugar de jugar con ese… ¡Entupido, feo y viejo balón!

–Tu…-Sus ojos se encendieron en llamas, y tenía una cara de "¡Eso si que no te lo paso!"- ¡No te atrevas a repetir eso!...

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, Tai estaba a nada de echársele encima a Izzy, incluso en los pasillos se estaban murmurando cosas y se empezaba a reunir el alumnado alrededor de ellos, era cosa de segundos para que alguno gritara "¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!" o algo por el estilo.

–Tai… -La pelirroja lo tomo con fuerza del brazo para que no se le echara encima al menor… bueno, que no lo atacase al menos seria ya una ventaja… –Calma Tai, no me importa que lo llame así, en serio... solo para, por favor…

Por otro lado, Matt estaba realmente sorprendido… vale, había visto a Tai molesto algunas veces, conocía que era un chico impulsivo, pero esto… esto era diferente…

–T-Tai...

– ¡Ese es un estúpido balón, y esta horrible!

Tai se logra escapar de las manos de Sora – ¡Ahora sí! –Se le echa encima a Izzy y comienza a pelear

– ¡ALTO! ¡Tai, para ya! –Sora ya no sabía qué hacer, y si, los chicos de alrededor estaban vitoreando a Tai, Izzy no parecía tener oportunidad en el suelo.

– Vamos amigo –Separa a Tai e Izzy… bueno, a Tai, porque Izzy no estaba peleando mucho que digamos…

–Grr... Esto no se acaba... ¡Esto es la guerra!

Izzy por la reacción de Tai, no tuvo otra opción que irse corriendo. Se le notaba bastante asustado, y como si no…

–Uff… ¿Por qué te alteraste tanto solo por un balón?

Tai se alejo unos cuantos pasos de su amigo, tomo el balón entre sus manos con ternura, cosa que no se le ve muy a menudo hacer, y empezó a hablar con algo de sentimentalismo, cosa que tampoco es muy común verle hacer…

–No es solo un simple balón... –Lo mira y sonríe- Es especial...

–Con qué especial eh... Ahora que lo pienso y aunque no venga para nada al tema…Sora, ¿Por qué siempre usas ese gorrito? Ya es algo infantil ¿No?

Sora se sorprendió de que preguntase por eso… bueno, al menos los chicos que estaban alrededor en la pequeña multitud ya se estaban alejando, algunos felices porque habían apostado por la victoria de Tai y otros decaídos por qué no pensaron que Izzy se la dejaría sencilla…

–Quizás... Pero siempre lo usare –Dijo esto mientras tocaba dulcemente el gorrito - Porque… es especial... –Sonríe-

– ¿Eh?, ¿Y que tienen de especial el balón y el gorrito?

Ver la cara de confusión de Matt era algo que disfrutaban ambos amigos, así que Tai y Sora se miraron por unos breves segundos, y sabiendo lo que iban a hacer, hablaron al unísono sonriendo

–Se-cre-to...

–OK... nunca les entenderé, son medio raros a veces…

–Y aun así, te sigues juntando con nosotros… bueno, eso no importa…–Riendo maliciosamente. –Ahora... ¡Ya verá ese "Súper Genio"!

– Oh… -Sora sonreía porque ya sabía lo que Tai le hacía a las personas que lo hacían enojar- ¿Bromas?

–Tú lo has dicho... ¡Esto no se queda así!

–Hasta parece que están conectados...

–Pon un montón de cosas en su casillero, siempre funciona, créeme –Sonriendo de lado.

–No sabía que tenias mente criminal Sora… –Matt miraba cuidadosamente a Sora, mientras después de un rato trago saliva sonoramente. –Recuérdame nunca meterme contigo…

–Bien chicos, nos vemos más tarde –Se dirige al casillero de Izzy y pone, como le recomendó Sora, un montón de cosas, cuadernos, libros, basura, de todo. Y mientras lo hacía, no paraba de sonreír. Como dicen, quien se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda… pero con Tai eso se aplicaba un poco diferente, digamos que el sonreía en el momento de sus maldades… –Ya vera...

Conforme con su ardua labor, vio a ambos lados del pasillo y noto que nadie le había visto, si hasta eso, Tai tenía buena suerte a la hora de sus bromas. Escucho de pronto unos pasos y se escondió detrás de un pilar pero teniendo vista perfecta del casillero de su víctima.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que diviso que en efecto Izzy venia por el pasillo y directo hacia su casillero, el momento de la verdad había llegado…

–Veamos…–Mientras observa un papel que trae en la mano, abre su casillero y de pronto siente la pila de cosas que le caen encima, casi enterrándolo vivo. – ¡Qué asco! ¿Qué es esto? –Levantando un calcetín sucio y poniendo cara de entre horror y ganas de vomitar.

Era perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Tai estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras salía de su escondite y se dirigía con Izzy.

– ¿Con eso tuviste "Súper Genio"? ¿Ya te quieres rendir?

– ¿Rendir?

–Sí, retráctate de lo que dijiste antes.

– ¿Que...Eras un tonto? –Poniendo cara de duda

–No...

– ¿Que...eras inútil?

–No... –Se empezaba a exasperar… oigan, esperen un segundo… – ¡Espera! ¡Eso no lo dijiste!

–Ehm…Pero lo pensé… –Sonreía nerviosamente, aun en el piso rodeado de… la verdad que no quería saber ni de que estaba rodeado, podía vivir sin saberlo NUNCA. – ¿Entonces de que me retracto?

– ¡Lo del balón!

–Ah sí, perdona…

–Oh, vamos, tienes que… –Paro su reclamo a la mitad, por un segundo había pensado que Izzy no se querría disculpar o algo parecido. Pero aunque fue simple, sonó a una sincera disculpa… eso era raro… – ¿Así de fácil?

–Si...

– ¿No me golpearas igual que yo lo hice?

–No...

–Y... ¿No me harás bromas tú también?

–No...

–Pero… –No entiende, ya que para él si lo golpeaban, el los golpeaba, si le hacían bromas, el les hacia bromas, era la ley de la vida ¿no?... – ¿Por qué?

– Porque somos amigos –Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro… mientras intentaba quitarse disimuladamente lo que fuera que había en el, una cosa liquida rara… ugh…

– ¿Amigos? –Esto sí que era RARO con R de… oh bueno, ustedes entienden…

–Si... ¿No?

– ¡Pero si somos enemigos naturales!

–Yo pensé que así se llevaban los amigos, de a bromas, y piques.

–Sí, pero...nadie debe bromear con mi tesoro, con mi balón, ni siquiera Matt y eso que al rubio le he pasado varias cosas…

–Uhm… –estaba realmente arrepentido –Perdona, ya no lo vuelvo a hacer.

–Vaya… –Sonríe al ver que todo era un malentendido. –En serio que necesitas socializar un poco más… pero, vamos, aun queda un poco de recreo, ¡A comer! –Pasa su brazo derecho por encima de los hombros de Izzy, lo cual fue algo difícil, ya que Izzy es más pequeño que Tai.

– ¿Sabes? –Comienza a reír levemente. –Me equivoque, no solo piensas en Soccer y Sora, también piensas en la comida.

– ¡Exacto! –Lanza un brazo al aire pero inmediatamente lo baja y pone una cara de duda. –¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¿Quien dijo que pienso en Sora?

–Ah, perdón, es cierto, no piensas en Sora –Esto lo dijo con un deje de sarcasmo.

–Vale –No logra comprender el Sarcasmo de Izzy. –Pienso solo un poco en ella, pero como mi mejor amiga, y claro que pienso en el Soccer. –Muy sonriente

Mientras caminaban los dos, al parecer ahora amigos, Izzy sonreía y pensaba _"Vamos Tai, todo el salón sabe que ustedes dos se gustan, los únicos que no se han dado cuenta… son ustedes" _en tono divertido, o al menos así escuchaba las palabras en su cabeza, mientras veía a Tai seguir sonriendo y prácticamente babeando al pensar en que iba a comprarse en la cafetería, al parecer era día de tacos… y… ¡aclamados sean!

**No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "Mejores Amigos":  
>CAPITULO 4: SI, ELLA ES MIMI<strong>

Tai: Ya saben, si se pierden el próximo capítulo… ¡les va a ir mal!  
>Sora: -Se lo lleva arrastrando del cuello de la camisa- Que no amenaces a los lectores… Por favor, no se lo pierdan –Sonriendo dulcemente a la cámara-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hey, hey! Que conste que sigue siendo Lunes, ya van conociendome asi que... bueno, como dije al principio, de que actualizo en Lunes... actualizo en Lunes! Pero puede ser a cualquier hora xD. Y todavia es noche asi que vale. Y de nuevo, he dejado mi tarea por traerles el capitulo, verdad que soy una Ficker responsable que piensa en sus queridisimos lectores? :D

Gracias por sus Reviews! En serio se los agradesco, vamos a por esos 100! ^_^! (Yo puedo fantasear y desear lo que sea xD!) Oh yeah! Por favor si les gusto dejen reviews, recomiendenlo, promocionenlo... ok no, eso es ser pediche, pero si les gusto, un comentario no mata a nadie! Que aqui no gastamos arbolitos ni nada, nada sale herido en el proceso de "reviewear". (Es un verbo inventado por mi, shh! xD...)

La "fase" de chico malo de Izzy termino, todo era un malentendido :D. No estuvo tan OoC ahora que lo pienso, solo era un genio que no socializa mucho y por eso se confundio xD.

**ANUNCIO:** ¿Algun alma buena y bondadosa que quiera ser mi Beta Reader? Se lo agradeceria hasta morir D: Necesito ayuda con este nuevo estilo de escritura, de repente escribo en pasado, luego en presente y luego no me acuerdo ni que escribo... Y siento que uso mal el guion... sigo en busca de ayuda... Y si, algunos me han ofrecido sus servicios (no piensen mal... que ya hay cada cosa que escribes y te la conviertes en palabras... malas D:... )... asi que... ¿serian tan amables de enviarme algun ejemplo de sus trabajos? Es que en serio quiero un/una Beta Reader especifico para este Fic (y si funciona y quiere, para Fics posteriores) y que realmente me sepa correguir mis errores gramaticales, ortograficos y de todo tipo de los capitulos.

Se aceptan criticas constructivas, reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews, si me dejan reviews eso me anima a seguir escribiendo).

**RECUERDEN:** _Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D_

See you Next Monday! :D -echando besos al aire como si fuera una celebridad xD-

**Dato curioso:** Me acabo de percatar pero... ¿acaso se habian dado cuenta que el dia que empece a publicar este Fic... es el mismo que el dia del trabajo? xD. Vaya ironia... asi que tengo que trabajar duro y sacarlo adelante! :D

Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen... ¿Son felices ahora? Cada que lo repito se me rompe el corazon... ¿No me puede pertenecer al menos Tai y Sora?...

Bueno, ya no los distraigo mas, pondre mas notas al final del capitulo.

Intro/Opening del Fanfic: http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...- 


	4. Capitulo 4: Si, ella es Mimi

**Disclaimer:**Ok, ok, NINGUN Personaje me pertenece... solo me pertenece lo que hacen, si los guionistas de Digimon hubiesen hecho la serie un poco parecida a esta, en algunas situaciones, todos los Fans Taiora seriamos Felices!.

Bueno, ya no los distraigo mas, pondre mas notas al final del capitulo.

Intro/Opening del Fanfic: http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Si, ella es Mimi.<p>

Bueno, en el capitulo anterior Tai e Izzy arreglaron sus diferencias, volviéndose así en buenos amigos, estos, se dirigían a la mesa donde solían almorzar Tai, Sora y Matt, aunque esta vez estaba otra chica con ellos.

– ¡Hola Tai!

Dicha chica saludo a Tai de manera efusiva, tenía su cabello largo y castaño, normalmente su vestimenta se basaba en el color rosa, pero esta vez estaba vestida con el uniforme por obligación.

– ¡Holas Mimi! –Sonriendo mientras se sentaba a la mesa, dispuesto a comer lo que sea que Sora le haya comprado en la cafetería.

– ¿Y ella?

Izzy era algo… bueno… un poquito… ¡Oh, bueno! Antisocial, por lo que no conocía a muchas personas…

– Ah, es que tú no la conoces, es Mimi Tachikawa, una amiga mía y de Sora.

– Oh si –El rubio empezaba de nuevo con su tono sarcástico. –Y yo soy invisible ¿No?

–Está bien... También es amiga de Matt

–Vale… –El menor se dirigía ahora a la mencionada Mimi. –Yo soy Izzy, un gusto.

–Tai –comenzó Sora a cambiar de conversación, el ambiente se empezaba a poner… incomodo. – ¿Qué no se supone que ustedes dos eran "Enemigos Naturales"? –Señalando a Tai y luego a Izzy con su dedo índice.

–Fue solo un malentendido, y la verdad es que no me cae tan mal, será mi mejor amigo.

Eso le había caído de sorpresa a la pelirroja, vaya… ¿acaso su mejor amigo estaba insinuando que ya no quería que ellos fueran los mejores amigos por siempre?...

–Que...qué bien, que ya no se van a pelear, es un alivio… –Intento no sonar triste o desanimada, pero no logro mucho.

El chico del cabello alborotado, como de costumbre, no entendía nada, aunque estaba seguro que había escuchado a su amiga triste, pero su instinto de varón no le ayudaba mucho para descifrar que había hecho mal esta vez… ya muchas veces había metido la pata, en muchas situaciones que uno creería que las cosas no pueden salir peor.

– ¿Y ahora que hice?

Esto se gano un suspiro por parte de toda la mesa presente, vaya, que hasta Mimi se había dado cuenta y eso que ella estaba hablando un poco mas con Izzy. Pero quien se atrevió a mostrar el error de Tai fue el rubio.

–Y luego dices que no eres tonto...

– ¿Sora?

– ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Tai? –De nuevo, sonrisa falsa…

–Jeje… –Sonríe de manera infantil pero decidida. –Izzy será mi mejor amigo, claro que después de ti.

Esto no podía estar pasando, que casi lo arruina poniéndose a llorar ahí mismo hasta que Tai le declaro que ella siempre seria su mejor amiga, claro, eso fue más o menos lo que los oídos de Sora oyeron…

Por otro lado, un leve sonrojo de vergüenza apareció en sus mejillas, trato de disimularlo mientras se rascaba levemente una mejilla mostrando una cara de "Claro que lo sabía, no estaba triste ni nada de eso…"

–Si... Ya lo sabía...

Vale… se supone que este capítulo debería hablar de Mimi, nos estamos desviando un poco…

–Hey Sora, ¿Vamos de compras después del cole?

–Seguro

No era muy común que Sora conviviese con otras chicas, se la pasaba con Tai y Matt, así que salir con Mimi no parecía mala idea. Aunque para Tai parecía sorprenderle un poco, quería también salir con ellas.

– ¿Y yo? ¿Puedo ir? –Ya que Tai y Sora acostumbraban ir al colegio juntos y regresarse a casa juntos, no podía evitar querer ir también.

–No... es mi turno de salir con Sora, tu estas todo el día con ella, pero como estamos en salones distintos, solo la veo en el recreo.

– ¡Vaya! –Al parecer, Matt no podía evitar fastidiar a Tai. –Tú te vas a casa solito

–Grrr… ¡Ok!

Después de todo un día extenuante de clases, revisiones de tareas, encargos de más tareas y demás cosas, al fin había llegado el momento de la salida, uno de los más ansiados junto con el recreo, por los estudiantes de cualquier escuela que fuera normal.

Así que, recordando su acuerdo, Sora y Mimi se dirigieron al centro comercial y empezaron a pasear y ver escaparates.

– ¿Y para que venimos Mimi?

–Pues, me faltan algunas cosas, y quería que tú me acompañases.

– ¿Y por qué no quisiste que Tai viniera? –La pelirroja le miraba confundida, si solo era eso, no veía problemas en que su mejor amigo las acompañara.

–Es una salida de chicas, además, te quiero separar un poco de Tai.

– ¿Acaso es tan malo que un chico sea mi mejor amigo?

Empezó a hacer pequeños pucheros, esto le había sucedido más de una vez, recordaba… hace mucho tiempo… como su mama le decía que debía ser un poco mas femenina por el negocio familiar y que debía juntarse con las hijas de sus amigas. Sintió un flash de luz ante el recuerdo, hace mucho que no recordaba ese tipo de cosas…

–No, pero... –Le miro triste. – Creía que yo era tu mejor amiga...

–El es mi mejor amigo chico, y tu eres mi mejor amiga chica, no te preocupes.

–Entonces está bien –Ambas se sonríen y empiezan a reír sin razón.

Bueno, fue una larga tarde de compras, Mimi compro como si no hubiera un mañana o como si las tiendas fueran a desaparecer, iba con unas 10 bolsas y Sora le ayudo con otras 10. _"Esta chica sí que sabe comprar cosas…" _Pensó la portadora del gorro azul mientras seguían caminando a casa de Mimi a dejar las bolsas, para posteriormente regresar a la suya, encontrando un papel pegado a la puerta que decía:

"Te he extrañado hoy de regreso… ¿Desayuno en mi casa, mañana?"

Ella sabía que Tai había escrito esa nota para ella, no solo por el mensaje y la situación común del desayuno, sino por la caligrafía y el margen lleno de dibujitos de balones. Sonrió mientras tomaba la nota, de una forma u otra, la mayoría de las veces era ella la que recogía a su amigo, cuando se suponía que el tenia que recogerla a ella.

Entro a su casa y arrumbo sus cosas en uno de los sillones, preguntándose en voz alta que iba a preparar para la cena pero tan solo pensando en que ya deseaba que fuese otro día mas.

**No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "Mejores Amigos":  
>CAPITULO 5: PROBLEMAS ENTRE AMIGOS<br>¡LOS CELOS SON MALOS**!

Tai: Ya saben lo que digo...  
>Sora: -Interrumpiéndolo y tapándole la boca- ¡Ya me canse de decirte que no amenaces a los lectores!, Por favor queridos lectores, no se lo pierdan.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Vale, que ya parece costumbre subir esto mas de noche... Oh, pero no han de negar que sigue siendo Lunes!.

Y no cualquier Lunes... es 23 de Mayo! Asi es! El dia del cumpleaños de esta humilde Ficker! ^^.

Esperen un poco para una sorpresa, es que no la pude tener para hoy (que tampoco es que sea poco predescible xD). Celebremos juntos este dia especial! Gracias por leer mi Fic y dejar Reviews! (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD)

De nuevo, Gracias por sus Reviews! En serio se los agradesco, vamos a por esos 100! ^_^! (Sigo pudiendo fantasear y desear lo que sea xD!)

**ANUNCIO:**El Anuncio sigue en pie, el puesto de Beta Reader sigue vacante :D.

Se aceptan criticas constructivas, reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews, si me dejan reviews eso me anima a seguir escribiendo).

**RECUERDEN:** _Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D_

_See you Next Monday! :D_

P.D.- Si este capitulo estuvo corto... perdonen por eso! Es que era solo uno de transicion rapida. Y si, esto del antes y despues del capitulo esta mas largo a veces xD!


	5. AVISO! See ya in Two Weeks!

Tengo algo importante que avisarles, mis queridos lectores :D.

Si, como habran podido notar, la semana pasada no hubo capitulo y lamento decir que esta tampoco habra. Ya me pondre al tanto en vacaciones, de a 2 y 3 capitulos por semana, pero por ahora, estoy en semanas de examenes finales (Esta y la otra! x_X... saben lo que es un examen de Historia de 5 hojas oficio? D:! una tortura...), quiero concentrarme en eso y en mis proyectos finales, y en vacaciones tendre MUCHO tiempo para dedicarle al Fic.

Pero claro, no queria dejarlos asi nada mas, por eso les doy este aviso, espero comprendan mi situacion :D (Juntos celebraremos mi promedio de arriba de 95, no se preocupen! xD)

See ya in vacations!


	6. Capitulo 5: Problemas entre amigos

**Disclaimer:** Ningun personaje me pertenece... si lo hiciera tendria un Digivice y un Agumon y Biyomon de peluche... y no los tengo, asi que obviamente los personajes no fueron de mi creacion pero si esta historia, asi que si te gusta, no dudes en recomendarla aunque sea imprecisa con mis actualizaciones...

Bueno, ya no los distraigo mas, pondre mas notas al final del capitulo, ya saben, lo usual... oh, solo esto: Hay un lindo momento Taiora en este capitulo, dedicado a todos los que esperaron con ansias esto y especialmente dedicado a: **digimon263**, gracias! escribo por lectores como tu, que quieran y sigan mis historias, realmente lo aprecio.

Intro/Opening del Fanfic: http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: Problemas entre Amigos ¡Los celos son malos!<p>

En el capitulo anterior Sora y Mimi habían ido de compras, pero bueno, al día siguiente como de costumbre Sora tuvo que ir a despertar a Tai (Tai siempre decía que él iba por Sora, pero siempre se quedaba dormido… Bueno, eso pasaba todas las mañanas), los chicos llegaron al cole, y como de costumbre todos estaban muy aburridos en sus clases, por lo que Taichi comenzó a susurrarle a Sora para entretenerse… Y así comenzó una pequeña platica que debían mantener en secreto, eso si no querían que el profesor les castigara… de nuevo…

–Oye, ¿Quieres jugar Futbolito de Papel?

–Pon atención en clase.

–No me gusta Ciencias, es aburridísimo. –Como de costumbre, Tai y todo lo que tuviese que ver con la escuela no se llevaban bien.

– T-Tai... –Señalando atrás de Tai.

–El maestro está detrás mío ¿Verdad? –Ya no le sorprendía, siempre le pasaba igual, en estos momentos solo podía pensar _"¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo?"_

La voz del Sr. Kazekawa resonó por todo el salón hasta hacer eco…

– ¡Yagami!

–Profe... –Tratando de encubrirse o al menos aligerar el notorio enfado. – ¿Le he dicho que me encanta su clase y que además es muy entretenida?

–Déjese de elogios Yagami!

Claro, como si los profesores no conocieran bien a Taichi "me meto en problemas" Yagami, sí, eso era algo así como su apodo o lo que los maestros le llamaban cuando estaban juntos en la sala de profesores. Y es que el chico era todo un caso, su punto bueno en el colegio era que era el Soccer y los deportes en general, porque si que tenía problemas con las materias, sobre todo matemáticas y ciencias, y por ende, los tenía con los profesores que impartían dichas materias.

– Jeje... –Era algo tan común, que Tai se atrevió a adivinar su castigo. – ¿Afuera con 2 cubetas con agua? –Sonrió nerviosamente.

–Exacto...

Un poco resignado, salió del salón y se dispuso a hacer su castigo. Un par de horas después, terminando sus clases, los chicos salieron al recreo a un buen merecido descanso (según Tai…).

Se sentaron en su mesa habitual (que vaya, eran de quinto grado, un poco de respeto por favor, a la primaria mayor), y Mimi empezó a hablar primero.

– Sora, ¿Que tal las clases?

– ¡Divertidas! –Dijo alegre, sin poder evitar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

– Uhm… ¡¿Cómo te divierten las clases? –Eso sí era algo como un shock, un paseo por un parque de atracciones era divertido, ir de compras era divertido… ¿pero las clases? ¡Ugh!.

Sora de inmediato comenzó a señalar a Tai como si eso lo explicase todo. –Es que Tai es realmente gracioso.

Esto causo que Tai levantara su cabeza y mirase a las dos chicas, de inmediato puso una cara de desaprobación y leve molestia.

–Pues que me castiguen no es nada gracioso, para que sepas.

Ahora quien dirigió su mirada a los tres fue Izzy, quien no pudo evitar el comentar eso.

–Es que si tan solo pusieras atención en clases y no jugaras a tu Futbolito de papel...

–Trato, de veras que sí, pero Ciencias es aburridísimo

Sin querer quedarse afuera, ahora fue turno de Matt para hacer entrar a Tai en razón.

– ¿Te gusta español?

–Pues me aburre... Pero el profe es muy amable conmigo –Sonríe.

–Entonces prepárate, porque es la clase que sigue... –La pelirroja del grupo entonces se paro e hizo un ademan para que todos hicieran lo mismo, la hora del recreo se había ido muy rápido, el timbre sonó y de nuevo tendrían que volver a clases, así les gustase o no.

El quinto grado, como Sora bien había dicho, tenía ahora su clase con el Sr. Arima, entro en el salón y vio a todos sus alumnos sentados en sus respectivos lugares, sonrió plácidamente.

–Bueno chicos, lean la página 19 por favor.

Por supuesto, no habían pasado ni unos minutos hasta que Tai comenzó, de nueva cuenta, a hablar con Sora mediante susurros, esta vez no quería que le volviesen a castigar.

–Sora, ayúdame a ganar una apuesta

– ¿De qué va? –Aunque a veces se quejara de las interrupciones de Tai, esta vez su propuesta le tenía intrigada, para que Tai le pidiera ayuda, tenía que tratarse de algo bueno…

–No me invites al cine hoy, y ya –Alzo su mano un poco y mostro como tenía su pulgar arriba como haciendo ademan de "todo está bien".

Sin embargo, esto intrigo mas a Sora y a la vez le dejo algo extrañada, ¿Por qué Tai le pediría algo como eso?... Eso es raro ¿no? Normalmente alguien te pide que le invites o que pagues por el o algo como eso…

–Ehm… ¿Quieres que **NO** te invite?

–Sí, –Dijo Sonriente y casi saboreando su victoria. –Matt dijo que seguro tú me invitabas al cine hoy, y yo le dije que tú no lo harías. –Siguió con su cara de triunfo, casi como si hubiese resuelto el problema más difícil del mundo y fuese un genio.

Casi no nota el enfado que Sora empezaba a mostrar en su rostro con cada palabra que estaba diciendo, hasta que la pelirroja susurro en un tono un poco molesto su respuesta.

– ¿Y por qué no te puedo invitar yo? ¿Acaso es que no soy tan buena para ti?

–No, pero si me invitaras, seria a jugar Soccer o algo por el estilo, no es como si tú y yo acostumbráramos a ir al cine o algo… –Estaba confundido, ¿ahora qué pasaba con Sora? Si ellos nunca discutían o tenían desacuerdos… Y menos por algo como ¡puff! "Ir al cine", hasta sonaba ridículo.

– ¿Tú crees que por ser amigos no podemos ir al cine?

–Ah...No...Es que... –Vale, oficialmente estaba **SUPER** confundido – ¡¿Qué?

–Estoy diciendo que te invito hoy después del cole, para ir al cine. Solo tú y yo –Sonríe, ahora ella triunfante. –Y no puedes negarte.

–mmm... está bien, pero no le digas a Matt hasta que el mismo pregunte, sino estaré en problemas.

Luego de eso, transcurrió la aburrida clase de español (en opinión de Tai, de nuevo), y como el profesor de Civismo había faltado, los chicos tuvieron clase libre, con Mimi paso igual, un profesor falto, así que se fue a dar una vuelta al salón de Tai, Sora, Matt e Izzy. Mimi se dirigió con Sora, ya que Tai estaba hablando con Matt.

– ¡Holas Sora! Solo venia a recordarte que vamos a ir de compras después del cole, ¡no lo olvides eh!

Eso si le tomo por sorpresa, se había olvidado de ese detalle cuando estaba "discutiendo" con Tai, estaba tan centrada en demostrar su punto que todo lo demás paso a un segundo plano totalmente.

– ¿Era hoy día?

–Pues sí, ayer quedamos...

–Oh… –Se le veía realmente arrepentida. –Perdóname... Es que hoy he quedado con Tai.

– ¡¿Tai? –La molestia, mezclada con decepción y sorpresa se filtraron en la voz de la castaña. – ¡Pero si tú quedaste antes conmigo!

–Pero... Tai...

–Con que es Tai antes que yo eh... –Vale, ahora el enfado dominaba. –Entonces adiós. –Se va a su salón, con cara de pocos amigos.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del salón, donde Tai y Matt hablaban y a Matt se le veía muy emocionado sobre lo que sea que estuviesen hablando.

–Entonces, hoy después del cole jugamos la revancha contra el Niupi (**N/A:** Que imaginación la mía…) ¿Estás listo amigo?

Dirían que hoy era un día de sorpresa, todos estaban siendo sorprendidos por planea que al parecer hicieron pero que olvidaron…

– ¡¿Hoy día?

–Sí, si ya habíamos quedado hace como 2 días, no te puedes retractar ahora Tai, no te sientas presionado, se que la derrota de la otra vez fue solo suerte para el Niupi.

–Es que...Perdón, es que he quedado con Sora

– ¡¿Sora? ¡¿Pero qué te pasa, y justo hoy? –Se va algo enfadado a su asiento original, y si, "enfadado" seria decir poco, siendo el de piel tan clara, se le podía ver hasta rojo del enfado, ese era un partido importante después de todo.

Por fin después de la clase libre y de la "hora de las sorpresas", sonó la campana que indicaba el término de las clases.

Tai y Sora se encontraron en la entrada de su salón, listos para irse, Sora fue la primera en hablar.

–Uh… ¿Nos vamos?

Tai no pudo evitar el sonreír, aun ahora le parece algo que no puede explicar, siempre que hablaba con Sora sonreía, y es que siempre cuando estaba con su mejor amiga estaba feliz.

–Claro, pero, es raro...

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Es que, nunca, y digo nunca de jamás, hemos ido al cine juntos... Tu y yo solos...tu sabes… –De repente los nervios le invadieron un poco y como signo de ello, se empezó a rascar un poco la nuca con su mano derecha.

–Salimos solo como amigos eh

–Pues si... Ya lo se...

Después de su pequeña charla, decidieron simplemente salir del colegio e ir a las películas de una buena vez, pero cuando iban justo a la salida cole…

–Esto no se queda así... –Era Mimi, quien obviamente estaba siguiendo al "dúo fantástico" como les llamaba Mimi en su cabeza, para mofarse de ellos un poco.

Claro, nuestra pequeña Sherlock no contaba con que había otro interesado en seguir a Tai y Sora, hasta que choco con dicha persona, bueno, dicha persona choco con ella.

– ¿Tu qué haces aquí? –Sí, el rubio estaba sorprendido, el que pensaba que era la única persona con ese plan maestro.

–- Nada Matt... –Lucia nerviosa, pero solo fue por un segundo hasta que decidió invertir los papeles. –Seguro tú sigues a Tai y Sora ¿No?

– No...Digo... ¡Tu igual! –Un dedo acusador señalaba a Mimi, hasta que esta decidiese que ya tenía suficiente y que nada estaba ganando discutiendo con el rubiecito.

–Bueno si, trabajemos juntos, esto no se queda así...

Tai y Sora llegaron al cine, mientras Matt y Mimi los seguían sigilosamente, escondiéndose cada cierto tiempo detrás de un poste, buzón de correos e incluso mezclándose entre las personas que pasaban por allí.

Sora fue a las taquillas y compro los boletos, regreso con Tai sonriente pero a la misma vez con una mirada algo desconcertada.

–Tai, explícame porque fue que yo fui por los boletos envés de ti

–Por que yo te invite los boletos –Esa sonrisa "tan Tai" hizo su aparición de nuevo, debería patentarla…– ¿Para cual película los compraste?

– "Costa" Para que te asustes…

–Si claro, quien saldrá asustada eres tú. –Entre bromas y mas platica ligera, entraron a la sala que les correspondía, Tai ya había comprado palomitas y refresco para compartir y no tuvieron mucho problema para encontrar asientos libres.

Matt y Mimi los siguieron hasta la sala, y se sentaron justo detrás de ellos para poder observarlos con cautela.

Comenzó la película, la cual si daba un poco de miedo, en mitad de la película, Sora estaba muy asustada, claro, era una chica valiente y todo eso, pero… a final de cuentas, seguía siendo una chica…

–T-Tai... ¿No tienes miedo?

–No mucho... –Sonríe dulcemente, vale, daba un poco de miedo pero no era como si fuera a gritar asustado por un poco de sangre. – ¿Por qué? ¿Tu si?

Una cosa es que tuviera miedo y otra muy distinta es que fuera a admitirlo, sobre todo a Tai, si su mejor amigo se enteraba, seguro que no la dejaría vivir con ello, no pararía de hacer bromas o algo así, los chicos podían llegar a ser tan insensibles a veces…

–N-No... –Justo en ese momento, la película decidió que era bueno que pasara una escena terrorífica. –Ahh! –Se abraza de Tai en su momento de debilidad y de susto, cosa que por supuesto no paso desapercibida por su amigo, quien ahora estaba como si estuviera en una competencia de "¿quien esta mas rojo?" con un tomate.

–S-Sora... ¿Cómo?...más bien ¿Por qué?

–Tengo mucho miedo Tai... –Se aferro mas al castaño mientras decía esto, estaba decidido, la próxima vez no le importaría ser mas "niña" y compraría los boletos para una película de comedia romántica o algo así.

–No te preocupes, ¿no dijiste que yo saldría asustado?... –Se abrazo mas a Sora, era su manera de hacerla sentir mejor, empezó a acariciarle la espalda un poco para calmarle. –Ya verás que al final te reirás y yo seré quien saldré asustado…

Ahora, desde la perspectiva de Sherlock y Watson (Mimi y Matt) que estaban detrás de ellos…

–Qué lindo que es Tai... –A esto, Matt volteo a ver a Mimi, esta tenia lo que parecían estrellas y hasta corazones en los ojos, por alguna razón que no terminaba de comprender, le hacía enfadar un poco, por lo que respondió sarcásticamente.

–Sí, ¡es re lindo!...Yo me quiero ir a jugar Soccer…

Paso una hora más y la película llego a su fin, así que los cuatro empezaban salir de la sala junto con los otros espectadores. Sora seguía abrazando a Tai pero solo del brazo mientras caminaban, de otra forma, sería difícil hacerlo.

–Esa película sí que daba miedo, a la otra vemos una comedia romántica ¿ok, Tai?

¿Quién entiende a las chicas? Si por algo él la dejo elegir… Rio un poco a la ironía

–Pero si tu elegiste la película... ¡Espera!... ¿A la otra?

–Claro, ¿Que no podemos venir de vez en cuando?

– ¿No podemos invitar a Matt, Izzy y Mimi? Mientras más mejor ¿no?

–Mmm... A la siguiente venimos tú y yo, y luego invitamos a todos –Sonríe y Tai le devuelve la sonrisa.

–Está bien

Esa paz, esa tranquilidad… fue repentinamente rota, aparecieron Matt y Mimi inesperadamente justo enfrente de ellos.

–Hola... –Matt parecía… uhm… ¿molesto?

– ¿Por qué no nos invitaron?

–Ah...pues verán... ¿Tai?

– ¿Eh? ¿Yo?... Era lo... Lo de la apuesta Matt...

Toda señal de molestia desapareció del rostro de Matt, si ya hasta se le había olvidado esa apuesta, pero ahora estaba claro que había ganado.

– ¡Gane entonces! ¡Me debes 50 yens Tai!

–Tai, ¡¿Tuve una cita contigo solo por 50 yens?

–Con que me querías ver sufrir ¿Verdad?... –No es que le sorprendiera en sobremanera pero de todos modos, que su mejor amiga hiciese todo lo del cine por verle perder la apuesta era… esperen un segundo, ¿Sora acababa de decir qué?.. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que su cerebro reaccionara – ¡¿Cita?

–Sí, entre amigos tontín –Sonriendo y como siempre, empujando con su dedo índice un poco la frente de Tai, le encantaba molestar así al castaño.

–Me fastidia un poco que siempre juegues conmigo, solo por que seas un poquito mayor... Pero, creo que ya me acostumbre ¿sabes? –También sonríe, vale, se sonríen quizás demasiado, pero así es como eran, su amistad estaba construida después de todo, con muchas sonrisas mutuas.

Sus sonrisas cómplices son interrumpidas por una intrigada Mimi, quería preguntar algo que desde hace rato que la tenía en duda, y eso se le notaba en la cara y en el dedo índice que momentos después se llevo a la barbilla, mientras lucia cada vez mas pensativa.

–Siempre me he preguntado, ya que yo solo los conozco como desde hace medio año, ¿Ustedes desde cuando son amigos?

–Yo conocí a Tai y Sora hace 2 años.

–Tai y yo nos conocemos desde los 6 años.

– ¡Eso es mucho tiempo!, ya decía yo, por eso es que es tu mejor amigo.

No es que fuera **TAN** raro, pero a Mimi le parecía un poco inusual que Sora tuviera un "mejor amigo", varón, hombre, chico, niño… llámesele como quiera, cuando lo más común era que una chica tuviese una mejor amiga y viceversa, sobre todo porque los chicos eran algo como… bueno, en opinión de Mimi, un poco asquerosos y un poco tontos. Pero con esta nueva información, ahora lo comprendía todo, llevaban bastante tiempo conociéndose, estaba segura que Sora conocía a Tai mejor de lo que el mismo se conocía y viceversa.

Después de eso, Sora acompaño a Mimi para ir de compras, y bueno, Tai si alcanzo a llegar al partido junto con Matt, así que todos felices y contentos con sus actividades.

Y bueno, este capítulo si tiene moraleja, "No tengas celos por algo tan simple" o algo como eso, el punto es: que no te de complejo de Sherlock como a Mimi y Matt, y definitivamente, no sigan a sus amigos mientras estos simplemente van al cine, eso sí que sería algo raro…

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>CAPITULO 6: MI HERMANITA KARI<strong>  
>Tai: Ya mejor no digo nada...<br>Sora: Muy bien Tai, ya aprendiste -Tocando la cabeza de Tai-  
>Tai: Bueno, ya saben, no se lo pierdan... ¿Así está bien Sora?<br>Sora: Perfecto  
>Tai: No se lo pierdan porque si no ya verán...<br>Sora: -Interrumpiendo- Ya sabía yo...Bueno lectores, no se lo pierdan por favor -Poniéndole cinta a la boca de Tai-

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Saben? Mientras mas les digo y disculpo por ser inconstante con las actualizaciones... mas lo hago! Es solo, inevitable, entienden? Las cosas se atraviesan y estoy en mis ultimos semestres de preparatoria, a punto de ya decidirme por una universidad y... bueno, no importa, el punto es que si, NO voy a abandonar esta historia, no hasta que por fin este terminada, por eso no se preocupen, lenta pero segura! Ademas, quiero llegar a ciertos capitulos, si ya habian leido la historia, sabran a cuales me estoy refiriendo, sino... entonces con mas ganas espera a ver de que se trata xD. Que conste, intente hacer este capitulo mas larguito por ustedes xD.

En serio, para los que aun lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD)

Realmente me hacen ilusion tener algun dia 100 reviews... como Ficker te sientes contento si alguien esta leyendo tu trabajo... lo que me lleva a preguntar: Alguien sabe como o donde checar cuantas veces han leido un Fic aqui? Es que he leido por ahi que se puede ver eso... por que si bien algunos no dejan review, leen un fic y se supone que hay un contador de eso, quero averiguar como ver eso, si sabes, agradeceria que me lo hicieras saber...

Se aceptan criticas constructivas, reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews, si me dejan reviews eso me anima a seguir escribiendo).

**RECUERDEN:** _Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D_


	7. Capitulo 6: Mi Hermanita Kari

**Disclaimer:** Ningun personaje me pertenece...Yo solo soy "perteneciente" de esta historia, asi que si un dia llego a ser famosa o publico algo como una novela, veran que estos fueron mis inicios...

Intro/Opening del Fanfic: http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: Mi hermanita Kari<p>

En el capitulo anterior Tai y Sora fueron al cine, aunque ya habían quedado con sus amigos Matt y Mimi y se dieron algunos problemillas por ello, pero como buen grupo de amigos, tras una "pelea" y una solución, todo salió bien.

Oh, pero este capítulo promete que habrá un par de ingredientes mas a esta dulce receta, si y por receta hago referencia a esta historia, ¿A que soy genial con las analogías?...

Al día siguiente Sora fue a casa de Tai, como siempre para irse juntos al cole, pero esta vez había una novedad, Matt le acompañaba, estaba muy emocionado, por alguna razón…

– Tengo 2 años de conocerlos y nunca había ido a casa de Tai.

– Jeje, no te emociones tanto, tampoco es la gran cosa –Tocando la puerta de la casa de Tai, quien muy alegremente les abre.

– ¡Holas!

Con eso Sora y Matt pasan a la casa, una chica de unos 8 de edad esta parada justo frente a ellos, viste el mismo uniforme que Sora. (**N/A:** Ver capitulo 1 si no recuerdas su uniforme…)

– ¡Sora! –La pequeña corre y abraza a la pelirroja mientras sonríe muy entusiastamente.

– Hola Kari, –Le devuelve la sonrisa y muestra su mano derecha con el pulgar arriba. – ¿Has molestado a Tai por mi?

– ¡Sip! –Repite el ademan de Sora con su mano derecha y juntan sus pulgares en el aire, casi como si estuviesen sellando algún especie de trato.

– Con que por eso me haces tantas bromas...

– Uhm… –Matt estaba realmente confundido. – ¿Y esa niñita?

– Es mi hermanita Hikari, pero todos le decimos Kari –Sonríe mientras revuelve amistosamente el cabello de la chiquilla. –Va en tercero de primaria, de hecho, va a la misma primaria que nosotros.

– ¡Pero si ya soy grande! ¡Hermano! ¡No me digan "Niñita" o "Hermanita"!

– Jeje, –la pelirroja comienza a reír un poco por lo bajo, sobreponiendo su mano derecha para que no se notase. –Si, por lo menos eres más madura que tu hermano.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué insinúas? –El moreno lucia entre enfadado y bromista, su sonrisa le delataba.

El rubio se sentía un poco fuera de la conversación, por lo que en justo vio el momento perfecto para meterse de nuevo.

–Que eres un niño pequeño e inmaduro.

Los 4 rieron un buen rato, bromeando entre sí, "molestándose" un poco, sobre todo a Tai y en general pasando un buen rato hasta que el momento fue interrumpido, ya que recordaron que tenían que ir al cole. Y parecía que si esperaban un poco más, seguro llegarían tarde, efectivamente, Kari dio un vistazo al reloj de la cocina y vio que se les estaba haciendo tarde.

– ¡Hermano! Quede de verme con T.k. en la puerta del cole, debemos irnos ya.

– Es cierto, mejor nos vamos, no queremos que el peque piense que lo has dejado plantado jaja.

Claro, la simple mención de su hermanito provoco que Matt voltease la cabeza para ver a los hermanos Yagami con un semblante sorprendido.

– ¡¿Con T.k.?

– Si, Kari tiene la misma edad que tu hermano pequeño T.k.

– No me había dicho nada de Kari...

– Pues te lo diré, Kari es la novia de tu hermanito ¿a que no sabias eso?

– Kari es… –El rubio estaba por demás sorprendido, su hermanito… – ¡¿Qué?

– ¡Hermano! –Decir que Kari estaba roja como un tomate seria un hecho. – ¡Eso no es verdad!

– Jeje, claro, claro… Pero no me digas que no te agrada, si se la pasan todos los días juntos. –intentando "codear" a Kari con una sonrisa picara.

– Oh si claro… –Tratando de voltearle la jugada a su hermano. –Igual que a ti te agrada **MUCHO** Sora, ¿a que si? –Sabía que había ganado, así que estaba con su cara triunfante.

– Detesto que me puedas contradecir... y eso que soy mayor que tu...

– ¡Bien hecho Kari! –Sora estaba que no podía contener la risa al igual que el rubio, así que toco el hombro de la chiquilla, felicitándole. –Sigue molestando a tu hermano.

–Bueno… ¿Y si ya nos vamos al cole?

– ¡Sí!

Así, todos por fin salieron de la casa de los Yagami y se fueron al colegio. Después de unos minutos de caminata, llegaron todos juntos a la puerta donde ya se encontraba T.k. esperando a la menor.

–Te cuidas Kari –El castaño de nuevo revolvió un poco el cabello de su hermanita.

–Sí, y ya sabes, sigue molestando a tu hermano

– ¡Claro Sora!

Tai, Sora y Matt se fueron corriendo a su salón, ya que les tocaba a primera hora Matemáticas y a esa maestra no le gusta que lleguen tarde, además, tenía una costumbre de castigar a Tai por casi cualquier cosa, no le vendría bien darle más razones para hacerlo.

Por otro lado, el rubio menor trataba de despedirse de su hermano mientras este corría a toda prisa…

– ¡Adiós...! –Ve que Matt no le escucho y termina su frase susurrando y con aspecto un poco decaído– hermano...

Kari y T.k. igual se dirigieron a su salón, mientras tanto en el salón de Tai, Sora y Matt…

Matt se había adelantado mientras Tai y Sora se despedían de Kari, por lo que llego antes que ellos, estaba en la puerta esperándoles con los brazos cruzados y entreteniéndose moviendo sus pies a un ritmo que dictaminaba su cabeza y corazón.

–Uff… –Tai y Sora estaban cansados de la corrida que se dieron. –Llegamos...

–Sí que tardaron…

– ¿Oh si? –Tai se limpiaba la frente mientras decía esto con un dedo algo acusador hacia su amigo rubio. –Pues tú ni siquiera te despediste de T.k...

Pero como ya parece casi tradición, la Srita. Miyazawa eligió ese momento para llegar e interrumpir al mayor de los Yagami.

–Otra vez has llegado por un pelo de rana calva Yagami... ¡Y qué milagro! Takenouchi igual... Espero no lo vayan a hacer un habito, saben que no me gusta la impuntualidad.

–Pero el punto es que llegamos Srita. ¿a que si? Esta vez no tiene nada por lo que castigarme. –Parecía que hoy era… si, hoy era el dia en que Tai podría salir temprano del colegio y sin papeles de reportes que tuvieran que firmar sus papas.

–Aja, si, muy bien… –una sonrisa un poco maliciosa cruzo el rostro de la Srita. Miyazawa. – ¿Y la tarea?

Se hizo un silencio en el pasillo… en unos segundos ese aire de satisfacción y triunfo se desvaneció y el grito o casi reclamo de Tai resonó con eco…

– ¡Rayos!

Esto provoco que los otros alumnos que estaban por ahí comenzaran a reír, era bastante distintivo el comportamiento de Tai y las "escenas" que solía hacer, algo como lo que acababa de pasar, muy "trágico" para el pero muy cómico para quien lo viera.

–A sus asientos Yagami, Takenouchi.

– ¡OK! –Se van a sus asientos, la pelirroja calmada y el castaño casi a regañadientes.

–Hey… –El "súper genio" empezó a susurrarles para poder comunicarse. – ¿Y ahora por que habéis llegado tarde?

–Solo por mi hermanita Kari

–Haber si un día de estos me la presentas eh…

De nueva cuenta, el rubio no podía faltar, así que decidió interrumpir susurrando el también.

–Te agradara mucho, ya que hace sufrir mucho a Tai.

–No es cierto... ella solo… bueno, no es que me haga sufrir, solo que así nos llevamos a veces…

–Claro que lo es –Sora sonreía y no podía creer cuando había reído este día, si ni siquiera eran las 10 y había reído ya tanto… –Es verdad y tu lo sabes.

–Eso quiero verlo...

–A ver cuarteto de platicones... ¿Se salen o se quedan calladitos?

–Nos quedamos calladitos... –Con una sonrisa nerviosa, los cuatro voltearon al frente y comenzaron a poner atención a la clase… Bueno, Sora, Matt e Izzy lo hicieron, Tai trato todo lo que pudo pero termino teniendo una lucha interna para no quedarse dormido…

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS:**  
><strong>CAPITULO 7: ¡ASI ES TERCERO!<strong>  
>Kari: ¡Holas lectores! (Voz de los lectores: ¿Y Tai y Sora?)<br>T.k.: Como el próximo capítulo trata de nuestro grado...  
>Kari: -Continuando- Nosotros nos despedimos de ustedes. Mi hermano y Sora fueron al parque a jugar Soccer xD.<br>Escritora: Pero ya córtenle, y despídanse ^^  
>T.k.: Si claro ^^. Nosotros no les amenazaremos, solo les pedimos por favor...<br>Kari: -Continuando- Que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Ya que habrá mucha emoción entre T.k. y yo.  
>T.k.: -Emocionado- ¿En serio?<br>Kari: ¿Es que no te leíste el guión?  
>T.k.: Aun no ^^U<br>Kari: -Caída tipo anime- Bueno... El punto es...  
>Kari y T.k.: ¡Por favor no se lo pierdan! ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Creyeron que tardaria otra vez meses en actualizar verdad? No se preocupen, yo tambien pensaria lo mismo si fuera ustedes y conociera mi trayectoria xD. Pero no, esta vez va en serio, para 2012 este Fic dara Fin. Ya vere yo como le hago, ustedes solo lean, dejen reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, recomiendenlo, lo que quieran.

Y no se preocupen, que ya empece a escribir el siguiente capitulo, no tardare demasiado para actualizar, tengo una mini-semana de vacaciones por los Juegos Panamericanos que se estan dando en mi Ciudad. Y ya saben, mientras mas motivacion me den, mas rapido actualizo :D!

Asi que... para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD)

Realmente me hacen ilusion tener algun dia 100 reviews... como Ficker te sientes contento si alguien esta leyendo tu trabajo... lo que me lleva a preguntar: Alguien sabe como o donde checar cuantas veces han leido un Fic aqui? Es que he leido por ahi que se puede ver eso... por que si bien algunos no dejan review, leen un fic y se supone que hay un contador de eso, quero averiguar como ver eso, si sabes, agradeceria que me lo hicieras saber... -Si, esto lo puse la vez pasada, pero nadie me ha dado respuesta xD.-

Por cierto, **referente a los Reviews**: He decidido responderselos a cada quien con un "reply", si tienen cuenta en Fanfiction, podre hacerlo, sino tienen, bueno, pues en esta seccion les respondere, asi que comenten lo que quieran, pregunten lo que quieran, sugieran lo que quieran... seh, hagan lo que quieran! xD.

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos! Me doy cuenta de que debo continuar no solo por mi o por mi historia, sino por ustedes, mis Readers, desde los que siempre han estado conmigo hasta los que apenas han iniciado a leer mi Fic, por todos ustedes escribire, y ya veran que les sacare una que otra sorpresa.

Se aceptan criticas constructivas, reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews, si me dejan reviews eso me anima a seguir escribiendo).

**RECUERDEN:** _Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D_


	8. Capitulo 7: Asi es Tercero

**Disclaimer:** Ningun personaje me pertenece...Yo solo soy la loca que se inventa estas situaciones en la que meto a Sora, Tai y todos sus amigos.

Intro/Opening del Fanfic: http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: ¡Así es Tercero! <strong>

Bueno, en el capitulo anterior conocimos un poco a Kari y T.k., este capítulo justamente se centra en ellos dos, así que mejor será que les caigan bien, de lo contrario… bueno, solo digamos que los verán a lo largo de este capítulo, quieran o no.

El salón de Kari y T.k. era el de tercero de primaria, se dirigieron a el desde la entrada y no tardaron mucho en llegar debido a su cercanía.

Los 2 abren la puerta y como siempre, está el desmadre (desorden) en el salón, bancas volando, los chicos de "rebeldes", desordenados e incontrolables y las chicas intentando poner un poco de orden...

Por supuesto, Kari es una de las chicas que quiere poner todo en santa paz.

– ¡Oh no! ¡Ya está otra vez el desorden!, así de seguro nunca aprenderemos nada, y lo más seguro es que no pasemos el año. Y todo por culpa de Hayama... –Dice esto viendo a un chico rubio, recargado sobre uno de los pupitres.

El chico tenía aspecto "rebelde", todos los chicos estaban de su lado del salón, mientras que las chicas permanecían del opuesto junto con la profesora que estaba temblando un poco asustada, era la profesora Takemura, titular de esa clase. Parecía que estaba intentando razonar con los revoltosos chicos pero nada parecía funcionar.

–Chicos, siéntense por favor –Era una maestra amable, y nada regañona, de carácter un poco débil para este tipo de situaciones.

A Kari no le gustaba ver que se aprovechasen de las personas, menos aun si se trataba de alguna autoridad como lo era la maestra, por lo que estaba realmente enfadada.

– ¡Hayama! ¡Deja ya de hacer esto! –Se fue acercando al mencionado chico, que parecía el jefe de "los revoltosos", que estaba rodeado de todos los chicos.

–Oye niña, ¡deja al jefe en paz!

Claro, esto no paso desapercibido por el pequeño T.k., camino hacia el lado de Kari para defenderla.

– ¡Tú deja a Kari en paz!

Lanzando un suspiro de enfado, el rebelde chico rubio que se encontraba sentado arriba de una banca con sus audífonos puestos, bajo de esta al tiempo que se quitaba los audífonos y ponía una cara de "déjenme en paz de una vez".

– ¡Ja!, ¿Que tenemos por aquí?... Un héroe, o mejor dicho... –pausa para efecto dramático– ¡Un traidor!, no deberías defender a las chicas...

– ¡Yo hago lo que me venga en gana Hayama!

A decir verdad, esta actitud era algo inusual en el pequeño rubio, no es que fuera un cobarde, pero procuraba alejarse de las peleas y problemas, pero cuando alguien se metía con Kari, no había quien lo parara.

Kari intentaba calmar a su amigo, después de todo, violencia y más violencia no les traerían la paz que necesitaban en el salón.

–No pelees, eso mismo es lo que queremos evitar... Solo lo dice para provocarte.

–Está bien Kari. –Toma un respiro profundo mientras siente como la mano de su amiga se mueve por lo largo de su brazo, intentando calmarlo.

Realmente se estaba empezando a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, casi olvidando porque estaba enfadado en primer lugar, sin embargo, escucho una sonora y cínica risa que le saco de su dulce momento.

–Lo que es más, ¡Una chica te manda! –No podía parar de reír, le empezaba a doler su estomago de tanta risa. Provocando solo el resurgimiento del enfado de T.k., que solo apretó los puños fuertemente.

No había que ser un genio para predecir lo que pasaría después, T.k. perdería los estribos y el y Hayama pelearían. Por lo que Kari decidió empezar a negociar un poco.

–Hayama, hagamos un trato –Hayama inmediatamente paro su risa, mostrándose interesado.

–Te escucho...

–Bien, dime algo que desees, yo tratare de cumplirlo, si lo hago, dejaras que la maestra tenga su clase en paz, y además pondrás atención.

Hayama pensó por un segundo sobre el trato, parecía interesante, podría sacar mucho de ello. Vio intensamente a Kari y esta no flaqueo para nada, así que paso a mirar a T.k., el chico le devolvió la mirada con una igualmente intensa y protectora. Entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió algo, sonrió para sí con malicia mientras se frotaba el mentón, esto sería divertido de ver…

– ¿Lo que sea?

Kari sonrió por un momento, al parecer su plan estaba funcionando, le daba un poco de sospecha esa sonrisa que tenía el rubio pero lo dejo pasar.

–Siempre y cuando sea posible.

Vale, que sería divertido de ver, eso seguro, aun así, Hayama estaba un poco nervioso y comenzó a ponerse rojo, no demasiado, solo sus mejillas. Era algo raro de ver, froto sus manos contra sus pantalones un momento y las metió en sus bolsillos.

–Deja... Déjame besarte...

Había sido casi un susurro pero T.k. y Kari le escucharon fuerte y claro. T.k. estaba bastante sorprendido, prácticamente se congelo. Y Kari estaba tan roja como un tomate, esperaba muchas otras cosas, pero esta ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza.

– ¡¿Qué?

– ¡¿be-be-besarme? –La cabeza de la castaña era un torbellino, no paraba de pensar "¡Pero si apenas voy en tercero!... ¿Besarlo? ¿Así como así?"

Hayama se esperaba una reacción así, hasta le pareció que le había ido bien, también esperaba un golpe a la cara o algo así, pero eso nunca llego. Aun así, bajo la cabeza.

–Si...un beso…

Así es, a esa tan corta edad Kari recibiría su primer beso, ni siquiera Tai había besado a alguien, y lo peor... Ni siquiera iba a recibir su primer beso del chico que ella quisiera...

Y justo en este momento es que se llegan los comerciales ¿Quién dijo que no había que hacer dramático el momento?...

Ahora sí, volviendo (Por que realmente no podemos poner comerciales ¿en que estaba pensando?).

¿En qué quedamos? (Voz de los lectores: ¡Ya escribe que pasa con Kari!)

Ah claro, el gran beso… El aire se tenso por un momento, vale, que era algo emocionante que alguien de esa edad fuera a ser besado, era interesante y nuevo.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices?

–Yo...

Kari se estaba acercando poco a poco a Hayama, como aceptando su parte del trato, toco su brazo y comenzó a moverlo por toda su extensión, igual que como había hecho con T.k. antes. Este fue el punto de explosión para el pequeño rubio, no podía soportarlo más, estaba desesperado pensando "No, No… ¡Todo menos eso!"

Así que con rapidez y sin seguir pensándolo, se acerco a Kari tomándole de los hombros y le beso, un beso rápido, ni siquiera hubo movimiento de labios por la sorpresa de ambos niños. Solo fue un leve rose, un beso de "piquito" le podríamos llamar.

–T...T...T.k. –Si antes Kari estaba roja como tomate, ahora estaba que competía con la lava de un volcán.

Esto produjo conmoción en el salón entero, gritos y silbidos resonaban y hacían eco. Muchos "¡wow!" podían escucharse entre tanto murmullo y grito.

–Ehm…Listo... –De nuevo, el tímido y lindo T.k. estaba de vuelta, y ahora parecía una dura batalla entre él y Kari por ver quien estaba más rojo.

– ¿Y eso por qué T.k.?... yo… tú… ehm… tú sabes…

–Por qué **JAMAS** iba a permitir que te dieran tu primer beso a la fuerza y... –Mira a Hayama– Menos Hayama...

Esto llamo más la atención de Hayama, que había estado callado mientras pasaba la conmoción y el beso y todo el show que se había armado.

– ¡Oye Tío, si tu lo que acabas de hacer es darle un beso a la fuerza!

–Pero si es diferente, lo hice por su bien...

Mientras el par de rubios "discutía" Kari estaba un poco fuera de sí, tocándose levemente los labios, parecía surrealista, no podía creer que su mejor amigo, T.k., le hubiera dado su primer beso.

–Ahora haz lo que quieras Kari, ya no te preocupes por este chico. –Sonriéndole el pequeño Takaishi estaba feliz de haber podido salvar a su amiga.

Por otro lado, la menor de los Yagami estaba ahora un poco nerviosa alrededor de él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y voltear a otro lado.

–Si...

–Yo solo quería molestar a T.k., pero creo que después de eso, se rompe el trato. –Lanzando un bufido de molestia, Hayama se recargo en las bancas de nuevo.

– ¿Molestarme?

–Sí, hasta las rocas se enteran de que estas enamorado de Kari, pero bueno... Como que ya ni ganas me quedan de hacer desorden. Chicos, a sus lugares y calladitos. –Se sentó en su pupitre y recargo su cara con aire de flojera en su mano izquierda.

– ¡Si jefe!

–En realidad eres un buen chico eh Akito –Ahora el que portaba la sonrisa con poca de malicia era T.k.

–Oye, ¡Nadie me llama por mi nombre!

–Está bien...Akito...

– ¡Bah! Haz lo que quieras Takaishi...

–Gracias.

Kari no había puesto atención a todo lo que dijo Hayama, ni a lo que dijo T.k.

Todo volvió a la normalidad en el Salón de Tercero B de primaria, pero solo una cosa cambio...Kari, estaba realmente impactada por el beso de su amigo, la verdad que no lo podía creer, y solo pensaba "¿Como le haré? Tengo que acompañarlo a casa, pero no estoy muy segura de si me siento cómoda con él o no..."

Kari deseaba que el día de clases no acabara nunca, y no se quería cruzar con T.k., por el momento no quería hablar con él. No por que estuviese enojada con él ni nada, ¡si le había salvado de besar a Hayama! Pero tenía una sensación en el estomago muy rara, que no había sentido nunca antes.

– ¡Kari! ¿Te traigo el almuerzo?

–Co-Como quieras... –La castaña ni siquiera le miro, solo un poco de reojo.

Bueno, así transcurrió todo el día hasta la salida, T.k. le hablaba a Kari y esta no le volteaba a ver, o le ignoraba, todo para no hablar con él. Incluso empezaba a armar un plan para librarse de regresar a casa junto a T.k.

– ¿Nos vamos?

Plan que se vio obviamente frustrado.

–S-Si...

Llegaron a la puerta de la escuela, ya que esta vez habían quedado con Tai y Sora para ir a casa los 4 juntos. Antes de que llegaran los dos mayores, T.k., un poco desconcertado por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, decide hablar con ella a solas.

–Kari... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que ya no te agrado?

–No...No es eso...

–Entonces, ¿Por qué todo el día me has evitado?

–No es verdad –Voltea a otro lado, tratando de "disimular", cosa que no le sale demasiado bien.

– ¡Si que lo es! –Tomándole los hombros y volteándola hacia él, quedando así los 2 frente a frente, miro directamente a sus ojos, donde vio reflejada sorpresa y un poco de confusión.

–Yo...-No dijo más palabra, tan solo se dejo llevar, sin pensar, solo hizo lo que su corazón le indico, de inmediato se acerco a T.k. y le dio un beso, necesitaba reafirmar lo de antes, igualmente, fue solo un roce muy rápido. T.k. ahora fue el sorprendido e impactado, pero no por ello disgustado. De la sorpresa, ni siquiera "cerró los ojos" como sucede en las películas, solo sintió como Kari se separaba ahora de sus labios y un sonido como el que hace una tapa de jugo de vidrio al destaparse sonó resonando en sus oídos.

En ese justo momento llegaron Tai y Sora, tan oportunos como siempre.

–Kari, ¡te dije que T.k. te gustaba! –Estaba riendo, riendo en verdad. Podía ser sobreprotector con su hermanita, pero T.k. era demasiado buen chico como para enfadarse con él.

– ¿No creen que están muy chiquitos para besos? Jeje.

– ¿T-Tú crees? –De nuevo, saliendo de su mundo de fantasía, Kari estaba algo roja y se empezó a rascar un poco la nuca, nerviosa de que su propio hermano la haya visto así.

–Sí. –la pelirroja sonreía de oreja a oreja, desde que le conoció, veía a Kari como su hermanita, así que este momento era un poco cómico.

T.k. había salido de su momentáneo shock, y empezó a reír un poco también, antes de aclarar la garganta y afirmar muy seguro de sí mismo…

–Que no te hayas besado aun con Tai no significa que nosotros estemos chicos.

–Enano, –El moreno estaba ahora algo rojo, no cabía duda, parecía el día internacional de "Veamos quien alcanza el grado de "rojo" más brillante" o algo así. – ¿Y quien dijo que nos queremos besar?

–Jeje, ustedes saben que si quieren

– ¿Yo con Tai? ¡Claro que no!

Los dos menores no se dejarían vencer en esto, si hasta ellos lo sabían, de nuevo, no había que ser un genio para predecirlo.

– ¡Que si!

– ¡ah! ¡Ya vámonos! Que llegaremos tarde a casa y hoy toca partido del equipo Nacional de Soccer.

Los 4 chicos se marcharon a sus casas rápidamente, pero... ¿y los sentimientos de Tai y Sora? Quizás nos enteremos más adelante…

**NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>CAPITULO 8: UN TRISTE, TRISTE CUMPLEAÑOS...<strong>

Tai: Oye Sora, no me gusta el titulo...  
>Sora: Estas igual que T.k. ¿Te leíste el guión?<br>Tai: No, y por el titulo ni me dan ganas…  
>Sora: ¿Por?<br>Tai: yo soy el siguiente que cumple años, y no quiero uno triste  
>Sora: Ya verás que pasa...Por ahora<br>Tai: -Interrumpe bruscamente- ¡Ay de ustedes si se lo pierden!  
>Sora: Ya te dejo en paz, ya que el siguiente capítulo lo pasaras un poco mal<br>Tai: entonces soy amable...por favor no se lo pierdan lectores  
>Sora: ¡Así me gusta!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Son mis nervios o el editor de capitulos esta raro? Well, me voy a ir de campamento los proximos 3 dias (lo se, vida ocupada) pero por eso mismo, hoy me esforze para terminar y colgarles este capitulo. (Y no me terminado mi tarea... eso es dedicacion o que? xD)

Que conste, tengo como meta terminar este FanFic antes de que sea 2012, exacto, esto estara terminado, dira "complete" para cuando en mi ciudad ya den la medianoche del 1 de Enero de 2012 xD. Y bueno, eso era solo para que lo supieran, que no me creen? Bueno, hay un Starbucks de por medio, asi que eso es un poco de motivacion sumado a sus lindos reviews.

Asi que... para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD)

Perdonen si a algunos aun no les contesto a sus Reviews, pero lo hare, no se apuren. Como ando de buen humor, al primer buen review que me dejen en este capitulo, le compensare con un adelantito del siguiente capitulo antes de que lo publique, para que calme sus ansias. (Si, no primer review tipo "buen fic, siguele", que si bien son muy apreciados, ahora el premiado sera el que se le note que realmente quiere ser el primero en saber de que tratara el capitulo siguiente.)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas, reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews, si me dejan reviews eso me anima a seguir escribiendo).

See ya! Espero no me coma un oso o algo asi en el bosque, vuelvo a mi casa en tres dias y ya a partir de ahi, depende de reviews y motivacion, seguire con el siguiente capitulo.

**RECUERDEN:** _Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D_


	9. Capitulo 8: Un Triste, triste cumpleaños

**Disclaimer:** ¿Adivinen que?... Que me han regalado de Navidad los derechos de Digimon! Me pertenecen!... Okay no, ya quisiera... Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen... y ya se me estan acabando las formas creativas de hacerles entender esto xD...

Bueno, ya no los distraigo mas, pondre mas notas al final del capitulo, ya saben, como es habitual.

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: Un Triste, Triste Cumpleaños.<p>

En el capitulo anterior nos centramos un poco en el revoltoso salón de Kari y T.k.. Nuestra historia dará un giro un poco amargo, todo esto comenzó un día normal de clases, era la hora del recreo y como normalmente acostumbraban Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy y Mimi, se sentaron en su "Mesa de siempre".

Raramente, Tai estaba sentado a la mesa con la laptop de su padre, se la había prestado para hacer un trabajo especial para la clase del Sr. Arima, el profesor de español. Estaba realmente concentrado y estaba sacando un poco de quicio a Matt, hasta que este decidió intervenir en la casi frenética actitud de su moreno amigo.

– Tai, ya deja de escribir en tu laptop, deberías tomarte un descanso.

– Necesito acabar esto pronto, es para dentro de 2 días, es un reporte de 1580 palabras y apenas llevo 500 –No dejaba de escribir, luego presionar la tecla para borrar e intentar escribir de nuevo– ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡Me falta mucho! Ni siquiera sé de donde sacare tantas palabras…

–Cálmate un poco Tai, –Sora, la voz de la razón, sabía que nada bueno resultaría si Tai se sobre exigía– seguro que si acabas, además, mañana es tu cumpleaños. Tienes que descansar –Empezó a revolver el cabello del moreno con su mano, le encantaba hacerlo, era como su hobbie.

– ¡Nada de fiestas sorpresa! –Se la habían aplicado un par de veces, o al menos eso habían intentado.

–Ok, lo que tu digas –La pelirroja sonrió mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de "Me rindo"– Nada de fiestas sorpresa…

–En serio... ¡No quiero una! –Miro amenazadoramente a todos alrededor, conocía esas sonrisas, algo tramaban…

El recreo se fue volando al igual que las clases, pero Tai seguía con su comportamiento raramente responsable, quizás estaba así por que se trataba de un trabajo extra que necesitaba si es que quería pasar el curso o quizás solo quería aplicarse más en el colegio… vale, creo que se trata de la primera opción.

–Bueno, me voy. Tengo que llegar temprano a casa para adelantar el trabajo

–Está bien, cuídate.

El grupo de amigos se quedaron parados en la puerta principal del colegio, observando como Tai se iba apresurado para llegar a casa. Hasta que Izzy decide que ya es suficiente dramatismo e interrumpe el silencio.

–Je, le haremos una fiesta sorpresa ¿No?

–Je… –La pelirroja no puede evitar sonreír, si parece que le había leído los pensamientos. – ¡Por supuesto!

– ¡Ya se! Una de pijamas –Los ojos de Mimi brillaban como estrellas, ya hasta se había imaginado con la pijama puesta, si de vez en cuando se le podían ocurrir ideas brillantes. – ¡Qué lindo!

– Si, seria aun mas sorpresa si es en su propia casa. Lo voy a entretener mañana mientras ustedes arreglaran todo, lleven sus pijamas. Iré a casa de Tai a decirle a la Sra. Yagami y también a molestar a Tai un poco.

Los chicos se marcharon a sus casas a preparar todo, así ya solo decorarían la casa de Tai al día siguiente. Tampoco es que fueran a necesitar muchas cosas, pero al menos podrían estar preparados para lo que se les pudiese atravesar.

Sora fue a la casa de Tai y cuando llego el castaño se encontraba en su habitación trabajando arduamente en su trabajo, se le notaba todavía bastante nervioso. La pelirroja aprovecho su momento de distracción y rápidamente le contó todo sobre la fiesta sorpresa y la idea de las pijamas a la Sra. Yagami y esta dijo que estaba muy bien.

Satisfecha al haber completado su "misión", Sora subió a la habitación de su amigo, como bien dijo, simplemente a molestarlo y quizás pasar un buen rato.

–Toc toc… –Abre la puerta un poco y asoma la cabeza. – ¿Ya casi acabas?

–Sora... ¿Qué tal?... –Tai estaba frente a la computadora, que emanaba muchos colores, luces y hasta sonidos. Estaba haciendo una tarjeta de cumpleaños digital.

–Oye… eso no parece tu reporte... –Le mira de manera sospechosa.

–jeje… –Rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza y con una risa un poco nerviosa. – Me has cachado, es una tarjeta de cumpleaños.

–Tai… si te voy a regalar algo, no te preocupes, no tienes porque auto-hacerte algo.

–Tonta, no es para mí… –Le mira de manera sorpresiva y un poco avergonzado por que su amiga haya pensado eso. – es para mi abuela que cumple años el mismo día que yo. –Sonriendo como un chiquillo. –Somos muy unidos.

–Vaya… Es muy linda... –Ve una foto de la abuela de Tai, en donde estaba el número de su teléfono y sin que Tai se diera cuenta lo anota. –Bueno, ya me voy –Con su mano toca la cabeza de Tai–

–Ok… –sonríe –Gracias por pasarte, me has relajado un poco.

– ¿Para qué son los amigos? –Le revuelve el cabello– Nos vemos…

Así que, al día siguiente…

–Uh… –Se levanta de golpe– ¡Ya es tarde! –En realidad no era tarde pero ya estaba tan acostumbrado a llegar tarde…–

Sora, que se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama de Tai empezó a reír a carcajadas, Tai podía ser graciosísimo cuando quería.

–Calma, Ahora si llegamos, no es tarde.

– ¡Waa! –De la sorpresa de ver a Sora ahí se cae de la cama– ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡Feliz cumple! –Le da un abrazo mientras sonríe sin parar, siempre era divertido hacer eso en sus cumpleaños–

–Gracias, –sonríe– pero vámonos...

–Ok

Salen de la casa de los Yagami y caminan al colegio. Aunque salieron con tiempo de sobra, raramente llegaron pocos minutos antes de que sonara la campana.

– Hey –Matt siempre se sorprendía de la suerte de ambos para llegar a tiempo. – ¡Feliz cumple Tai!

–Gracias, ¿Y mi regalo? –Muy emocionado y casi con estrellas en los ojos de la ilusión.–

–Te lo doy en la...

Por alguna razón, Sora sabía que su amigo no podría guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo, así que antes de que arruinase la sorpresa, decidió interrumpirle, sabiendo que Tai era despistado, esperaba que no se diese cuenta de que "se traían algo entre manos".

–En la noche o a la tarde...creo que lo olvido en su casa. ¿Verdad Matt? –Mirando al rubio con una reprobatoria mirada de "Casi arruinas la sorpresa" –

–Sí, eso, eso... –rascándose la nuca con algo de nerviosismo.

–Oh... Está bien…–Su mirada cambio completamente, decir que estaba algo decepcionado era un hecho. Así que sin más, se dirigió a su asiento para ver con quien más podía hablar, el profesor parecía llegar tarde.

Sora, Matt e Izzy estaban un poco nerviosos y miraban alrededor a cada momento para ver si alguien más les observaba, dieron un último chequeo asegurándose de que Tai estaba distraído y empezaron a hablar sobre la fiesta. No querían que se arruinara la sorpresa así que decidieron hablar en susurros.

–Sora, ¿Está todo listo?

–Si Izzy, llame a su abuela ayer, será el mejor de los regalos…–Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y es que, seguro que Tai se alegraría mucho, eso le causaba gran dicha a la pelirroja, el solo imaginar la cara de felicidad del moreno.

Las clases empezaron "oficialmente" unos minutos después aunque ese día los estudiantes del quinto grado no estaban nada contentos… tenían un examen de Ciencias a primera hora y desafortunadamente, nuestro chicos se habían olvidado completamente de ello por pensar en la fiesta sorpresa de Tai. Y claro, el mismo Tai se había olvidado de ello también, en parte por su trabajo especial y en parte porque Sora era la que le recordaba de este tipo de cosas.

Algunas cosas las podían responder por sentido común o por que recordaban vagamente algo… pero la verdad es que no estaban demasiado esperanzados, sabían que no recibirían la mejor de las calificaciones en ese examen, solo les quedaba dar lo mejor lo que quedaba del bimestre para compensarlo.

Las clases se pasaron volando, incluso después de la masacre de Ciencias tan temprano, eso no les bajo el entusiasmo y buen humor. Claro, Tai seguía un poco estresado por su trabajo y los chicos un poco nerviosos por la fiesta pero a la vez estaban emocionados por ella, habían tratado algunas veces de hacer algo como esto pero siempre algo les salía mal. Aun así, antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya era de tarde y todos tenían que ir a sus casas así que se despidieron entre sí, marchándose cada quien a su casa.

En casa de Sora…

El teléfono empezó a sonar así que Sora se dirigió de la cocina a la sala para contestarlo, era algo raro que alguien llamase a la casa.

–¿Si?

–Hola, soy la abuela de Tai, quiero decirle a Sora Takenouchi que no voy a poder ir...

–Oh…Yo soy Sora Takenouchi, –se denotaba un poco de decepción y tristeza en su voz – que mal que no pueda…

–Es que tengo un resfriado –Justo en ese momento, tosió un poco y no se escuchaba muy bien que digamos.

–Ow… –Estaba empezando a sentirse preocupada – ¿Se siente usted bien?

–Sí, no hay problema, estaré bien

–Bien, –Aunque no le pudiese ver, sonrió inconscientemente. – espero se alivie. –Cuelga–

La pelirroja estaba realmente emocionada por el "súper regalo" que le iba a dar a Tai, y aunque se sentía decepcionada de que eso se viese arruinado por que la abuela de su mejor amigo no pudiese venir, realmente esperaba que esta se mejorara, pensando que era mejor para su salud no salir de casa y cuidarse.

–Ni modo… con la fiesta será suficiente entonces.

La alarma de su reloj sonó, indicando que el momento del plan para la fiesta sorpresa había llegado. Ella era la encargada de distraer a Tai un poco y sacarle de su casa mientras los demás preparaban todo, así que todo sus cosas y salió dispara a la residencia de los Yagami, al llegar saludo a la Sra. Yagami y fue directo con Tai.

– ¡Hola Tai! ¿Salimos?

–Tengo que acabar el reporte y... –Ni siquiera le había volteado a ver, seguía escribiendo en la laptop.

–Oh eso no…–Le interrumpe llevándoselo literalmente a la fuerza y al mismo tiempo dando una señal discreta para que los chicos entren a la casa de Tai para decorar.

Mientras Sora paseaba a Tai, se había olvidado de un detallito…no había planeado por donde, así que solo dieron vueltas al parque, no podían alejarse demasiado del vecindario para poder volver a tiempo.

– ¡Sora! –El moreno se estaba empezando a irritar un poco. –Conozco este parque desde los 5 años, no necesito que me pasees por el...

–Haber… –tratando se bromear y volver a aligerar el ambiente– ¡de aquí a cuando conocías ese arbolito! –Señalando un árbol enfrente de ellos de manera infantil.

–No es como si me importase conocer cada arbolito de parque ¿sabes?

–jeje… si, claro…–Ve su reloj, y nota que ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente para que los chicos tuvieran listo todo– Bueno, ya que no estás interesado en la hermosa flora del lugar… vámonos –Lo arrastra de nuevo hasta su casa–

–Y ahora... ¿Por qué te comportas tan salvaje conmigo?

Si bien normalmente iban juntos a todos lados, Sora solo solía "arrastrarle" cuando estaba nerviosa, ansiosa o emocionada y por supuesto, Tai estaba enterado de esto, así que empezaba a sospechar un poco de que estaba pasando…

–Ya veras... –Abre la puerta y ve que todo está oscuro, no puede evitar susurrar un casi inaudible "Perfecto…"

–Vaya… Otra vez mama no pago el recibo de la luz jaja –Va entrando en su casa con una sonrisa, la verdad es que eso solo había pasado una vez pero no podía dejar de molestar un poco a su madre sobre ello.

De pronto, se prendieron las luces, dejándose así ver la habitación con mucha gente, Matt, Izzy, Mimi y algunos otros de sus amigos. Todos muy emocionados saltaron y gritaron "¡Sorpresa!"

–¡Woo! –Estaba realmente sorprendido– Que linda sorpresa...

–Jeje… –La pelirroja se acerca a él y le entrega su Bata-Pijama- ¡A divertirse!

Sin dudarlo dos veces, comenzó la fiesta, un chico prendió el estéreo y puso algo de música, mientras unos bailaban o comían algún aperitivo, otros felicitaban al chico del cumpleaños y le daban regalos que habían traído consigo.

Sin embargo, después de un rato de sonrisas, risas y mucho ruido, sonó el teléfono así que Tai fue a atenderlo. Solo pasaron unos minutos y colgó, salió de la casa lo más pronto posible, con la cabeza cabizbaja.

Sora no había presenciado esto pero empezó a buscar a su amigo con la mirada, al no encontrarle empezó a preguntar por él.

– ¿Eh? ¿Y Tai? Matt, ¿sabes donde esta?

–Se fue...

– ¡¿Cómo dices? –Interrumpiendo al rubio antes de que pudiese explicar algo más. – ¡A hacer su reporte! ¿Verdad? –Algo molesta– le dije que se quedara...

–Sora... –No podía dejar que esto se saliera de control, coloco una mano en el hombro de Sora para tranquilizarla. –lo llamaron, su abuela...ella murió...

–N-No puede ser... –Estaba en shock, no lo podía creer. –Pero si yo… yo hable con ella hace unas horas y ella… ella…

La pelirroja no era conocida por ser descortés, pero en ese momento no podía pensar realmente en "buenos modales" así que, se interrumpió a ella misma y sin siquiera despedirse de Matt o decirle que se tenía que ir, salió de la casa en busca de Tai. Sabia donde estaría su amigo, cuando alguno de los dos estaba triste solían ir a una jardinera que estaba justo detrás del edificio de sus departamentos.

El moreno se encontraba justo ahí, sentado en el filo de la jardinera con la cabeza cabizbaja y su alborotado cabello tapándole la cara debido a que se encontraba mojado, después de todo estaba lloviendo, vaya casualidad de la vida… El corazón de Sora se rompió un poco al verlo de esa manera, el chico tan risueño, impulsivo, incontrolable, alegre y divertido que conocía estaba ahí pero no parecía el mismo… así que poco a poco se acerco a él hasta estar parada justo a su lado.

– ¿Estás bien?... –Mirándole fijamente– Tu… ¿Quieres estar solo?

Tai sentía un nudo en la garganta, se encontraba triste y seguía viendo hacia el suelo pero en respuesta a la pregunta de Sora simplemente negó con la cabeza. Así que ella se sentó a su lado, pasando su brazo derecho por encima de los hombros de Tai, abrazándole fuerte y reconfortantemente. No le importaba que se estuviese mojando con la lluvia, que su cabello fuese un desastre o que empezase a tener mucho frio, quería estar ahí para su amigo cuando este le necesitaba más.

–Yo… –Su voz sonaba rara y era notorio que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar

–Tai... No finjas ser fuerte... Aunque tú siempre digas: "Llorar es de chicas"… Si lo necesitas, hazlo. Yo no te diré "No llores", solo estaré a tu lado, como tú siempre estas al mío. –lo mira tiernamente–

–Uhm… –Sonríe un poco a fuerzas– Mas te vale que nadie se entere Sora... –Recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Sora y le comienzan a brotar una pocas lagrimas–

Esa noche fue larga y también dura para el mayor de los Yagami...Tai y Sora regresaron a la fiesta, el moreno actuó como si nada hubiese pasado, eso mismo hizo Sora.

Acabo la fiesta y solo quedaron Tai y Sora, ya que Kari se quedaría en casa de una amiga y sus padres habían salido de "viaje de negocios" de ultimo momento, poco antes de que acabara la fiesta.

– ¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede? –Aun estaba un poco preocupada por Tai, incluso más sabiendo que se encontraba solo. –Yo podría

–Claro... –Todavía con la mirada un poco triste, aunque trataba de sonreír – ¿Quien me crees?

–Te lo dije, no tienes que fingir ser fuerte.

–Pues…–Sonríe de verdad y vuelve a bromear, como siempre acostumbraba. – no tienes que fingir que te preocupas por mí.

–Vamos –Le encantaba seguirle el juego a Tai, así que fingió que estaba dolida por su comentario. – Tú sabes que no finjo con eso...

–Si… –De repente su tono se torno un poco serio, como si estuviese a punto de dar la noticia más importante del mundo. – lo sé muy bien... Tu… –Sonrió un poco– eres mi mejor amiga, Sora

–Y tu mi mejor amigo Tai –Sonríe también– Sera mejor que vuelva a casa, nos vemos… –Le dedica una última sonrisa al moreno mientras ambos se despiden y se marcha–

Tai solo se quedo fuera de su casa un poco, sonriendo, mientras seguía a Sora con la mirada, asegurándose de que llegase bien a su hogar. Se metió a su casa, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, dejándose caer hasta el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en la madera mientras miraba al techo por un rato.

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>CAPITULO 9: ¡UNIFORMES!<strong>  
>Tai: -En una esquinita-<br>Sora: Si seguías triste, ¿Por qué viniste a la despedida?  
>Tai: Es que tengo que hacer felices a mis fans...<br>Sora: Ah ok... -Pensando- ¿De aquí a cuando tiene fans? jaja  
>Tai: Ahora ni ganas me dan de amenazarles… Sora, tu ya sabias del capítulo ¿Verdad?<br>Sora: Sip  
>Tai: ¿Y por qué no me dijiste? Así hubiera faltado o algo<br>Sora: No te preocupes, que en el siguiente capítulo sufriremos los 2  
>Tai: ¿Mas sufrir?<br>Sora: Pero no del tipo doloroso, más bien del tipo "Vergüenza"…  
>Tai: Me espero a verlo...<br>Sora: ¿Por qué será que nunca te lees el guión?...  
>Tai: Ejem….Bueno lectores, no se lo pierdan, como dije, esta vez no les amenazo<br>Sora: ¡Eso mismo! La autora va a escribir como loca ¿Por qué saben qué? ¡Quiere terminar antes de que sea 2012!

Tai: Entonces tiene… uhm… ¡poco tiempo!

Sora: Deséenle suerte…Ahora sí, ¡nos vemos!

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Primero que nada... si, algunos de ustedes se han de haber dado cuenta que base este capitulo en uno de otra serie, como sabran, escribi esta historia hace mucho pero no pienso cambiar nada de la trama mientras la edito y la pongo bonita :D!. Y bueno, si no la reconocen, no necesitan saber de que serie me base, estemos en paz xD.

Y ahora a lo nuestro...

Ya, ya... lo siento chicos! No tengo excusas suficientes y aunque les listara un monton de ellas, no me perdonarian por hacerles esperar D:! Es todavia un milagro si alguien sigue esto... pero... que voy a terminar antes de 2012! Que soy 100% Mexicana y me he dejado todo para el final... y que? xD! Asi que los siguientes dias va a haber actualizaciones al por mayor, disculpenme con sus bandejas de Hotmail si las saturo o algo... -Notese que son las 5 AM D:!- Oh... y claro, que haga actualizaciones seguidas no quiere decir que no puedan dejar un Review para cada capitulo y decirme que opinan de el :3!

Asi que... para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews, si me dejan reviews eso me anima a seguir escribiendo). Oh si... ya que estoy en ello, Felices Fiestas a Todos! :D! (Y como siempre... mis N/A quedan muy largas! xD)

See ya! Les veo en un par de horas... espero no quedarme dormida mucho tiempo, como habran podido adivinar, no me queda mucho tiempo y solo decirles... falta un buen tramo del Fic por escribir ._.

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D_ (Aunque en mi caso, actua de forma rara... Aun asi mis principio no me permiten dejar mi meta impuesta... prometi acabar antes de 2012 y lo voy a cumplr aunque ande de Zombie estos dias!)


	10. Capitulo 9:  Uniformes!

**Disclaimer:** Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo me pertenecen los delirios que escribo y las situaciones en que meto a estos lindos personajes.

Notas al final como es habitual, aunque ahora no tengo tantas :D!

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

_**Capitulo dedicado a:**_Jaruna-chan :D!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9: ¡Uniformes!<p>

La noche anterior había sido la del cumpleaños de Tai y ya que Sora no durmió muy bien esa noche, en la mañana no escucho su despertador...

–Ugh… –Apenas abriendo un poco los ojos, aun adormilada– ¿Qué hora es? –Mira que su reloj marcaba las 7:50 AM, cuando ella entra a las 8 AM al colegio…–

Paso un momento de silencio tenso… era la calma antes de la tormenta…

– ¡Rayos! –Se levanta de golpe, lo cual provoca que se caiga de su cama y se dé un buen golpe, aunque por las prisas, ni lo noto. – ¡Se me hizo tarde!

– ¡Sora! ¿Ya despertaste? –Afuera de la casa de Sora, se encontraba quien por primera vez se había levantado a tiempo… Tai.

– ¡Enseguida voy Tai! –Se estaba cambiando muy rápido, si bien nunca demoraba demasiado al hacerlo, esta vez se tardo aun menos. Estaba casi lista pero no encontraba un par de calcetas, tenía solo impares. – ¡¿Por qué justo hoy?

– ¡Corre Sora!

–Ni modo... –Se puso la calceta que tenia y otra de un diseño diferente que además le tiraba a color negro en vez de azul marino. Se miro al espejo y vio que si las personas le ponían atención, se darían cuenta de sus calcetas impares. Suspiro y salió de su hogar sin cerrar la puerta aun.

Tai estaba sentado afuera de la puerta, recargado en una pared y lo primero que vio fueron los pies de Sora.

– ¿Y por qué así? –Empezó a reír un poco, tratando de contenerse, que tampoco quería a una Sora enfadada con él.

–No digas… –Algo molesta, estaba a punto de empezar defenderse pero se alegra un poco al dirigir su mirada a los zapatos de Tai, notando algo bastante peculiar. – ¡Mira quien fue a hablar! –Señala los zapatos de Tai con una sonrisa.

– ¿Eh? –Mira sus zapatos y nota que eran 2 diferentes deportivos – ¡¿Como rayos paso?

El pasillo estaba desierto así que la risa de Sora resonaba por todo el edificio mientras las mejillas de Tai se pintaban de un tono rosado al sentir un poco de vergüenza, no solo por ese momento sino por imaginarse que pasaría cuando alguien más se enterase.

– ¡No le digas a nadie! Y yo no le digo a nadie...

–Uhm… –Haciendo un mohín con las manos, como si se lo estuviese pensando. –Con otra condición...

– ¿C-Cual? –con un poco de miedo, cuando Sora se ponía en ese plan era porque le iba a dar un…

–Je… –Toma la cara de Tai con su manos y le da un leve beso en la mejilla–

– ¡Sora! ¡Bien sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso! –Tocándose la mejilla que acababa de ser besada

–Vale… –Sonríe– Si por eso lo hice...

–Ya hay que irnos...

–Sí, luego llegamos tarde, solo... –Voltea a su hogar para cerrar la puerta, con una mirada triste- ¡Ya me voy! –Sonríe por última vez, cerrando la puerta y empezando a caminar junto con Tai al colegio.

–Sora… –Mirándole de igual forma, triste mientras caminaban. – ¿Por qué lo haces?

–Supongo que –Forzando una sonrisa– es solo la costumbre...

–Ya son 4 años... ¿No?

–Que bien cuentas... –Otra sonrisa forzada, realmente hacia lo mejor para mostrar que se encontraba bien, aunque no fuese del todo cierto. –

–Ya...uh… –Estaba sintiéndose incomodo, aun después de tanto tiempo este era un tema sensible para ambos. –Mejor apresurarnos, no creo que a la Srita. Miyazawa le haga gracia si llegamos tarde.

¿Cuál será el gran misterio?...

–Si...

Los 2 corrieron juntos hasta llegar a la puerta del colegio, mágicamente llegaron con apenas 2 minutos de anticipación, definitivamente tenían mucha suerte cuando se trataba de llegar a tiempo. Y cada vez que se salvaban por los pelos, Tai celebraba con creces…

–Muy bien... ¿A que somos geniales?

–Lo que tu digas Tai jaja… Esperemos nadie se dé cuenta.

–Aquí vamos... –Entran por la puerta principal y se dirigen a su salón

–Hasta ahora nadie lo ha notado...

–Si... –Entran a su salón, pero la maestra de matemáticas había llegado un poco antes-

–Otra vez llegan a tiempo, pero muy a tiempo Yagami...

–Sí, ya nos conoce… –Rascándose la nuca, parecía que cada día era más común en el. – Y no, no hice la tarea –Sonriendo, como retando a la profesora un poco.

–Sí, lo suponía... –Estaba pensando en dejarlos en paz por esta vez, volteo discretamente a ver los pies de Tai y Sora y sonrió… quizás esta no sería esa vez…- No sabía que se ponían de acuerdo en todo...

– ¿Perdón? –La pelirroja sinceramente no entendía, vio de reojo a Tai y este tenía también completa confusión pintada en el rostro.

–Que… –Señala los pies de los ambos – Parece que los dos vienen con algo impar el día de hoy. –A veces se lo ponían tan fácil que dolía… Aunque nunca lo dijera, ese par (Tai y Sora) eran de sus estudiantes favoritos, le encantaba molestarles de esta forma.

A mitad de la respuesta de su profesora, ambos habían empezado a caminar poco a poco dirigiéndose a su asiento, con esperanzas de que la Srita. Miyazawa simplemente los dejase y empezase la clase sin que se diera cuenta de su "incidente".

–Ella… –El moreno paró en seco, al parecer su plan había fracasado. –S-Se dio cuenta...

Normalmente a esta hora todos estaban adormilados y no ponían demasiada atención a nada a no ser que pasase algo realmente interesante y este era uno de esos días por que apenas a profesora menciono lo de sus compañeros vistiendo algo impar, la mayoría voltearon a verles de inmediato, si es que no lo estaban haciendo ya, llegando al punto de recargarse en sus mesas para ver mejor. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, incluso sus leales amigos se reían a carcajadas… bueno, especialmente ellos eran los que se reían.

– ¡Esta vez se han pasado! –Matt intentaba contenerse pero era demasiado divertido ver las cars que tenían en ese momento sus amigos. Estaba riendo junto con Izzy, y es que era todo un show ver las caras de Tai y Sora mientras pasaban de shock a pánico a completa vergüenza.

El par "impar" se dirigió entonces, muy avergonzados a sus asientos, con las caras tan rojas como tomates y aun con la mayoría de miradas en ellos.

– ¡¿Por qué no te quedaste allá? –El moreno señalo al frente del salón, donde habían estado antes.

– ¿Y pasar más vergüenza? ¡No gracias! ¿Por qué no te quedaste tú?

–Yo corrí primero

–Pero vaya… mira que eres valiente… además ¡No es cierto!

La profesora había pasado un buen rato molestándoles pero ya llevaba tiempo perdido de su clase, no podía dejar que estos dos siguieran discutiendo sobre eso mientras bien podrían estar haciendo ejercicios sobre divisiones.

–Ya dejen de pelear par de esposos –A este comentario todos los alumnos comenzaron a reír aun mas, si es que eso era posible. –

El castaño y la pelirroja querían que se los comiera la tierra, cada vez se hundían más y más en sus asientos. Al parecer, no importaba lo que hiciesen, siempre se veían involucrados en este tipo de situaciones.

Tai estaba especialmente rojo y no sabía realmente que hacer más que reclamar infantilmente a su amiga…

– ¡¿Ves lo que ocasionas?

Esa clase fue eterna para ambos, soportando las burlas de sus compañeros durante un muy buen rato hasta que llego la hora del recreo, sus compañeros de clase eran tan chismosos que solo salieron al recreo a contarle a toda persona con quien se cruzasen sobre lo ocurrido.

Tai y Sora estaban en el patio y todo el colegio ya se había enterado. Iban caminando los dos, acompañándose el uno al otro en su sufrimiento…

– ¿Crees que sobrevivamos después de esto? –El moreno miraba de un lado a otro, sospechoso de hasta las paredes.

–A lo mejor... no sabría decirte…

Justo cuando pensaban que estaban "a salvo", vieron a un grupo de chicas pasar al lado de ellos y estas estaban señalándoles

.

– Miren, ¡Son Tai y Sora!

– ¡Que cutes! Van juntos ¿a que son lindos? –Se van–

– Uh…Yo creía que se iban a burlar de nosotros

– Igual yo... ¿Por qué no lo habrán hecho?

Matt se acercaba a ellos también, raramente con un sonrisa picara y algo maliciosa en el rostro.

– ¡Hola parejita!

– ¡¿Como que parejita? –Tai y Sora estaban sorprendidos y no pudieron evitar decirlo al unísono.

– ¿No lo saben? Se rumorea por todo el cole lo de sus uniformes, y algunos han dicho que a lo mejor ya son novios

– ¡¿Como se les ocurre? –Tai estaba algo irritable y es que no era la primera vez que decían algo como esto.

– ¿Tai y yo? –No importaba cuantas veces pasara, cada que le juntaban con Tai de esa manera, se sorprendía mucho. – ¡Ni en un millón de años!

– Gracias... – Fingiendo que estaba herido – Se nota que me quieres...

– Si te quiero mucho Tai...

¿Para qué son los momentos inoportunos? ¡Claro! Justo en ese momento otro montón de chicas pasaban a su lado y no pudieron evitar el oír ese último pedazo de su conversación, interrumpiendo a Sora abruptamente antes de que terminara su frase.

– ¿Oyeron? ¡Sora dijo que quiere mucho a Tai!

– Si, lo he oído

– Oigan, no es lo que parece...

El pobre intento de explicar la situación fue en vano, las chicas se fueron rápidamente cuchicheando mientras lo hacían, probablemente a esparcir el chisme como si fuera fuego.

–Jeje –EL rubio estaba más que divertido con todo esto, si que le alegro el día. – ¿Lo ven?

– ¿Tendremos que soportar todo el día así?

– Esperemos que no...

Se termino el recreo después de tanto jaleo y todos volvieron a sus salones. Esperaban que hubiese un poco mas de calma en su salón, después de todo, ellos habían presenciado el "incidente", así que no tendrían por qué seguir haciendo alboroto… ¿verdad?...

Pero apenas al entrar se escucharon comentarios como: "Viene la parejita del año" o "¡Que lindos!"

– ¡Sora y yo no somos pareja! – Decir que Tai estaba exasperado era un hecho. – ¡Solo somos amigos, AMIGOS!

– Si, ¿Entendido?

Los chiflidos y gritos de emoción se callaron de golpe, todos estaban un poco sorprendidos y es que cuando Tai se enfadaba… bueno, mejor estar de su lado, así que por ahora decidieron dejarlos en paz.

– Esta bien...

El profesor de español, el Sr. Arima hizo su aparición y vio a Tai y Sora aun parados y a todo su alumnado extrañamente callado.

– Yagami, Takenouchi, a sus asientos

– Si profesor… –Se van a sus asientos

– Chicos, ahora mismo tendrán el examen que les dije la clase pasada

Toda la clase respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, aunque no les pareciera, tendrían que hacerlo, los únicos realmente desfasados con la noticia eran nuestro par favorito, exacto, Tai y Sora no recordaban nada sobre ese examen por tantas cosas que les habían pasado ese día.

– ¡¿Examen? –parecía que tenían una racha, estaban hablaron al mismo tiempo.

–Sora por favor… ¿Estudiaste?

– No... –Y eso no era algo que sucedía todos los días, ya era suficiente el examen de Ciencias que habían tenido ayer, ahora parecía que también le iría mal en español…

–Oh… – De nuevo, hablaban al mismo tiempo. – ¡Rayos!

–Vale, por favor, déjense de jaleo… –Empezó a entregar los exámenes hasta que todos tuviesen uno. – ¡Comiencen!

– Uhm…– El castaño tomo su examen y lo comenzó a leer… notando que no sabía nada, ni siquiera acercado. – "¿Cuál es la función del verbo?" Si tú no sabes, yo menos…

– No esta tan difícil... – Sora nota que sabe unas cuantas respuestas, mientras que otras las puede sacar por sentido común, en otras puede aplicar el "Santa maría, dame puntería" o mejor conocido como "De tin marin, de do, pingüe." – A lo mejor paso...

El examen termino y después de la clase de literatura, impartida por el mismo profesor, terminaron las clases.

– Ugh… – Tai si que la había pasado mal. – Hoy fue un día terrible...

– Y que lo digas...

– Que molesto que nos llamasen "Parejita" ¿No crees?

– Si, tu y yo una pareja… ¡eso jamás sucedería! –Deja de caminar y duda un poco– ¿Verdad?...

– ¡Claro que no! –a pesar de que lo que había dicho, estaba rojo.

– ¡Eh chicos! ¿Les puedo acompañar? –Aun después de torturarles todo el día, el rubio quería enmendarse con sus amigos al acompañarles a casa.

– Etto... –Mira a Sora, y tan solo con eso Sora comprendió lo que Tai le decía: "¿Puede?" Solían hacer eso a menudo, "preguntarse cosas sin realmente decir nada"–

– Claro que puede Tai...

– ¿Eh? Pero si yo he preguntado, no Tai...

– Es que Tai me pregunto que si podías –Sonriendo.

– ¿Qué? ¿A qué hora?

– Ah, es que es "Pin-Pon" Entre Sora y yo –Compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con Sora.

– Ok... – Pensando "Luego dicen que no son pareja..."

El trío se dirigió a sus respectivas casas, Tai y Sora deseando que algo como eso no se volviese a repetir, fue suficiente vergüenza para toda una vida…

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>CAPITULO 10: KAZOKU...<strong>

Tai: Han pasado tantas cosas hoy que ni ganas de amenazarles...  
>Sora: Te dije que los 2 íbamos a sufrir...<br>Ta: ¿Y en el siguiente?  
>Sora: Igual sufrir pero de... Bueno, lo averiguaran pronto los lectores. Se revelara el gran misterio…<br>Tai: ¿Cual?  
>Sora: de nuevo no te has leído el guión...en este capítulo aparece un poco de ese misterio, cuando tu y yo nos vamos de mi casa<br>Tai: no lo note jaja  
>Sora: ¡que despistado!<p>

Tai: Oye… ¿Qué significa "Kazoku"?

Sora: Significa "Familia" en japonés.

Tai: ¡oh! Eso es genial

Sora: Bueno, ya lo verán así que... No se lo pierdan por favor lectores  
>Tai: Si, eso mismo –Sonriendo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Estoy escribiendo, en serio, y me duche, comi y estoy preparada para no despegarme de la laptop en un buen rato, deseenme suerte :D!

Asi que... para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews, si me dejan reviews eso me anima a seguir escribiendo)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D._


	11. Capitulo 10: Kazoku y el Seven Day

**Disclaimer:** Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen... y en serio, se me estan acabando las maneras "creativas" de decirselos xD.

Este capitulo esta especialmente dramatico, asi que preparense xD!

Notas al final como es habitual, aunque ahora no tengo tantas :D!

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10: Kazoku y el "Seven Day"<p>

En nuestro capitulo anterior Tai y Sora tuvieron un problemilla con sus uniformes…esperemos no se hallan traumado o algo. Bueno, ya empezando el capitulo, se encontraban los chicos en sus clases como comúnmente: Tai, Sora, Matt e Izzy, estaban en su clase de español con el profesor más buena onda de todos, el Sr. Arima.

El profesor les había dictado unas preguntas para que las contestaran viendo sus apuntes o en el libro, puesto que era para que repasaran un poco la materia, a algunos no les había ido demasiado bien en el último examen que hicieron…

–Uhm… –escribiendo mucho, el castaño pareció estar tratando realmente de contestar los ejercicios. –Oye Sora, ¿Que es verbo?

–Es la acción que realiza el sujeto.

– Ah... –Escribe, escribe… y después de un minuto voltea de nuevo y toca el hombro de su amiga para llamar su atención – ¿Y que es sujeto?

–Es la persona de la que se habla en un enunciado.

–Ah... Gracias... –Escribe, escribe…hasta que se encuentra con otra pregunta– ¿Y que es enunciado?

– ¡Tai! –ya estaba exasperada, si bien siempre le ayudaba a su amigo, a veces resultaba alterarla.

–Yo solo decía... perdona…

Después de haber trabajado un poco en el cuestionario, el profesor les tenía que dar un anuncio muy importante, si que les dijo que pararan por un rato y le pusieran atención.

–Bien chicos, como todos saben se acerca el "Día de la familia (Kazoku)" y en esta escuela acostumbramos celebrarlo con un festival. –Mostrando una gran sonrisa de entusiasmo. – Es mañana, espero puedan asistir.

–Sora… –Al momento que el Sr. Arima dijo "El día de la familia", Tai le tomo la mano a Sora con fuerza por debajo de sus mesas. Y empezó a susurrar–No te preocupes... todo va a ir bien…

–Gracias Tai... –Sonriéndole

Todos parecían emocionados con las noticias del festival, era un buen momento para pasar tiempo con su familia, sin embargo, Matt noto algo raros a Tai y Sora, así que empezó también a susurrar pero a Izzy.

– ¿Que se traerán esos 2 entre manos?

–Quien sabe...

Unos momentos más de celebración por parte de los demás y el Sr. Arima les dejo salir temprano al recreo. Todos salieron de a poco, Tai y Sora no se soltaron de las manos en todo el transcurso y todos juntos se dirigieron a "su mesa" para almorzar.

– ¡Holas! –Mimi era la última en llegar, lo cual era razonable, teniendo en cuenta que era la única de un salón diferente.

– ¡Hola! –el castaño le saludo primero, seguido de la pelirroja.

– ¡Hola Mimi!, ¿Por qué has salido después?

–Es que mi profesor no es como el suyo, es un gruñón, –haciendo un mohín de molestia con los labios y cejas. – Y me dejo salir después, ya quisiera tener al Sr. Arima de profesor… –Con una mirada soñadora y estrellas en los ojos de ilusión.

–Oh vamos… –El rubio se mostraba obviamente celoso, aunque no sabía por qué la idea de que Mimi "quisiera" a alguien más, le hería. –Es un buen profesor, pero no exageres...

– ¿Que traes tu?

–Nada… –cruzando los brazos y volteando a otro lado, intenta cambiar de tema rápido. –Por cierto, ¿Que se traen ustedes dos? –Señalando a Tai y Sora–

– ¿De qué o qué? –el castaño estaba confundido, esta vez estaba seguro de que no se le había pasado nada como normalmente al ser tan distraído.

–La mano...En el salón...

–Ah... –Las mejillas de la pelirroja se tiñeron un poco de rosa pero con una mirada triste. –No es nada...

– ¿Nos ocultan algo? –El más chico de todos intervino esta vez.

–Porque no me gusta que haya secretos entre todos nosotros... –Esta vez a Mimi le había entrado curiosidad, dejando de lado el asunto de Matt y su rara actitud. –Tienen un secreto, ¿Verdad?

–Bueno…–Dándole su apoyo a Sora, pensaba que lo mejor era acabar con esto. –Cuéntales...

–Si... –Su mirada momentáneamente estaba en sus manos, estas estaban entrelazadas entre sí, estaba jugueteando con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo– No sé si lo han notado pero... Yo vivo sola...

– ¿Sola?

–Sí, mis padres...mis padres...

El castaño notaba en el rostro de su amiga que esto le estaba resultando difícil, así que estaba dispuesto a ayudarle un poco, a decir esa palabra tan dolorosa…

–Ellos...murieron

Matt, Izzy y Mimi estaban sorprendidos y un poco en shock con las noticias, no se contaban algo como eso todos los días, así que no pudieron evitar el casi gritar al unísono.

– ¡¿Qué?

– ¿Cómo y por qué? –Mimi estaba conmocionada, su mejor amiga chica estaba… ella… no tenía a sus padres pero siempre le veía sonreír. –Más bien... ¿Cuándo?

–Como a los 7 años, como 3 meses después de conocer a Tai…

Flashback...

Un pequeño castaño corría hacia el departamento donde vivía su amiga, desde que se habían conocido habían sido casi inseparables, sobre todo porque vivían en el mismo vecindario.

–Sora, vamos al parque –Sonriendo y con un balón en sus manos para jugar.

–Si ¡Mama me voy! –Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, prácticamente ya tenía medio cuerpo afuera.

–Pero hoy necesito que te quedes en la casa. –Tomándole del hombro para detenerla y sonriendo al amiguito de su hija.

–Pero mama... –estaba a punto de empezar a replicar, cuando Tai, un poco avergonzado por interrumpir, empezó a hablar y gesticular con las manos.

–Ah, perdón Sra. Takenouchi, no sabía que Sora estaría ocupada hoy, entonces me voy y uhm… –tocándose la nuca y sonriendo algo nervioso. –Uh… nos vemos luego Sora, que te la pases bien. –Sin más, se marcho en dirección al parque en el que siempre jugaban.

Sora se metió a su casa de mala gana y subió a su habitación, aunque en secreto se las ingenio para bajar por la ventana e ir con Tai al parque.

– ¡Holas Tai! –Llegando al parque corriendo y saludando con la mano agitándola.

– ¡Wow! –Muy alegre de ver a Sora, la verdad es que no le agradaba jugar el solo al soccer, era aburrido. –Pensé que no te habían dejado

–Pues la verdad es que me escape…

–Quien lo diría de ti… –Igualmente, estaba sonriendo, ¿Qué importaban un par de horas? –Lo bueno es que podremos jugar.

Pero mientras tanto la madre de Sora estaba muy preocupada por ella, ya que al subir a su habitación ella no se encontraba, espero a que el padre de Sora llegara del trabajo.

–Amor…Hay un problema... –Muy preocupada–

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Sora no esta... Y no sé donde se encuentre... tenemos que encontrarla… ¿Qué tal si le paso algo? –Era una señora muy nerviosa y siendo Sora su única hija, su bebe… estaba que casi se desmayaba del susto.

–No te preocupes, la encontraremos –Poniendo su brazo en el hombro de su esposa, el también estaba hecho un mar de nervios pero no lo dejaba notar.

De inmediato los 2 subieron al auto del Sr. Takenouchi, buscan por los alrededores, pero no logran ver a Sora...

Sora no se encontraba muy lejos, seguía jugando y en un momento de descanso vio la calle que estaba a su derecha, sus padres iban pasando en auto viendo por todos lados, no parecían enfadados con ella por haberse "escapado" así que decidió llamarles para que la vieran.

– ¡Papa! ¡Mama! –Estaba sonriendo y agitando los brazos pero sus padres no volteaban hacia ella, lo que si nota es que como no iban viendo al frente, iban a chocar con un carro que iba en la dirección contraria, el pánico empezó a surgir, esto no podía estar pasando. – ¡Papa, Mama, Cuidado!

Los padres de Sora voltearon a verle en ese momento por que habían escuchado su voz, la vieron y le sonrieron por que estaban felices de haberla encontrado al fin pero... fue muy tarde... chocaron con ese auto... y Sora sintió como si su mundo se derrumbara de a golpe.

Metales por aquí, neumáticos por allá y un par de cuerpos siendo disparados al asfalto es lo que realmente puede recordar, además de salir corriendo en dirección a sus padres, que estaban a mitad de una acera. Y el sonido de las ambulancias a toda velocidad hacia la calle.

– ¡Papa, Mama! –estaba llorando encima del cuerpo de sus padres, no le importaba que la mayoría de la cuadra le mirase con lastima, estaba demasiado destrozada como para importarle las apariencias.

Fue algo muy trágico, comenzó a llover... las lagrimas de Sora se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que caían, ahí estaban ella, llorando por la pérdida de sus padres... Solo tenía a su mejor e inseparable amigo Tai a su lado, estaba parado viendo a Sora y conteniendo las lágrimas también...

– ¡Yo tuve la culpa!... –Sora no podía dejar de sollozar. –Si tan solo no les hubiera desobedecido, ellos...

– ¡No! –Bajando la cabeza, y brotándole unas lagrimas, el chico se sentía fatal. – Esto es tan solo mi culpa...

Fin del Flash back

Los chicos estaban sin habla al oír la historia...Hasta que se animaron a hablar, no podían dejar que el silencio les invadiera, Mimi fue la primera valiente, aunque se notaba en su quebrada voz que estaba a punto de soltar en llanto.

–Pero... qué triste...

–Es verdad...

– ¿Cómo puede pasar algo tan cruel?... –Izzy aun siendo un "súper genio" estaba estupefacto también. –Es... –No tenia palabras para expresar la tristeza que sentía, raro en el... – Es simplemente Cruel...

–Cada año Sora recuerda a su familia en ese festival, por eso nunca asiste y yo tampoco...

–Cierto... –el rubio empezaba a hacer conexiones con festivales anteriores. –Nunca les he visto en ese festival...

–Perdón por hacerte recordar, si que soy una mala amiga...

–Igual nosotros... –los tres tenían las cabezas cabizbajas.

–No se preocupen, tenían derecho a saber

–Solo tengo una duda...

– ¿El qué, Mimi?

– ¿Por que tú tampoco vas al festival?

–Seria obvio para acompañar a Sora... –Matt metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón

–Sí, pero... también me siento culpable...

– ¿De qué? –la pelirroja estaba algo confusa, ya que no le había comentado nada de eso– Si tú no tuviste nada que ver

–Pues... si no hubiera ido ese día a tu casa para ir al parque... Tú no hubieras desobedecido a tu madre y tampoco hubieran salido tus padres en auto a buscarte, si tan solo yo no hubiera ido... Ellos seguirían contigo...

Tai pensaba que seguro que al darse cuenta de esto, Sora le iba a odiar…

–Tai… –Baja la mirada –Eres un tonto...

El mencionado solo se quedo en silencio con la cara triste.

–Tú… –Vuelve a subir la mirada y sonríe- ¿Cómo te voy a echar la culpa a ti?

–Pero... –El moreno no entendía lo que pasaba

–Veras Tai… –El rubio intervino de nuevo, Tai si que era despistado a veces, echándose la culpa de todo. –Viendo desde mi punto de vista, Sora tiene razón

–Sí, tiene razón –Ahora era turno de Izzy, y este quería aligerar el ambiente, molestando un poco a Tai. –eres un tonto jeje.

Tai solo le miro amenazadoramente, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios de parte de sus amigos.

–Me refería que no se tiene que echar la culpa...

–Bueno, en eso también tiene razón, tú no tienes la culpa

–cierto, puesto que no lo hiciste con esa intención, ¿Comprendes?

–Chicos... – ¡sus amigos le estaban defendiendo! Le brillaron los ojos de emoción. –Se preocupan por cómo me sienta...

–La verdad es que… –Matt, Mimi e Izzy hablaban al unísono. –No, solo que no queremos ver a Sora triste –sonriendo.

El moreno vuelve a mirar amenazadoramente pero ahora a sus tres amigos, no solo a Izzy… y ve como se le "prende un foco" arriba de la cabeza de Mimi, al parecer se le había ocurrido algo.

– ¡Ya se!

–Ya sabes… ¿Qué?

–El día de la familia será nuestro día

– ¿Como que nuestro día? –Izzy estaba curioso de que algo como eso se le hubiese ocurrido a Mimi, no por ofender su inteligencia ni nada, pero pensó que algo como eso se le ocurriría a él o a Matt quizás…

–Si, en vez de celebrar el día de la familia y hacer que Sora recuerde dolorosamente a sus padres, podemos convertirlo en el... –Piensa un momento, poniéndose su mano derecha en el mentón hasta que se le ocurre el nombre- ¡Five Day!

–Five Day... –A Matt le agradaba la idea, sonaba interesante…– ¿Y por qué en ingles?

–Suena mejor en ingles que en español jeje

–Hey… –Tai también estaba encantado con la idea, pero tenía una duda… – ¿qué significa Five Day?

Eso ocasiono un momento de silencio algo tenso… todos se miraron entre si y asintieron con su cabeza para hablar al mismo tiempo.

–Tai... olvídalo…

– ¿Y qué pasa con Kari y T.k.? –Sora también empezaba a animarse.

–Seria entonces el "Seven Day", suena bien igual.

–Le diré a T.k. después del colegio

–y yo le diré a Kari…

Bueno, todos se pusieron de acuerdo y al día siguiente después del colegio, celebraron su primer "Seven Day", fue en la casa de Sora, llevaron mucha comida, botanas, y claro, no podía faltar, todos llevaron música para que bailaran... Aunque la grabadora no les servía… Matt e Izzy estaban en ello mientras tanto, Tai se acerco para hablar con Sora.

– ¡Eh Sora!, ¿Cómo te la estas pasando?

–Muy bien, gracias por esto –Estaba sentada en su sofá, viendo todo el panorama, Matt e Izzy tratando de hacer funcionar la grabadora, Mimi acercándose para ver qué podía hacer y Kari y T.k. hablando entre sí.

–Quisiera llevarme el crédito, pero esta vez la de la idea ha sido Mimi.

–Cierto.

Por fin entre Matt, Mimi e Izzy lograron hacer funcionar la grabadora, la música empezó a sonar por toda la habitación.

–Oye, ¿quieres bailar algo? –Extendió su mano para que Sora la tomase y le sonrió.

–Claro, solo no me vallas a pisar –Parándose de su sofá

– ¡Yo elijo canción primero! –Mimi aplaudió feliz y Eligio una canción lenta – Esta bien con esa –Toma a Matt y comienza a bailar – Tu baila conmigo –Le guiña un ojo

–C-Claro... –El rubio estaba algo rojo, al tener piel un poco pálida, se le notaba sencillamente.

Tai y Sora también se pusieron a bailar al momento que comenzó la canción, aunque Tai tiene dos pies izquierdos, no por nada Sora había dicho lo que dijo antes, aunque lo había dicho de broma, sabía que era verdad que para lo que los pies de Tai eran buenos era para jugar Soccer.

Estaba esquivando los pisotones que le estaba a punto de dar Tai, este tenía una cara que denotaba cuanto esfuerzo estaba poniendo en bailar bien y no molestar a su amiga.

–Tai… –Sonreía porque sentía mucha ternura al ver a su moreno amigo así. –Sígueme, es derecho y luego izquierdo

–Entiendo... derecho, izquierdo –Pero Tai movió izquierdo, derecho

– Creo que no tienes remedio...

Por su parte T.k. y Kari también bailaban. Se veían muy lindos juntos, siendo los menores.

– Que bien bailas Kari.

–Y tú no te quedas atrás –sonriendo.

– ¿en serio? Yo que pensé que tenía dos pies izquierdos

–Ese es mi hermano jaja

De la nada Tai empezó a bailar bastante bien, más bien, como un profesional (**N/A:** Si alguno conoce Final Fantasy VIII, pues me lo imagino algo tipo como lo que le paso a Squall cuando estaba bailando con Rinoa)

– ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? No lo haces nada mal…

–No me gusta quedar mal ante nadie –guiñando un ojo.

Sora simplemente le sonrió y siguió bailando con el otro rato.

Todos se la pasaron muy bien en su "Seven Day", Izzy se quedo sin pareja, pobre… pero después de un rato de "baile lento" pusieron otras canciones más movidas para que bailaran todos.

Prometieron que año con año realizarían su "Seven Day"... Sin importar como...

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>CAPITULO 11: JUGANDO JUNTOS<strong>

Tai: Con que ese era el misterio...  
>Sora: ¿Te has leído el guión para el próximo capítulo?<br>Tai: Nop ^_^  
>Sora: Entonces ¿no sabes el accidente que va a pasar?<br>Tai: ¿Otro automovilístico?  
>Sora: Nop, entre tú y yo...pero, ya lo averiguaras ^^<br>Tai: ¡Ni se les ocurra perdérselo!  
>Sora: -llevándoselo- No amenaces a los lectores, ya te lo he dicho… Bueno, por favor no se vallan a perder el próximo capítulo ^^<br>Tai: Si, eso quería decir ^^  
>T.k. y Kari: -Interviniendo- ¡Oigan! ¿Ya se olvidaron de nosotros?<br>Sora: ah sí, como en 2 capítulos volveremos con ustedes ^^  
>Tai: Por el momento aun no hacen bien su aparición ^^<br>T.k.: Que mala onda...  
>Kari: Espero aparecer pronto, pero bien, no de unos segundos… Ya que tengo muchos fans<br>Tai: ¡El de los fans soy yo!  
>Autora: Chicos, ahora si ya alargaron demasiado la despedida xD<br>Todos: Perdon, y ahora como deciamos, no se pierdan el proximo capitulo ^^

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Tengo muchas distracciones... mi primo esta jugando Megaman y no puedo evitar voltear a ver la pantalla, es que en serio esta medio Noob y se muere mucho xD! Pero bueno...

Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews, si me dejan reviews eso me anima a seguir escribiendo)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D._


	12. Capitulo 11: Jugando Juntos

**Disclaimer:** Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen... y en serio, se me estan acabando las maneras "creativas" de decirselos xD.

En este capitulo hay algo cursi... asi que estan advertidos :P.

Notas al final como es habitual :3

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11: Jugando Juntos<p>

En nuestro capitulo anterior nos enteramos de la trágica historia detrás de la Sora que conocíamos, detrás de esa sincera sonrisa, había mucho dolor, pero siempre puedes seguir adelante si tienes en quien apoyarte.

Bueno, después de toda una semana de tantos sucesos, el fin de semana llego, Tai y Sora se juntaron en el parque enfrente de sus casas para platicar.

Platicaron de muchas cosas, de soccer, exámenes, de todo lo que no se habían podido contar antes con tanto jaleo.

Traían puestas sus ropas de "calle", Sora vestía una blusa amarilla, un pantalón de mezclilla, sus tenis favoritos y su gorro, por supuesto, mientras que Tai tenía puesta su camiseta azul favorita con bordes amarillos y una estrella en la manga, unos shorts cafés, tenis y sus googles en el cabello.

De repente Sora empezó a revolver el cabello de Tai, le gustaba hacer eso.

–Oye, que me despeinas… –Tratando de parar a Sora mientras cerraba un ojo para que su cabello no le calara.

–Claro…–Alborotando el cabello de Tai aun mas– ¿Es que alguna vez te peinas?

–... A veces...

–Oye… –Le quita sus googles– Préstamelos un rato.

–No... ¡Dámelos! –Intentando alcanzar a Sora, el era un poco más bajo en estatura.

–Mira, –Se quita su gorro y se lo da. –Te lo presto mientras uso tus googles.

–Ya que... –Se lo pone de mala gana.

– ¡Ya se! ¡Una foto! –De la nada saca una cámara, al parecer la cargaba consigo en su bolsa.

–Ya que insistes… –Sonríe– Bueno... –Los dos toman la cámara para tomarse la foto, la ladearon un poco para que la foto se viera inclinada y los ambos sonrieron– Ahora dame los googles, ya te has divertido un rato.

– ¡No! –Se levanta y le saca la lengua de manera divertida.

– ¡Estarás de broma! –Seguía sentado viendo hacia Sora, con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

–No... –Sonríe y comienza a correr para que Tai no le quitara los googles.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Persigue a Sora por casi todo el parque– ¡Dámelos!

–No jaja

– ¡Ya te tengo! – Se lanza hacia Sora, y caen los dos acostados en el pasto, Tai sobre de Sora.

La pelirroja estalla en risas al igual que Tai, ambos se sonríen mutuamente.

–Que divertido ¿No?

–Sí, realmente divertido.

El castaño se quito de encima de Sora, pensando que quizás le estaba hiriendo al estar así, para que los 2 se pudieran sentar en el pasto

Sora, aun sonriendo dirigió su vista hacia el frente, apreciando todo el parque, a pesar de que lo conocía desde pequeña, aun le parecía bastante lindo.

Tai tenía un plan maestro, pensaba quitarle sus googles a Sora mientras esta estaba distraída. Se acerco cuidadosamente a Sora, acerco su cara a la de Sora y levanto el brazo para quitarle los googles, estaba a punto de lograrlo…

En ese momento la pelirroja volteo hacia Tai para hablar con él pero... como la cara de Tai estaba tan cerca de la de Sora, al momento que Sora giro su cara... ¡Se juntaron los labios de los dos!... Sora no pudo evitar el cerrar los ojos al igual que Tai de puros reflejos. Duraron unos pocos segundos así, solo fue un leve rose, sus labios no se tocaron demasiado.

Aun así, si alguien les viera a simple vista, dirían sin duda que ellos eran novios.

No fue mucho el tiempo que paso para que Tai reaccionara y separara a Sora de él, colocando sus brazos en los hombros.

– ¡¿Pero qué haces? –No lo podía creer, Sora y él se habían... habían... ¡Se habían besado!

Sora tampoco lo podía creer, ¿Le había dado su primer beso a su mejor amigo? Pero... fue solo un accidente... ¿Cierto?..

– Yo... –miraba a su amigo a los ojos, había miedo y sorpresa en ellos, miro enseguida sus labios pero no se permitió verlos durante más de un segundo.

–A-Aquí no paso nada... ¿Verdad?

–Si...

–Uhm… –Sus mejillas estaban rojas y estaba sudando frio, mientras veía de un lado a otro, inspeccionando el parque. –Espero que ningún chico de la escuela nos haya visto

–Si no se armaría todo un rumor... –Estaba jugueteando con los dedos de sus manos, estas se encontraban entrelazadas entre sí. – Tai...

– ¿Si?

–Etto... –Si antes no estaba lo suficientemente ruborizada, ahora lo estaba. – ¿Este fue tu primer beso?

–S-Si... –Vio el suelo por un momento y luego subió su mirada para encontrarse con la de Sora. – ¿Y el tuyo?

–También... –Sonríe un poco. –Aunque fue tan solo un accidente

–Si...solo u-un accidente

Actuaron como si nada hubiese pasado, pero en sus pensamientos los dos daban vueltas y vueltas a ese asunto...

Platicaron otro rato más, de muchas y diversas cosas, hasta que les dieron las 10 PM.

–Hey, –Tai miro hacia el cielo, como reclamándole. – ¿Quien apago la luz? jaja

–Muy chistoso jaja

Tai se levanto del pasto y le ofreció una mano a Sora para ayudar a levantarse, esta la toma y se levanto, listos para irse.

– ¿Nos vamos? –El castaño estaba viendo hacia el cielo, un poco distraído.

–Uhm… –Se sube en la espalda de Tai, de "Caballito"- Si, vámonos

– ¡¿Pero qué haces? Woah… –Tratando de balancearse y no dejar caer a su amiga.

–Dijiste que nos íbamos

– ¡Yo decía como la gente normal!

–Oh vamos… –Le hace una cara a Tai de "por favor", ese tipo de caras a las que no puedes resistirte.

–Está bien...

Tai llevo a Sora en su espalda hasta su casa, se apresuro en llegar puesto que estaba empezando a lloviznar.

Por fin llegaron a casa de Sora aunque un poco mojados. Tai empezó a reír levemente.

–Tenemos suerte, llegamos antes de que lloviera realmente fuerte –Entraron los dos en la casa y se secaron con unas toallas.

–Uhm… –Sora se veía un poco asustada. –Sí, tenemos suerte –Sonríe, aunque sigue asustada.

–Oh… –De pronto recordaba algo… –Cierto... Tú siempre...le has tenido miedo a los rayos...

**NO TE PIERDAS EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>CAPITULO 12: UNA NOCHE DE RECUERDOS LLUVIOSOS<strong>

Tai: ¡Sora!  
>Sora: ¿Si?<br>Tai: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que iba a pasar eso?  
>Sora: Para que leas el guión xD<br>Tai: ¿Y por qué lo dejaron ahí?  
>Sora: Para mas intriga<br>Tai: ¡¿Qué rayos vamos a hacer ahora?  
>Sora: Tú vas a hacer algo<br>Tai: ¿Yo?  
>Sora: Sip, y es algo muy tierno<br>Tai: ¿Tierno yo? ¡Noooo!  
>Sora: Bueno, espero y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo ^^<br>Tai: ¡Si, eso!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Rayos... me arden los ojos... y me falta un buen... pero en serio me estoy esforzando, denle una oportunidad al Fic, ya veran que les gustara...

Y ahora las notas de siempre...

Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews, si me dejan reviews eso me anima a seguir escribiendo)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D._


	13. Capitulo 12: Una noche de Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Sera posible que para 2012 me cedan los derechos de Digimon? *o*!... No?... entonces...Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen...y sufro por ello D:

Por si no lo habian notado, estos capitulos estan cursi-depresivos xD.

Notas al final como es habitual :3

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12: Una Noche de Recuerdos Lluviosos.<p>

En nuestro capitulo anterior nuestros amigos Tai y Sora tuvieron un pequeño accidente...Y ahora seguiremos viendo que pasa con ellos, con un salto a los recuerdos de ambos…

**Flashback: Poco después de la muerte de los padres de Sora.**

Sora estaba completamente sola en su casa, estaba oscuro, llovía y además estaba relampagueando mucho. Desde esos momentos Sora empezó a temerle mucho a los rayos.

Siempre en las noches lluviosas Sora solía taparse con una manta y esconderse debajo de la mesa por el miedo. Sin embargo, una noche lluviosa, Tai había ido a visitarle.

– ¡Sora! ¡Vengo a jugar!

–…–Saliendo de debajo de la mesa, abre la puerta aun con la manta sobre ella, limpiándose la cara y entre sollozos trata de hablar normal. – H-Hola Tai...

– ¿Que tienes? –Su cara alegre se había transformado en una de preocupación.

–N-Nada...

–Yo te conozco, se que algo tienes... –Pasa a la casa y cierra la puerta detrás de el.

–Es que... Desde que mis padres...mis padres... –No le gustaba pronunciar "Esa" palabra– Uh… –Bajo su mirada. –Tú entiendes...

– ¿Que sucede desde entonces? –Le toma la mano para apoyarle e intenta verle a sus ojos aunque este cabizbaja.

–Desde que mis padres ya no están, me siento muy sola y... he empezado a temerle a los rayos... –Baja la cabeza aun mas. – Se que es algo tonto pero... No lo puedo evitar... –Levanta un poco su cabeza para ver a Tai–

–Yo… –Agacha un poco la cabeza también –Lo siento...

– ¿Uh?

–Es que... yo tengo la culpa, no me di cuenta de que te sentías así… –Le da un abrazo cálido mientras hace que Sora recargue su cabeza en su hombro, aun entre mantas.

–Tai... –Sonríe y abraza también al castaño.

–Aunque sea solo un niño... Siempre estaré ahí para ti, todas las noches lluviosas, vendré siempre para estar a tu lado... –Le dedica a Sora una gran sonrisa– ¡Te lo prometo!...

**Fin del Flashback**

–Cierto... Desde ese día, no importa donde estés, siempre vienes a acompañarme –Aun asustada, pero menos que antes. – Ya es muy noche, será mejor que vayas a tu casa

–Je… –Sonríe y se va a sentar al sofá, tocando levemente el asiento a su lado. –Ven, de todos modos no hay nadie en mi casa.

–Pero Tai... –Se acerca de todos modos.

El moreno le ofreció su mano a Sora para que la tomase y pudiese sentarse, ella la tomo y al instante Tai la jalo hacia el sofá, haciendo que con sus manos la pelirroja recargue sus cabeza en su pecho, abrazándola fuerte para que no sintiese frio.

–Te lo prometí, Taichi Yagami siempre cumple sus promesas, aunque la haya hecho hace años… Siempre estaré contigo.

–Siempre... –Se queda dormida al igual que Tai, estaban simplemente muy cómodos.

Paso toda la noche lloviendo... a Mimi se le ocurrió ir a casa de Sora a la mañana siguiente, toco incesantemente la puerta pero nadie le respondía.

– ¡Sora! ¡¿Por qué no abres? –Como sabe dónde está la copia de la llave de la casa de Sora, la saca, estaba enterrada en una maceta cerca de ahí, una vez con ella, abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Mimi camino un poco por la sala hasta encontrarse con el sofá y la vista de Tai y Sora abrazados y aun dormidos en el mismo.

– ¡Pero qué cutes! –Saca su cámara y les toma una foto

–Sora, ya... –Se despierta de a poco, bosteza, se talla los ojos y de inmediato ve a Mimi – ¡Ah!

– ¡Hola!

– ¿Por qué gritas Tai? –La pelirroja despertó de golpe gracias al grito del moreno.

– ¡M-M-M-Mimi!

– ¡Se veían muy cutes!

– ¿Pero que viste? –Tai seguía agitado pero algo somnoliento.

–Estaban muy bien abrazaditos –Sonriendo y casi armando toda una historia fantasiosa en su mente.

–Ugh… –Sora ya había despertado bien, y pregunto de la manera más natural, como si nada de esto le pareciera raro. – ¿Y qué venias a hacer?

– ¡Eso que importa! ¡Mimi, que ni se te ocurra mencionar esto a nadie!

–Ok... –Levantando las manos como rindiéndose. –No te exaltes... –Guarda sin que se dieran cuenta la foto que había tomado. – ¿Y qué hacían?

–Dormir…

–Me refiero a Tai contigo –Y decían que ella no era la más inteligente del grupo…

– ¿Qué mas iba a hacer? –El turno de actuar "natural" era del castaño. –Dormí aquí

– ¿Tu?

–Sí, ya estoy muy acostumbrado a ello... y te agradecería que dejaras el tema...

–Ok...alguien amaneció de mal humor hoy…

Poco después, Tai se fue para su casa ya que temía que Kari estuviese preocupada, volvería ella también de una pijamada temprano, tenía que estar ahí antes que ella.

A la mañana siguiente iban como de costumbre Tai y Sora al colegio, pero al pasar por el mural principal vieron a muchos alumnos juntos.

– ¿Que habrá allá? –Tai era muy conocido por ser un curioso de primera.

–Será mejor que veamos... –Se acercan al mural para ver mejor.

A los dos les impacto mucho lo que había ahí, mas bien, estaban muy sorprendidos, era como si estuviesen en una nueva semana de pesadilla… uno a uno se fueron turnando casi sistemáticamente para hacer preguntas al aire, totalmente exaltados, empezando por el castaño.

–¡¿Pero quién?

– ¡¿Cómo?

– ¡¿A qué hora?

Hasta que completaron la frase que seguía a esas preguntas, en unísono y pegando un gran grito.

–… ¡¿Hicieron esto?

Y es que había al centro del mural una foto del beso que se dieron accidentalmente Tai y Sora en el parque, con un título enorme y muy colorido de "La Parejita del año".

Matt e Izzy llegaron al mural también, no eran normalmente chismosos y es que el mural principal se usaba para eso pero al escuchar el grito de sus amigos, no pudieron evitar la tentación.

– ¿No decían que no eran pareja? –el rubio estaba confundido, si apenas la semana pasada habían hecho todo un drama para negarlo, cuando todos sabían que en realidad si se gustaban… que fueran de primaria no quería decir que no pudieran salir juntos…

–Al menos nos hubieran dicho...

– ¡Fue un accidente!... Sora y yo… bueno no importa pero… cuando me entere de quien lo hizo... –estaba empezando a "hervir" de coraje.

Yamada, otro compañero del salón de quinto de primaria hizo su aparición interrumpiendo a Tai, este chico tenía el cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes y piel pálida, era algo presumido y engreído y de hecho, era de muy buena familia y posición económica.

– ¿Que pasara?

–Yamada...

–Entonces... ¿Que pasara si te enteras de quien lo hizo?

– ¡Pues le daré una paliza! –Golpeando su propio mano con sus nudillos.

– ¡Pues fui yo!

–Exacto… –No le puso nada de atención a lo que dijo Yamada. – ¡Y luego le voy a dar unas patadas y...! –Percatándose de lo que dijo Yamada– ¡Maldito! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Los vi jugando a Sora y a ti, pensé que era algo normal, hasta que vi que se besaron, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de mostrarle al colegio a la "Parejita del Año"

Tai estaba a punto de lanzarse encima a Yamada por haber hecho algo como eso, justo cuando pensaba que por fin iba a tener algo de paz y descanso de la tormentosa semana pasada…

– ¡Tai! –La pelirroja también estaba algo molesta, pero no por eso iba a permitir que expulsaran o suspendieran al chico de los googles así que lo detuvo –Cálmate Tai...

–Solo porque le conozco... ¡Ahora de nuevo nos molestaran todo el día!... –Quejándose y viendo a Sora con una expresión que claramente transmitía el mensaje de "Va a ser un fastidio"

– ¿Todo el día? –Riéndose, su plan había resultado –Yo diría que durara todo el año.

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>CAPITULO 13: DE COMPRAS...¡¿CON MIMI?<strong>  
>Sora: Ves... Eres muy lindo Tai<br>Tai: Si, si... ¿Y que pasara en el próximo capítulo?  
>Sora: Alguien saldrá de compras con Mimi<br>Tai: -Rezando- ¡Que no sea yo!  
>Sora: Que malo...<br>T.k. y Kari: ¿Y nosotros?  
>Sora: Ya verá la escritora donde los mete xD<br>Kari: ¡Ya queremos volver a salir!  
>T.k.: ¡Voten por nosotros! ¡Queremos volver a salir!<br>Sora: Bueno, voten por los pequeñines ^^, y nos despedimos…No se pierdan el próximo capítulo por favor ^^  
>Tai, Kari y T.k.: ¡Eso mismo!<br>Tai: ¬¬' Niños, que esa es mi línea...  
>T.k. y Kari: Perdón... ^^U<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Soy yo o... voy a paso de tortuga? o.o... como es que me tomo tanto tiempo escribiendo si estos capitulos estan mas cortos... los que se vienen si estan mas largos D:!

Y ahora las notas de siempre...

Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews... es como una GRAN recompensa!)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D._


	14. Capitulo 13: De compras¡¿Con Mimi!

**Disclaimer:** Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen...y sufro por ello D: Pero me gusta imaginar que Tai y Sora quedaron juntos, en serio...mi teoria es que el escritor no los quizo juntar para que no se viera predescible, en el fondo todos sabemos que ellos dos son el uno para el otro.

Este capitulo esta especialmente **dedicado a:** _Jaruna-chan_ (Te dije que vendria algo de Mimato xD!)

Notas al final como es habitual :3

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13: De compras... ¡¿Con Mimi?<p>

En el capitulo anterior nuestros amigos recordaron algunas cosas, ahora veremos qué pasa con ellos, tras la sorpresa del mural principal del colegio, la profesora Miyazawa se acerco para mandar a cada quien a su salón ¿Por qué era que siempre que Tai y Sora estaban involucrados, se armaba todo un circo?

–Chicos, dejen de ver el mural y entren a clase de una vez

– ¡Sí! –Entran todos a la clase

–Bueno, ahora veremos el perímetro y la circunferencia, así que…

La profesora empezó a explicar, dando conceptos y dibujando figuras en el pizarrón, no paso mucho tiempo para que nuestro castaño amigo se sintiese adormilado, estaba recargado sobre su mano y estaba casi cabeceando, la encargada de despertarle siempre era Sora.

–Tai...

– ¿Uh?... ¿Qué? Uhm…

–Pon atención.

–Sí, claro, en eso estoy... –Volviendo a dormir.

En definitiva, Taichi Yagami no tenía remedio… en eso, Matt le envió un papelito a Sora y este lo empezó a leer en voz baja para ella misma.

– "Hay que salir de compras todos juntos después del colegio" –Levanta la cabeza y le hace una seña a Matt de "Yo me apunto" y después le da el papelito a Tai. –Hey… Toma...

–Uh… –aun un poco adormilado, toma el papel y lo lee. –Vale, Muy buena idea...

–Yagami...Takenouchi... –La profesora les miraba con una cara de "De nuevo causando problemas"

– ¿S-Si? –Con una cara de susto, ya les habían llamado la atención mucho en esos últimos días.

– ¿Por qué se están pasando "recaditos" durante mi clase?

–No, no es eso... Más bien...

–No intente poner una excusa Yagami, usted y la Srita. Takenouchi se quedaran después de clases como castigo

– ¡¿Cómo? Pero… –Ambos querían defenderse, si apenas estaban haciendo planes con sus amigos.

–Lo que oyeron... –Vuelve a empezar a explicar la clase, escribiendo más en la pizarra.

Tai quería relajarse ese día, así que volteo a ver a Matt con una cara de "¡Mira en que lío nos has metido!"

–Perdón... –Ahora ninguno de los dos podría ir con ellos, solo quedaban el e Izyy.

–Preguntémosle en el recreo a Mimi si va con nosotros...

– Ok...

Salieron todos al recreo, estaban donde siempre comiendo y platicando cuando Matt recordó que tenía algo que preguntarle a Mimi.

–Mimi, me preguntaba si quisieras ir de compras después del cole, conmigo y con Izzy –Señalándose a sí mismo y luego a Izzy.

–Claro, pero, ¿Es que no vienen Tai y Sora también?

–Jeje, pues... –Sora no quería verle acusatoria, quería buscar una manera de explicar la situación sin culpar al pobre de Matt.

–Matt nos ha metido en un lío

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Un lio? –Ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado, eso era raro, normalmente eso pasaba cuando a Tai se le ocurría algo, no cuando lo hacia el rubio.

–Nos paso un papelito en clase, y la maestra pillo a Sora pasándomelo a mí, así que nos castigo después de clases.

–Que mal...

–Pero aun así pueden ir ustedes tres –sonriendo, como si no pasase nada, la pelirroja siempre se mostraba amable en este tipo de situaciones.

–No sé cómo no estás enojada... –Tai cruzo sus brazos, mira que ser lunes y estar castigado…

A lo lejos se podía escuchar un grito y poco a poco se fue acercando a su mesa un chico que se veía un poco mayor que ellos, con cabello azulado y lentes.

– ¡Izzy! Necesito que me ayudes... –venia corriendo y sosteniendo su mochila y un montón de papeles tambien.

– ¡Eh Joe! –Tai le reconoció de inmediato. –Ya ni saludas...

Se trataba de Joe Kido, va en sexto de primaria siendo un superior de los chicos, es muy amigo de Izzy ya que este siempre le ayuda en sus estudios aunque para ser sinceros, Tai nunca había tomado a Joe como si fuese su superior.

– ¡Hola Superior Joe!

–Hola Sora. ¿Qué tal chicos?

–Estamos muy bien

–Bueno, me gustaría charlar, pero necesito que Izzy me ayude con un problema que tiene mi computadora...

–Claro, ¿Cuando quieres que te ayude? –Le encantaba ayudar a Joe, era muy entretenido y ya se sentía emocionado por poder responder un misterio.

–Hoy después de clases

–Ah, es que yo... –Su sonrisa flaqueo un poco…

–Te ayudara... –Matt le interrumpió antes de que pudiera negarse. – ¿No es así Izzy? –Tenía una expresión de "Hazlo" en el rostro, era más importante ayudar a alguien con sus problemas a solo pasar un buen rato comprando.

–Sí, claro...

–Bueno, quiero que la veas para que te imagines que tiene–Mientras le explicaba mas peculiaridades de su problema, poco a poco se lo fue llevando caminando, hasta alejarse ambos completamente del grupo.

–Matt, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Veras Tai…tampoco es tan urgente que vaya de compras, es más importante que ayude a Joe, el si tiene un problema.

–Entonces… eso nos lleva a que vamos a ir Matt y yo

–Parece que si

Mientras Matt y Mimi se sonreía mutuamente, Sora y Tai se vieron de reojo y luego enfocaron su vista en su castaña amiga.

–Pobre...

– ¿Me hablan a mi? –El rubio vio como ambos le miraban con compasión… ¿o era lastima? No estaba seguro.

– ¡¿Que dicen chicos? –Mimi tenía una idea de lo que hablaban, pero no quería dar crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

–N-Nada...

Regresaron a sus salones y en una cosa de nada acabaron las clases, el "dúo dinámico" tenía que ir a su castigo, Izzy ya no se veía por ningún lado y ya solo faltaba que Matt fuese por Mimi para ir al centro comercial.

–Sora, si nos vamos rápido a lo mejor y nos libramos del castigo... –Estaba casi de rodillas y con las manos juntas, como rogándole que aceptara.

–Pero...

–No se libraran... –Se los lleva a los dos al salón, la Srita. Miyazawa podía ser dura cuando quería.

– ¡Matt! ¡Ayúdanos!

–Lo siento, me tengo que ir con Mimi –Sacándole la lengua a Tai, se la debía de aquella vez en que Tai le hizo una jugarreta.

– ¡No!

Matt fue a la entrada del colegio para ahí esperar a Mimi, estaba jugando con sus bolsillos, solía hacer eso cuando no tenía nada más que hacer, hasta que vio a Mimi llegar hacia él, montada en una bicicleta.

–Entonces... ¿Ya nos vamos?

– ¿Y esa bici?

–Es para llegar y regresar más rápido, además así no nos cansamos tanto en el camino. –Sonriendo, es que era una idea estupenda.

–Ah...Vale –Sube en la bici– Tu vas en la parte de atrás ¿ok?

–Bueno... –Se sube también, abrazando el abdomen de Matt para no caerse.

Los dos llegan rápidamente al centro comercial y solo de entrar, se iluminan los ojos de Mimi, le encantaba hacer compras.

– ¡Vamos entonces! –Comienzan a ver todas las tiendas.

Ya saben, a Mimi no hay quien la pare cuando está en un centro comercial. Compro como acostumbraba, 20 bolsas como mínimo era su lema, parecía un torbellino cuando entraba en una tienda, "enamorándose" de cuanta prenda bonita se encontraba.

Matt le seguía por todos lados, estaba un poco cansado de que Mimi lo traía de "aquí para acá" cargando bolsas.

– Y... ¿Y si ya nos vamos? –estaba sudando un poquitín.

–Pero si todavía hay muchas más tiendas –estaba haciendo un puchero, quería caminar mas.

–Pero... –Muy tarde, Mimi ya había ido a otra tienda, no pudo evitar suspirar. –Esta chica... –Va para donde estaba Mimi

–Matt –Voltea con el rubio y sonríe, mostrándole un lindo vestido- ¿Crees que me quede bien?

–Oh pues… –Paso saliva, nunca antes había notado la bonita sonrisa de Mimi... –S-S-Si... Te queda genial...

–Entonces me lo llevo –Sonriendo, siguió admirando el vestido, sin darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo.

Amigo que comenzó a sentir algo que nunca había sentido... Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido ¿Mimi siempre había sido tan… linda? No, no… eso no podía ser, el solo… lo que pasaba es que simplemente le admiraba como amiga, si, debía ser eso… Pero, nunca le había pasado algo como esto con Sora, y vaya que la chica era sorprendente…

– ¿Que tienes Matt? –volteo a verle, parecía tener una lucha interna consigo mismo.

–N-N-N... –El rubio no podía hablar, aunque sí que quería.

– ¿N?

–Nada... –Comenzó a pensar un poco mas… _"Pero... ¿Qué rayos?...No puedo ni hablar bien enfrente de ella, será... ¿Será que me gusta?... No puede ser, si es la misma niña mimada que conocí hace poco más de medio año..."_

–Entonces está bien –Sonriendo de nuevo, si nada le pasaba al rubio, entonces bien. – Si dices que es nada...

– ¿Ya nos podemos ir? –Miraba un poco al suelo, ya se había avergonzado lo suficiente, seguro era porque hoy era Lunes, esos días son malvados…

–Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy.

Matt y Mimi salieron del centro comercial, a Matt se le dificulto mucho poner las bolsas de Mimi en la bici pero mágicamente lo logro, dicen que todo cabe en un jarrito si lo sabes acomodar.

–Mis pies me duelen por tanto caminar y por cargar tus bolsas así que, ¿Podrías pedalear tú? –Antes de que pudiera detenerse así mismo, lo dijo, le dieron ganas de darse un zape o algo, y pensar que él era el chico de entre ellos…

–Sí, no hay problema. –Se subió en la bici y Matt en la parte de atrás, comienzo a pedalear suavemente mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar _"Es... Es hermosa..."_ al tiempo que se abrazaba a Mimi y recargaba su cabeza en su espalda, no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba últimamente, Tai y Sora parecían estarle pegando algo…

–... Matt... –Estaba sorprendida pero no le molestaba para nada que le abrazase.

–Por favor… –Sonríe, no solía mostrar su "lado débil" pero no se sentía de esa manera con ella. –Tan solo, sigue pedaleando, se siente tan bien estar contigo...

–Si...

Así, esos dos chicos paseaban en bicicleta hacia sus casas, se sentían muy a gusto, jamás habían sentido lo que sintieron ese día, de hecho, no estaban seguros de que era exactamente ese sentimiento, pero no les importo...

Llegaron a sus casas y se despidieron mutuamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros que no se les borro ni cuando se fueron a dormir.

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>CAPITULO 14: ¡COMPETENCIA! ¡YO TE VOY A GANAR!<strong>  
>Tai: No me lo creo...<br>Sora: Deja a Matt y Mimi  
>Tai: Y... ¿Que habrá en el próximo capítulo?<br>Sora: Pues... Una peleita entre tú y yo  
>Tai: ¿Algo malo?<br>Sora: No mucho, y también saldrán por fin T.k. y Kari ^^  
>T.k.: ¡Qué bien!<br>Kari: Pero por ahora...  
>Matt: Etto... A mí también me dieron ganas de estar aquí en el preview con ustedes<br>Mimi: Igual a Mi ^^  
>Sora: Entonces todos juntos...<br>Todos: ¡Por favor no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, lectores!

Tai: Y no olviden dejarse un review, que no les cuesta :D!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ahora mi hermano es el que esta jugando Megaman, esta jugando al Megaman X 2... y me distrae un monton! Yo no se en serio como le voy a hacer D:! Sera un largo dia... a lo mejor me encierro en otro cuarto y desconecto el internet un rato para dedicarme de lleno a escribir, me distraigo hasta con la mosca que pasa xD!...

Y ahora las notas de siempre...

Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews... es como una GRAN recompensa! En serio, me estoy matando aqui chicos xD!)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D._


	15. Capitulo 14:  Competencias!

**Disclaimer:** Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen...y sufro por ello D: Pero me gusta imaginar que Tai y Sora quedaron juntos, en serio...mi teoria es que el escritor no los quizo juntar para que no se viera predescible, en el fondo todos sabemos que ellos dos son el uno para el otro.

Notas al final como es habitual :3

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14: ¡Competencia! ¡Yo te voy a ganar!<p>

En nuestro capitulo anterior, Matt y Mimi fueron de compras y si que se dieron sucesos inesperados. Sin embargo, al día siguiente en medio de la clase de Ciencias del Sr. Kazekawa…

–Entonces... –Estaba explicando muy apasionadamente su clase, aunque sus alumnos no el tenían el mismo gusto por las ciencias. Tai estaba cabeceando como de costumbre y es que estaba aburridísimo. Sora le volteo a ver, notando que estaba profundamente dormido.

–Vamos… –Estaba susurrando para sí ¿alguna vez había mencionado que su mejor amigo no tenía remedio alguno? – Siempre es lo mismo...

Y es que eso no era todo, además de que estaba dormido, inconscientemente comenzó a mecerse en su silla, Sora estaba a punto de despertarle, no quería que Tai se hiriera, pero Matt le detuvo.

–Esta vez me encargo yo...

–Ok...

–Jeje. –Con su pie le pega a una pata de la silla de Tai, lo cual provoca que el moreno se caiga de la silla abruptamente.

– ¡En serio! –Estaba muy sorprendido, se levanto enseguida y como todavía medio adormilado- ¡Yo no fui!

– ¿A qué se debe tanto ruido Yagami? Y siéntese bien

Eso despertó a la mitad del salón, se reían a carcajadas canturreando "Tai se cayó, Tai se cayó".

El castaño tenía una sonrisa nerviosa mientras asentía con la cabeza, acomodo su silla y de nuevo se sentó.

–Bien, como el Sr. Yagami tiene muchas ganas de interrumpir mi clase, ahora le haré una de mis preguntas "curiosas"

–Oh oh… –Estaba asustado. –Ok... –Esas preguntas "Curiosas" son de cosas raras, pueden ser de cualquier cosa…

–Bien... responda Yagami: ¿Cuánto tarda una gota de sangre en recorrer el cuerpo?... Sus opciones son: 1 minuto, 1 hora o 1 semana.

–Ah... –Por supuesto, Tai no estaba poniendo nada de atención, no tenía ni idea, si por él fuera, la bendita gota de sangre podría tardarse lo que le apeteciera... –Etto... –Dice al azar– ¡1 minuto!

–Ha... –Estaba muy sorprendido. –Ha acertado Yagami...

– ¡¿En serio?

–Uhm… –vuelve a su estado normal –Ah, ya veo, parece que contesto al azar.

–Jeje... pues la verdad es que si, pero a mí me gusta llamarlo "al ahí se va".

El profesor estaba a punto de castigar a Tai por dormirse en medio de la clase y además distraerse cuando le estaban preguntando algo, pero le interrumpió el director.

El Director Takishima era un joven de entre 20-24 años que por su gran talento de organización ascendió rápidamente al puesto de Director, viste como acostumbra, una camisa de vestir blanca y un pantalón negro, la camisa no está fajada por lo que no se nota que es el director, es algo guapo, tiene los ojos color miel y el color de su cabello es una combinación de castaño y un tono medio oscuro de amarillo/rubio.

Entro como Juan por su casa, muy alegremente.

– ¡Buenos días chicos!

– ¡Buenos días Director!

–Vamos chicos, siéntese, no hace falta ser tan formales…

En realidad, nuestros protagonistas se llevan muy bien con el director, al punto de llamarle por su primer nombre: Kei.

–Bien chicos, esta vez no solo me vine a pasear, vine a darles un importante anuncio: Mañana inician nuestras competencias deportivas, como sabrán, estas competencias son solo internamente en cada salón, quiero decir que cada salón se separara en 2 equipos, y se compite entre ellos premiando al equipo ganador de cada salón, como también sabrán es por un sistema de puntaje, así que solo me queda decirles... ¡Suerte! –Sonriendo y levantando un brazo en el aire como apoyo moral.

Dejo a todo el alumnado emocionado, a la mayoría le gustaban estas competencias por que resultaban ser muy divertidas pero Matt estaba asustado por lo que sabía que pasaría…

–Ay no... –Con la cara aun ms pálida y casi sudando frio.

–Oye Matt, si yo soy el que debería decir eso, a mi es al que no se me dan los deportes…

–Ah, Izzy…cierto, tu no estuviste los años anteriores con...

– ¿Con quién?

–Con ese par –Señalando a Tai y Sora.

– ¿Que tienen de malo? –Ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado, no les veía nada de malo…

–Son demasiado, y digo en serio DEMASIADO competitivos entre ellos.

– ¿En serio? –Algo dudoso, observaba como Tai y Sora empezaban a hablar entre sí.

–Sora...

–Tai...

–Sabes lo que significa... ¿Verdad?

–Claro...

– ¡Esta vez yo te voy a ganar! –Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo, levantándose de sus asientos y mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, no muy grave, solo gritaban, Tai a Sora y Sora a Tai "Yo voy a ganar" repetían y repetían. Algo raro para alguien como Sora que no se alteraba fácilmente pero no tan sorprendente para Tai.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? –Izzy nunca les había escuchado discutir…

–Casualmente el equipo de Tai ha ganado 2 veces y el de Sora igual. Esta competencia definirá quien gana, algo así como un desempate.

El Director se marcho, como siempre muy feliz. Y no mucho tiempo después llego la hora tan esperada del recreo. Tai y Sora seguían peleados entre ellos, estaban en la mesa con los demás pero se sentaron en extremos opuestos a propósito.

– ¿Y ahora qué pasa? –Mimi iba llegando y se extraño por lo que pasaba.

El rubio le conto la historia de la competencia, el desempate y la discusión para que no estuviese en las sombras.

–Y así es...

– ¿Y por qué no simplemente participan los 2 en el mismo equipo?

–Es que ya están designados, y "Mágicamente" siempre les toca separados.

– ¡Ja!, –En un tono bastante presumido, raro en el. – además no la necesito en mi equipo

– ¡¿Eso crees? –La pelirroja que hasta ahora había estado callada, grito algo enojada.

–Claro –Provocándola

–Ah, –Se le ocurre una idea, y comienza a molestar a Tai – pues yo no necesito a un chico No. 2 en mi equipo. (Se refiere a Chicos que siempre llegan en segundo lugar pero nunca ganan el primero)

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves? –Ahora era el moreno el que estaba enojado.

–Eh...Chicos, tranquilícense, es solo una competencia deportiva.

Tai y Sora aun enojados voltearon cada uno a un lado diferente mientras cruzaban sus brazos.

–Ese es el punto, a ellos lo que más se les da, son los deportes –Ahora que todos entendían la situación, el rubio quería seguir con sus teorías de la causa de esto.

–ah... por eso son así de competitivos.

–Me lo esperaba de Tai...Pero de Sora... –La castaña aun estaba un poco confundida por ello.

– ¡Me voy! –Tai y Sora hablaron al unísono y se fueron cada uno por su lado-

–Según mis estudios... –Saca de la nada una pipa de juguete que lanza burbujas y un saquito al estilo Sherlock Holmes (Sabrá Dios de donde…) – Tai es el culpable

– ¿Eh? –el súper genio también quería descubrir a que se debía, pero obviamente Matt llevaba más tiempo en el campo…

–Si, Tai es demasiado competitivo, y al ser así, Sora quiere competir honorablemente, pero si pierde Tai se lo recalcara... ¿No creen?

–Pues... Tiene sentido

–Pero...Tai no es así...es idiota, pero no es así...

–Ya veremos lo resultados mañana en la competencia…

Al dia siguiente no había clases normales debido a las competencias, estas estaban a punto de empezar. Tai estaba calentando, vestía el uniforme deportivo de la escuela, consistía en unos shorts azules, y una camiseta de manga corta blanca tipo polo con el borde de las mangas color azul con la insignia del colegio.

–Hey… –Llama la atención de Sora. – ¿Lista para perder?

La pelirroja también traía puesto el uniforme deportivo, era igual al de los chicos, pero con el borde de las mangas de la camiseta en rojo.

–Oh… –Le voltea a ver mientras sonríe. –El que perderá eres tú… –Recalcando– ¡Chico No. 2!

A Tai estaba a punto de salirle humo por la cabeza de enfado pero llego Matt a apaciguarles un rato.

–Jeje, vamos chicos, los 2 pueden ganar, además, no importa quién gane…

–Pero –Tai y Sora hablaban mucho al unísono últimamente… –¡Ganare yo!

El Director Takishima hizo su aparición de nuevo…

–Bien chicos, darán comienzo las competencias deportivas –Va diciendo a donde se tenían que dirigir cada salón, y cual sería su primera competencia, hasta que llego al salón de los chicos – Bien, el salón de Quinto, irá a la cancha para correr los 100 metros planos.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la cancha, Sora, Matt y Yamada del equipo 1, y Tai e Izzy en el 2.

–Vale –La pelirroja estaba al frente de su "pelotón" –Equipo, ¿Quien correrá?

–A mi no se me da bien correr... –Yamada se lavo las manos, correr en serio no era lo suyo.

Satoshi, un chico muy amigo de Yamada es un chico de Quinto también, cabello negro y ojos azules, siempre vistiendo una gorra roja con una marca de rayo aunque el colegio no lo permitiera. Entre ellos dos solían hacer bromas y burlas a los demás. Y eso era justo lo que Satoshi estaba haciendo con Yamada, pero hacia él.

–A veces me pregunto si algo se te da bien...

–Muy gracioso... Recuerda que entre tú y yo hacemos las bromas...No contra mí...

–Si tú lo dices jaja

–Que por cierto, a mí se me da bien Nadar para que lo sepas –Sacando la lengua.

– ¿Ah, sí? –Satoshi estaba viendo al equipo –Pues yo digo que corra Ishida entonces

– ¿Yo?

–Sí, he oído que eres muy rápido

–Pues... –Sonrojándose un poco- Si quieren, yo corro.

– ¡Sí!

–Vale –Va a su posición en la cancha.

–Ok…–Tai estaba decisivo– ¡Yo correré! ¿De acuerdo?

–Uh… –Su equipo no parecía tener mucha opción. –C-Claro... Como quieras Tai…

El Sr. Arima era el Maestro que dirigiría las competencias del salón de los chicos.

–En sus posiciones... Listos... ¡Corran!

Tai y Matt empezaron a correr muy rápido, pero como era muy corta la distancia, estaban a punto de llegar a la meta, estaban muy reñidos, demasiado, pero al final Matt llego a la meta primero, por muy poco, pero primero.

– ¡Rayos! ¡Me ha ganado!

– ¡Wow! –Sorprendido – ¿Gane? ¡Gane! –Dando un salto de felicidad.

– ¡Bien hecho Matt! –Llego la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa, chocando las manos con su compañero.

–No importa... –El castaño no estaba feliz con su rendimiento así que se dirigió a sus compañeros de equipo – ¡Ganaremos la siguiente seguro!

–¡Sí!

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia el siguiente lugar de la competencia, la piscina.

– ¡Muy bien! ¡Manos a la obra! –Yamada se coloco en posición para empezar la competencia

–El equipo 1 ya esta, solo falta un participante del equipo 2, la competencia consiste en llegar al extremo de la piscina y regresar al punto de inicio, bastante simple chicos.

–Etto... –Esta vez Tai no estaba seguro de tener suerte en el agua. – ¿Alguien nada bien?

– ¿El gran Tai no sabe nadar? –una voz un poco chillante dijo en manera burlona.

– ¡Si se! Solo que no muy rápido... –Defendiéndose.

Era Hikari, lo sé, tiene el mismo nombre que la hermanita de Tai, pero es una compañera de quinto grado, es muy amigable, es buena amiga de los chicos pero... ¿Les digo algo?... Es en especial buena amiga de Matt... ¡No le digan que lo dije! Tiene cabello castaño claro y ojos color avellana.

–Claro... lo que digas Tai.

–Entonces... ¿Tú compites?

–No... Es que...Tampoco sé nadar rápido

– ¡¿Entonces por qué te burlas de mi?

–Jeje, perdón…

–Etto... –El pequeño del grupo, Izzy, hablo algo tímido. –Si quieren, yo compito

– ¡¿Sabes nadar rápido? –Decir que Tai estaba sorprendido era un hecho.

–Sí, estuve en clases de natación cuando era más pequeño

– ¡Muy bien! ¡Vénceles!

Todos estaban listos para salir, la emoción no bajaba, la adrenalina de la competencia estaba en el aire.

–Y...En sus marcas...Listos... ¡Fuera!

Los dos chicos iban bastante reñidos, era verdad que a los dos se les daba bien la natación, al llegar al extremo de la piscina los dos dieron una vuelta en el agua, la técnica que usaban era la de braseo (**N/A:** ¡No se mucho de Natación eh!...) Pero casi al terminar la carrera, Yamada desacelero un poco, se le notaba algo cansado, así que Izzy gano la carrera y salieron los dos chicos del agua.

– ¡Bien hecho Izzy!

–G-Gracias... –estaba algo agitado de tanto nadar y un poco rojo por el cumplido.

– ¡Lo hiciste genial!

– ¡Ah! ¡No puedo creer que perdí!

–Y se te daba bien... –Satoshi le había empezado a molestar de nuevo– Según tu…

–Ya casi llegaba, solo que me canse...

–No te preocupes, –La pelirroja estaba calmada, sonriendo, se estaba divirtiendo mucho. – ya les ganaremos a la siguiente.

–Es verdad...

Así, los chicos fueron participando una tras otra competencia, basketball, soccer, voleyball, salto de Longitud, flexibilidad, concentración, resistencia y lanzamiento de jabalinas.

Estaban empatados, 5 puntos contra 5 puntos, las siguiente competencia era la última, y la que definiría quien ganaba.

El Director de nuevo estaba con ellos, se notaba que le agradaba ese salón.

–Que suerte tienen chicos, ustedes serán los afortunados en probar la nueva competencia, que es algo diferente

– ¿Que tiene de diferente? –Tai el curioso al ataque.

–Pues es así, es una carrera a 3 pies, pero los compañeros se seleccionaran al azar, lo cual ya he hecho, los competidores serán: Matt y Hikari, Yamada y Satoshi y Tai y Sora.

– ¡¿Qué? –Ambos gritaron de sorpresa, señalándose mutuamente.

– ¿Pero cómo? Si algunos no pertenecemos al mismo equipo

–Eso es lo diferente, los junte al azar, así que si ganan, digamos, tu y Matt, será un punto para cada equipo, uno para el de Matt y uno para el tuyo, ¿Entendido?

– ¡Sí!

–Lo que no entiendo es que me tocara con Sora

–Sí, no quiero correr con este Chico No. 2

–Ya está decidido, les daré 10 minutos para que practiquen un poco.

Matt y Hikari al instante se sincronizaron, lo hacían bastante bien para ser la primera vez, Yamada y Satoshi tampoco tardaron mucho para sincronizarse, ya que eran camaradas desde siempre, el problema fueron Tai y Sora...

– ¡No! Sora, mueve el izquierdo

–Todo mundo sabe que se mueve el derecho primero

Los 2 empezaron a caminar un poco, diciendo "Derecho, izquierdo" para no equivocarse, pero al instante caían. Era algo digno de ver, bastante gracioso. Matt no pudo evitar reír un poco viéndoles en el suelo.

–No se les da bien el trabajo en equipo ¿Verdad?

–Yo que pensé que serian los ganadores, creía que eran un gran equipo. –Hikari estaba pensativa, tomándose el mentón con la mano, en seguida llego Yamada.

– ¿Y dicen que son los mejores amigos?... –Sonriendo cómplice con Satoshi.

–Parecen enemigos, no se ponen de acuerdo, parecen otras personas el día de hoy –Los cuatro se marchan hacia la línea de salida de la carrera.

– ¿Has oído?

–Claro, demostremos que les podemos ganar, Tai.

–Tú y yo somos el mejor equipo, nadie nos puede ganar –Sonriendo.

– ¡Sí!

Sorprendentemente se dirigen a la línea de salida, parecía que habían arreglado sus diferencias, y trabajarían como un equipo.

–En sus marcas... Listos... ¡Fuera!

Las 3 parejas salieron disparadas, iban Matt y Hikari, después Yamada y Satoshi, al último iban Tai y Sora, no muy atrás. Parecía que ganaban Matt y Hikari o Yamada y Satoshi, hasta que Tai y Sora aceleraron sorprendentemente, tomaron por sorpresa a todos, así que ganaron por poco.

– ¡Ganamos!

– ¡Sí! ¡Ganamos! –Le da un abrazo a Tai mientras ambos no dejan de saltar de emoción.

– ¡Yuju! ¡Ganamos! –Pone su brazo por encima del hombro de Sora, los 2 celebrando su gran triunfo.

–Creo que es un empate entre el equipo 1 y 2, pero les daremos un premio a las parejas que participaron en esta última competencia.

Las 3 parejas subieron al pedestal, en tercer lugar Yamada y Satoshi, les dieron sus medallas de bronce, en segundo lugar Matt y Hikari con sus medallas de plata, y por último, Tai y Sora con sus medallas de Oro, estos dos estaban como antes, el brazo derecho de Tai estaba por encima del hombro de Sora, Tai hizo la señal de la victoria "V" con su mano libre, Sora hizo también una señal, mostró 3 dedos, el pulgar, el índice y el de en medio, y junto esa mano con la de Tai (La que estaba haciendo la señal)

–Hey Sora, ¿Qué clase de señal es esa?

–Es mi señal –Sonriendo.

Izzy estaba con los otros alumnos que no habían concursado, saco una cámara y le tomo una foto a cada pareja, en especial a Tai y Sora que estaban muy sonrientes...

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>CAPITULO 15: LA CHICA NUEVA... ¡ESPEREN! PERO SI ES...<strong>

Tai: ¡¿Quién es?  
>Sora: tú nunca lees el guión...<br>Tai: No fue tan malo el capitulo ^^  
>Matt: cierto...<br>Mimi: ¡Pero si yo ni salí! ¿Qué paso con mi grupo?  
>Izzy: Se fue a volar xD<br>Mimi: que malo...  
>Tai: Como que el preview lo hacíamos solo Sora y yo...<br>Los demás: ¿Te molesta que estemos aquí?  
>Tai: ¡Sí!<br>Sora: Pero que sincero... Bueno, hagamos la despedida de una vez... -Todos preparados para decirla-  
>Tai: ¡Ya, nos vemos hasta otra y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo!<br>Todos: Te robaste nuestras líneas...  
>Tai: -Burlándose- Ja y ¡Ja!<br>Todos: -Persiguen a Tai-  
>Sora: ¡Hasta otra!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Voy a paso de tortuga ._.

Y ahora las notas de siempre...

Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews... es como una GRAN recompensa! En serio, me estoy matando aqui chicos xD!)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D._


	16. Capitulo 15: La chica nueva

**Disclaimer:** Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen...y sufro por ello D: Pero me gusta imaginar que Tai y Sora quedaron juntos, en serio...mi teoria es que el escritor no los quizo juntar para que no se viera predescible, en el fondo todos sabemos que ellos dos son el uno para el otro.

Notas al final como es habitual :3

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15: La Chica Nueva... ¡Esperen! Pero si es...<p>

En nuestro capitulo anterior nuestros amigos participaron en una competencia, los 2 equipos quedaron empatados y todo resulto mejor de lo que esperaban, Tai y Sora dejaron de pelear por ello y disfrutaron de "su victoria".

Al Día siguiente en el colegio, en el salón de quinto, Sora estaba sentada en su asiento, antes de que llegara la profesora encargada.

–Tai, sabes, hoy llegara una nueva alumna

– ¿Y qué? –Distraído, estaba jugando con una hoja de papel y un lápiz.

– ¿Acaso no te interesa saber cómo será?

–La verdad no...

–Que poco amigable...

–Todo a su tiempo, ya veremos como es, cuando llegue

– ¡Eh! –Izzy les había estado viendo hablar por un rato. – ¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?

–De la chica nueva

–Dicen que es alguien que ya había estado en este colegio. –El rubio no pudo evitar intervenir también.

–Quizás hasta ya la conocemos

–A lo mejor... –el moreno solo pensaba _"con que no sea esa niña..."_.

–Ya veremos

Entra al salón la profesora, era la de Matemáticas, y si, los chicos tienen muchas matemáticas a la semana, para desagrado del pobre de Tai.

–Bien chicos, creo que ya todos saben que tendrán una nueva compañera. Entra por favor…–Abre la puerta y entra una chica. Sora le vio y estaba sorprendida, pensaba _"Se parece a... No, No puede ser..."_

–Quiero que reciban bien a su nueva compañera. Preséntate por favor

–Claro, –Empieza a escribir en el pizarrón– Mi nombre es Sara, Usui Sara (**N/A:** Recuerden que en Japón se dice Apellido, (En este caso "Usui") y después el nombre ("Sara")) –Sonríe– Un gusto

Sara tenía ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo, algo entre pelirrojo y café oscuro, muy lindo, complexión delgada y deportiva y parecía de la misma estatura que Sora.

–S-Sara... –Sora estaba sin palabras, ella era…

–Es...Es... –Tai también lo estaba mientras pensaba casi a gritos _"¡Nooooooo!"_

– ¿Hay algo que quiera decir Yagami?

–Es... ¡Sara!

–Oh… –la "chica nueva" volteo hacia donde estaban Tai y Sora. –Pero si es Tai, ah, y también está mi buena amiga Sora –Sonriendo.

– ¿Se conocen?

–Sí, éramos amigos Tai, Sora y yo, antes de que yo me saliera de este cole.

–Entiendo... Puede sentarse al lado de la Srita. Hikari. –Señalándole el lugar, pensaba que esto traería problemas, _"Amiga de ese par... Seguro es igual de problemática..."_

– ¡Sí! –Se va a sentar.

–Bien, ahora veremos algunos problemas de lo que estuvimos repasando la clase pasada…

Mientras la profesora apuntaba problemas y ejercicios, sora empezó a susurrarle a Tai, sonaba bastante feliz.

–Tai, ¿No es genial? Sara regreso

–Sí, Que genial... –Algo no tan contento.

– ¿Por qué no estás feliz?

– ¿Cómo? –Disimulando – No, pero si estoy muy feliz.

–Volveremos a ser amigos los tres –Sonriendo –Los mejores.

–Si... –Pensando _"No, yo la odio... a mí no me trata como a ti..."_

Después de la clase de matemáticas y seguido de la clase de Cívica, llego el ansiado recreo, todos estaban en "su mesa" esta vez, Sara también estaba ahí.

– ¿Y ella? –Señalando a Sara, Mimi como siempre llegaba de último.

–Es la chica nueva de nuestro salón

–Me llamo Sara, mucho gusto

–Es una vieja amiga de Tai y mía.

–Si, por cierto Sora, ¿quieres ir a mi casa después del cole? Ha cambiado mucho.

–Claro –sonriendo emocionada

–Pero... –Tai estaba con la expresión triste. –Sora, hoy hay práctica de Soccer

–Cierto… –Parecía que iba a declinar la oferta de Sara pero… – ¿Le puedes decir al entrenador que no podré ir?

–Uh… –Aun más triste. –Claro... –Miro hacia el suelo un poco mientras pensaba _"Otra vez... es lo mismo, me quitara a Sora de nuevo...pero, ¿Que gana ella con eso?"_

–Entonces decidido.

–Y dime… –El rubio estaba algo interesado en la chica del cabello cobrizo. – ¿Qué cosas te gustan hacer?

–Lo normal, estar con mis amigos, jugar Soccer, comprar muchísimo en el centro comercial, y también me gusta mucho usar mi computadora.

Los chicos no lo podían creer, Sara había mencionado actividades que les gustaban a cada uno, "Estar con sus amigos" eso le gustaba hacer a Matt, "Jugar Soccer" la actividad favorita de Tai y Sora, "Comprar" lo que más le gustaba a Mimi, "Usar la computadora" lo que mejor se le daba a Izzy.

–Ella hace cosas muy variadas –Sonriendo, Sora estaba alegre de que su amiga se llevase bien con sus otros amigos.

–Sí, eso ya lo veo.

–Sora, ¿Vamos a comprar algo?

–Claro, ya volvemos chicos –Se marcha con Sara.

–qué raro que a Sara le guste hacer lo mismo que nosotros

–Y eso no es todo... –Tai estaba un poco de mal humor. –Se le pegara como chicle a Sora y no la dejara...

–Y eso te molesta... –Matt estaba algo sospechoso del moreno, no solia juzgar a las personas de esa manera.

–No... Sora es libre de estar con quien ella quiera, y si es feliz, está bien, yo también lo soy...

– ¿Por qué no eres sincero contigo? –Mimi veía venir una gran pelea y ver separados a sus amigos no le hacia gracia.

–Si lo soy, es verdad… –Fingiendo una sonrisa. –estoy feliz.

En ese momento llego Sora junto con Sara cargando unas bebidas, Sora se las fue pasando una a una.

–Aquí tienen, de Fresa para Mimi

–Se nota que me conoces –Tomando la bebida.

–De uva para Izzy

– Gracias –Tomando la bebida. –Que amables.

–De Lima-Limón para Matt

–Muchas gracias –Tomando su bebida.

–Y para Tai de Naranja

–Je, –Sonriendo y tomando la bebida. –Gracias, sabes que es mi favorita

–Si, al igual que la mía –Con una bebida de Naranja en sus manos.

Sin que los demás lo notaran, Sara les veía de reojo con resentimiento en su mirada, pensando _"No puedo dejar que estén juntos..."_, poco después sonó el timbre y todos se pararon de sus lugares para regresar al salón.

–Bueno, tenemos que regresar a clases... –Raramente, el moreno tenía ganas de regresar ya. – ¿Nos vamos So...? –No termina la frase, ya que Sara se había llevado a Sora.

– ¿Soy yo, o no te agrada en absoluto Sara?...

–Claro que no… –Tai miraba ya algo frustrado a Matt, el chico a veces era demasiado perceptivo. – ya vámonos a clase...

Entraron los chicos a su salón, esta vez, en medio de la clase de español... Como era normal, Tai estaba aburrido y llamo la atención de su mejor amiga para entretenerse.

–Sora, ¿Jugamos...? –Tampoco pudo terminar esta frase, ya que Sora y Sara estaban hablando por medio de "recaditos", se les notaba felices.

El moreno se sentía extraño, ellas eran felices sin él, solo tomo el papel con el que quería jugar con Sora y comenzó a apretarlo, sin dejar de pensar y pensar _"¿Por qué? Me siento...Solo..."_

Terminando las clases, estaban en la salida Sora, Sara y Tai, las chicas estaban a punto de irse a la casa de Sara.

–Etto... Sora... –Estaba con la mano en su nuca, un poco nervioso sin saber realmente porque.

– ¿Si, Tai?

Tai: ¿Quieres ir...?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Sara le interrumpió abruptamente.

–Ah sí, Sora, ¿Qué tal si vamos de compras mañana?

–Sí, seria genial... –Sonriendo, hasta que recordó que su mejor amigo le había hablado primero. – Ah, ¿Que decías Tai?

–Yo… nada, que se diviertan mucho –Algo desanimado.

–Gracias Tai –Se voltea ya para irse.

Sin que Sora le viese, Sara volteo a ver a Tai sonriendo maléficamente antes de irse, Tai lo noto y le hirvió la sangre mientras pensaba _"¡Esa niña!"_. Estaba refunfuñando hasta que su rubio amigo salió de la nada, preocupado por él.

– ¿Estás bien?

– ¡Ah! –Salta del susto. – ¡No aparezcas de la nada!

–Perdón... Pero dime, ¿Estás bien?

–Bien, –Nervioso. – ¿Bien con qué? A mi nada me pasa

–Claro, y Jordán juega Tenis –De manera sarcástica, a su amigo le gustaba dar vueltas al asunto cuando menos debería.

– ¿Y tú que sabes? A lo mejor...

–Lo sé, te sientes solo –Viendo hacia el cielo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

–Tu... ¿Cómo...? –Estaba con la boca abierta

–Soy tu mejor amigo… –Volteo a verle sonriendo. – Entonces, ¿Qué piensas, "Mente criminal"?

–Je, se te da bien tocar la guitarra ¿Verdad?

–Apenas estoy comenzando, pero se me da un poco bien…

–Perfecto... –Con estrellitas en los ojos.

– ¿Q-Que rayos piensas? –Con una gotita en su cabeza.

– ¿Me has escuchado cantar?

– No... Y no quiero hacerlo...

–Pues lo harás... –Se acerca al oído de Matt y le empieza a decir su maravilloso plan.

– ¡¿QUE? ¡¿ESTAS LOCO? –Había escuchado decir a Tai muchas cosas, pero esto…

–Oye, no creo que sea mala idea.

– ¡¿Y cómo rayos piensas hacerlo?

–Muy fácil, yo escribo la canción, y el "Súper Genio" se puede encargar de organizarlo, préstame tu celular.

–Aquí tienes –Dándole su celular, un poco dudoso.

– Vale… mira – Escribiendo un mensaje y mostrándoselo a Matt– "Izzy, necesito que organices un concierto, no preguntes por que, solo hazlo, te lo agradeceré después ^_^" ¡Listo!

–Algo te afecto la cabeza…

– ¿Ah sí? Yo creo que es una genial idea

–Claro, claro... –No tenia caso discutir con Taichi "el más terco" Yagami…

–Bueno, me dices cuando te conteste Izzy

– ¿A dónde vas? –Viendo como Tai empezaba a caminar hacia la salida.

–A mi casa, tengo que escribir una canción –Sonríe, y se va corriendo.

–Claro, escribes canciones pero no puedes con tu tarea de español, vaya ironía… –Se marcha también, tenía que practicar con la guitarra.

Tai llego a su casa, subió rápidamente a su habitación, tomo una hoja de papel, lápiz y borrador. Comenzó a escribir como nunca, tenía en la mente todo lo que quería escribir, también se imaginaba la tonada de la canción, aunque no sabía mucho de música. Sabía que su amigo Matt entendería cuando le explicara la tonada que quería, dejo de pensar en la música y siguió escribiendo, escribía y escribía, también empezó a cantar algunas partes que había escrito, para ver si sonaban bien.

Después de tener la mitad de la canción escrita, bajo a la cocina a cenar y luego volvió a su escritorio para seguir escribiendo, se enfoco tanto en la canción que hasta olvido que tenia entrenamiento de Soccer, y eso para Taichi Yagami es mucho decir.

Matt llamo a Tai como a la 9 para hablarle sobre el plan.

– ¿Si diga?

–Tai, ya me respondió Izzy

– ¿Y qué dijo?

– ¿Y tú qué crees? Que estás loco jaja

– ¡¿Cómo?

–Jeje, pero que lo hará –sonriendo, aunque su amigo no le viera.

– ¡Qué bien! Dile que venga mañana por la mañana a mi casa, mañana es Viernes, así que... ¿Qué te parece si el concierto es el Sábado?

–Está bien, pero invita a Sora, antes de que Sara le diga algo.

–Sí, lo hago ahora mismo –Cuelga de inmediato.

Matt se quedo parado un momento mientras suspiraba, _"Este chico... Al menos debería decir "Adiós" o algo"_ aunque no tardo mucho en irse a dormir, este loco plan de Tai seguro le iba a dejar exhausto.

Tai llamo a Sora de inmediato como había dicho, estaba algo nervioso y jugaba con sus manos mientras esperaba que su amiga contestara.

– ¿Diga?

–Sora, soy yo, Tai.

–Oh Tai, ¿Para qué llamabas?

–Ah, pues yo te quiero invitar a un concierto el Sábado.

–Está bien, iré, ¿Pero quien toca?

–Je, es una sorpresa –Sonriendo. – Después te digo más detalles, solo quería ver si estabas libre

–Ok

Ambos chicos colgaron, Sora se fue a dormir y Tai escribió más de su canción hasta que la termino y se fue a dormir. _"Todo saldrá bien, es el plan perfecto"_ pensaba Tai.

Veremos si es el plan perfecto, en el próximo capitulo...

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>CAPITULO 16: TAI SE SIENTE SOLO PERO... ¡¿UNA BANDA?<strong>

Tai: ...  
>Izzy: Sigo diciendo, Tai, estás loco...<br>Tai: Loco o no, lo haré ^^  
>Matt: Por cierto, ¿Y Sora?<br>Tai: Ah, pues le dije que nosotros haríamos el preview  
>Mimi: ¿Por qué?<br>Tai: -Sonríe- No quería que viera el título del capítulo siguiente, recuerden, es una sorpresa  
>Matt: bien ideado... -Pensando- ¿Acabo de decir eso? ¿De Tai?<br>T.k.: Ya se olvidaron de Kari y de mí...  
>Tai: Pues no tanto, tú saldrás en el próximo capítulo al igual que mi hermanita ^^<br>T.k. y Kari: ¡Genial!  
>Tai: Pero por ahora...<br>Todos excepto Tai: ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo por favor!  
>Tai: Se robaron mis líneas...<br>Todos excepto Tai: -Imitando lo que Tai hizo en el preview pasado-¡Ja! y ¡Ja!  
>Tai: Malvados... Bueno ¡Hasta otra!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Faster! Faster! El tiempo me esta pisando los talones... ya me veo.. ya me veo... el 31 de Diciembre, con copa al lado y escribiendo como frenetica en la laptop xD.

Y ahora las notas de siempre...

Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews... es como una GRAN recompensa! En serio, me estoy matando aqui chicos xD!)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D._


	17. Capitulo 16: Tai se siente solo pero

**Disclaimer:** Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen...y sufro por ello D: Pero me gusta imaginar que Tai y Sora quedaron juntos, en serio...mi teoria es que el escritor no los quizo juntar para que no se viera predescible, en el fondo todos sabemos que ellos dos son el uno para el otro.

Notas al final como es habitual :3

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16: Tai se siente solo pero... ¡¿Una Banda?<p>

Al Día siguiente estaban en la puerta del colegio Tai, Izzy, Matt, T.k. y Kari. No había casi nadie más, estaba desolado.

–Tai, ya organice todo, va a ser en una pequeña terraza no muy lejos de aquí. Es noche de aficionados.

–Bien hecho "Súper Genio"

–Gracias.

– ¿Y quién va a tocar?

–Tú la guitarra y yo canto

–Pero... No pueden hacerlo solo los dos...

–Etto... –El pequeño Takeru quería hablar, estaba turnándose recargando su peso de un pie a otro. –yo... yo sé tocar un poco la batería

– ¿En serio?

–Si

– ¡Genial!

–Hermano, yo también les puedo ayudar, yo sé tocar el teclado.

– ¿en serio? –Estaba más que sorprendido. – ¿y por qué yo no sé tocar ningún instrumento?

–Pues... Porque tú te la pasas jugando Soccer, de hecho... ¿No recuerdas que papa y mama querían que tocaras algún instrumento?

– ¿Eh? Pero si nunca dijeron eso

–Sí que lo hicieron

**Flashback...**

Tai estaba en su habitación, con unos audífonos puestos y haciendo "Dominadas" con su balón al ritmo de su música, cuidando no romper nada, hasta que su papa entro.

–Tai, ¿Te gustaría que te inscribiera a alguna clase para que aprendas a tocar un instrumento?

– ¿Eh? –Estaba distraído y realmente no puso atención ni entendió bien lo que le preguntaban. – No, no quiero ir a clases –Entendió que si quería ir a "clases del colegio" o algo así.

–Oh, es una lástima, teníamos un cupón para unas clases de cualquier instrumento…

Kari se encontraba cerca y solo de escuchar eso, empezó a dar saltos y saltos para que le pusieran atención.

– ¡Yo! ¡Yo sí que quiero!

–Entonces tu si iras.

**Fin del Flashback...**

– ¡Rayos! ¿Eso era lo que preguntaban?

–Si –Ríe.

Todos empiezan a reír a costa de Tai, por poco se les olvidaba para lo que realmente estaban reunidos allí.

–Si hay una oportunidad para que se rían de mí, la tomas, ¿Verdad Kari?

–Jeje, pues si, hacerte bromas es mi trabajo, después de todo, se lo prometí... A Sora...

–Ah... Es cierto... -Con una cara algo triste, extrañaba a su mejor amiga…

–Uhm… –Tratando de cambiar de tema, el rubio intentaba que volvieran de nuevo al plan. – Jeje, lo bueno es que ya tenemos a Kari para que toque el teclado, y a T.k. para la batería, ¡Ya somos una banda!

–Oh, oh... –Viendo su reloj de mano –Si no nos apresuramos, llegaremos tarde.

–Sí, pero antes, ¿alguien tiene cochera para ensayar?

De repente, los chicos estuvieron todos en silencio, fue tanto el silencio, que hasta el sonido que hace un grillito se escucho, "Cri Cri"… por un buen rato.

–Ah, Hermano, recuerda que mis papas no estarán hoy en casa, regresaran hasta tarde

–Cierto, entonces hoy después de clases, solo tenemos esta oportunidad. (**N/A:** No pregunten por qué los Sres. Yagami nunca están en casa…)¡Ah! ¿A qué hora es el concierto Izzy?

–Ah, a las 7

–Muy bien, ahora si... ¡Corramos!

Los chicos salieron en fuga hacia sus respectivos salones, llegaron justo a tiempo, Tai parecía traer la suerte consigo aunque llegaron exhaustos, todos estaban hablando entre sí, y al parecer el profesor no había llegado.

–Llegamos...

–El profe de Ciencias enfermo… –Su pelirroja amiga les estaba informando. – las primeras dos clases son libres.

– ¡¿Eh? Tanto correr para nada...

– ¿Y qué hacían los 3 afuera?

–Nada... –El moreno solo responde algo frio, dirigiéndose a sentar.

– ¿Que tiene Tai? ¿Eh Matt?

–Ah... –Nervioso– N-Nada... Es que creo que se levanto con el pie izquierdo -Va con Tai también.

–A los 2 les pasa algo... Izzy, tu... –Voltea, pero Izzy también se había ido con Tai – ¿Y ahora? Esos tres andan raros...

– ¡Ja!, –Sara se acerco y paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Sora. –No les hagas caso

–Mmm...Pero, me preocupan... –Esto anterior lo dice mirando a Tai.

– ¡No tiene caso! –La arrastra hacia el asiento al lado del suyo (Donde va Hikari, ya que ese día había faltado), _"Esto va mal... Sora se está dando cuenta de Tai... Debo separarlos a toda costa"_ pensó Sara agridulcemente.

Tai se encontraba acostado sobre su pupitre, rolando un lápiz de un lado a otro.

– ¿Algo le hiciste a Sara? –Matt recargo la mano en el pupitre de Tai, para hacerlo voltear.

–No... ¿Por qué?

–Pues... Creo que no quiere que tú te le acerques a Sora y viceversa

–Sí, lo he examinado por un rato, y parece que esa posibilidad es acertada... –Izzy entonces se recargo en el que era el asiento de Sora.

–Pues, yo no le he hecho nada...bueno, que yo recuerde...

Detrás de ellos aparecen Yamada y Satoshi.

– ¿Nada a quien?

– ¡Waaa! –Se asusta por que aparecieron muy rápido y se cae de la silla.

– ¡Pero miren nada más! –Yamada empezó la broma, siempre hacían eso, el empezaba, seguía Satoshi y terminaban los dos juntos.

– ¡"Tai El Magnífico" ha caído! O mejor dicho...

– ¡Azotó la Res!

Ya parece costumbre pero el alumnado empezó a reír, tal parece que aunque todos estuviesen platicando de algo distinto, siempre ponían atención a la hora de las bromas.

Ya se imaginaran la escena, todo un alboroto, todos se dieron cuenta de eso, también Sora y Sara. Tai estaba muy enfadado y aun en el suelo, apretando sus manos para calmarse.

– ¡YA...MA...DA!...

– ¿Si? –Aun riendo.

– ¡SA...TO...SHI!...

– ¿Qué pasa? –Riendo junto con Yamada.

–Ugh… –Se para de un solo salto y sube las manos como para pelear. – ¡Se van a enterar!

–Ay no... –La pelirroja que veía de lejos estaba segura de lo que Tai planeaba. –Lo va a hacer... –Parándose del asiento y dirigiéndose hacia Tai, sin querer, dejo hablando sola a Sara.

– ¡Iah! –Dirigiéndose hacia Yamada y Satoshi para darles un puñetazo y estando a punto de plantarle un puñetazo a Yamada...

– ¡No lo hagas Tai! –Interponiéndose en el camino de Tai, junta sus 2 manos y para con algo de dificultad el puñetazo de Tai, quien ahora tenía la cara llena de susto y pánico.

–S-Sora... perdona, volvió a ocurrir...

–Eso es inhumano...

– ¿Q-Que? –Yamada temblaba un poco, al parecer tanto picar a Tai fue demasiado.

– ¿Que te paso Tai? Era solo una broma...

–P-perdón...perdí el control

–Es que cuando Tai pierde el control, no hay quien lo pare

–Jeje, así es. –Voltea hacia Sora, agradecido. – ¡Ah! Sora, el concierto es mañana, a las 7.

–Sí, ahí estaré.

Cuando las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad, Sara llego a la conversación y Tai le miro algo fríamente, adivinando que se metería.

– ¿Cual concierto? ¿Y por qué yo no voy?

–Claro que puedes venir, ¿Verdad Tai?

–Ah, Claro... –_"Claro, ¡Claro que no!"_ pensó, y es que era el colmo…

–Bueno, tengo algo que ver con Tai, así que ven... -Arrastra a Tai a su lugar, y a Izzy también.

–Vamos –Va con Sora donde estaban antes de todo el alboroto.

– ¿Que paso Matt?

– ¿Me enseñas la letra de la canción?

– ¿No te puedes esperar al ensayo?

–Quiero ver como es, para imaginar la melodía

–Vale… –No estaba del todo contento, pero tenía que acceder. –está bien... –Saca del bolsillo del pantalón un papelito doblado, lo desdobla y le muestra a Matt la letra, aunque el papel estaba maltratado y borroneado.

–Mira…–Sarcástico – Que bien que cuidas tus cosas

–Tú solo lee... –Con un enfado había tenido suficiente, no cabía duda que últimamente su humor no era el mejor.

–Veamos… –Leyendo con dificultad – Pues, está muy buena...demasiado... ¿Seguro que tú la escribiste?

–Jeje, –Con un típico gesto, con el dedo índice, Tai toca su nariz, con una sonrisa triunfadora. – ¡Claro!, ¿Acaso te he mentido alguna vez?

–Pues, deja pensar... ¡Sí!

– ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo?

–No se... –Haciendo un mohín como si estuviese pensando profundamente. –Como cuando me mentiste diciendo que tu tarjetita de Goku en ssj3 era holográfica y me la cambiaste por una que yo tenía que era Goku en ssj4, ¡La tuya no era holográfica y tenía menos poder que la mía!

–Ah, bueno eso... –Se quería defender pero su rubio amigo tenia la razón.

–O cuando me quitaste mi canica ojo de gato verde y dijiste que se había perdido.

–Pero bueno, eso no cuenta...

– ¡Tú sabes que me has mentido muchas veces!

–Bueno, sí, pero esta vez no es mentira. ¡Te lo juro por la tumba de mi madre!

–Oye, que tu madre aun no ha muerto…

–Callad los dos, no necesito esa clase de apoyo súper genio…

El plan parecía ir de maravilla, llego la hora del recreo y estaban juntos en su mesa, ya parecía algo como "derecho" porque ningún chico que no fueran ellos se sentaba ahí, aunque salieran tarde o algo.

–Mimi, ¿Quieres ir a un concierto mañana a las 7?

–Sí, ¿pero quien toca?

–Es una sorpresa –El rubio le sonrió mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa y le guiñaba un ojo.

–Bueno, tendré que esperar –Devolviéndole la sonrisa y mirándose un rato a los ojos, algo había cambiado después de esa visita al centro comercial…

–Hey… –El moreno estaba totalmente en las sombras cuando se refería a este tipo de cosas, pero el ambiente se le hacía incomodo. –Ya dejen de sonreírse…

–Tú cállate...

– ¡Eh chicos! –Sora apenas había llegado a la mesa. – ¿De qué hablan?

–De un concierto

–Ah, el de mañana

–Ese mismo.

–Oye, que raro que no ande Sara contigo… –El rubio volteo de un lado a otro.

–Ah, fue por algo para almorzar, ya viene

–Mmm...

–Veo que ustedes dos son muy unidas –Mimi también sospechaba un poco de Sara pero no le conocía, así que mejor no decía nada.

–Sí, es de mis primeras amigas y la valoro mucho.

En la conversación que mantuvieron Sora, Mimi, Matt y que de rato llego Sara también a la conversación, Tai no dijo mucho, de hecho, parecía que nadie notaba que estuviese ahí... Y estaba bien, porque en realidad no tenía mucho que quisiera agregar. Las últimas clases prosiguieron y al fin era hora de la salida.

–Matt, Izzy, vamos por los pequeños.

–Sí, ya vamos –Los tres van al salón de T.k. y Kari.

– ¡T.k., Kari vámonos!

–Ya vamos Tai...

Los 5 se encaminan hacia la casa de los Yagami, llegan y conectan todo para poder ensayar.

–Entonces, ¿Alguna idea Matt?

–He estado pensando, ¿qué te parece así? –Comienza a tocar una melodía con la guitarra.

– ¡Matt, eres el mejor, Haz leído mi mente! Justo así me lo imaginaba.

– ¿Y yo como toco Matt?

–Mira Kari, he pensado también en el teclado, toca "mi, re, fa" y luego de nuevo "mi" –Le explica cómo va su melodía

Matt fue explicando uno a uno como era la melodía, Izzy estaba curioso así que pregunto en qué podía ayudar, sería el encargado de la iluminación y ese tipo de efectos que hacían que un escenario luciera "cool".

Ya listos todos comienzan a tocar todos su melodía, juntos y con ritmo, cuando Tai toma el micrófono y comienza a cantar.

–Soy... –Comienza a cantar –la pregunta del millón, siempre la interrogación, no respondas... Que si, por que si... –Sigue cantando hasta terminar la canción.

–No me lo creo... No cantas mal hermano

–Gracias, tengo más de un talento.

–Etto...Tai, ¿P-podría...podría cantar una canción también? –Matt estaba algo apenado, aunque no le gustaba mostrarlo.

–Claro, si hay tiempo... –Mirando a Izzy como preguntando.

–Claro, nos dieron tiempo en el escenario para 2 canciones.

–Entonces creo que no hay problema, pero... ¿Ya tienes la letra?

– ¡Claro! –Sonríe y saca un papel del pantalón. –Llevo trabajando en ella un buen tiempo, y creo que es el momento para por fin cantarla.

–Está bien, solo diles a los chicos como tocar.

–Sí, –Dirigiéndose a los pequeños – Chicos, disculpen que por mi culpa se tengan que aprender otra melodía en tan poco tiempo.

– ¡No hay problema!

Matt le enseño a T.k. y Kari como tendrían que tocar para su canción, y claro, él ya sabía su melodía en la guitarra.

–Tai…

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Necesito de tu ayuda también

– ¿Eh?

–Yo voy a tocar la Guitarra y cantar, pero necesito que tú también cantes.

– ¿Cómo es eso? –Estaba algo confundido, era la canción de Matt ¿no?

–Bueno...Mira –Le enseña la letra algo avergonzado, ya veía venir lo que diría Tai.

– ¡Aja! –Pícaramente– Y... ¿para quién está dedicada?

–P-Para nadie en especial, solo me dio por escribir.

–Claro… –Con una cara de "Con esa excusa no engañas a nadie".

–Bueno, ¿me ayudaras o no?

–Tú sabes que si, –Sonriendo– porque eres un buen amigo mío, así que... –Le quita el papel– ¡Presta para acá! Debo de aprenderme esta canción también...

–Gracias...

Bueno, los chicos ensayaron todos juntos la acción de Matt y por última vez la de Tai.

– Vaya, estábamos tan entretenidos que no vimos la hora.

–Sí, ya es algo tarde. Sera mejor irnos Hermano

–Sí, adiós chicos –Se marchan.

–Creo que también es hora de que me marche. Nos vemos –Se marcha.

– ¿A dormir Kari?

– ¡Si hermano! –Se van a dormir.

Al día siguiente en la puerta del colegio se encontraban todos juntos para irse al lugar del concierto, había otros alumnos por ahí, aunque fuese sábado algunos tenían clases extras, entrenamientos o alguna otra cosa que hacer.

–Pueden ir a divertirse un rato peques, todavía estamos a tiempo.

– ¡Sí! –Se van.

–Ahora que veo... –Dirigiéndose a Tai – ¿Por que ya no vienes al colegio con Sora? Digo, se que hoy no por obvias razones pero antes, estos días…

–... –Algo desanimado. –Ella últimamente se viene junto con Sara.

–Ah...

Comenzaron a caminar por los alrededores, platicando y esperando a que pasara el tiempo, estaban algo nerviosos por el concierto. Hasta que de la nada, Hikari llego y se le abalanzo encima a Matt.

– ¡Matt! Escuche algo grandioso

– ¡Felicidades!... –De manera sarcástica. –Pero quítate de encima

–Tocaras en un concierto...

Tai sintió pánico, al parecer Hikari sabia más de lo que debía… así que le interrumpió tapándole la boca y susurrando.

– ¿Cómo te enteraste? -Destapándole la boca-

–jeje, tengo mis fuentes cuando se trata de "Mi Matt" –Aun abalanzada en Matt.

–Oye… –un poco molesto – que no le pertenezco a nadie... ¡Y quítate de encima!

–Solo mantenlo en secreto.

–Je, Si es por el bien de "Mi Matt"... ¡ok!

–No me escucha...

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se volvieran a reunir con los pequeños y se dirigieran al lugar del concierto. Estaba todo casi listo y ellos también estaban alistados, la iluminación estaba bien, los instrumentos estaban en su lugar y ya solo faltaba poco para que les dijeran que era su turno.

En ese momento llegaron Sora, Sara, Mimi y Hikari.

– ¿Entonces quien toca? –La pelirroja estaba emocionada, nunca había estado en este tipo de eventos.

–Espera a que empiece –Sonriendo.

– ¡Que linda sonrisa de "Mi Matt"! –Se le abalanza como de costumbre, molestando de nuevo al rubio. Todo esto mientras Mimi le lanzaba una mirada algo celosa.

–…–Suspira –Te lo he dicho muchas veces Hikari... ¡Quítate de encima!

–Bueno... Pero mucha suerte en "Tú ya sabes que…" –Le da un beso en la mejilla y luego se aleja un poco de él con una sonrisita. – Jeje.

–Uh… –Toca la mejilla en donde lo beso y se pone todo rojo y también algo sorprendido. –...Si… yo… uh… si…

Mimi estaba muy pero muy celosa… no podía evitar pensar _"¡¿Pero quién se ha creído que es Hikari? ¡La voy a matar!"_

– ¡Jaja! –Dirigiéndose a Matt, algo pícaramente, Tai se llevo casi arrastrando a Matt. – ¡Haber Romeo, Ven para acá!

–Sí, ¡y-ya voy! –Va con Tai.

– ¡Oye! –Mimi no pudo soportarlo más. – ¡¿Quien te has creído? –Señalando a Hikari.

– ¡Ah! A la niña también le gusta Matt... –En un tono retador.

–No... –Roja. –Claro que no, no es por eso...

–Sí, lo que tú digas... Vamos ya, para estar en primera fila.

Mientras tanto, en el escenario, estaban unas cortinas tapándolo, así que los chicos aun no se veían.

–Mmm... –Tai estaba, ustedes saben, de curioso. –No me imaginaba que tu canción era para Hikari... Era de la que menos sospechaba...

– ¡No lo es! ¡No es para ella!.. –Totalmente rojo.

–Bueno, no te alteres, que ya tocamos.

Todos en el escenario estaban en sus posiciones, en medio un poco atrás, estaba T.k. en la batería, unos pasos adelante y a la izquierda estaba Kari en el teclado, a la derecha estaba Matt con su guitarra, y en medio un poco más adelante estaba Tai con el micrófono, de espaldas al público, para al momento de cantar voltearse. Por último, estaba Izzy en una pequeña cabina cerca del escenario para dar la iluminación.

De repente, comenzó… quitaron las cortinas que estaban tapando el escenario y ahí estaban los chicos. Sora estaba sorprendida…

– ¡¿Tai? ¿Si es él? –No lo reconocía bien, ya que estaba de espaldas.

–Tiene que ser, son Matt, T.k. y Kari.

– ¡¿Que hace el ahí arriba? –Sara también estaba sorprendida, pero más que todo, esto no le olía nada bien…

Matt T.K. y Kari empezaron a tocar sus instrumentos y cuando llego el momento, Tai se volteo al ritmo de la música, Izzt enfoco con la luz blanca a Tai al momento de voltearse y el moreno comenzó a cantar con mucho sentimiento…

(**N/A:** Vayan a este Link para escuchar la canción mientras leen, y sentirán el "feeling":

http(:)/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=rrbfiTR2izs Solo hagan lo mismo que cuando ponen el opening de la serie.)

**"Soy la pregunta del millón**

**Siempre la interrogación**

**No respondas que sí, porque si**

**Y qué, qué podrías tu decir**

**Si yo no te voy a oír**

**No me entiendes**

**Y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí**

**Jamás ya me vas a conocer**

**Niño y hombre puedo ser**

**No me uses y apartes de ti**

**Y vi como alguien aprendió**

**Lo que nadie le enseñó**

**No me entienden**

**No estoy aquí**

Sora estaba sorprendida, pero empezó a pensar mucho… pensaba…_"Lo que canta, el, habla de mí, no solo de él, también habla de mi en su canción, 'Vi como alguien aprendió lo que nadie le enseño', es verdad, al perder a mis padres, tuve que lidiar con las cosas yo misma... Tai..."_

Sara solo veía la expresión en la cara de Sora, sabía que después de esto, seguro Tai y Sora se volverían a acerca como antes…

**Y yo sólo quiero ser real**

**Y sentir el mundo igual**

**Que nosotros seguir siempre así**

**Por qué yo tendría que cambiar**

**Nadie más lo va a intentar**

**Y no entienden**

**Que sigo aquí**

**Y tú ves lo que ellos nunca ven**

**Te daría el cien por cien**

**Me conoces y ya no hay temor**

**Yo mostraría lo que soy**

**Si tu vienes donde voy**

**No me alcanzan**

**Si eres mi amiga mejor**

Sora seguía pensando y pensando sobre los dos _"Aquí también, habla de él y de mí, yo lo entiendo, el...tiene miedo de quedarse solo, más bien..."_ Se da cuenta de que estos últimos días, solo había estado con Sara… _"Yo, lo he dejado solo...Y voy a remediarlo. He entendido el mensaje, Tai."_ En ese momento sonrió, había captado el mensaje de Tai…

Sara estaba confundida, no sabía el por qué de la expresión de Sora…

**Que sabrán del mal y el bien**

**Yo no soy lo que ven**

**Todo un mundo durmiendo**

**Y yo sigo soñando por qué**

**Sus palabras susurran mentiras**

**Que nunca creeré**

**Y yo sólo quiero ser real**

**Y sentir el mundo igual**

**Que nosotros, por ellos, por mí**

**Por qué yo tendría que cambiar**

**Nadie más lo va a intentar**

**Estoy sólo**

**Y sigo aquí**

**Sólo yo**

**Estoy aquí**

**Sigo aquí**

**Sigo aquí..."**

Al terminar la canción, el público aplaudió a montones, les había gustado la canción, y el sentimiento con que Tai había cantado. Tai volteo a ver a Sora y esta tenía todavía la sonrisa en su rostro, el moreno sabía que su mensaje había llegado a su amiga.

–Y bien... –Sonríe– ¡¿Les ha gustado?

– ¡Sí!

–Y... ¡¿Quieren otra?

–¡Sí! ¡Otra, otra!

– ¡Muy bien, la siguiente canción la ha escrito mi amigo Matt! –Presentándoles al rubio. –Ahora... ¡Aquí vamos!

Los chicos se quedaron en la misma posición, solo que ahora no solo Tai tenía un micrófono, sino que todos lo tenían, entonces, Matt, T.k y Kari comenzaron a tocar sus melodías juntos...

(**N/A:** Letras _Italicas_ = Tai cantando. Letras Subrayadas = T.k. y Kari cantando. Letras en **negritas** = Matt Cantando. _**Letras con esos tres**_ = Todos cantando.

Vayan a este Link para escuchar la canción mientras leen, y sentirán el "feeling":

http(:)/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=dychv_GW8Bs Solo hagan lo mismo que cuando ponen el opening de la serie. No hagan caso al video, sino a la musica xD.)

_"Si se lo contas_

_¿Qué te puede decir?_

_Que no te haya dicho antes_

_Si le confesas todo lo que sentis_

_No te llevara más de un instante_

_Hay que confiar_

Cántale unas buenas canciones

Abrile un poco mas tu corazón

_Si vas a dudar,_

_Te vas a arrepentir_

_Porque no se quedara a esperarte_

_Si no te animas_

_Nunca te va a elegir_

_No tendrá nada que contestarte_

_Hay que confiar._

Háblale de tus ilusiones

Decile que le vas a dar tu amor.

_¡Nunca está de más!_

**Se lo quiero contar**

_Si se lo contas_

**No me animo ni a hablar**

Nunca está de más

**Si un sentimiento das.**

_Si se lo contas_

_Ella te va a escuchar_

_No saldrá corriendo sin mirarte_

_Si se lo decis_

_Hasta puede pasar_

_Que ella tenga ganas de besarte_

Hablale de tus emociones

Decile que le vas a dar tu amor.

_¡Nunca está de más!_

**Se lo quiero contar**

_Si se lo contas_

**No me animo ni a hablar**

_Nunca está de más_

**Si un sentimiento das.**

_¡Nunca está de más!_

**Se lo quiero contar**

_Si se lo contas_

**No me animo ni a hablar**

_Nunca está de más_

**Si un sentimiento das.**

¡Nunca está de más!

**Se lo quiero contar**

Si se lo contas

**No me animo ni a hablar**

_Nunca está de más_

_**Si un sentimiento das.**_

_¡Nunca está de más!_

**Se lo quiero contar**

_Si se lo contas_

**No me animo ni a hablar**

_Nunca está de más_

_**Si un sentimiento das."**_

Como antes, al terminar de cantar, todo el público aplaudió. Los chicos bajaron del escenario y el siguiente grupo prosiguió a cantar, mientras tanto, "La joven Banda" y las chicas se reunieron. Mimi interviniendo primero.

– ¿Por qué no nos dijeron que ustedes tocaban?

–Jeje, pues ya ven...

–Tai...yo...me quiero disculpar

– No te preocupes Sora, –Sonríe –todo está bien

–Me alegra, no quiero romper la promesa de cuando niños.

–Yo tampoco.

–Matt... –La castaña estaba con las mejillas rojas, hablando con Matt. –Esa canción...era...

–Esa canción, –También estaba rojo y su corazón latía muy rápido. – era...era dedicada a...

El lindo momento y todo el encanto se rompió abruptamente por una interrupción de Hikari.

– ¡Era para mí! ¿Verdad?

–Jeje, pues, no era dedicada para nadie. –Lo dijo para sacarse de problemas con Hikari, pero sin darse cuenta, desilusiono a Mimi.

–Ah sí… –Mimi solo asintió. –claro, no podía ser para nadie

–Y si fuera para alguien, esa seria yo.

–Sueñas...

– ¿Qué? –Hikari se estaba haciendo la sorda a propósito. – ¿Decías algo niña?

– ¡Si serás!... –Estaba enfadada, Hikari le sacaba de sus casillas.

–Jeje, parece que todo volvió a ser normal

–Sí, aunque no sabemos ni por que empezó todo.

Todos los chicos estaban muy felices (Bueno, a su modo) Tai y Sora se habían reconciliando, Matt estaba en un predicamento, Hikari siempre se abalanza sobre él, Mimi se molesta con eso… T.k. y Kari están muy felices, no han tenido ningún problema en su salón, pero, Sara...

– ¡Tai!

– ¿Que quieres?

– ¡No puedo creer que me ganaras!

–Oye… –El rubio había tenido suficiente. – ¿por qué odias tanto a Tai?

–El... ¡Cuando íbamos al Kinder, el me empujo en la arena!

– ¿Eh? –Eso era… algo tonto…

– ¡Yo no recuerdo eso!

–Lo explicare rápido, fue en la hora del recreo, yo estaba en el arenero, Tai estaba jugando con sus amigos a las "escondidas", el corrió para esconderse, y me empujo al hacerlo, caí en la arena, fui algo espantoso, se sintió terrible, y lo peor... ¡Ni siquiera se disculpo!

–Uh… –Todos estaban sorprendidos, es que era algo muy… infantil… –No es para tanto...

–Fue un simple accidente...

–Ni lo recuerdo...

– ¿Y por que el afán de separar a Tai y Sora? –Takeru, siempre tan lindo, intentaba llegar al fondo del asunto.

–Pues porque es mi venganza, Sora es lo más preciado para Tai, y al arrebatársela le haría gran daño.

–P-Perdóname... –inclinando su cabeza a modo de disculpa, algo muy raro en el moreno.

–O ¡T-tai se esta disculpando!

–Yo... Acepto tus disculpas...pero...

– ¿Qué pasa?

–He cumplido por lo que he regresado a Japón, así que... Me tengo que ir, regresare a E.U.A

– ¿Tan pronto? –Sora estaba desanimada, si bien todo esto había causado un embrollo, Sara no dejaba de ser su amiga…

–Sí, mi objetivo era mi venganza, pero como ese asunto ya está arreglado, me voy inmediatamente. Por favor, despídanse de todos por mi –Sonríe.

–Claro...

Bueno, los chicos se despidieron de su antigua y para algunos, nueva amiga, Sara, resulto ser una buena chica después de todo...

Los chicos también se despidieron entre sí para volver a sus casas.

Al día Siguiente en el colegio, mientras estaban en otra clase libre en el salón de Quinto… Mimi entro haciendo alboroto.

– ¡Chicos!

– ¿Que pasa Mimi?

–Sí, ¿por que entras así?

–Es que... –Sonriendo– ¡Hay un chico nuevo en mi salón!

–Ah... –Tai estaba harto… –Ya no quiero saber nada de "chicos nuevos"

–yo tampoco.

–A mí tampoco me interesa

–Chicos...No sean así... –Desanimada– Bueno... –Se regresa a su salón.

–Al menos debieron escuchar un poco más a Mimi... –Sora "la voz de la razón" Takenouchi, hablaba de nuevo.

–Es que la verdad, no me interesa mucho...

En el salón de Mimi, simplemente entro y fue a su asiento un poco triste por el desinterés de sus amigos.

– ¿A dónde habías ido Mimi?

Kukai, el nuevo chico de la clase era muy guapo, cabello un poco castaño, podría decirse que café un poco claro, con los ojos verdes, muy bonitos.

–Al salón de unos amigos, les iba a hablar de ti, pero no quisieron escuchar…

–No te preocupes, conmigo puedes hablar de lo que quieras –Sonriendo mientras recargaba su cara en su mano.

–Gracias Kukai.

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**

**"CAPITULO 17: KUKAI, EL COMPAÑERO DE MIMI"**

Tai: Que bueno que todo se resolvió

Matt: No me esperaba que tanto pleito...

Izzy: Fuese por algo tan tonto xD

Sora: Aunque también fue culpa mía, perdonen

Todos: ¡No hay cuidado!

Tai: Entonces...Ahora si todos juntos:

Todos: ¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo por favor!

Tai: Porque si se lo pierden...

Todos excepto Tai: ¡TAI!

Tai: ok, ok, solo no se lo pierdan y ya xD

Mimi: ¡Eh! Yo no he hablado...así que... ¡Hasta Otra!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Disculpen, sali a cenar xD...

Y ahora las notas de siempre...

Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews... es como una GRAN recompensa! En serio, me estoy matando aqui chicos xD!)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D._


	18. Capitulo 17: Kukai

**Disclaimer:** Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen...y sufro por ello D: Pero me gusta imaginar que Tai y Sora quedaron juntos, en serio...mi teoria es que el escritor no los quizo juntar para que no se viera predescible, en el fondo todos sabemos que ellos dos son el uno para el otro.

Notas al final como es habitual :3

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 17: Kukai, el compañero de Mimi<p>

Las clases apenas y comenzaban en el colegio, en el salón de quinto todo estaba como de costumbre, sin ninguna novedad, pero en el de cuarto había un alumno nuevo (Como había mencionado Mimi en el capitulo anterior). Mimi estaba muy amigable con él, se llamaba Kukai y estaba sentado a su lado.

–Si hay algo que quieras saber del colegio, solo dime Kukai, ¿okay?

–Claro... Me alegra que el profe me haya puesto al lado de una chica tan linda como tu –Sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo.

–jeje –sonrojándose. –G-gracias.

–Oye, ¿y si almorzamos juntos?

–Claro, pero... siempre almuerzo con mis amigos.

– ¿Quiénes son? ¿Son del salón?

–Ah no, son de quinto. Te los presento en el recreo.

–Claro.

La clase transcurrió tan rápido como comenzó y al fin era la hora del recreo. Como siempre, nuestros chicos se encontraban en su mesa favorita. Pero... Mimi aun no llegaba.

–Donde se habrá metido Mimi?

–No se... –la pelirroja estaba algo preocupada. –Es raro.

– ¿Por qué? –El despistado de Tai seguía comiendo.

–Pues ella siempre sale al recreo antes que nosotros.

Mimi llego a la mesa junto con Kukai, muy sonriente, sorprendiendo a todos.

–Holas!

– ¿Y-y esa cara? –Sus amigos estaban actuando raros, sobre todo Matt, le notaba algo molesto…

– ¿Quién es él? –El rubio señalo a Kukai.

–Jeje –Kukai solo sonreía. –Es de mala educación señalar así a las personas... –Esto solo hizo molestar mas al rubio. – Pero te responderé, mi nombre es Kukai, Tsukiyomi Kukai.

–Él es el chico nuevo del que les quería hablar en la mañana –Sonriendo mientras le volteaba a ver.

–Vale… –El moreno era muy amiguero. –Pues gusto en conocerte Kukai

–Mucho gusto.

–Ah, y Mimi, perdona que no te pusiéramos atención.

–Sí, lo sentimos.

–No hay problema.

–Mimi, recuerda que en un rato debemos ir con la profe de mate –Kukai parecía tener un poco de prisa.

–Ah sí, ya ni me acordaba...

–Vamos, no quieres que te manden al rincón de nuevo. ¿Verdad? –Sonriendo de manera coqueta.

–Pues no, no puedo hablar con nadie ahí.

–Por hablar te mandaron al rincón jaja

–Es que la profe de mate explica las cosas muy aburridamente…

Parecía que tenían una conversación privada pero enfrente de todos, por que empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo e imitando el tono aburrido de la profesora.

–Tienen que multiplicar de este modo, después dividen... Ah no, esperen, creo que es sumar... ¿o es restar?..." –Comienzan a Reír ambos.

–Uh… –Sora comenzó a susurrar, igual que los otros. –Esos dos se entienden a la perfección.

–Sip –El moreno asintió y luego Izzy siguió…

–Es que si lo piensan bien, Mimi siempre se junta con nosotros, le hace falta también estar con los de su salón.

–Pues... Creo que es verdad...

–Cambiando el tema, ¿No se les hicieron difíciles los deberes de Matemáticas? –Sora, de nuevo, la voz de la razón.

–Pues... –Si bien el rubio no era el mejor en eso, se defendía. – Un poco, en el punto 8.

–Pues... ni tanto

– ¡¿Deberes? –Sí, ese era Tai, el moreno histérico. – ¡¿Había deberes?

–Adivino… –La pelirroja ya lo veía venir cuando apenas lo menciono. – No los hiciste

– ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera sabía que había...

–Estas en problemas jaja

–Bueno chicos… Kukai yo tenemos que ir a nuestro salón, y creo que ustedes al suyo. -Se marchan.

–Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?

–Ah no, yo no quiero ir... –Tai estaba a punto de echarse a correr pero…

–Chicos... –La pelirroja vio a sus otros dos amigos y les dijo, con la mirada, que se llevaran a Tai y asi lo hicieron, se lo llevaron entre los dos arrastrando.

– ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Están con Sora? ¡Esto es un complot!

En el salón de Quinto…

–Bien chicos... Espero hayan hecho los deberes.

Era notorio que todos excepto Tai se habían acordado, asintieron y afirmaron.

– ¿Que sucede Yagami? ¿Por qué no ha hecho los deberes?

–Oh bueno...pues... estaba en mi cuarto cuando unos aliens me raptaron, querían hacer experimentos conmigo, entonces me escape saltando de su nave, pero caí en una rara y muy grande selva, entonces nade mucho hasta llegar aquí a Japón, y no me alcanzo el tiempo para hacer los deberes…

–Tsk… –El rubio empezó entonces a susurrar a Sora e Izzy. –Hace mucho que Tai no decía sus tontas excusas baratas…

–Claro Yagami… Ahora dígame ¡¿Cual fue la verdadera razón por la que no hizo los deberes?

–Etto... –Con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Estuve jugando videojuegos.

–Ya no sé ni que ponerte de castigo... Por esta vez te salvas, pero más vale que estudies, si quieres pasar mi examen final.

– ¡Sí! –Susurra a Sora– Parece que está de buen humor…

En el Salón de Cuarto, Mimi trataba muy duro de entender algo de la aburrida clase de español. Hasta que de repente Kukai llamo su atención.

–A ti te gusta el chico rubio ¿Verdad? El que es uno de tus amigos…

–C-Claro que no. –A pesar de lo que había dicho, estaba más roja que un tomate.

–Jeje. ¿Segura?

–Si, además... A él parece que le gusta una chica de su salón, se llama Hikari –Algo decaída.

–Uhm… –Con una sonrisa dulce. – ¿Y?

– ¿Como que "¿Y?"?

–Sí, ¿Que tiene que quizás le guste alguien?

–Pues que... no quiero que me rechace o algo

–Nunca sabrás que pasara, hasta que lo hagas.

–Sí, pero...pero...

–…–Sonríe de nuevo. – ¿"Pero", que?

–Nada... –Sin darle importancia. – no sé por qué hablo de estas cosas contigo

–Como quieras... –En voz baja– Pero yo siempre estaré aquí... No lo olvides.

– ¿Qué? –Volteo a verle de nuevo. – ¿Me decías algo?

–Uh –Sonríe. –No, nada. Mejor toma apuntes, los "Finales" están a la vuelta de la esquina.

– ¡Es verdad! Gracias por preocuparte por mí

–Jeje, yo también me debería concentrar en clase, sino ninguno de los dos pasaremos a Quinto.

–Cierto, apunta. –Vuelve a poner atención en clase.

–Je… –En voz baja, para sí mismo. –No has cambiado nada...

Las clases de los chicos terminaron, ya no falta mucho para sus exámenes finales, deben estudiar todo lo que puedan en este fin de semana.

–Qué bueno que la profe de mate estaba de buen humor. –Lo cual causaba que Tai estuviese de un humor estupendo.

–Yo diría que tiene mucha paciencia. –La pelirroja estaba sorprendida también, eso nunca había pasado.

–Demasiada... –Susurro por lo bajo Izzy.

–Bueno, T.k. ya se regreso a casa, así que yo ya me voy –Se marcha.

–Igual yo, voy a estudiar un poco para los finales, que ya son el lunes –Se marcha.

– ¡Ay! Los finales... –El moreno hizo ademan de dolor. –Solo de oír eso me da un dolor de estomago.

–Te da dolor de estomago solo de oír "Examen"

–Pues si…

–Ya vámonos.

–Sí, sí, vamos. –Los dos comienzan a caminar hacia casa de Sora.

–y...

– ¿"Y"? –La pelirroja estaba confundida, normalmente el despistado era Tai…

– ¿Que tal cante?

–Ah, en el concierto... Tienes una bonita voz…

–Jeje, gracias. –Algo chiveado.

–Otra vez... perdóname, por dejarte solo.

–No importa, de alguna forma, me lo merezco... Fue mi culpa que ahora tú...

No les gustaba hablar de "eso", así que Sora de todos modos le paro, interrumpiéndole con un abrazo.

–Te lo he dicho Tai, no fue tu culpa, y yo no estoy sola, estas tu, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, los pequeñines… tengo muchos amigos conmigo.

–Lo sé Sora, eso... eso lo sé, tienes muchos amigos y te queremos, pero...pero es que no dejo de sentirme culpable...

–Ustedes son mi familia Tai... ¿Lo recuerdas? El Seven Day...

–Bien... –Sonríe. –Si tu estas feliz, yo no debería sentirme culpable.

–Exacto…–Caminan un poco más.

–Bueno, ya llegamos…

– ¿Quieres pasar?

–claro.

Los dos pasan, Sora deja su mochila donde habitualmente y Tai camina viendo todo a su alrededor.

–Como siempre, está muy limpio.

–Pues sí, acostumbro limpiar un poco.

La curiosidad de Tai estaba al máximo ese día, por alguna razón comenzó a caminar or todos lados hasta llegar al que antes era el cuarto de los padres de Sora.

–Intacto...

–Echa un vistazo si quieres –Viendo desde atrás a su amigo.

– ¿Puedo?

–Claro.

–Vale… –Pasa al cuarto y tropieza con una caja– ¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! –Estaba en el piso, y echa un vistazo abajo de la cama– S-Sora

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?

–Hay una "Caja Fuerte" abajo de la cama.

– ¡¿Qué? –Eso nunca lo había notado.

–Si… –Saca la caja de abajo de la cama– Mira.

– ¿Q-que es esto? –Ve un papel que estaba pegado en la caja y lo lee en voz baja. – "Sora, si por alguna razón nosotros fallecemos, abre esta caja, la combinación es 36731510. Atte: Papa y Mama"… E-es de Papa y Mama.

– ¿D-de tus padres? –Tai tenía una cara atónita.

–Sí, dice que si ellos llegaran a fallecer, abra la caja y viene la combinación.

–Si la dejaron debe de venir algo importante adentro. Entonces, ábrela...

–Si –Pone la combinación– Hay una carta –La abre y empieza a leer en voz alta– "Sora, si estás leyendo esto es porque nosotros hemos fallecido, no sabemos la edad que tengas en el momento que estés leyendo la carta, pero esperamos que aun sin nosotros a tu lado, sigas adelante, con tu mejor amigo Tai y todos tus otros amigos, la razón principal de esta carta es que te enteres de la verdad, no te lo habíamos contado por que eras muy pequeña pero..." –En ese momento paro de leer en voz alta y empezó a leer para sí misma, pero con una expresión de mucha sorpresa en el rostro. Una lagrima se deslizo por la cara de Sora al momento que esta termino de leer la carta…

– ¿Qué? –Tai no solo estaba confundido sino intrigado. – ¿Que p...?

Sin embargo, Sora de nueva cuenta le interrumpió, dándole un abrazo muy fuerte.

–P-pero... –Confundido y preocupado por Sora– ¿Que tienes? ¿Qué pasa?, ¿S-sora?...

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>"CAPITULO 18: EL SECRETO REVELADO"<strong>

Tai: Bueno...No tengo mucho que decir.  
>Matt: ¿Qué es eso del "Secreto"?<br>Tai: No lo se... No leí el guion...  
>Mimi: ¿Y Sora?<br>Tai: No lo se... Se me perdió...  
>Matt: ¡Ja! ¿Y tu "Amiguito" Kukai?<br>Mimi: Pues... en su casa, supongo. ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta?  
>Matt: Claro que no.<br>Tai: Ok... solo queda una cosa que decir...  
>Todos excepto Tai: ¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo por favor!<br>Tai: De nuevo...me dejan sin líneas...  
>Todos: =P<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews... es como una GRAN recompensa! En serio, me estoy matando aqui chicos xD!)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D._


	19. Capitulo 18: El secreto Revelado

**Disclaimer:** Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen...y sufro por ello D: Pero me gusta imaginar que Tai y Sora quedaron juntos, en serio...mi teoria es que el escritor no los quizo juntar para que no se viera predescible, en el fondo todos sabemos que ellos dos son el uno para el otro.

Notas al final como es habitual :3

**Advertencia: **Se tratan temas que pueden ser sensibles para algunas personas, se recomienda discrecion... (siempre quise poner eso xD)

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 18: El Secreto Revelado<p>

En nuestro capitulo anterior, Sora se encontró con una caja fuerte y esta contenía una carta de sus padres, pero… ¿Qué decía el final de la carta?...

– ¿S-sora?

–Tai…–abrazándole. –yo…

– ¿Qué dice? ¿Algo bueno? ¿Algo malo?

–Pues… –Separándose de Tai– Algo bueno

–Entonces –Sonríe. – no tienes por qué llorar.

–Es que… me sorprende tanto…

–Y… ¿Qué dice? No me dejes con la duda –Dice muy curioso.

–Lo que pasa es que… Tengo un hermanito

–Oh si tu… –Muy sorprendido. – ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Cuándo?

–Que tengo un hermanito –Muy natural.

– ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo?

–Pues no se…

– ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cuándo?

–Pues, ahora mismo, ¿cuándo más? –Con cara de "Eso es obvio Tai"

– ¡¿Qué?

– ¡Ya basta Tai, creo que ya sabes "que"! –Ahora casi exaltada con su amigo y su lenta capacidad para captar las cosas…

–Jeje, es que de veras sorprende… Pero dime, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Y donde esta?

–Jack, y está en un orfanato, eso si no lo han adoptado ya…

–Con que Jack… ¡Vamos!

– ¿Eh? –Algo confundida– ¿A dónde?

– ¿A dónde más? –Sonríe– por tu hermanito.

– ¿No crees que es algo tarde? –Sonriendo también.

–jeje… creo que sí, entonces mañana.

–Pero... Te quedarían menos días para estudiar

– ¿Estudiar?

–Para los finales…

–Entonces el domingo me ayudaras –Sonriendo, como si no tuviese nada que perder.

– ¡Es un trato! –Abre la mano derecha como diciéndole a Tai "Chócala" o "Dame esos 5".

–Mejor… una promesa –Pone el dedo meñique y saluda a Sora pero con el meñique. –Bueno, me voy a casa. –Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

–Ok.

Al día siguiente, en casa de Sora… Sora estaba muy pensativa, acostada en la cama de su habitación y hablando para sí misma.

– ¿Y si Jack no me quiere? ¿Y si está muy feliz con una nueva familia? ¿Y si…?

– ¡Sora! –Se escuchaba a Tai gritar – ¡¿Estas lista?

– ¡Sí! ¡Ya salgo! –Se dirige a la puerta y sale de su casa.

– ¿Nos vamos?

–Claro.

Los dos comienzan a caminar hasta llegar a la calle, que ese día no estaba tan transitada.

–Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el orfanato donde esta Jack?

–Esta algo cerca del colegio.

–Entonces vivían cerca pero lejos…

–Se puede decir que sí.

–Una cosa más… –Algo indeciso de si preguntar o no – ¿Por qué…? Bueno, ¿por qué Jack esta en un orfanato?

–Bueno… según escribieron mis padres, en el momento en el que él nació estaban algo mal económicamente y solo podían mantenerme a mí, así que no tuvieron más opción que meter a Jack a un orfanato.

–Ya veo…

–Ahora debería tener unos 4 años más o menos.

–Esta pequeño, pero seguro se lleva bien contigo –Sonríe.

–Eso espero… –Va viendo hacia el suelo, en ese instante choca con un chico– P-Perdona –Aun viendo hacia abajo.

–Jeje, no hay cuidado… –Sorprendido– ¡Pero si eres Sora!

– ¿Eh? –Levanta la mirada– ¡Frantxu!

– ¿Eh? –Tai no entendía nada-

–Hace mucho que no te veía primita –Sonriendo.

El chico parecía tener 15 años, su cabello era color castaño clarito, lo tenía corto y alocado como en forma de picos y sus ojos eran color verde, vestía con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta roja de manga corta.

– ¿Son primos? –Señalando a los dos.

–Sí, es hijo de uno de los hermanos de mi madre.

–Bueno, era…

– ¿Eras? –El moreno no dejaba de estar confundido.

–Bueno, es que mis padres… fallecieron…

–Oh… –Tai se puso un poco triste. –Lo siento mucho…

–No importa, la verdad es que me adoptaron.

– ¿En serio? –La pelirroja no sabía de las buenas noticias. –Me alegro –Sonríe.

–Bueno… –Con una mirada triste – La verdad es que no son los…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir más, llego una pareja adulta detrás de ellos.

– ¿Con quién hablas hijo?

–Sí, ¿Quién es?

–Ah… –Frantxu empezó a sudar frio. –Padre, madre, ella es Sora Takenouchi, una prima mía y su amigo.

–Con que una prima…–El Sr. Parecía inspeccionar a Sora de arriba abajo.

–Y ¿A dónde te diriges Sora?

–Pues yo…–La pelirroja estaba dudando, sobre todo por el aspecto de su primo, pero se vio interrumpida por Tai.

–Vamos a un orfanato.

– ¿Orfanato? –Esta vez hablo Frantxu.

–Sí, es que me he enterado de que tengo un hermanito.

– ¡Wow! Quien hubiera pensado eso… ¡Otro primo!

– ¿Te podemos acompañar?

–Pues…–Sora dudaba, sobre todo por la mirada de "Por favor, tengo algo que contarte" que Fran le estaba tirando, así que solo asintió.

Así Sora, Tai, Frantxu y los Señores Fujisaki se dirigieron al orfanato donde se encuentra Jack. Llegando a él todos entran. Sora iba al frente, llego a la recepción junto con Tai.

–Disculpe, me gustaría saber si tienen aquí a un niño de más o menos 4 años, se llama Jack. –Un poco tímida, sonriendo a la señora de recepción.

–Ah… el pequeño Jack, claro, está aquí en este orfanato –Sonríe – ¿Por qué preguntas?

–Es que… Yo soy su hermana mayor.

– ¿Tu eres…? –Ve a la chica con sorpresa.

–Sora Takenouchi

–Muy bien, llego el día…

– ¿"llego el día"? –Ladeo su cabeza un poco confundida.

–Sí, tus padres me dijeron que cuando apareciera una chica llamada Sora Takenouchi preguntando por Jack y diciendo ser su hermana, no lo dudara dos veces y le entregara a Jack.

–Ya veo…

–Tus padres pensaron en todo.

–Esperen aquí por favor –Entra por una puerta y en unos momentos sale de ella con un niño pequeño tomándole la mano.

El niño se parecía mucho a Sora, tenía el cabello pelirrojo, corto y algo alocado, con los ojos color avellana. Estaba vestido con shorts y una camiseta verde con bordes blancos en las mangas. Tenía un par de pecas y se veía simplemente adorable.

– ¿Sera él? –Sora le miro y sonrió.

–Claro, tan solo míralo, es idéntico a ti –Sonriendo mientras veía a Sora, es que su sonrisa nunca había brillado tanto.

–El es, es Jack –Sonríe – Jack –Agachándose para hablar con Jack frente a frente– Ella es de quien te conté.

– ¿One-chan? –Sonríe.

–Sí, y ha venido por ti.

– ¿De veras? –Muy feliz, corre a abrazar a Sora– ¡Qué bueno que viniste One-chan!

–Ya estoy aquí… –También abraza a Jack mientras le susurra palabras dulces al oído, no importaba que se acabara de enterar sobre él, ya le quería…

–Qué bueno que se hayan podido encontrar…–Tai estaba sonriendo viendo la escena.

–Nos vamos a casa Jack. –Dejando de abrazarlo.

– ¡Claro! –Toma la mano de Sora – ¿Y quién es ese chico? –Señalando a Tai.

–Soy Tai –Sonríe y se apunta a el mismo con el pulgar. – El mejor amigo de tu hermana.

–Ahh…–Asintiendo. – Gusto en conocerte Tai –Sonríe.

–Vaya… –Algo sorprendido. –pero que niño más educado…

– ¡Frantxu! Por poco y me olvido de él.

–Es cierto, dejamos esperando a sus padres y a él afuera del orfanato.

– ¿Quién?

–Ah, Frantxu es un primo nuestro –Señalándose ella misma y luego a Jack.

–Ok, entonces vamos.

Los tres salen del orfanato para encontrarse con Frantxu y sus padres, Sora disculpándose porque se tardaron un poco.

–Perdón por la espera.

–No importa –Sonríe Fran

–Con que él es tu hermano… –El Sr. Fujisaki veía a Jack de arriba abajo, como había hecho

–Ehm… Hola… Mi nombre es Jack.

–Parece un niño lindo… Querido –Refiriéndose a su esposo– ¿No sería bueno…"Tú sabes"?

–Sí, no me parece mala idea…

– ¿Uh? –Los chicos no tenían ni reverenda idea de lo que hablaban. –¿Qué cosa?

–Pues… –al grano. –Sora, tú no tienes padres ¿Cierto?

–Ugh… –En un tono de voz algo triste. –C-Cierto…

Tai estaba un poco enfadado pensando _"¡Pero qué directo! Pudo haber tocado el tema con un poco mas de tacto…"_…

–En ese caso, ¿Qué te parecería si te adoptamos a ti y a Jack?

–Pues yo…

Fran no sabía que decir, estaba sorprendido…_"Esto va mal, ellos no les pueden adoptar, no puede ser."_ Pensaba.

–N-No lo sé…

–Vamos, no pasara nada.

–Uh… –Frantxu tenía que intervenir ya. – ¿Qué tal si la dejan pensar un poco sobre el asunto?

–Está bien…

–Ciertamente la estamos presionando un poco… Además, debemos ir a trabajar querido.

–Está bien, nos vamos hijo, te veremos en casa por la noche. –Se marcha con su esposa.

– ¡Ok!... Uff, de la que te has salvado Sora.

– ¿De qué hablas?

–Digamos que… –en un tono serio. –Ellos no te pueden adoptar, o más bien, no deben adoptarte.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

–Pues porque ellos son malvados, tan solo me adoptaron porque sabían que su jefe no los ascendería de puesto en la empresa si no tenían hijos. Los oí hablar una noche de ello, decían que estaban muy felices ya que su plan había resultado. Pero cuando descubrieron que yo me había enterado de ello me empezaron a maltratar para que no hablara de ello, pero ya me tienen harto…

–Vaya… –Ahora a Tai en definitiva no le agradaban. –Quien se lo hubiera imaginado, esos señores se ve que son buena gente.

–Sí, eso es lo que aparentan, por eso, quieren adoptar a Sora y Jack, porque así ellos se verían mas "buena gente" y seguro que su jefe los vuelve a ascender.

–Entonces, debemos sacarte de ese problema ¿No es así Tai, Jack?

– ¡Yep! –Asintiendo ambos y hablando al mismo tiempo. –Claro Sora/One-chan

–Chicos… –Muy feliz– ¿En verdad piensan ayudarme?

–Pues claro, no dejare que unos tipos malos se salgan con la suya, menos aun si amenazan a un primo de mi mejor amiga.

–Es verdad, nadie debería ser tratado así.

– ¡Si, primo Fran!

–Gracias –Sonríe– ¿Y cómo haremos para que se descubra como son?

–Haber Tai, –Mirándole con una sonrisa cómplice. – ¿Qué plan tienes en mente?

–Jeje, que bien que me conoces Sora, es un plan bastante simple pero creo que funcionara a la perfección.

– ¿Y de que trata? –Fran estaba emocionado, al fin le sacarían de su dilema.

–Ok, escuchen bien todos, lo que haremos será lo siguiente, o más bien, lo que harás Frantxu será lo siguiente, colocaras una pequeña cámara en el área donde pasen más tiempo tus padre y tu.

–Ok, entonces eso sería la sala.

–Muy bien, entonces la colocaras en la sala, asegúrate de que este cubierta para que tus padre no la vean, pero que tampoco tape la lente de la cámara.

–Entendido –Sonríe– Creo que ya se a que quieres llegar.

–sí, igual yo.

–Ah, pero que listos son –Sonríe igual, con sus brazos en la cintura de manera trunfante.

–Uh… –El más pequeño de ellos aun no comprendía el plan y miraba de Tai a Sora y luego a Frantxu rápidamente. –Yo no entiendo, yo no entiendo.

–Ah, bueno pequeño Jack, –Dijo Tai agachándose para hablar mejor con Jack– El punto es que cuando los padres de Frantxu lo maltraten, la cámara lo grabara y así podremos tener pruebas de que lo maltratan.

–Ahh… ya entiendo –Sonriendo.

–Vale…Entonces, vamos a casa del "Súper Genio" por una cámara.

–Ok.

– ¿"Súper Genio"? –Dijeron al unísono Frantxu y Jack.

–Ah, es un amigo nuestro. –Al castaño le encantaba hablar de sus amigos. – Es todo un genio, además le encanta la computación, supongo que al menos tendrá una camarita.

–Eso dices tú… -Diciéndolo por lo de "Genio".

–Como si no lo fuera, saca puro 10, y bueno, estoy un 100% seguro de que tendrá una cámara.

–Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos con ese amigo suyo.

Todos van a casa de Izzy, al llegar a ella Tai toca la puerta.

– ¡Súper Genio! ¡Necesitamos un favor! –Tocando una y otra vez a la puerta como alocado hasta que Izzy sale a recibirles. Aunque el moreno no se había dado cuenta de ello y sigue "tocando" dándole un golpe a Izzy sin querer.

– ¡auch!... –Cayendo al suelo.

–Oops… Jeje, perdona Izzy.

–Ugh…–Levantándose con dificultad y algo mareado– ¿Q-Que necesitan?

–Ah sí, necesitamos una pequeña cámara.

–Ay mi cabeza… –Ya sin estar mareado– ¿Una cámara? ¿Y eso?

–Es para poner en evidencia a los padres malvados de mi primo Frantxu.

–Ok, creo que ya entiendo pero… –Fijando su mirada en Jack– ¿Quién es este pequeño niño? –Señalando a Jack.

–Ah, es mi hermanito –Sonriendo y diciéndolo como si fuera noticia de todos los días.

–Ah ya un… –Muy sorprendido de repente. – ¿Hermanito? ¿Tienes un hermanito?

–Lo sé, sorprende demasiado…–Tai estaba alegre de estar "adelantado" en algo por una vez.

–Total, ya me contaras a mí y a los demás que pasa. Por lo pronto, parece que tienen algo de prisa, así que iré por la cámara. –Entra a su casa y mueve algunas cosas hasta que encuentra una pequeña camarita– Aquí tienen, una camarita –Dándole la cámara a Tai.

–Vale, muchas gracias Súper Genio.

–Sí, no sé qué habríamos hecho sin ti.

–Bueno, esperemos y el plan funcione. –Le da la camarita a Frantxu– Entonces, ve a tu casa y escóndela.

–Muy bien, ya los veré mañana. –Retirándose.

– ¿Dijo mañana?

–Si, dijo mañana.

–… –Algo preocupada. –Entonces, tendremos menos tiempo de estudiar, pero…–Se despreocupa– bueno, tampoco es que no sepamos nada de matemáticas, así que creo que no nos ira nada mal.

–Sí, si… –Razona lo que dijo Sora por unos segundos– ¡El examen! ¡Rayos! Es que la verdad es que yo no sé NADA de lo que va a venir en el examen.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende?... –Mirando al cielo como pidiendo ayuda para que iluminase a Tai… –Está bien, no creo que tardemos mucho con Frantxu mañana, solo nos dirá como le fue con el plan ¿No?

–Es verdad, así que tendremos todo el día para estudiar, por cierto ¿Frantxu sabe dónde vives?

–Sí, ha ido un par de veces.

–Entonces, nos vemos mañana en tu casa ¿Ok? A la hora de siempre, ya sabes que no acostumbro levantarme temprano.

–Claro ¡Nos vemos!

– ¡Adiós Tai!

– ¡Nos vemos Sora, Nos vemos Pequeño Jack! –Se marcha.

–Entonces, ¿Nos vamos ya a casa? –tomando la mano de Jack y sonriéndole

– ¡Si, One-chan!

–Entonces vámonos –Sonríe y se marcha a su casa junto con Jack.

Mientras tanto en casa de Frantxu…

– ¿Cómo esconderé la camarita? –Coloca la camarita arriba de un mueble que tenia algunos cuadros con fotos arriba, en un ángulo en el que se veía toda la sala– Creo que estará bien ahí, tan solo la ocultare un poco. –Pone alrededor de la camarita varios cuadros ocultándola– Ahora solo esperare a mis padres.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, hasta que por fin llego la hora en que los padres de Frantxu acostumbran llegar a casa. Fran estaba algo nervioso pero intentaba calmarse, veía a cada rato el reloj que estaba en la pared.

–No tardaran en llegar… –Se dirige al mueble donde está la camarita y la prende, poco después entran sus padres por la puerta.

– ¡Ya llegamos!...

–Ah… Hola padre, hola madre.

–Espero y no le hayas dicho a tu prima nada de nosotros.

–Ni a su hermanito.

–C-Claro que no, yo nunca haría algo como eso.

– ¡Pues más te vale que así sea! –El Sr. era el que siempre se enfadaba más sencillamente. –Ya sabes lo que te pasara si dices una palabra.

–Claro… Ustedes me… golpearan…

– ¡Qué bueno que lo sepas, así que compórtate! –Golpea a Frantxu en el hombro haciéndolo caer al piso, tocándose dolorosamente el lugar lastimado.

–Auch…

–Entonces, –Su madre paseaba por la sala, como de manera depredadora. – ¿Convencerás a tu primita Sora de que la adoptemos?

–…–Lanza un bufido, se levanta y pone una cara seria– No.

– ¡¿Qué has dicho?

–Dije que no.

– ¡Ya verás! –Golpea el otro hombro de Frantxu

– ¡Ugh!… –Vuelve a caer al suelo, pensando _"Creo…Creo que estas son pruebas suficientes…"_

– ¡Niño malcriado! –Patea a Frantxu en el estomago.

– ¡Ahh! –Toca su estomago mientras susurra dolorosamente– Como duele…

Así, los señores Fujisaki continuaron golpeando una y otra vez al pobre de Frantxu, hasta que por fin se aburrieron de ello, sin tener idea que toda la "masacre" había sido grabada en video y que pronto tendrían su merecido.

– ¡Ja! No sé porque gasto fuerzas en una basura como tú.

–Es verdad, mejor vámonos a dormir querido –Se marcha a su habitación junto con su esposo.

–Esto… ha sido suficiente…–Estaba tirado en el suelo con muchas heridas…Se para con dificultad y se dirige a apagar y guardar la cámara en su bolsillo– Todo lo que tengo que hacer es ir mañana a casa de Sora, esta tortura… se acabara por fin… –Cae dormido al suelo.

Al día siguiente en casa de Sora muy temprano, los Takenouchi habían empezado su día temprano.

– ¿Cuándo llega Tai?

–Ya no ha de tardar, esta es la hora en la que usualmente viene.

–Oh… ¿Sabes One-chan? ¡Tai es muy gracioso! –Sonríe.

–Jeje, sí, yo también lo creo –También sonríe ante las ocurrencias de su hermanito.

– ¡Sora! –Un grito desde afuera de la casa les interrumpió, era Tai.

– ¿Lo ves? Te dije que ya no tardaba.

– ¡Abre la puerta rápido Sora! ¡Frantxu no se ve muy bien!

– ¡¿Qué? –Corre hacia la puerta y la abre para encontrarse con Tai y Frantxu, el moreno cargando a su primo a duras penas.

–Está mal herido.

– ¡Frantxu! ¿Estás bien?

–Yo… –Tose un poco–No se preocupen, estoy bien, lo que importa –Tose de nuevo– es que por fin tengo las pruebas suficientes, si esto no es prueba, entonces nada lo será.

–Entonces vámonos ya.

– ¿A dónde? –Jack solo sabía que su primo se veía mal y estaba un poco confundido por ver a todos alborotados.

–Vamos a ir a "Derechos humanos". Si les mostramos lo que grabo la camarita seguro y separaran a Frantxu de sus malvados padres.

–Vamos cuanto antes.

Los chicos fueron lo más rápido posible a "Derechos Humanos" para mostrarles la cinta. Llegaron rápido porque no les quedaba muy lejos, Tai enfrente de todos.

–Bien, yo les explicare lo que pasa.

–No Tai, mejor lo hago yo, carga bien a Frantxu que está muy mal herido.

–Uhm… Ok.

Sora camina hacia una de las personas encargadas y rápidamente les explica la situación, esperando que le atendieran cuanto antes, sabía que este tipo de sistemas era bastante tedioso.

–Y es eso.

–Uhm... Ya veo, ¿Tiene alguna prueba de ello?

–Claro. ¡Tai, Frantxu, Jack, vengan!

– ¡Sí! –Todos se acercan.

–Este es mi primo Frantxu –Indica quien es Frantxu.

– ¡Por Dios! –El encargado estaba algo asustado por su estado. – ¿Chico, te encuentras bien?

–Sí, estoy bien…

–Tai, muéstrale la cinta.

–Si –Le entrega la cinta al señor.

–Veamos… –Recibe la cinta y la ve de inmediato, hirviéndole la sangre enseguida. – ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel para hacerle eso a un chico?

– Je, creo que por fin me separaran de ellos… ¿Verdad Señor?

–Pues claro, e inmediatamente –Arregla algunos papeles y en menos de una hora queda dicho que Frantxu ya no estará más con los señores Fujisaki, además, estos recibirán un merecido castigo – Entonces, es todo, se pueden ir. Frantxu, ¿Tienes donde vivir?

–Sí, la casa donde vivía antes con mis padres.

–entonces todo está bien.

Los chicos se marchan del lugar, y mientras van caminando empiezan a platicar de lo ocurrido, que no les pasaba algo como eso todos los días. Empezando Tai…

– ¡Uff! Qué bueno que todo se arreglo

– ¡Sí! –Dice en un tono muy feliz Sora

–Jeje, yo también estoy feliz –Sonríe.

– ¿Y qué harás ahora Frantxu?

–Por suerte estaba estudiando en otra escuela, así que no me atrase en nada en mis estudios, así que he decidido que el próximo año entrare en la escuela donde Tai y tú estudian, solo que iré en tercero de secundaria –Sonríe

–Eso significa que te veremos seguido –Le devuelve la sonrisa.

–Sí.

– ¡Qué bien! Oye, ¿Sabes jugar Soccer? Le vendría bien al equipo entrenar con alguien de secundaria.

–Pues… Se jugar un poco, pero no soy muy bueno.

– ¿Yo puedo jugar? –El chiquillo del grupo dijo, tomado de la mano de su hermana mayor.

–Uhm… Bueno, es que es un equipo de la escuela.

–Ah… –Algo desanimado, aunque al notar esto Tai quiso alegrarle.

–Ah… bueno… pero… pero… puedes ir a vernos en el entrenamiento y los juegos oficiales, además te dejare jugar con mi balón preferido ¿Ok? Entonces no te desanimes –Sonriendo.

– ¿En serio? ¡Gracias Tai!

Todo estaba arreglado y parecía que la vida les volvía a sonreír… pero Sora recordó… recordó que mañana empezaban los exámenes finales.

– ¡Los Finales! –aunque esto confundió totalmente a Frantxu y Jack

– ¿Finales?

–… –Recordando que mañana tenían examen– ¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué hora es? –el moreno estaba que le consumía el pánico, no podía ser…

–Uhm... Bueno son las… –Fran miro su reloj– Ya son las 5 PM

– ¡¿Cómo? ¡Sora, nos queda poco tiempo!

–Sí, eso lo sé, no te importa si nos vamos ya ¿Verdad Frantxu?

–Uhm… No, no me importa.

– ¿A dónde vamos One-chan?

–Vamos a casa, Tai y yo tenemos que estudiar para un examen que tenemos mañana.

–Ah… –Fran comprendía la situación luego de tanta confusión. –Ya decía yo. Bueno, no se preocupen yo me voy a casa, nos veremos después, quizás durante las vacaciones –Sonríe y se marcha.

– ¡Nos vemos Frantxu!

–Vamos Sora, tenemos que apurarnos, vamos a tu casa.

–Uhm… Ahora sí que estas muy apurado, pero en las clases no ponías nada de atención.

–Ah, bueno… Eso no tiene importancia ahora ¿O sí? Vamos, me vas a ayudar ¿Verdad?

–Claro que si Tai –Sonríe– Solo que el siguiente año pones atención en las clases ¡Eh! –Toma a Jack de la mano y comienza a correr.

– ¡De acuerdo! –También comienza a correr.

Los chicos llegan a casa de Sora y ahora también de Jack. Algo cansados ya apurados, para aligerar un poco el ambiente, el moreno quería hacer algo de conversación antes de que sus neuronas explotaran con tanto estudio.

– ¿Y donde duerme Jack?

–Pues…–Antes de que respondiera, el pequeño Jackie salto de emoción.

– ¡Duermo con One-chan!

– ¡¿Qué?

–Pues sí, es que no tengo otra cama y le dije que si yo dormía en el sillón y él en mi cama, pero dijo que no quería dormir solo.

– ¿Tu también quieres dormir junto a One-chan, Tai?

–No, uh… –algo rojo– ¿C-Como crees?...

–uhm… –También algo roja. – Si Jack, recuerda que el duerme en su propia cama, así que no tiene que dormir con alguien más.

–Ahh…

–Bueno Tai, ¿Nos ponemos a estudiar?

–Sí, vamos. Empecemos con lo que nos enseñaron los primeros días de clases.

– ¡¿Desde eso?

–Sí, te digo que no puse atención en clases.

–Bueno empecemos –Le empieza a explicar a Tai.

–Etto… Creo que ya entendí.

–Que bueno –Sonríe aliviada.

–Solo tengo que fijarme en los números y en el "mayor que" y "menor que", los símbolos, el que parece pececito que se come los números es "mayor que" y viceversa.

–Así es.

–Y depende de que numero sea, solo le pongo el símbolo de acuerdo a lo que me piden.

–sí, si –Feliz porque Tai por fin había entendido.

–Y con los problemas es muy sencillo, solo tengo que leer el problema y responder según la expresión que me pongan. –Dice muy confiado de que estaba en lo correcto.

– ¡Milagro! Lo has entendido a la perfección Tai –Sonríe mientras lanza los brazos al aire.

–Jeje, ¿Pues quien te crees que soy? –Sonríe.

El pobre Jack estaba cansado de tanto ajetreo del día, estaba tallándose un ojo del sueño y jalando un poco la blusa de Sora, tratando de llamar su atención.

–One-chan… Tengo sueño…

–Oh… –ve el reloj. –Vaya, ya es algo tarde.

–Sera mejor que me vaya, ¡Gracias por estudiar conmigo Sora!

–No hay problema, después de todo era una promesa ¿No?

–Si –Sonríe– ¡Nos vemos Sora, Nos vemos Jack!

– ¡Nos vemos Tai!

Tai se marcha corriendo, sus padres seguro se preguntarían donde había estado todo el santo día.

–Entonces… –Carga a Jack– Nos vamos a dormir –Se lleva a Jack a la habitación y lo recuesta en la cama, ella también se acuesta– Buenas noches Jack.

–Buenas noches… One-chan… –Se duerme de inmediato.

Sonríe mientras piensa que es lindo tener un hermano menor hasta quedarse dormida con una expresión pacifica en el rostro.

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>"CAPITULO 19: LOS FINALES HAN LLEGADO"<strong>

Tai: ¡Uff! Este capítulo ha estado lleno de cosas nuevas.  
>Sora: Y que lo digas... Enterarme de que tengo un hermanito y después encontrarme con mi primo Frantxu y ayudarle con su problema.<br>Jack: -Aparece de repente- ¡Hola a todos!  
>Tai y Sora: -Sorprendidos- ¿Jack?<br>Jack: Sip, aquí estoy yo, pienso salir en el preview de ahora en adelante.  
>Tai: Esta bien, aunque creo que ya somos demasiados.<br>Jack: ¿Demasiados?  
>Sora: -Recordando a todos sus amigos- Ahora que recuerdo... ¿Donde se metieron los demás en este capítulo?<br>Los demás xD: ¡Eso es lo que quisiéramos saber!  
>Mimi: ¡¿Por qué no he aparecido en este capítulo?<br>Matt: Pues no solo tú, tampoco yo he aparecido.  
>T.k. y Kari: -Unísono- ¡¿Y qué hay de nosotros?<br>Tai: Pues tienen mala suerte...  
>Sora: Calma chicos, seguro que en el siguiente si aparecen -sonríe-<br>Jack: Bueno, ¡por favor no se pierdan el próximo capítulo!  
>Tai: Jack...<br>Jack: ¿Si?  
>Tai: -Triste- Esas eran mis líneas... Todos me quitan mis líneas...<br>Todos excepto Tai: -Ríen-

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Que conste que me estoy desvelando... espero que al menos alguien lo agradesca D: Tengo que acabar y lo voy a hacer... aunque de rato ande con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios y aunque me digan antisocial por solo hacer esto xD.

Y por si se lo preguntaban, no se por que le llame Jack al hermanito de Sora, simplemente no lo se, fue el estupor del momento xD! Pero no, en definitiva no es por el de Titanic, pero... A que es adorable? Me lo imagino siendo el mas lindo de los de su edad *o*!.

Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews... es como una GRAN recompensa! En serio, me estoy matando aqui chicos xD!)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D._


	20. Capitulo 19: Los Finales han llegado

**Disclaimer:** Creo que por ser 31 de Diciembre, Digimon deberia pertenecer a todos, algo asi como compartir, saben? :D... Pero hasta que mi propuesta no sea aprobada... Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen...y sufro por ello D:

Notas al final como es habitual :3

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 19: Los finales han llegado<p>

En el capitulo anterior nuestros amigos enfrentaron algunos problemillas y resolvieron unos cuantos misterios y secretos, veamos que tal les va en este.

A la mañana siguiente Tai había ido más temprano de lo normal a casa de Sora para así llegar rápido al colegio y estudiar antes del examen, después de todo, el primero era el de Matemáticas, "El favorito de Tai". Una vez llegaron al colegio, empezaron juntos a estudiar, poco a poco fueron llegando Matt e Izzy al salón y llamaron a Mimi para que Sora les explicara lo que paso un día antes.

–Y bueno, ya que están todos reunidos, les explicare una cosita.

–Dilo Sora, estoy más que impaciente por saber. –Y había que decirlo, el rubio quería estudiar un poco también.

–Pues… la cosa es que… Tengo un hermanito –Dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡¿Qué?

–Jeje, ya sabíamos su reacción. –De nuevo, Tai estaba orgulloso consigo mismo sin razón aparente.

– ¿Cómo es eso? Más bien… ¿Es posible?

–Sí, Que no se supone que tus padres…bueno, ellos... Tú sabes… –Trato de decir con algo de tacto.

–Sí, bueno, ahora la explicación del asunto, lo que pasa es que mi hermanito nació antes del accidente de mis padres, y estaba en un orfanato, mis padres me dejaron una carta donde decían todos los detalles.

–Ah… Ya decía yo…–Aun así, los chicos seguían sorprendidos, y no era para menos…

– ¿Y cómo se llama?

–Jack.

–Aw… –Mimi tenía estrellitas en los ojos. –qué lindo nombre.

–Bueno, seguiré estudiando un poco antes de…–El moreno ahora si estaba "responsable"" pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase…

Demasiado tarde, la campana del inicio de los exámenes había sonado interrumpiendo la frase de Tai, Mimi regreso con rapidez a su salón y los chicos de quinto se sentaron en sus lugares. Unos segundos después, el profesor que les aplicaría el examen entro por la puerta del salón y repartió los exámenes.

–Comiencen… –Después de dar su indicación se sentó en el escritorio.

Todos empezaron su examen, parecía uno difícil, tenia 4 hojas y para rematar parecían casi puros problemas. La primera parte de la hoja 1 eran significados, conceptos que habían visto en clase, esa parte es de opción múltiple, pero las opciones te confundían, las demás hojas consistían en problemas. Tai estaba un poco desesperado por que no sabía las respuestas y ni las opciones le ayudaban…

_"Veamos… La 1… no me la sé, la 2… tampoco me la sé, la 3… ¡Rayos! ¡Tampoco la sé! ¡¿Es que voy a reprobar?"_ pensaba el moreno mientras se tomaba el cabello.

Por supuesto, Sora le noto desesperándose y con su lápiz hizo unos toquecitos leves a su mesa, tipo "clave Morse".

–Uh… –Nota lo que Sora trata de hacer y escucha con atención.

Todo estaba muy callado, por supuesto, si era examen… pero aun así, Sora decidió ayudarle a su amigo, así que susurro my bajo para que escuchase.

–Un golpe es respuesta a, 2 es b, 3 es c y 4 es d.

–Ok.

La pelirroja comienza a darle las respuestas de la primera parte del examen, cuando termina le da una indicación a Tai de que el responda lo demás, al fin y al cabo eso lo sabía, solo que en la parte teórica el moreno era todo un desastre… Así que solo afirmo con la cabeza levemente.

Había un raro ambiente en el salón: frustración, desesperación, duda, eso y mucho mas se podía sentir en el aire…

Tras una hora y media en el salón, los chicos acabaron su examen, unos salían calmados, otros no tanto.

–Estaba fácil –Dijo sonriente el súper genio.

–Pues… –Sora no era la mejor en mate pero se defendía. –el problema 8 se me dificulto un poco, pero al final conseguí resolverlo, tu sabes… de esas veces que al final te acuerdas como era…

– ¿El 8? –El rubio iba detrás de ellos. –Ese era en el que tenías que multiplicar y luego sumar ¿No?

–No, era dividir y sumar.

–Ah, es cierto, el que yo digo creo que era el 5.

– ¿Cómo es que se acuerdan cual era que cosa? –Tai estaba cansadísimo y no podía creer a sus amigos. – Si yo después de resolverlos los olvidaba…

–Jeje, no sé, simplemente los recuerdo.

–Que aburrido…

–Mira el lado positivo del asunto, tu peor materia ya paso, así que lo demás será pan comido.

–No… se me dificultan otras más…

– ¡Eso ya es demasiado! –Ahora los que no podían creerle eran sus amigos…

–Eso te pasa por estar de flojo todo el año. –Y si, la pelirroja ya lo veía venir… un Tai desesperado en exámenes finales…

–Oh, vamos Sora, no me regañes, tú me ayudaras ¿A que si? Vamos, una que otra respuesta como hoy.

S–ora: No, ponte a estudiar.

–Por favor –Pone su cara de "perrito"

–Mejor ponte a estudiar, capaz y nos cambian de lugar.

–Jaja, imposible… –Lo dejo pasar como algo que solo pasa si tienes MUY mala suerte.

Cada chico regreso a su casa, puesto que en exámenes finales tan solo al acabar podían marcharse.

Al día siguiente en el colegio y apenas dada la campan del inicio de los exámenes. Todos estaban ya ahí, y más les valía porque si llegabas tarde estos días, podían anularte el examen o validártelo sobre 80 desde el principio.

–Bien, para hacer esto un poco más interesante, los cambiare de lugar, por favor siéntense por numero de lista y de izquierda a derecha.

–Tienes la boca salada Sora…–Tai estaba temblando, esto sí que no le podía estar pasando

–Lo ves, más vale que hayas estudiado.

–Rayos…–Estaba pálido y deprimido.

Y así, uno tras otro fueron pasando los días y así también los exámenes finales, uno por día, algunos difíciles y otros de lo más sencillo. Lo típico, Sora lanzándole borradores a Tai para que despertase puesto que se dormía en uno que otro examen, Izzy saliendo del salón el primero, Matt en uno que otro examen difícil llevando su pequeño acordeón y Mimi… Digamos que no le iba mal, y con Kukai a un lado ayudándole, pues que mejor.

–Uff… Por fin se acabo –El moreno estaba agotado, estas semanas de exámenes eran como un extractor de neuronas.

–Tú te la pasaste copiando en cada examen. –Sora le miraba sospechosa.

– ¿Cómo crees? Yo no estaba copiando, solo estaba rectificando mis respuestas con mis compañeros –Sonríe.

–Que lo digas con "palabras bonitas" no cambia el asunto…

–Oigan… –Matt intervino. – últimamente han estado peor que nunca…

– ¿Eh? ¿En qué? –Aun así, ambos seguían hablando al mismo tiempo.

–Peleando.

– ¿Tú crees?

–yo me siento normal.

– ¡El punto es que ya empiezan las vacaciones!

–Uh… Izzy….Eso no viene al caso…

–Pero es verdad, que bien que ya son vacaciones, para estar de flojo, y más importante, ir a la playa. –Tai no se podía creer su suerte, al fin eran libres.

–Pues de flojo tu siempre estas.

–Grr…

–Chicos, me tengo que ir ya.

– ¿Y eso?

–Jack no tarda en despertar, y verán que es bastante travieso, deja la casa hecha un basurero.

–Entonces será mejor que te apresures.

– ¡Nos vemos luego!

–Ok, ¡Iré a tu casa mañana! –Le dedica una sonrisa a Sora.

– ¡Si, te esperare! –Sale corriendo del lugar.

–Y… –Izzy se le acerca de poco con un tono pícaro. – ¿Qué harán tu y Sora mañana?

– ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

–Come on… –El rubio también se acerca. –vamos, puedes ser sincero, somos tus mejores amigos, puedes decirnos.

– ¿Qué se traen ahora ustedes?

–Vamos Tai, escupe.

–Uh… vale… –Hace lo que dijo Izzy y literalmente escupe, Izzy se movió logrando que la saliva no lo tocase por poco.

– ¡No lo decía literalmente tonto!

–Ah, pues a la otra explícate bien.

– ¡Sabes a que me refiero! Di todo acerca de tu relación con Sora.

–Pues es mi mejor amiga. –Diciéndolo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–Pero a mi parecer, los rumores de que están saliendo son ciertos.

–S-Serás idiota, –Se sonroja levemente. – ¿Cómo puedes creértelo? ¡Sora es mi amiga! ¡Es mi amiga!

–Ok, te creeremos, aunque…aun pienso que hay algo raro aquí, después de todo, ustedes siempre salen solos.

– ¡Cierto, como cuando fueron al cine los dos solos! (**N/A:** Ver el capitulo 5 para más información…)

–Eso fue idea de Sora…

–Y cuando Yamada les tomo la foto en el parque estaban solos (**N/A:** Revisar el capitulo 11 por favor)

–También fue idea de Sora, ir al parque a platicar de algunas cuantas cosas, además ¡Que les dijimos que fue un accidente!

– ¡Aja! Entonces Sora es la que quiere algo contigo.

– ¡Cállate Matt! ¡No es verdad, ella nunca querría eso, es mi mejor amiga!

–No lo niegues, es normal que después de todos estos años juntos, alguno de los dos se enamorase del otro.

–Ahora tu Izzy… Yo… ¡Me voy! –Sale corriendo del lugar mientras piensa _"¡No es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto! Los mejores amigos no se pueden querer de esa forma… prometimos ser mejores amigos siempre…siempre…"_

–Ah… Es algo inmaduro. –El rubio no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido al aire.

–Quizás sea mejor que lleven las cosas a su ritmo.

Sin darse cuenta, había alguien más observándoles… Mimi hizo su aparición detrás de ellos…

–Ah, pero que poco tacto chicos…–Algo decepcionada.

– ¡AHHH!

–No sean miedosos, además, ni que fuera una bruja.

–si tu lo dices…

– ¡Matt!... Bueno, el punto es que deberían decirle las cosas a Tai por indirectas, no se preocupen, que ya me encargo yo de Sora.

–Como quieras, pero es que Tai es tan cabeza dura…

–Las vacaciones son largas, ya nos las apañaremos después…

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>Capitulo 20: Empezando con el Pie Izquierdo<strong>

Sora: ¡Matt, Izzy! ¡¿De qué me están acusando a mí?  
>Matt: Nada, nada...<br>Izzy: ¡Fue Mimi!  
>Mimi: ¡Eh! ¡No me echen el muerto!<br>Tai: Total, lectores...  
>Jack: -Interrumpe- Yo los despediré, ya que no salí en este capítulo, ¡Lectores, por favor no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo! -Susurra- Que espero y salga más pronto...<br>Todos: ¡Hasta después! ^^  
>¿?: Ataque poderoso caza que hay que apoyar a la autora del fic ^O^<br>Tai: ¿Y ese?  
>Autora: Es Pancho ^^<br>Todos: Ah... –Pensando- No tenemos ni idea… pero la autora hace tratos con todo el mundo y de repente salen en sus Fics xD.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Me levante temprano por que obviamente mi madre no me dejara estar de antisocial escribiendo todo el dia en dia 31 de Diciembre... asi que... pues eso, me tengo que ir a las 4 a casa de mi abuela y creo, espero... que vuelva para las 8 a mi casa a seguir escribiendo, asi que por ahora espero en este tiempo al menos avanzar un monton D:! El tiempo me esta presionando! x_X!

Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews... es como una GRAN recompensa! En serio, me estoy matando aqui chicos xD!)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D._


	21. Capitulo 20: Empezando con el pie

**Disclaimer:** Creo que por ser 31 de Diciembre, Digimon deberia pertenecer a todos, algo asi como compartir, saben? :D... Pero hasta que mi propuesta no sea aprobada... Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen...y sufro por ello D: Y en este capitulo resulta que... Ni Bolt ni sus personajes (que ni salieron) tampoco me pertenecen xD

Notas al final como es habitual :3

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 20: Empezando con el pie izquierdo<p>

En nuestro capitulo anterior nuestros protagonistas hicieron sus exámenes finales en el colegio, por lo que ahora, han empezado sus bien merecidas vacaciones de verano.

Nuestro capitulo empieza en la casa de los Yagami pero este capítulo no trata de Tai, el ha aparecido lo suficiente, quien está buscando algo por toda la casa, casi volteándola de cabeza es la menor, Kari.

–Vaya, ¿Dónde estará el otro par de mi zapato?

–Qué raro que se te pierdan las cosas Hija, eso le pasa usualmente a Tai.

–Tienes razón. ¡Ah! Ahí está –Estaba debajo de la cama y a su vez debajo de unas pantuflas de Tai –Con razón no lo encontraba.

–Ahora si estas lista, recuerda Hija, ten cuidado ¿Si?

–Claro mamá, T.k y yo vamos a estar bien, tan solo vamos a disfrutar de las vacaciones de verano.

–Sí, confió en ese chico, pero aun así, no les vaya a pasar algo.

–No te preocupes, será como salir al parque de enfrente, pero más lejos.

De repente, el timbre suena, la Sra. Yagami va a abrir la puerta.

– ¿Quién?

–Hola Señora Yagami, ¿Esta Tai? –La pelirroja estaba decidida a sacar a Tai de su casa.

–Aun sigue dormido.

–Es todo un flojo… –El rubio también venia, sabían que sería una batalla dura. – que sean vacaciones no significa que desde ahora tiene que dormir toda la tarde.

–Ya ves como es Tai, se supone que iría a mi casa, pero siempre soy yo quien viene por él.

–Pueden pasar, sirve que lo despiertan.

–Sí, gracias –Pasa y se dirige a la habitación de Tai con Matt.

–Je, esto yo lo quiero ver, después de todo aun no llega T.k

–Es cierto, T.k menciono que tu y el iban a jugar un poco por las vacaciones ¿Cierto?

–Si, dijo que tenía planeado hacer algo divertido para empezar bien las vacaciones.

–Jeje, se me ocurre algo para despertar a Tai –Coloca su dedo índice en su boca y luego coloca ese mismo dedo en la oreja de Tai, no es algo que haría normalmente con cualquiera, pero estaban hablando de su mejor amigo…

Este despertó abruptamente, se levanto y tomo a Matt de la camisa, aunque se veía todavía algo adormilado.

– ¡¿Dónde está, donde esta mi pan? –Gritaba como desesperado.

– ¿Eh? –el rubio estaba confundido y se quería quitar al moreno de encima. – ¿De qué rayos hablas?

–Vaya manera de despertar.

–Ah… –un poco menos adormilado. –pero si son Sora y Matt, ¿Qué pasa, por que tan temprano?

– ¿Temprano? Si ya pasan de las 12. (Medio día)

– ¿Qué tiene? Son vacaciones al fin y al cabo…

–Pues no estarás tan alegre después de que te digamos lo siguiente.

– ¿Qué cosa? –No parecía del todo interesado.

–Izzy fue al colegio hoy, para ir a ayudar al superior Joe.

– ¿Y?

–Que vio la lista de los que se fueron a extraordinarios –En tono burlón, no es que le deseara el mal a su amigo, pero a veces, el rubio lo disfrutaba demasiado. – y ¿Adivina?

– ¿Q-Que? –Ahora sí y se empezaba a asustar, volteo a ver a Sora y esta sonrió levemente.

–Dijo que tú quedaste para Mate.

–P-pero… ¿Cómo? No me pudo ir tan mal

–Lo que pasa es que el examen final se promedia con todas las demás calificaciones en el año, y como a ti te fue tan mal en calificaciones pasadas, te quedaste en extraordinarios.

–No puede ser…–lamentándose

–Sera mejor que te apresures si quieres pasar de año.

– ¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso es hoy el dichoso extraordinario?

–Sí.

– ¡¿Cómo pueden hacer eso, yo como iba a saber?

–Se supone que te contactan por el celular…

– ¿Eh? –Ve su celular el cual tenía marcadas 10 llamadas perdidas–Uy…

–Y seguro que fueron del cole

–El punto es que cámbiate para ir al cole, si el final lo contestaste bien entonces no habrá problema.

–Ok –Se empieza a cambiar, empezando por quitarse la camiseta ahí misma.

–Uh… –sora estaba algo roja. –¡E-espérate a que me salga! –Sale rápido del cuarto, mientras Matt también sale pero de forma natural y no tan apresurada.

Después de un rato, Tai sale de su habitación, todo cambiado y listo para su examen.

–Ahora, tengo que ir a presentar el bendito examen, y yo que quería dormir más…

–quien te manda a ser un tonto todo el año.

–Grr…

–Tan solo ve Tai. –Se dirige a la puerta para irse– Yo tengo que ir con Jack, le prometí que jugaría con él en el parque de enfrente, quiere pasar tiempo conmigo ahora que estoy de vacaciones.

–Ok, si termino rápido el examen iré al parque, haber si siguen ahí.

–Ok –Se marcha.

– ¿Ya se fue Sorita, hijo? –Saliendo de la cocina.

–Si mamá, y Matt y yo también ya nos vamos.

–Anda, córreme…

–Pues si no estoy aquí no tiene caso que te quedes.

–Ya, me voy a mi casa, prometí que pasaría tiempo con mi padre, suerte en tu "cita" Kari –Sonríe y se marcha.

– ¿Cómo que cita Kari?

–No es una cita, solo que T.k. y yo vamos a divertirnos, como son vacaciones.

–Ah… Bueno, yo me voy también. –Sale corriendo al colegio.

Después de que todos dejaran la casa, el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez fue Kari quien abrió a puerta.

–Ah, hola T.k –Recibe al chico sonriendo.

–Hola, ¿Tienes tiempo esperando?

–No, pero vamos ¿Dónde planeas llevarme?

–Primero, al cine, ¿Recuerdas? Dijiste que querías ver esa nueva película de Disney, "Bolt"

–Sí, dicen que es buena. –Sonriendo muy alegre.

–Entonces vámonos.

– ¡Ya me voy mamá!

–Que te vaya bien hija.

T.k y Kari caminaron un poco hasta el cine, aunque no estaba muy lejos, ya que, sería irresponsable dejar a dos pequeñines como ellos solos por ahí. No había muchas personas en las calles, como habían empezado las vacaciones, la mayoría estarían fuera de la ciudad y no es como si su vecindario fuese visitado por turistas, así que estaban bien.

–Ahora, me formare para comprar los boletos ¿Puedes ir por la comida?

–Claro, ¿Palomitas, verdad?

–Sí. –Se va a formar y Kari va a la tienda del cine.

Después de un rato de espera, T.k. llego a la taquilla donde una señora de unos 30 de edad atendía.

–Sí, ¿Qué desea?

–Quisiera dos entradas para la película de Bolt, la de la sala 2 a la 1 PM por favor.

–Perdón, pero para la película de Bolt se han agotado todas las entradas, en todas las salas y a todos los horarios. –Compadeciéndose del pobre rubiecito.

– ¿Qué? No puede ser…

– ¿Quisiese ver otra película?

–No gracias, todas las demás son para mayores. –Se regresa resignado a donde estaba Kari ya con las palomitas– Lo siento Kari, ya no había entradas.

–No importa, –Sonriente. – vamos a comernos las palomitas al parque que me platicaste el otro día.

–Sí, es genial, para variarle un poco del que esta frente a tu casa, además venden comida muy rica ahí.

Bueno, mientras T.k y Kari buscaban como divertirse, Tai había llegado al colegio para encontrarse con algunos conocidos suyos…

– ¿Pero que hacen aquí?

–Lo mismo que tu…–Yamada y Satoshi, el otro par inseparable dijo al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Y a que extraordinario se fueron?

–Yo a Ingles. –Satoshi no era bobo, solo que en los idiomas no se entendía ni él.

–Yo a Mate, ingles e historia.

–Jaja, Yamada tu estas peor que yo.

–Grr... A los profes no les basto con lo que les iba a dar de dinero para que se olvidaran de los extraordinarios.

–Pues ni modo, tendrás que hacer tus exámenes. ¡Ah! Tenemos que entrar ya o no nos los van a aplicar –Los 3 corren a sus respectivos salones donde deberían hacer el examen

Bueno, volviendo con los pequeños, T.k y Kari se dirigen al parque que estaban mencionando anteriormente pero mientras T.k. va caminando y viendo a Kari a la vez…

– Es genial, mira aquí es. –Camina hacia el pasto pero no ve que el sistema de regado esta activado y pues se moja– Oh vaya…

– ¿Estás bien T.k?

–Sí, pero no te acerques al pasto, están regando jeje.

–Ok, voy a la tienda haber si de casualidad tienen una toalla. –Va a la tienda.

–Ok –Sonríe pero apenas se va Kari, comienza a pensar pesimistamente _"Ay, todo me está saliendo mal hoy…"_

Kari regresa después de unos momentos con una toalla para ayudar al pobre Takeru. Se la entrega con cuidado.

–Aquí tienes, pero pienso que mejor sería que fueras a tu casa a bañarte, no vaya a ser que te resfríes

– Si, creo que si… –Toma la toalla y se seca un poco con ella – Bueno, te voy a dejar a tu casa entonces.

–Ok, pero de camino vayamos comiendo palomitas –Ofreciéndole de las que tenia.

–Sí. –Toma algunas palomitas y se las empieza a comer.

Caminaron a casa, T.k parecía un poco triste puesto que nada le salió bien esa vez, pero Kari parecía normal. Llegaron a casa de Kari mas rápido de lo que habían pensado.

–Nos veremos luego T.k –Sonriendo.

– Si… –Algo desanimado

–Me la he pasado genial hoy T.k

– ¿Eh? –Confundido. –Pero prácticamente fue un desastre.

–Pero nos la pasamos juntos, es divertido simplemente estar contigo.

–Jeje, gracias. –Ahora estaba más feliz. –Mañana si vemos la película

–Si –Entra a su casa.

Y bueno, a Tai no le fue mal en su examen (de milagro…) pero, digamos que a Yamada no le fue muy bien, pero logro pasar.

Y digamos también que Sora se la paso jugando con Jack toda la tarde en el parque (es que ese niño es muy hiperactivo…)

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**

**Capitulo 21: Recuerdos Olvidados**

Sora: No me gusto eso de que "Y Sora se la paso jugando con Jack toda la Tarde" casi no Salí…

Kari: Es que ya era tiempo de que T.k y yo apareciéramos mas.

T.k: Si, por que recuerda que tu sales mucho.

Sora: Bueno, creo que tienen razón.

Jack: al menos saliste One-chan, a mí solo me mencionaron.

Izzy y Joe: A nosotros también solo nos mencionaron

Mimi: Pues yo ni siquiera fui mencionada –Molesta-

Matt: Es por el próximo capítulo que en este no saliste Mimi…

Mimi: ¿Eh?

Tai: en serio, ¿Qué nadie lee el guion?

Todos: Mira quién habla…

Tai: Bueno, el punto es que…

Pancho: -Interrumpiendo a Tai abruptamente- ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo sino recibirán mi ataque poderoso caza!

Tai: Este maldito…

Todos: ¡Nus vemos!

Tai: ¡Pancho, vete al Fic donde sales! (Power Digital)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ya llevo mas de la mitad! Estoy venciendo! venciendo! (lo que me esta venciendo es el dolor de cabeza D:!) Pero ya, ya casi llego a los que tengo que "inventar" en calor, por que estos ya los tenia escritos pero los estoy editando, del 23 en adelante los tengo planeados pero no escritos xD. Aunque bajo presion, no se esperen capitulos muy largos, los mas largos de la serie ya pasaron xD.

Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews... es como una GRAN recompensa! En serio, me estoy matando aqui chicos xD!)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D._


	22. Capitulo 21: Recuerdos Olvidados

**Disclaimer:** Creo que por ser 31 de Diciembre, Digimon deberia pertenecer a todos, algo asi como compartir, saben? :D... Pero hasta que mi propuesta no sea aprobada... Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen...y sufro por ello D:

Notas al final como es habitual :3

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 21: Recuerdos Olvidados<p>

En nuestro capitulo anterior nuestro amigo T.k. tuvo unas pequeñas fallas en sus planes y Tai tuvo que presentar un examen extraordinario al igual que Yamada y Satoshi. Pero ahora si este capítulo está alejado de la familia Yagami o las tragedias de T.k.

Sábado por la mañana en la residencia Tachikawa…

– ¡Mimi! El desayuno está listo, baja por favor –El Sr. Tachikawa, tan amable como siempre.

–- ¡Ya voy! –Termina de arreglarse y baja– ¿Qué hay de comer?

–Hot Cakes, y puedes elegir entre jugo de naranja y chocomilk. –La Sra. Tachikawa ya estaba colocando el plato sobre la mesa.

–Me quedo con el chocomilk –Sonríe y toma asiento en el comedor al lado de su padre, que estaba leyendo el periódico.

–Esto esta delicioso –Llevándose un pedazo de Hot Cake a la boca.

–Ay, gracias querido, –Dándole su ración de comida a Mimi y sirviéndole chocomilk en un vaso de vidrio.

–Gracias –Comienza a comer.

–Ya se, ¿Qué tal si salimos hoy a divertirnos todos juntos? Después de todo, Mimi está de vacaciones

–Me parece una excelente idea, querido –Sonríe y se abraza del brazo de su esposo, esos dos sin importar el tiempo que pasase, seguían muy enamorados.

–Ah, lo siento, hoy no puedo.

– ¿Por qué Mimi?

–Bueno… es que he quedado con un amigo.

–Un… –El Sr. Tachikawa estaba un poco sobresaltado. – ¿"amigo"? –Haciendo énfasis en "Amigo" – Con amigo te refieres a una compañera tuya ¿Verdad que si?

–No, un chico.

–Un… un chico… –Pregunta nervioso– ¿Con Matt, Tai, Izzy o alguno de ellos, verdad?

–No papa, es un compañero de mi clase, además ¿Por qué tanto alboroto por eso?

–Un chico…un varón… con mi pequeña Mimi…

–No te preocupes Mimi, tu padre es así…

–Es raro… Bueno, ya termine, estuvo delicioso, ya me voy –Despidiéndose de su mama y de papa que aun estaba en Shock…

Mimi camino un poco hasta llegar a un pequeño parque (**N/A:** Todo es en parques, haber si de vez en cuando cambio de escenario xD) donde había quedado con su compañero de clase, Kukai. Ya que ellos dos se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, no podían dejar de hablarse aunque fuesen vacaciones. El chico ya se encontraba ahí, así que vio llegar a Mimi.

– ¡Mimi, por aquí!

–Perdona, estaba desayunando ¿Te he hecho esperar?

–No te preocupes, no llevo casi nada aquí –Sonríe

–Ah, este parque me trae algunos recuerdos de cuando vivía aquí de más chica…

– ¿T-tu vivías aquí cuando eras pequeña? –Estaba sorprendido pero pensando en tono alegre _"Entonces… quizá si recuerde eso…"_

–Sip, cuando tenía como 5 años, pero luego mi familia y yo nos tuvimos que mudar, no sé porque, pero después de algunos años, hace medio año de hecho, volvimos por aquí.

–Ya veo, y… Dime, ¿Qué recuerdas de este lugar? –Estaba esperanzado.

–Recuerdo que venía a este parque con mucha frecuencia, a jugar, mira –Señala unos columpios– Me acuerdo de esos columpios, pasaba tiempo arriba de ellos, de principio me daban miedo, pero después perdí el miedo… Pero la verdad es que no recuerdo porque…

Kukai ahora estaba un poco decaído, _"Ya veo… no recuerda del todo…"_ pensaba mientras veía a Mimi sonreír y caminar a los columpios de a poco.

–Bueno, vamos a subirnos –Al llegar se sienta en uno que esta al centro, de color rosa– Me acuerdo que siempre me subía a este.

–Vale –Sonríe y va también a los columpios, se sienta al lado derecho de Mimi, en un columpio color azul– ¿Y recuerdas algo más?... No se…Quizás algo de eso de allá

–Señala un arenero que estaba justo enfrente de los columpios.

–El arenero… Tengo vagos recuerdos pero… No recuerdo algo completo, que raro…

Kukai continúo preguntándole a Mimi por sus recuerdos, como si quisiera saber si recordaba algo en específico, o a alguien… Pero no consiguió mucho, Mimi no recordaba mucho de su niñez, solo recuerdos algo borrosos, lo cual ya no sorprendió mucho a Kukai, ya se esperaba algo como eso.

–Ya veo… no recuerdas mucho.

– ¿Y para que querías saber si recordaba?

–Es que…–Sonriendo con tristeza. – yo te conozco…

– ¿Eh? Pues claro que me conoces, somos amigos, compañeros de clase.

–No de hace un mes, sino que te conozco desde que éramos unos niños.

– ¿Cómo dices? –Estaba sorprendida y sin poder creerlo, riendo un poco nerviosamente – Estas bromeando ¿Verdad Kukai?

El chico simplemente le vio a los ojos sin decir nada, esperando que la sorpresa de su amiga bajase, antes de revelar algo más.

–No puede ser…

–Como tú decías, vivías aquí en tu infancia, como a los 5 años, pues yo también viví aquí un tiempo… a esa edad tú y yo éramos inseparables, siempre veníamos a jugar a este parque… Je, recuerdo cuando nos conocimos…

**Flashback**

Hace algunos años, en ese mismo parque, al lado de un resbaladero, se encontraba un chico algo revoltoso jugando, cuando llego una chiquilla a hablar con él.

– ¿Mmm? ¿Quién eres niña?

–Me llamo Mimi Tachikawa, me acabo de mudar por aquí.

–Y ¿Qué quieres? –Mirándole de manera desafiante.

–Solo quiero hacer amigos.

–Pues ve a hacerlo a otro lado.

–Ah, que mal humor…

–No me interesa lo que pienses.

–Pues entonces no te doy chocolate, mis papas me lo compraron para que le diera a mis nuevos amigos, pero como quieres que me vaya…–Mostrando una barra pero alejándola del chico.

El susodicho estaba resignado, así que decidió dejar que Mimi se quedase, en el fondo él quería chocolate.

–Ah, haz lo que quieras niña…

–Gracias –Sonríe muy felizmente– ¿Te gusta el chocolate? ¿Quieres un poco? –Extendiendo su mano con un chocolate en ella.

–… No me desagrada… –Toma rápidamente el chocolate de la mano de Mimi y se lo come mientras mira hacia el suelo, como tímido.

Mimi solo se le quedo viendo sonriendo, _"Jeje, es raro, no dice que le gusta pero dice que "no le desagrada" sí que es mono."_

–Entonces ya somos amigos

– ¡¿Qué?

–Que ya somos amigos. ¿Cómo te llamas niño?

–Ah…–Sabiendo que ya no podría ir en contra de la niña que acababa de conocer– ya que… Me llamo Kukai Souma.

–Seremos buenos amigos Kukai –Toma las dos manos de Kukai y comienza a dar vueltas, dando pequeños saltitos, algo similar al juego "Rueda Rueda" (O "danzar a la rueda").

– ¿Q-que es lo que haces?

–Jugando –Sonríe alegre de tener su primer amigo cerca de su nueva casa.

–Me mareo…

**Fin del Flashback**

–Tú me cambiaste… poco a poco deje de ser tan cerrado hacia los demás, y deje de ser frio y serio, me ayudaste a divertirme más, comportarme realmente como un niño.

–… –Sin decir palabra, tenía vagos recuerdos de su niñez, pero seguía escuchando lo que Kukai le estaba contando, lo veía tan feliz contando esas historias, que empezó a pensar que realmente las había olvidado…-

**Flashback…**

En ese mismo parque estaban dos pequeños en una pequeña mesa del parque, Kukai y Mimi, la mesa estaba llena de juguetes de Mimi, Kukai no estaba del todo aburrido pero se estaba empezando a hartar.

–Mimi, cambiemos de juego, por favor

– ¿Por qué? Esto es muy divertido, pensé que te gustaba Kukai –Sonríe mientras toma una pequeña tetera de juguete y vierte un poco del liquido que había en ella (Que parecía agua con un poco de tierra) en una taza de juguete que estaba enfrente de Kukai.

–Pues porque soy un niño, –Sonrojándose un poco – y me da algo de vergüenza jugar a la "comidita"…

–Pero es que a mí me gusta jugar a esto…

–Está bien… –Resignándose a jugar a eso pero con esperanzas de algo mejor al día siguiente. –pero mañana jugamos a otra cosa ¿Si?

–Sí, quizás…

Con ese comentario el chico simplemente sonrió pero en el fondo sabía lo que significaba _"Ese "quizás" me dice que no lo hará…"_

**Fin del Flashback**

–Si lo piensas… –A Kukai se le escapo una risa. –Desde que nos hicimos amigos, tú siempre me obligabas a jugar a la "comidita", y de vez en cuando a la "Hora del Té", supongo que de grande serás chef o algo como eso…

–…. –Aun estaba sorprendida por lo que le estaba contando Kukai, y de cierta forma, también estaba sorprendida por que sentía que Kukai le estaba diciendo la verdad.

**Flashback…**

Mimi y Kukai estaban en ese mismo parque, solo que esta vez estaban en los columpios, Mimi estaba sentada en el columpio en el que acostumbraba sentarse, el columpio rosa del centro, y Kukai en el azul que estaba a su lado. Mimi estaba con la cabeza abajo, cuidando de no caerse, tan solo sentada en el columpio pero sin columpiarse.

–Los columpios me dan miedo…

– ¿Por qué? –Columpiándose para adelante y para atrás. –Jeje, –Sonríe muy alegre – Son muy divertidos, ¡Sientes que estas volando! Es genial.

–Yo…

–Confía en mí, solo agárrate bien y no te va a pasar nada.

–Está bien… –Se agarra fuertemente de las cadenas del columpio (**N/A:** No se si se llamen así…) y comienza a columpiarse adelante y atrás poco a poco, hasta que logra estar a una distancia considerable del suelo – Es… ¡Genial! ¡Es verdad, parece que vuelo!

–Te lo dije, –Sonríe. – se siente muy bien, no hay por qué tenerle miedo a esto.

–Es cierto, es divertido

**Fin del Flashback**

_"Entonces por eso perdí el miedo a los columpios…"_ Mimi volteo hacia Kukai, viéndole agradecida.

– Kukai me ayudo…

–Eras una pequeña niña llorona que siempre tenía que obtener lo que quería porque si no las cosas no iban a ir bien… –Sonríe – Ahora que lo pienso, no muy diferente a ahora…

–Ah, no seas grosero, no soy así –Haciendo un puchero.

**Flashback…**

Mimi y Kukai estaban en el arenero, pero parece que había un problema por que Mimi estaba llorando, y Kukai trataba de calmarla. Ambos estaban agachados, doblando sus rodillas casi al punto de hincarse en la arena pero sin llegar a tocar la arena con las rodillas.

–Calma Mimi, vamos, deja de llorar ¿Si?

–Es que… –Entre sollozos, no podía respirar, hablar y llorar al mismo tiempo. –yo… estoy muy triste, ¡No me quiero mudar, no quiero dejar de ver a Kukai! –Comienza a llorar más y más.

–Eh… –No sabe que decir y le empiezan a salir unas lagrimas – Yo… yo tampoco quiero dejar de ver a Mimi… –Trata de parar su llanto y se limpia sus lagrimas.

– ¡No quiero ir, no quiero!

–Mimi… las niñas fuertes no lloran –Aun soportando el llanto para no hacer llorar más a su amiga– tú eres una niña fuerte, así que deja de llorar ¿Vale?

– ¡No quiero ser una niña fuerte! –Llorando aun más. – ¡no quiero irme, no te quiero olvidar Kukai!

– ¡Pues no lo hagas! –Parece que al fin se le ocurrió algo que decir.

– ¿Q-que? –Parando un poco el llanto.

–Sí, no me olvides, yo tampoco lo voy a hacer, seremos amigos por siempre y para siempre –Sonríe.

– ¿En serio? –Parando de llorar por completo y animándose. – ¿Lo prometes?

–Claro –Levantándose junto con Mimi del suelo, ofreciéndole su dedo meñique en forma de saludo hacia Mimi sonriendo.

– ¡Uhm! –También levanta su dedo meñique y lo entrelaza con el de Kukai.

Y mientras ambos mueven su dedo en forma de saludo dicen…

– "Esta es la promesa del dedo meñique, quien la rompa se comerá mil agujas".

Pocos días después, Mimi tenía que mudarse, todas las cosas de su casa ya estaban en el camión de mudanza, sus padres estaban ya en el, solo faltaba ella…

–Bueno… –De nuevo, le salen unas lagrimas– Adiós… –Se voltea hacia el camión con intención de correr a él y subir rápidamente.

–Hey… –Sostiene la mano de Mimi para detenerla un poco y sonríe cuando la chica lo voltea a ver– Es un "Nos vemos"… no me olvides…

–Tú… –Derrama otras pocas lágrimas y abraza a su amigo– Tú tampoco…

–Tus papas te esperan…

–Si –Corre hacia el camión y se sube, baja la ventana del camión y se despide de Kukai con su mano.

El camión arranco, de principio avanzaba lentamente, aumento un poco la velocidad, en ese momento fue cuando Kukai comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, persiguiendo al camión corriendo por la banqueta (Acera) del lado de la ventana de Mimi.

– ¡Mimi! ¡Seremos amigos por siempre y para siempre!

– ¡Claro! –Asintiendo con la cabeza.

– ¡Cuídate! ¡No le temas más a los columpios! ¡Sigue haciendo comida, cocinas muy rico! ¡No te vayas a resfriar!

– ¡Sí! –Asiente, derramando aun unas pocas lagrimas, a cada cosa que Kukai le grita mientras corre- ¡Si, así lo voy a hacer!

–¡Mimi!

– ¡¿Si?

–Yo… –Se sonroja– ¡Tu… no me desagradas!

–El… –También se sonroja muy levemente y dice en voz baja– El dijo… –Grita– ¡Tu tampoco me desagradas Kukai!

Sin embargo, poco después de oír lo que dijo Mimi, se tropezó con una raíz que había roto la banqueta por crecer mucho, ocasionando que Mimi se preocupase.

– ¡¿Estás bien? ¡Kukai!

El chico tan solo levanto el pulgar de su mano derecha y también levanto esa mano muy alta en señal de que estaba bien, no podía hablar, se había dado un buen golpe.

– ¡Nos vemos! –Fue lo último que dijo, el camión ya se había alejado de donde Kukai se había caído.

Kukai aun estaba en el suelo, boca abajo, con algunos pequeños raspones en todo su cuerpo y con una pequeña herida en su frente que comenzaba a sangrar un poco, el pequeño comenzó a llorar levemente, pero no por el dolor que sus heridas le causaban sino porque ya no vería en quizás un buen tiempo a esa niña que lo había cambiado, a esa niña que…

–No me desagrada…–Estaba aun boca abajo, llorando y diciendo entre sollozos eso una y otra vez.

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**

**Capitulo 22: Y esa es la razón…**

Tai: -Bostezando- ¿Eso qué? Un aburrido capitulo de historias del pasado

Sora: -Le da un zape a Tai- No lo digas así, ese tal Kukai es muy lindo, soporto mucho…

Tai: -Totalmente desinteresado- Si, si, lo que sea… esas historias solo le gustan a las chicas…

Sora: ¿A qué viene ese cambio de actitud? Cuando esas historias que dices "Que solo le gustan a las chicas" se tratan de ti, no te quejas.

Tai: Es que así tengo más Fans –Sonríe-… Bueno, el punto es que ahora ni Salí y ni siquiera me mencionaron más que para decir que el capitulo no trataba de mi. Eso no me gusto, yo soy uno de los protagonistas…

Sora: Bueno, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Jack: ¡Yo, yo! Yo tampoco Salí… Y he salido menos veces que Joe…

Sora: Ni creas, el superior Joe sale menos que tu…

Tai: Eso no interesa, ¡el punto es que yo debo de salir, sino, el rating baja!

Mimi: -Llega a interrumpir- Eh, pero todos necesitamos un poquito de protagonismo en este fic, de mínimo déjanos que la autora nos dedique un capitulo o dos, tu y Sora salen a cada rato y siempre se trata de una historia de ustedes.

Sora: Eso es cierto…

Matt: -Llega también- Si, es cierto. Yo también quiero un capitulo que se trate de mi…

Joe: -Llega corriendo- ¿Y qué hay de mi? Yo apenas y saludo y ya me sacan

Izzy: Yo también

Tai: El capitulo 3 se trato de ti, Izzy.

Izzy: Fue más sobre ti que de mi…

Kari: Yo estoy de acuerdo con eso de que cada quien tenga su capítulo.

T.k.: Igual yo, ya fue mucho Tai y Sora.

Tai: ¡Les recuerdo que es un fic en el que Sora y yo somos protagonistas principales!

Sora: Pero también los demás necesitan hacer su aparición bien.

Tai: Sora… -Deprimido- No estés en mi contra también…

Todos excepto Tai y Sora: ¡Sí! ¡Sora está de nuestro lado!

Jack: -Dice tierno- Yo también, porque quiero salir más, y que ustedes también salgan mas. –Sonríe-

Todos excepto Tai: ¡Jack está de nuestro lado!

Tai: Ah, ok, ya ni modo…

Autora: Como que ya, de uno u otro modo, yo soy la que decido que escribir, y los lectores también, no es lo que ustedes quieran… Además, ya párenle, este es el preview mas largo de todo el fic.

Tai: Perdón, ya ahora nos despedimos.

Todos excepto Tai (Hasta la autora…): ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! ¡Nos veremos!

Tai: ¡Ya dejen de decir lo que yo digo! Ah… eso sí, espero que la autora no tarde tanto en subir el próximo capítulo… y que logre su cometido…

Autora: Chicos, ¡tápenle la boca con cinta y enciérrenlo por ahí!

Chicos (Solo Mimi y Sora no lo hicieron): ¡Sí!

Jack: ¡Adiós!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Me estoy saboreando el frapucchino que voy a ganar... pero no solo eso esta en juego, esta en juego mi honor y orgullo asi que a darle! xD

Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews... es como una GRAN recompensa! En serio, me estoy matando aqui chicos xD!)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D._


	23. Capitulo 22: Y esa es la razon

**Disclaimer:** Creo que por ser 31 de Diciembre, Digimon deberia pertenecer a todos, algo asi como compartir, saben? :D... Pero hasta que mi propuesta no sea aprobada... Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen...y sufro por ello D:

Notas al final como es habitual :3

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capítulo 22: Y esa es la razón…<p>

En el capítulo anterior descubrimos algo peculiar, Kukai y Mimi se conocían desde antes, solo que Mimi no lo recordaba para nada… ¿Por qué será?...

–Bien… creo que ya entendí, pasaron muchas cosas cuando éramos niños

–Sí, eso fue hasta que te mudaste, poco después de eso, yo también me mude y no había vuelto hasta hace un par de meses, aunque la verdad me sorprendió verte en el mismo salón de clases –Sonríe dulcemente.

–Perdona… que no te recordara.

–No hay problema, solo que me intriga el saber porque me olvidaste, no creo que haya sido por las buenas ¿o sí?...

–Jo, claro que no, si eras un buen amigo mío no te pude olvidar solo porque si.

–Mmm… ¿tus padres están en casa hoy? A lo mejor ellos pueden decirte que paso.

–Si están, vamos.

Así, los dos con intriga dentro de sí, se dirigieron a la residencia Tachikawa, donde estaban los padres de Mimi no muy diferentes a como estaban por la mañana de ese día, el Sr. Tachikawa se encontraba en el sillón de la casa leyendo su periódico mientras que la Sra. Tachikawa se encontraba preparando la comida en la cocina.

–Papa, mama, ya llegue.

–Oh, hija mía, –Su padre dirige su mirada hacia ella. – ¿Cómo te…? –Para de hablar al momento que nota que un chico acompañaba a su preciosa hija.

–Ehm… –Algo nervioso por como lo veía el Sr. Tachikawa. –soy Kukai… Kukai Souma, soy compañero de clases de su hija Mimi, es un gusto señor. –Hace una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

–Uhm… –Observa con detenimiento a Kukai – Tú… te me haces conocido de alguna parte.

–Mimi… –Mirando a Mimi tratando de decir "hay que preguntarles".

–Oh si, papa, mama, ¿podemos hablar por un momento? Quiero preguntarles algo importante.

–Uh…–Pasa saliva, llenando su cabeza de pensamiento como _"No me ira a decir que quiere que ese niño sea su novio"_…

–Vale –La Sra. de la casa deja de hacer la comida por un momento para sentarse en el sofá junto a su esposo y enfrente de otro sofá donde se habían sentado Mimi y Kukai.

–Yo… quiero preguntarles algo importante… se que vivimos aquí cuando yo era apenas una niña, pero… no tengo recuerdos de aquellos días, recuerdo desde que tenía unos 5 años y ya nos habíamos mudado de aquí… ¿Por qué?...

–Hija… ¿Cómo es que…? –El Sr. se ve interrumpido por Kukai.

–Disculpe la interrupción, yo se lo dije, le dije que nos conocíamos de antes, pensé que al decírselo se iba a acordar, pero… no lo hizo del todo.

–Querido, este niño, ya sé por qué se te hacia conocido, nuestra Mimi solía jugar con un niño en el parque, creo que es el.

–Ahora que lo dices… es verdad. –Suspira– Esta bien, no es algo que me gustaría tener en secreto por siempre…

–Tampoco es algo malo como para hacer eso…

–Entonces si paso algo.

–Si, poco después de que nos mudáramos tú estabas muy triste por dejar a tu amigo atrás así que decidimos dar un paseo para animarte.

**Flashback**

Se encontraban en un pequeño auto una pareja con su linda niña en la parte trasera del auto, los adultos estaban susurrando entre sí, empezando por el Sr.

– ¿en verdad crees que esto vaya a hacer que se sienta mejor?

–Una madre sabe lo que quieren sus niños, no te preocupes amor.

–Confiare en ti querida –Sonriendo mientras continuaba manejando.

La pequeña niña se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que alcanzaba a divisar a través del cristal de la ventana, ni siquiera prestaba la mínima atención a lo que sus padres decían, pensando tan solo en algo… en su buen amigo…

Después de un rato más de camino en auto, estaban a punto de llegar a su destino, la alegre familia iba de viaje a una casa de campo pero… sucedió un inconveniente, una camioneta se les atravesó por un retorno en la carretera, el Sr. Tachikawa reacciono lo mejor que pudo, sin embargo la colisión entre los dos autos era inevitable, sin más, se preparo para el impacto…

Sonidos de ambulancias se hicieron presentes, al parecer en la otra camioneta también viajaba una familia. Extrañamente lo únicos heridos fueron los niños en ambos autos… sus padres estaban devastados, tan solo por un descuido había la posibilidad de perder a sus niños…

Todos se dirigieron al hospital más cercano, ya no importaban en absoluto los autos dañados, solo se interesaban por la salud de los niños. Afortunadamente, los niños de la otra familia se encontraban bien, solo habían tenido pequeñas fracturas no muy graves, sin embargo, no era el mismo caso para la pequeña niña hija de los Tachikawa…

–Uhm… –Un doctor con un gafete que decía "Fujimori" se les acerco –su hija tiene muchas lesiones en la cabeza, supongo que al momento del choque se golpeo con el asiento de enfrente. Y al parecer intento detener el golpe con las manos sin éxito... –Observando una de las manos de la pequeña que estaba algo torcida y con una venda.

–Y entonces… –Estaba bastante nervioso y temblaba. – ¿nuestra hija estará bien?... –No quitaba la vista de su única hija, quien estaba aun inconsciente.

–No sabría decirlo del todo… necesito que su hija recobre el conocimiento para determinar que tan graves fueron las lesiones.

–Mimi… -Se lanzo a los brazos de su esposo llorando…

–Lo lamento… -dejo a los Tachikawa en la habitación de su hija.

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que por fin Mimi abrió los ojos, algo confundida y con una cara de notorio dolor físico.

–Ay… –Tomándose la cabeza– ¿papi… mami?

– ¡Mimi! –Con algunas lágrimas de felicidad abraza a Mimi con cuidado de no hacerle daño, seguido de su esposa.

– ¡Doctor! ¡Mimi ha despertado!

–Es una niña fuerte…–Había llegado a toda prisa. – Ahora veamos… –Empieza a examinarla con cuidado.

–No tiene nada ¿verdad?...

–Mimi… ¿Qué recuerdas?...

–Pues… –Con una sonrisa por de mas infantil en el rostro, sin tener idea de mucho –no sé por qué estoy aquí, creo que me debí de caer o algo parecido porque me duele la cabeza y mi manita pero, lo último que recuerdo es que mi papi, mi mami y yo nos mudamos a un lugar… ehm… creo que dijeron que se llamaba Odaiba o algo así.

–Pero…–sus padres estaban desconcertados.

–Oh sí, me contaron tus papas que te caíste, creo que de unos juegos del parque. Bueno, voy a hablar un rato con tus papas, venimos en un rato ¿sí?

–Si –jugando con unos peluches que estaban en su cama.

Los adultos salieron de la habitación para que Mimi no escuchase su conversación.

– ¿Cómo es que…? ¿No recuerda… lo que vivimos en Odaiba?...

–Vivimos ahí al menos durante 1 año

–Señores Tachikawa, esto era lo que me temía con las lesiones en la cabeza de Mimi… –Mirando con tristeza a través del cristal de la habitación a Mimi– Su hija Mimi podría estar sufriendo de "Lagunas Mentales"…

– ¿"Lagunas Mentales" dice? –La Sra. Tachikawa estaba asustada de que fuera algo grave.

–Así es, su hija tiene algunos recuerdos de lo que ha vivido, sin embargo, no recuerda otros tantos, sus recuerdos están "fragmentados", esas memorias perdidas que ya no recuerda son los espacios llamados "Lagunas Mentales".

–Pero… se puede arreglar, puede darle algún tratamiento ¿verdad?...

–Vera… –Mira seriamente a ambos. –Me temo que no puedo hacer nada… e incluso si pudiera operarla… por lo pequeña que es habría mucho riesgo, además… –Sonríe– no se preocupen demasiado, tan solo cuiden que no se vuelva a accidentar de esa manera, es triste que ya no tenga algunos recuerdos pero aunque ella no los recuerde, sucedieron, eso es lo que cuenta.

–Comprendo, entonces… solo queda cuidar de ella, ¿no cree que olvide cosas que vayan sucediendo conforme crece?

–Lo dudo, solo le va a suceder con sus recuerdos de los 5 años y antes de ellos.

**Fin del Flashback**

Mimi estaba algo callada y con su mirada directa en el suelo, decaída y algo cabizbaja.

–Lamentamos no habértelo comentado antes hija.

–Es solo que el Doctor nos recomendó no mencionarte nada del accidente para no preocuparte y para que pudieses vivir normalmente.

Kukai se sentía un poco fuera de lugar en un momento tan íntimo como este, _"Creo que yo no pinto nada aquí… esto es… algo que quizás ella no quería que yo supiera…"_

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los presentes, Mimi levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa y abrazo a sus padres.

–Los quiero…

–Pero… ¿no estás ni un poco molesta por no decírtelo antes?...

–La verdad es que si, no es algo tan grave como para no poder decírmelo, los accidentes ocurren ¿saben?... –Haciendo un puchero.

Esto era algo tan… lindo, que Kukai no pudo aguantarlo más, se le escapo una risita, provocando que Mimi se sonrojase un poco.

–Pero… son mis papas, los quiero mucho, además que no pasó a nada mas grave. Ahora sé que… –Deja de abrazar a sus padres para abrazar a Kukai– Kukai y yo éramos muy buenos amigos y él me ha contado todo lo que hicimos juntos. –Sonriendo muy alegremente.

– ¡oye! Deja de abrazarlo, es un… un… –Estaba hecho una bola de nervios.

–Es un niño, amor. Eres algo paranoico… –suspirando.

–Me va a robar a mi dulce hijita… –Con falsas lágrimas en los ojos, dramatizando peor que cualquiera.

–Discúlpalo… ehm… Kukai, sobreactúa.

–No hay problema Sra. Tachikawa.

Kukai estaba igualmente sonriendo, divertido al igual que Mimi por la reacción del Sr. Tachikawa y satisfecho al saber que… esa niña que lo había cambiado no lo había olvidado… al menos no voluntariamente… Aunque aun le preocupaba un poco eso de las "Lagunas Mentales" decidió cuidar a Mimi para que no le pasara nada similar de nuevo, justo como recomendó el doctor…

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>Capitulo 23: Rock This!<strong>

Tai: Otro capítulo en el que yo no salgo... que aburrido...  
>Sora: -Mira a Tai con una mirada enfadada- Que de nosotros ya fue mucho...<br>Matt: si, ahora me toca a mí.  
>Izzy: ¿Eh?... eso no vale, yo también quiero mi propio capitulo.<br>Matt: Pues parece que a la autora ya se le ocurrió algo conmigo, así que tendrás que esperar un rato mas.  
>Joe: El que en serio lo necesita soy yo...<br>Jack: Yo también, salí hace poco, necesito más atención...  
>Mimi: Pues yo estoy satisfecha...<br>Tai: Más te vale... con 2 capítulos enteritos para ti...  
>Sora: bueno, dejen de quejarse... ¿es que no saben las buenas noticias?<br>Todos: -Con una cara de sorpresa- ¿Qué?...  
>Tai: ¿Nos van a subir el salario?<br>Jack: ¿nos van a dar dulces?  
>Izzy: ¿no va a haber clases hasta Noviembre?...<br>Sora: no, ninguna... La escritora va a escribir más seguido, para no decepcionar a los lectores, está escribiendo muchísimo porque tiene que acabar antes de 2012.  
>Tai: Uy... eso dice...<br>Autora: Tai... ¿sabes que tengo el poder para hacerte lo que quiera verdad? ¬¬  
>Tai: -Traga saliva- Si... ehm... ya es hora de despedirnos...<br>Todos juntos: ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! ¡Nos veremos!  
>Tai: -En un rincón- Ya me acostumbre a que digan mis líneas...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Ahora que lo pienso... este Fic deberia llamarse "Promesas" o algo asi, es todo lo que hacen los benditos personajes! xD Pero bueno... seguire escribiendo, que ya queda nada de tiempo para que me tenga que duchar, arreglar, salir y volver en friega, por que el dia tiene tan pocas horas? D: Este 2011 es memorable por infinidad de cosas, pero sobretodo en este momento es memorable por que a horas de que sea 2012... estoy yo aqui... escribiendo, editando y terminando un Fic que empece hace muchisimo... mi primer FanFic largo... por fin va a dar fin... y me estoy poniendo cursi! D:!

Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews... es como una GRAN recompensa! En serio, me estoy matando aqui chicos xD!)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D._


	24. Capitulo 23: Rock This!

**Disclaimer:** Creo que por ser 31 de Diciembre, Digimon deberia pertenecer a todos, algo asi como compartir, saben? :D... Pero hasta que mi propuesta no sea aprobada... Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen...y sufro por ello D:

Este capitulo fue escrito mientras escuchaba la cancion **Moves Like Jagger de Maroon 5** y se que no tiene nada que ver, pero es que fue solo... el feeling xD. -Lo se, soy rara...-

Notas al final como es habitual :3

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 23: Rock This!<p>

En nuestro capitulo anterior se desvelo un misterio acerca del pasado de Mimi y de su amigo de la infancia Kukai.

Las vacaciones de verano continuaban pasando día tras día y muy rápidamente para el gusto de nuestro protagonistas, ahora, específicamente siendo un sábado en las vacaciones de Yamato Ishida, era uno de esos días "Padre e Hijo" de los que no podía decir que no.

Padre e hijo iban caminando por las calles comerciales de Odaiba, al no saber qué hacer empezaron a caminar y a ver escaparates de tiendas hasta llegar a una tienda de música donde vendían muchos CD y por supuesto una gran variedad de instrumentos musicales.

– Vaya… – Lanzando un suspiro. – Ese bajo se parece al que yo solía utilizar…

– Papa…– Matt estaba sorprendido. – tu… ¿Acaso tu tocas?...

– Je… – sonríe de medio lado. – Claro ¿Creías que tu talento musical venia de la familia de tu madre?... Pues no, yo antes estaba en una banda y tocaba el bajo, éramos sorprendentes.

– ¿Y entonces por qué lo dejaste?

– Crecimos y cada cual siguió otros sueños que tenia, la banda se disolvió… aun así, sigo teniendo mi viejo bajo, me pregunto si aun funciona…

– Tú crees que… bueno que…– Estaba algo nervioso, nunca se le había dado bien el pedirle algo a su padre, aun después de todo lo que había pasado con el Mundo Digimon y cuanto les había ayudado a todos haber hecho ese viaje.

– …– Mira con curiosidad a su hijo y como si adivinara con tan solo ver su rostro, dice paternalmente– Claro Matt, vamos a casa a buscar mi bajo, si no funciona podemos ir a repararlo a alguna tienda y así podrás usarlo.

– G-gracias –retira la mirada hacia un lado y un muy leve sonrojo se deja ver en sus mejillas.

Ambos caminaron a paso acelerado de vuelta a su hogar, el Sr. Ishida encontró su bajo en el armario de su cuarto, aunque estaba algo empolvado no se veía mal, intento tocarlo y al instante un par de cuerdas se destrozaron, con una leve sonrisa y una mirada que decía un "Sabia que esto pasaría" se dirigieron de nueva cuenta a las concurridas calles y al fin dieron con una tienda de instrumentos musicales, entraron y fueron con el dependiente a cargo para pedir informes sobre las reparaciones del bajo cuando…

– Pero si es… Hiroaki! –un señor de más o menos la edad del Sr. Ishida le saludaba feliz.

– Uhm… oh! Ren Ichihara!

Matt miro a su padre y luego al señor que era el dependiente de aquella tienda alternadamente, al parecer esos dos se conocían, después de todo, el señor había llamado a su padre por su nombre y su padre lo había llamado también por el suyo, al parecer.

– Nunca me imagine que te encontraría en mi tienda, pero que pequeño es el mundo, no nos hemos visto desde… vaya, desde que la banda se disolvió.

– Lo sé, han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces… – Vio de reojo como Matt estaba confundido viéndole, así que decidió hacer las presentaciones– Oh, Ren, este es mi Hijo, Yamato.

– uhm… un gusto – estira la mano hacia ese señor amigo de su padre.

– Oh… – algo sorprendido, estira también su mano para saludar al Matt– vaya, que educado… nada parecido a Hiroaki cuando tenía tu edad Matt…

– ¡Oye! No le cuentes a mi hijo esa cosas… –Paso un brazo por sobre el hombro de Ren y empezó a rascar su cabeza con su mano cerrada a manera de "castigo".

– ¡Duele, duele! ¿Así es como tratas a tus viejos amigos después de tanto tiempo? ¡Si serás insensible! –Aunque tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro, parecía divertirse.

Matt les observo durante unos segundos y por un momento pudo verse a sí mismo y a Tai siendo mayores también, junto con Izzy, Sora, Mimi… bueno, todos… Era una visión que le gustaba, ser mayores pero seguir viéndose, siendo los mejores amigos y estando siempre juntos.

– Bueno, ya… que hemos venido por algo serio…

– Insisto, vaya amigo que tengo…

– Mira esto. –Pone el estuche del bajo que traía en una de sus manos sobre el aparador y lo abre, dejando ver el bajo– ¿Lo recuerdas? Es mi viejo bajo, sufrió unos pequeños percances por estar mucho tiempo guardado, quiero que lo repares.

– Uhm… de acuerdo, no se ve tan mal, unos ajustes por aquí, otros por allá… cuerdas nuevas y quedara listo, pero… ¿Y eso que lo quieres reparar?

– Es por Matt, sabes… el tiene talento, así que pensé en dejarle mi bajo –Con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– No me lo puedo creer…

– ¿el qué? –pregunta curioso.

– cosas, que tu, Hiroaki Ishida, el chico "No dejare mi bajo ni aunque mi vida se me vaya en ello" piense ceder su bajo y que Natsuko te haya cambiado tanto que a ese extremo llegaste…

– Oh… – Al escuchar el nombre de su ex-esposa inmediatamente voltea a ver a Matt con disimulo– Ren… bueno, he cambiado… pero es algo un poco más delicado lo de… Natsuko…

– ¿Uhm…? –Con cara de no entender nada.

Unos minutos pasaron de un silencio incomodo, el ambiente estaba tenso… A Matt aun le dolía la separación de sus padres aunque tratara de disimularlo y eso su padre lo podía notar… cuando parecía que el silencio duraría otra eternidad mas, un chico de más o menos la edad de Matt hizo una abrupta y ruidosa entrada en la tienda.

– ¡Papa! No encontré a nadie…

– Oh… Shouta, que mala suerte… ya llevas varias semanas buscando…

– ¿Qué cosa? –Matt no quería cortar el buen ambiente que había antes de que… bueno, de que mencionaran a su madre.

El chico que apenas había entrado al local y quien parecía ser hijo del Sr. Ichihara por su gran parecido, cabello negro y corto pero despeinado, ojos grisáceos y una sonrisa que parecía no quitársele ni a patadas, empezó a "examinar" al rubio, le miro de arriba abajo y luego empezó a asentir con su cabeza una y otra vez

– ¡El es! –Mirando entusiasmado a Matt y luego a su padre– ¡El es, papa!

– Ehm… – algo confundido y claro, tenía razones para estarlo– Yo soy… ¿Qué?..

– Oye, si no estás ya en una banda… ¿te gustaría formar parte de una?...Digo, es más, como tu serias el Bajista y vocalista… ¡Hasta podrías ser el líder! Lo que quieras, pero vamos, acepta por favor – El chico tenía una cara de "perrito" de las mejores de su repertorio de "perritos abandonados" puesta.

– Ehm… – Ahora miraba alternadamente a ese chico algo raro que le había pedido estar en su banda de repente y a su padre, al parecer ese era el día que Matt había proclamado como "el día de ver alternadamente a una y luego a otra persona"

– El bajo estará listo en unos momentos… ¿No es así, Ren?

– Por supuesto ¿Quién me has creído?... Shouta, tú y Matt pueden ir a pasear un rato y volver como en una hora.

– ¡Vale! –Sin esperar respuesta del chico rubio, lo jalo fuera de la tienda y le llevo corriendo hasta un gran parque, donde se encontraban otros dos chicos.

– ¡Oye! Ni siquiera he dicho que quiero estar en la banda…

– Entonces… – Desanimándose un poco. – ¿no quieres?...

– Bueno, si, si que quiero. Me encanta la música y todo pero aun no se me da muy bien tocar el bajo… y cantar… cantar es algo vergonzoso… ¿no crees?...

– Para nada, solo que canto peor que un gato a medio morir, créeme que si yo soy el vocalista, nadie nos va a querer en los conciertos…

Uno de los dos chicos que estaba en el parque les hablo en ese momento.

– ¿Entonces por fin encontraste a nuestro último miembro, Shouta?

– Si, como dije que haría Kenichi –Sonriente como siempre, eleva su mano derecha a su cabeza al estilo saludo militar– ¡Misión Cumplida!

El chico al que acababa de saludar Shouta, al parecer de nombre Kenichi, era un poco más alto que Shouta y que el mismo Matt, tenía el cabello lacio y de color pelirrojo oscuro con un flequillo dirigido hacia el lado derecho de su frente y que le cubría un poco el ojo de dicho lado. Sus ojos son de color escarlata, un raro pero penetrante color, a simple vista, parece un chico serio, casi como Matt, pero de inmediato deja ver que es sencillo y amigable, además de tener un carisma que cuando le ves, te hace sentir mejor.

El chico de inmediato coloco su mano derecha en la cabeza de Shouta y revuelve su cabello.

– Bien hecho enano, llegue a pensar que no lo lograrías pero si lo has hecho.

– ¡Oye!

Otra voz les interrumpe esta vez…

– No puedes culparlo, debes admitir que no eres alguien confiable a veces…

Otro chico mas, esta vez se trata de un chico un poco más bajo que Shouta y Matt y por consiguiente, que Kenichi, su cabello es lacio pero más corto que el de Kenichi, de color café y sus ojos también son de ese color, asemejándose un poco al color del chocolate. Al parecer es un poco desesperado y siempre necesita estar haciendo algo.

– Y eso que son mis amigos, gracias eh…

Matt solo ve a los tres chicos parados frente a él y discutiendo sobre sabrá Dios que cosas (perdió el hilo de la conversación).

– Y entonces… ¿Qué decías de la banda…? Ehm…

– Soy Shouta, puedes llamarme así.

– Oh… si… Shouta. – Matt era bueno para hacer amigos, así que sabia muchísimos nombres.

– Yo soy Kenichi Miura, toco el teclado.

– Soy Teito Amemiya… Baterista…

– Vale… – Se queda mirando a Shouta con cara interrogante– No me has dicho que instrumento tocas…

– ¡ah sí! Yo toco la guitarra – Hace un rápido ademan para "simular" que está tocando una guitarra, algo así como una "guitarra de aire".

Matt no perdía nada con unirse a una banda, se podría decir que le venía de maravilla, es decir, podría practicar y divertirse, era un juego de ganar-ganar, el ganaba y esos chicos ganaban por que necesitaban a alguien más, sin embargo, aunque él era el "portador de la amistad" y otros le decían que en efecto, era "amiguero", a veces desconfiaba un poco de si mismo.

– Entonces, Líder ehm…. – Shouta por poco se olvida del nombre del rubio. – Matt ¿Aceptas?

– ¿L-líder?... –Ser miembro era una cosa, pero… ¡¿Líder?

–, te ofrecí el puesto antes.

– Vaya… – A Teito no le sorprendia para nada. – Ya decía yo que de alguna forma lo convenciste…

– Por mí no hay problema – Kenichi sonreía amable. – se ve que es el más responsable de nosotros y necesitamos ciertamente un líder de la banda, y siendo que él será el vocalista, le queda bien.

– Bueno, mas responsable que Shouta cualquiera…

– ¡Oye! Deja de mofarte de mí…

– Uhm… – El más bajito, ignorando completamente los reclamos de Shouta, sigue hablando con Matt. – Y entonces… "chico misterioso"… ¿Te unes o no a nosotros?...

– Yo… – con cara pensativa– uhm… – Sonríe– Vale, me uno, soy Yamato Ishida, me pueden decir Matt y soy apenas un principiante con el bajo pero… mejorare.

– ¡Así se habla! –El pelirrojo estaba de un humor genial. – ¡Seremos la mejor banda de todo Japón!

– Jeje… por cierto… ¿Cuál es el nombre de la banda?

Después de unos 3 segundos de silencio…Kenichi, Shouta y Teito hablaron al unísono y con un cierto tono de "broma".

– Jeje… ¡no tenemos ni idea de que nombre usar!

Matt no sabía si reírse o si tomárselo de manera seria, después de todo, era el nuevo líder de la aparentemente "Banda sin nombre", por un momento pensó que esas raras expresiones que los personajes de los animes hacían, esas cuando escuchan algo absurdo y literalmente se caen, existían, por que sintió como se caía después de escuchar a los tres decir eso.

Ganándole la parte cómica del comentario, empezó a reír un poco, acción que extraño a sus nuevos compañeros, en lo que habían "hablado" con él, no había reído o algo parecido.

– Bien, tendremos que trabajar en ello después, primero tenemos que ver qué tipo de género tocar, nuestras canciones, porque sería más original que fuesen nuestras y no cantar covers y también tenemos que acostumbrarnos a tocar juntos…

El rubio sonaba como un verdadero Líder, como si antes hubiese dirigido a una banda o algo así. Todos asintieron energéticamente.

– ¡yo digo que pop! –El pelinegro tenia estrellas en los ojos.

– ¿Qué acaso estás loco? –Por otro lado, el castaño estaba en desacuerdo. – ¡El rock es lo mejor que hay!

Al verlos discutir, Kenichi y Matt tenían una pequeña gota resbalando por el costado de su cabeza.

– ¿Dejaran de discutir alguna vez?...

El cuarteto de chicos se encamino a la tienda del padre de Shouta, claro, mientras discutían mas sobre lo que harían como banda (Teito y Shouta discutían, Matt generalmente era el mediador de las disputas verbales).

Llegaron al lugar y el bajo que ahora pertenecería a Matt estaba como nuevo.

– ¡Whoa! Lo viejo no te quita lo bueno que eres, papa.

– Je… – con una sonrisa de satisfacción– Claro…– algo enojado– ¡Hey, mocoso maleducado!

– Gracias Ren –Metiendo el bajo en el estuche y dándoselo a Matt.

– Por Nada ¿para qué son los amigos?... Además, tu hijo ayudara a Shou y eso es suficiente.

– ¡Uhm! – Dirigiéndose a los tres chicos de su ahora nueva banda– Vale, ensayaremos tres veces entre semana y los sábados ¿les parece?

– ¡si, líder!

– Ehm… no me digan así… solo Matt está bien…

– ¡Si, Matt!

– Bueno… iré pensando en la letra de alguna canción, mientras ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo con la melodía.

– Vale… me tengo que ir

– Igual yo.

– ¡Nos vemos chicos!

Todos salieron de la tienda en dirección a sus hogares, Matt iba contento con su bajo a la espalda, quien iba a pensar que un día "padre e hijo" resultaría tan bien…

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>Capitulo 24: Una lunada especial…<strong>

Jack: ¡Vale! Lo bueno es que la escritora no dejara morir a este fic, eso hace a Jack feliz –Saltando de un lado a otro-

Matt: Yo soy feliz, este capítulo fue dedicado a mí.

Joe: ¡¿Y mi capitulo?

Izzy: Se de buena fuente que el siguiente va para mi, ya era hora…

Tai: Lo malo que las vacaciones se acaban… no es justo, no fuimos a la playa ni nada… se podría decir que Mimi se comió nuestras vacaciones…

Mimi: no hay nada que hacerle… se necesita que ya entremos a clases…

Tai: ¿Sabes algo que pasara en capítulos posteriores, que yo no?

Todos excepto Tai: ¡Sí!

Tai: y la escritora dice que soy su personaje masculino de la serie favorito… yo lo dudo mucho…

Jack: ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! Estará aquí pronto, se los aseguro, y les daré un adelanto… ¡Entrare al kínder!

Mimi: ¡Awww! Toda una ternurita de niño –con los ojos brillando-

Todos: ¡Nos veremos!

Tai: ¿Saben qué?... ¡Me rindo! Siento que soy el más desinformado de por aquí y a quien no le dejan decir las líneas que ahora parecen de Jack… -Suspiro- Hasta otra…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Saben lo que es tener alertas de "New Chapter" de varios Fics que lees... y no poder leerlos? D:! Es muy malo T_T! Pero es por un bien mayor, tengo que seguir trabajando...

Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews... es como una GRAN recompensa! En serio, me estoy matando aqui chicos xD!)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D._


	25. Capitulo 24: Una lunada especial

**Disclaimer:** Creo que por ser 31 de Diciembre, Digimon deberia pertenecer a todos, algo asi como compartir, saben? :D... Pero hasta que mi propuesta no sea aprobada... Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen...y sufro por ello D:

Notas al final como es habitual :3

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>** 24: Una Lunada especial…**

En nuestro capitulo anterior Matt encontró una banda sin siquiera buscarla. Y aunque pareciera que las vacaciones son largas y tienes tiempo para hacer muchísimas cosas, sobre todo si son de verano, estas pasaron volando para nuestros protagonistas y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban en Octubre. Habían regresado al colegio, muy a pesar de Tai, y como era un nuevo ciclo escolar, sus grados eran distintos. Pasaron de quinto a sexto. Mimi de cuarto a Quinto y los peques de Tercero a Cuarto. Oh claro, el superior Joe se graduó y ahora estaba en Secundaria, aunque en el mismo sistema.

Lo que era un poco distinto era el Kínder de su colegio, porque justo entraban en Octubre y no en Agosto como todos habían hecho. Eso quería decir que hoy era el primer día de escuela para el pequeño Jack, estaba muy emocionado, aunque no hubiese asistido antes, por la edad le tocaba entrar en segundo grado. Estaba algo inquieto mientras Sora trataba de vestirlo y revisar que llevase todo lo que necesitaba.

–Lonchera…

–La tengo –Levantándola.

–Almuerzo…

–Está adentro One-chan –Abriendo un poco su lonchera para que Sora lo viese.

–Mochila con útiles…

De repente alguien empezó a reír suavemente, Sora vio que Jack no se había movido ni un poco así que volteo a ver la puerta y ahí se encontraba su mejor amigo sonriendo.

–Es… bueno, tierno verte así.

–Uh… –Algo sonrojada. –Gracias, es que… tengo que asegurarme de que no se olvide de nada, teniéndome solo a mí y yo estando en el colegio todo el día…

–No te preocupes, va al mismo colegio que nosotros, está a un par de edificios de distancia.

–Sí, lo sé pero… aun así…

– ¡Jeje! –Jack llevo sus manos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza sonriendo. –Hermana, hasta pareces más preocupada que yo.

–Uhm… –Estaba todavía más sonrojada. –Sí, quizás lo esté… perdona.

–No hay cuidado.

El trío salió de la casa, Jack tomaba la mano derecha de Sora y la izquierda de Tai, caminaba en medio de los dos. Mientras lo hacían, de vez en cuando ambos levantaban sus manos un poco para que Jack saltase y se divirtiera un rato.

Llegaron al colegio y dejaron a Jack en la puerta del edificio del Kínder, se despidieron de él, Sora dándole un beso en la mejilla y Tai solo alborotándole el cabello, llevándose un pinchazo en el brazo por parte de su pelirroja amiga, quien había tardado buena parte de la mañana tratando de acomodárselo.

Parecía un día de lo más normal, después de todo en primaria llevaban casi dos meses asistiendo a clases. Sin embargo, lo interesante pasó a la hora del recreo, donde estaban todos reunidos en su mesa de siempre, a excepción de Jack que tenía un horario diferente al de los chicos de primaria. Izzy les había dicho que tenía algo genial que contarles pero que tenía que esperar a que todos estuvieran presentes porque no quería tener que repetirlo.

–Vale Izzy –Tai no era nada paciente. –Estamos todos, ahora dinos…

–Verán… mis padres me han dicho sobre este genial lugar de Odaiba donde puedes alejarte y ver las estrellas claramente, ustedes saben… como una lunada.

Todos los presentes tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, eso les daba una idea de a lo que Izzy quería llegar y si no se equivocaban, seria genial… hacia mucho que no pasaban algo de tiempo juntos.

– ¿Creen que podríamos llevar a Jack?

–Claro Sora, será muy divertido, ya verán.

Así que sin esperar mas, Izzy saco una hoja de papel y una pluma que traía consigo y empezaron a anotar todas las cosas que necesitarían, como sus padres le habían dado la idea, Izzy les había preguntado antes si los podrían llevar y estos accedieron con facilidad. Lo harían ese fin de semana, si todavía faltaba toda la semana, al menos con esto se les pasaría más rápido.

–Vale… entonces creo que tendré que decirle a la banda que pasemos el ensayo de ese día a otro… –hoy en día, el rubio tenía que pensar no solo en sus amigos, sino en su banda.

– ¿Y por qué no les invitas? –Mimi, que se parecía preocupar más por el rubio últimamente, estaba curiosa.

–Lo haría pero Shouta trabaja con su papa luego de los ensayos, y Kenichi y Teito también tienes otros asuntos que atender…

–Hey Matt… –antes de que la castaña pudiese seguir hablando solo con Matt, el moreno del grupo, Tai, hablo interrumpiéndole. – ¿ya han decidido como se llama la banda?

–Yep –Sonriendo un poco– Nos llamamos los "Lobos Adolescentes" ¿A que suena genial?

– ¡Muy genial!

Mientras seguían platicando y hablando sobre lo que había acontecido en sus vidas últimamente. Se les fue el recreo volando igual que toda la semana. Que si Mimi y Kukai cada vez se llevaban mejor, que si Matt y su banda tenían una nueva canción o una oportunidad para tocar en alguna fiesta infantil o un evento de la tienda de Shouta, que si Jack tenia nuevos amiguitos en el kínder, que si le dejaban tarea, que si la tarea que les dejaban a los de sexto era complicada o no y Tai necesitaba ayuda de Sora para hacerla… En fin, muchísimas cosas que podrían pasar en una semana escolar normal.

Hasta que llego el día que los chicos ansiaban más, el sábado por la noche, se juntaron todos en la casa de Izzy, estaban los chicos excepto Joe por que este tenía un examen bimestral el lunes y no podría quedarse mucho, y para sorpresa de algunos y no tanto de otros, también les acompañaba Kukai. Después de un viaje de 30 minutos en camioneta, llegaron al lugar, ciertamente estaba alejado de toda la ciudad y se veía el cielo despejado a la perfección, no podrían haber tenido más suerte porque justamente ese día había luna llena en el cielo.

–One-chan, mira, mira –Señalando el cielo y a la luna– Esa es la estrella más grande –Jalando con su otra mano parte de la blusa que vestía Sora.

–Jeje –sonriendo ante la inocencia de Jack –No es una estrella Jack. –Se agacha a nivel del pequeño. –Esa de ahí es la luna.

–Ohhh… ¡Es hermosa!

–Si –Sora no paraba de sonreír, era el primer viaje de este tipo que hacía con su hermanito, se sentía extrañamente… lindo… estaba tan distraída que no noto como le estaba mirando Tai, sonriendo como siempre pero con un cierto brillo diferente en los ojos.

–La luna es hermosa One-chan… ¡pero no tan hermosa como tú! –Ladeando la cabeza.

Esto hizo sonrojar a Sora, si bien su hermanito solía hacerle cumplidos de ese tipo, aun le tomaba por sorpresa porque era tan adorablemente lindo. Debía admitir que Jack tenía cierto encanto, estaba segura que de mayor seria el chico por el que todas las niñas estuvieran enamoradas. Eso le recordó algo… sin pensárselo dos veces volteo a ver a su mejor amigo y noto que este le estaba viendo a ella, puso una cara confundida por que cuando sus ojos se encontraron Tai desvió la mirada y sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas, aunque por la poca luz que había esa noche, no sabría decir si era por frio o algo mas…

Esta pequeña escena era un poco exasperante para todos los demás, mientras Sora y Jack charlaban y Tai veía a Sora "sutilmente", los demás ya habían empezado a organizar todo, la fogata estaba lista y habían sacado los palitos para asar bombones con chocolate.

–Yo no sé como… –Mimi, siendo toda una romántica de primera, era la más "desesperada" de todo el pelotón. –En serio, se nota que se quieren…

–Yo podría decirte a veces lo mismo…–Kukai estaba a su lado.

– ¿Q-que quieres decir? –Estaba algo nerviosa… ¿aun recordaba aquello?

–Sabes bien de que estoy hablando…

–Yo… –Volteo a ver de reojo al rubio mayor del grupo. –Te lo dije la otra vez ¿no?

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

–También lo dije la otra vez… no hay nada que yo…

– ¿Eso piensas en realidad? –Tomándole la mano– Debes darlo todo Mimi, no eres una chica que se dé por vencida…

–Pero yo… –Mirándole fijamente a los ojos. –Yo… no sé por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo Kukai, además no es como si, ¡puff! Me gustase ni nada… pásame los bombones.

–Vale… –Pasándole la bolsa.

Matt estaba observando esta conversación desde la distancia, no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que decían pero la manera en que Kukai tomo la mano de Mimi… le hacía hervir. Poco a poco estaba aceptando que sentía algo raro cuando estaba con ella, incluso llego a admitirse a sí mismo que había accedido a ser el líder de la banda para ver si era algo "atractivo" para Mimi pero esta no había hecho ningún comentario fuera de "qué bueno Matt". Antes de que pudiese hundirse en su enfado por la fácil cercanía que mostraba ese "chico bonito" con Mimi, sintió una mano en su hombro que le hizo voltear.

–Matt… –Era Izzy. –Eres un poco obvio, si sigues mirándoles, creo que mataras a Kukai…

– ¿Q-que? –ahora sí que estaba avergonzado– ¿De qué hablas? No estoy haciendo nada…

Izzy solo le miro sin decir nada, no había necesidad ya que Matt asintió con la cabeza a los pocos minutos.

–Vale, lo siento…

–Yo creo que harían una linda pareja…

Matt confundió las palabras de Izzy, entendió que Kukai y Mimi harían una linda pareja, eso le desanimaba un poco, pensar que hasta sus amigos ya predecían que esos dos terminarían juntos… Fingió que no le afectaba y sonrió.

–Sí, se ven… lindos juntos.

–Uh…bueno, yo me refería a… –Izzy quería corregir el error de Matt, sabía que para él las opiniones de sus amigos eran importantes.

–Yo… yo sé a quién te refieres… solo… eh… voy a ayudar a T.k. –Se fue de inmediato e Izzy simplemente suspiro…

Quizás un día el rubio se daría cuenta del cuadrado raro amoroso en el que estaba envuelto, después de todo… No solo a Kukai y a Matt les gustaba Mimi… Izzy sonrió algo triste y camino para ayudar a los demás con lo que estaban haciendo.

Estaba todo listo y todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de la fogata, con un palito en mano asando bombones con chocolate y galletas. Haciendo bromas y divirtiéndose simplemente al estar en compañía de sus amigos. Fue una noche inolvidable para los chicos, vieron el cielo estrellado y antes de que fuera más tarde regresaron a sus casas, puesto que no habían llevado bolsas para dormir, no importaba por que se la habían pasado bien e iban exhaustos a sus respectivas casas.

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>Capitulo 25: Vámonos de Campamento<strong>

Jack: ¡Eso fue TAN genial! –Saltando feliz de un lado a otro-

Tai: Si, Ejem… divertido…

Sora: ¿Qué te pasa Tai? Estas raro…

Tai: Nada, nada –Sonriendo-

Matt: Hey there…

Tai: ¡Oh! –Voltea de un lado a otro- No está Mimi… eso me recuerda… -Pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Matt- ¿Te están rompiendo el corazón Rubiecito?

Matt: -Se quita a Tai de encima- Déjame en paz…

Tai: Vale, vale…

Jack: Queridos lectores, les informamos que el siguiente capítulo es un… un… ¿Cómo dijiste one-chan?

Sora: Filler, Jack.

Jack: ¡Eso! ¡Un Filler!

Izzy: Eso es prácticamente un capitulo de "relleno"

Tai: Porque nuestra escritora es una perfeccionista que quiere acabar la historia en un "número bonito".

Sora: Para que se vayan haciendo a la idea, el capitulo 25, 28 y 29 son Fillers xD.

Autora: ¡Pero son necesarios!

Todos: Lo que digas… solo te haces sufrir…

Autora: ¡Jum!

Todos: ¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! ¡A saber que nos hará hacer ahora!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Saben lo que es ver el mensaje de "New Chapter" de un Fanfic que leen y que hace mucho que no leen y que... se quedo en el capitulo anterior buenisimo... y no poder leerlo? Lo saben?... asi me siento! D:! No, noes bonito y... que todos en mi casa esten vueltos locos arreglando todo para New Year... tampoco es lindo xD. Veo a mis primos colgando globos con confetti, a mi prima menor muy emocionada y a mi perrita chihuahua paseando de aca para alla xD.

Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews... es como una GRAN recompensa! En serio, me estoy matando aqui chicos xD!)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D_


	26. Capitulo 25: Vamonos de Campamento

**Disclaimer:** Creo que por ser 31 de Diciembre, Digimon deberia pertenecer a todos, algo asi como compartir, saben? :D... Pero hasta que mi propuesta no sea aprobada... Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen...y sufro por ello D:

Notas al final como es habitual :3

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 25: Vamonos de Campamento<p>

En nuestro capitulo anterior los chicos fueron a una lunada espectacular, se la pasaron bien pero los sentimientos entre algunos de ellos están empezando a cambiar…

Lo que nuestros protagonistas no sabían era que los profesores tenían planeado algo muy especial para ellos, los alumnos de quinto y sexto de primaria, al ser los mayores, se enteraron de ello en una reunión que hicieron en el auditorio del colegio.

–Chicos… –El director Takishima estaba al habla. –Como sabrán, ustedes son los mayores de nuestro edificio y nosotros los profesores hemos planeado algo que seguro les divertirá…

Todos estaban con un signo imperceptible de interrogación pintado en sus caras, estaban ansiosos por saber la noticia, normalmente cuando el director anunciaba algo era por que se iba a llevar a cabo un evento o algo por el estilo.

–De hecho, en la junta de padres del mes pasado les hemos dicho ya a sus padres y ellos estaban totalmente de acuerdo…

Parecía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, prolongar lo que quería anunciar y la verdad es que así era, a Kei le encantaba ver la cara de los alumnos durante un anuncio suyo, y la cara que estaban poniendo en ese momento era simplemente memorable.

–Vale, les diré de una vez… Espero lleguen a hacer maletas hoy por que mañana les llevaremos de campamento –Sonriendo

Tres…dos…uno… Y el estallido de aplausos, silbidos, gritos de entusiasmo y todo tipo de sonidos de esa rama vinieron como una estampida. Tai estaba emocionadísimo, si hay algo que le gustaba hacer era acampar, Izzy no quería dejar su laptop pero sabía que esta oportunidad les uniría mas, así que igualmente estaba contento y así, uno a uno se fueron convenciendo que esto sería de lo mejor, sobre todo porque están en Noviembre y en ese mes las cabañas de los alrededores estaban estupendas.

Sin más, el director empezó a enlistar el tipo de cosas que necesitarían: una bolsa de dormir, una linterna, 3 cambios de ropa cómoda, otro cambio más que pudieran ensuciar a más no poder, objetos personales de limpieza, entre otras cosas.

Takishima Kei, el director, les dijo que sería mejor que se apresuraran a salir, esto, por supuesto, ocasiono confusión de nueva cuenta, aun no era la hora de la salida, pero el director había dado un permiso especial para que desde ese momento pudiesen arreglar todo para mañana.

Así que, uno a uno nuestros amigos se dirigieron a sus hogares, Tai acompaño como siempre a Sora para que juntos recogieran a Jack y poder marcharse.

–Hey Jack, ¿Qué tal te fue peque?

–Bien Tai… uh… ¿y esa cara?

–Es que… tu hermana y yo nos vamos de campamento ¿a que es genial?

–Uh… –Miro a Sora lagrimeando. –one-chan… ¿me vas a dejar solo?

¡Rayos! Era una hermana fatal, de tanta emoción se había olvidado por completo de Jack y de quien se haría cargo de él durante su ausencia, no sería mucho, solo era el día de mañana y la noche.

–Yo… –no sabía que decir.

–Por supuesto que no Jack –El moreno intervino. –Mis papas se encargaran de ti mañana ¿okay?

–Tai, no tienes que…

–Sí, no creo que les importe.

–V-vale…

Juntos se dirigieron a la residencia Yagami primero, al entrar Tai llamo la atención de su madre para preguntar si podría cuidar de Jack, a lo que ella accedió con facilidad.

–Por supuesto, es un niño tan lindo… –Cargándolo y jugando con él.

–Jeje. –El pequeño estaba riendo feliz. –Gracias Mami –sonriendo.

El aire se tenso un momento, por supuesto que siendo tan chico no tendría mucha idea sobre sus verdaderos padres y al ver a un adulto, le podría confundir. La Sra. Yagami simplemente sonrió pero Tai y Sora estaban incómodos, recargando su peso en un pie y luego en el otro.

–Uhm… –Sora fue la valiente que se atrevió a hablar primero. –Bueno, gracias Sra. Yagami, es un chico travieso pero seguro no le causara mucho problema.

–No te preocupes querida, Tai solía ser un revoltoso, peor que el no hay…

– ¡Oye!...

Mientras Tai seguía actuando indignado, Sora se despidió y se llevo a Jack consigo para arreglar su maleta.

El día siguiente llego rápido y estaban todos los alumnos de quinto y sexto de primaria afuera de la puerta principal del colegio, subiendo una por una sus maletas al camión que es llevaría, no estaba muy lejos el lugar, pero harían al menos 1 hora de camino.

Dicha hora se paso lenta para algunos y rápida para otros, hablaban, bromeaban y cantaban en el transcurso. Llegaron a su destino y se acomodaron en cabañas en equipos de 3. Tai, Sora e Izzy en el número 6 y Matt, Mimi y Kukai en la número 7. (**N/A:** Aunque por experiencia propia sé que no dejarían mezclar chicas y chicos xD)

En la cabaña numero 7 había un pequeño jaleo…

–Esto esta excelente, una cama para cada quien y un baño también…–Kukai estaba que flipaba, nunca había hecho algo como eso.

–Sí, yo fui a un campamento el verano pasado pero… este está lindo también.

– ¿en serio? Sabía que no eras solo una cara bonita –sonriendo.

–Uh… –sonriendo también, un poco sonrojada. –Gracias…

De nuevo, Matt solo les observaba pero esta vez sí que escuchaba lo que decían, Kukai le trataba bien, a Mimi parecía agradarle e incluso Izzy había dicho antes que se verían bien juntos ¿Cómo competir con eso? Estaba decaído por haber caído incluso antes de empezar realmente… Kukai noto por el rabillo del ojo la expresión de la cara de Matt, era realmente algo… algo desanimante, pero él no tenía la culpa de que el rubiecito no hiciese nada para ganar a Mimi.

_"Si supieras amigo…"_ No sabía si el rubio realmente se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, a esa edad ese tipo de sentimientos eran confusos.

Los profesores dieron un poco de tiempo de descanso para instalarse pero de inmediato comenzaron las actividades, no tenían mucho tiempo así que tenían que poner manos a la obra.

Hicieron todos juntos actividades recreativas, jugaron y se divirtieron mucho, hasta que llegaron al momento de la verdad… la actividad más guerrera de todas… la pista comando…

–Esto era lo que estaba esperando –Tai tenía los ojos con estrellas de la emoción.

– ¿Ya no quieres volver a usar esa ropa? Jaja –La pelirroja también estaba emocionada, ambos eran fans de ensuciarse.

La pista comando consistía en exactamente eso, una pista que estaba llena de obstáculos que tenias que pasar lo más rápido que pudieses, pero no solo eso, había lodo y tierra por todos lados y agua también que hacía que fuera más difícil pasar. Algunas partes tenias que pasarlas al "pecho tierra", lo que hacía que tu ropa quedara echa todo un desastre de lodo.

Tan rápido como empezó, acabo y todos estaban hechos un desastre, hicieron una guerra de lodo también, aprovechando que estaban todos sucios. Las risas no faltaron.

Se ducharon y fueron a cenar, no iba a haber fogata por fallas técnicas (El listísimo Director se olvido de ello…) pero de todas formas no había necesidad, estaban todos exhaustos y apenas se les bajo la cena, se fueron directo a dormir. Hacía mucho frio por las noches en ese tipo de lugares, Sora estaba temblando y no paraba de hacerlo así que Tai se le acerco un poco y le toco el hombro.

– ¿estás bien?

– ¿Tai?... ¿Sigues despierto?

–Si… te vi moviéndote ¿te pasa algo?

–Uhm… tengo frio…

–Quieres… –Estaba algo avergonzado. – ¿Quieres que juntemos nuestras bolsas de dormir y pongamos una colcha encima? Para que se te quite…

–Vale…

Si bien lo habían hecho antes, ahora parecía completamente distinto, aun así, ambos con mucho cuidado y en silencio, por que Izzy ya estaba profundamente dormido, acomodaron su nueva cama. Se recostaron ambos, Tai con sus brazos alrededor de Sora, brindándole calor.

– ¿Estas mejor?

–Tai… –El repentino calor le hizo sentirse adormilada. –Cuando estoy contigo… siempre…

–V-vale… –estaba ruborizado, Sora tenía su cabeza recargado en su hombro, sentía escalofríos al sentir su aliento chocar con su piel. –Sora… yo… uh… creo que últimamente yo…

Pero antes de terminar su frase volteo la cabeza para ver los ojos de Sora, sin embargo, esta ya estaba profundamente dormida. Suspiro y sonrió ante su rostro angelical… no era nada… así que mejor dejaba las cosas como estaban.

Le abrazo fuerte y de a poco se quedo profundamente dormido también…

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>Capitulo 26: Los rumores se esparcen peor que fuego<strong>

Jack: Y ahora solo salí para que me dejaran…

Sora: Perdona por eso hermanito… pero no te podía llevar.

Jack: ¡Vale!

Autora: Chicos, no es por presionar pero… si van a decir algo productivo háganlo ya, estoy que me come el tiempo…

Tai: si, si, disculpen a la autora, esta que le duele la cabeza y eso, no ha dormido bien y se está prácticamente matando pero… Es una persona de honor, así que… tiene que acabar.

Autora: Exacto…

Matt: Vale, vale… honor… ¿Qué tiene de honorable dejar al guapo del rubio solito?

Tai: Pero Matt…

Matt: No, nada… no quiero saber…

Todos menos Matt: Se nota que no se ha leído el guion…

Matt: ¿eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Todos, excepto Matt: ¡Tendrán que averiguarlo en el siguiente capitulo!

Sora: Que por cierto, daremos un Time Skip MUY largo…

Tai: ¡Nos van a ver en secundaria!

Todos: ¡No se lo pierdan!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Tengo que ir a casa de mi abuela... y volvere en un par de horas, tratare de apresurar el asunto pero no prometo nada... Todavia tengo chance de acabar, estoy tan cerca que ya casi puedo sentirlo...

Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews... es como una GRAN recompensa! En serio, me estoy matando aqui chicos xD!)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D_


	27. Capitulo 26: Los rumores se esparcen

**Disclaimer:** Creo que por ser 31 de Diciembre, Digimon deberia pertenecer a todos, algo asi como compartir, saben? :D... Pero hasta que mi propuesta no sea aprobada... Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen...y sufro por ello D:

**Advertencia: **Este capitulo contiene Mimato

Notas al final como es habitual :3

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 26: Los rumores se esparcen peor que fuego<p>

De esa noche del campamento habían pasado tres años aproximadamente, ahora Tai, Matt, Sora e Izzy estaban en tercero de secundaria. Mimi y Kukai en Segundo y los peques en primero. Joe ya se había graduado. Oh, y nuestro chiquitín Jack estaba en segundo de primaria.

Era Agosto y no llevaban mucho que habían entrado a sus nuevos grados, la novedad en secundaria era el baile de inicio de curso que se llevaba a cabo el primer fin de semana.

– ¿No te parece genial? –Tai no había cambiado mucho, solo se había hecho más alto, ya rebasaba la estatura de Sora.

–Claro, seguro será divertido, aunque ya vayamos en tercero, nunca nos había tocado algo como esto. –el cuerpo de Sora había madurado, como es obvio y ya no jugaba Soccer sino Tennis, fue algo difícil de aceptar para Tai pero finalmente lo dejo pasar.

–Y… ¿Con quien irán? –el rubio pregunto coqueto, junto con los demás tenían mucho tiempo queriendo juntar a Tai y Sora pero nunca lo lograban, por su parte, Matt se había cortado el cabello y ahora su banda era de un poco de renombre por Odaiba.

–No lo sé… –La pelirroja estaba pensativa. –Tú sabes, depende de quién me invite…

La semana había estado pasando volando, como es costumbre y a su edad el "quien sale con quien" había aumentado más que en los días en que estudiaban en primaria. En un tiempo libre de clase las chicas de secundaria se juntaron para hablar en los pasillos y dar "avances" sobre con quien irían al baile.

–Yo sigo en espera de Matt, el pobre… seguro esta hecho una bola de nervios por preguntarme –Hikari, esa chica odiosa… no había cambiado demasiado de personalidad, aun se le pegaba como chicle a Matt y mas con su gran éxito musical.

– ¡ja! ¿Y estás segura que no te quedas esperando? –Mimi, por su lado, había viajado a Estados Unidos durante un tiempo y ahora su cabello era rosa con algunos rayos, muy cool.

–Chica… siempre has estado celosa de mi relación con Mattie… acéptalo de una vez…

–yo no… –sonrojada– A mi no me gusta, solo digo que el a ti no te quiere de esa manera.

–Chicas, chicas –Sora seguía siendo la mediadora. –No peleen, hay muchos chicos en el colegio para todas.

–Hablando de chicos… –Mimi ahora sonreía maliciosa. – ¿Qué pasa con Tai?

– ¿Con Tai?... No sé a quien lleve… ¿Por qué?

Aun después de tanto tiempo… en serio, Mimi no sabía cómo habían durado tanto sin salir juntos como pareja si eran el uno para el otro.

–Lo que digo es… ¿iras con él?

–Oh… –con las mejillas rojas– No lo sé, si me invita supongo que si…

¡Eso era! Solo bastaba que el tan nombrado portador del valor tuviera un poco de él para atreverse a invitar a Sora.

Mientras tanto, con los chicos en otro de los pasillos…

–Hey Matt –Tai estaba recargado en una de las paredes. – ¿A quién invitaras al baile?

–No lo sé… ¿Quién has escuchado que va a ir?

–Pues te diré… Yamada me dijo que él iba con Hikaru, esta chica de cabello corto rubio ¿la recuerdas?

–Oh si, la de segundo curso.

–Exacto.

–Uhm… –Viendo de un lado a otro para ver si había "moros en la costa" – Y… ¿Te ha dicho con quien va Kukai?

–No, pero he escuchado por ahí que a lo mejor iba con Mimi.

– ¿C-con Mimi? –Algo deprimido.

–Yep… Satoshi no tengo idea a quien vaya a llevar y bueno, tu hermano va con Kari, pero eso creo que ya lo sabías.

–Sí, lo sabía… Davis ha montado todo un numerito por que él quería ir con ella.

–Sinceramente me alegra que T.K. le lleve…

–A mi me alegra también…

Siguieron hablando un rato mas sobre ello pero Matt no estaba del todo en la plática, él quería ir con Mimi pero si esta ya tenía a Kukai, no había nada más que hacer…

Los rumores vinieron de aquí y de allá, les decían alguna cosa y luego otra persona les decía otra distinta, era algo confuso, no sabían en que "noticia" debían confiar, y los chicos, siendo tan orgullosos, no querían hacer el ridículo al invitar a alguien que ya tenía pareja con quien ir.

Por otro lado, en segundo grado de secundaria, Mimi estaba algo decaída por que Matt aun no le había invitado, había esperado mucho tiempo en diversas ocasiones para este tipo de eventos y la invitación nunca se dejaba caer… quizás era tiempo de que se olvidara de su pequeño enamoramiento infantil y lo superara… era suficiente todo eso… justo cuando estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, sintió una mano en su hombro y levanto la cara un poco para encontrarse con su amigo Kukai.

–Hey… ¿y esa cara?

–Es que… es que yo… –No lo aguanto más y simplemente se lanzo a sus protectores brazos, le abrazo y recargo su cabeza en su hombro y su pecho, Kukai también le abrazo tiernamente mientras besaba su cabeza.

Y… ya adivinaran, justo en ese momento tan íntimo entro cuidadosamente Matt al salón, no hizo ruido, por lo que los ocupantes del salón no se dieron cuenta de su presencia ahí. Lo que vio destrozo por completo el corazón del rubio, apenas iba a dar un último intento e iba a invitar a Mimi, mejor haberlo intentado a dejarse vencer… pero, simplemente sentía que ya era demasiado tarde, era obvio que entre Mimi y Kukai había algo mas, era demasiado para ser verdad…

Bajo la cabeza y triste se marcho mientras lagrimas cubrían su rostro, corrió hacia el baño de los chicos para asearse. Poco después entro alguien también aunque el rubio ni siquiera se fijo de quien se trataba.

– ¿Matt?...

–Eh… –Un leve sollozo que no pudo acallar. –Hey Izzy… ¿Qué haces por acá?

–Uh… solo venia a… tu sabes…. Pero… ¿Qué pasa?

–Oh… nada, nada…

– ¿Estás seguro?

–Sí, estoy bien…

El rubio se marcho del lugar sin decir más, era demasiado doloroso. Izzy sabía que pasaba más de lo que Matt decía, seguramente tenía algo que ver con Mimi…

Pasaron un par de días, era viernes, la última oportunidad de todos para invitar o aceptar invitaciones al baile.

Era la hora del recreo y el rubio aun no se recuperaba de lo de Mimi y Kukai… estaba deprimido y nada que Tai o Izzy hicieran lo podía animar, incluso estaba afectando a su banda y en su manera de tocar el bajo. De repente, vio a Kukai y Mimi tomados de la mano, hablando en un rincón, no sabía qué era lo que decían y tampoco le importo, estaba cansado de sentir lástima por sí mismo y no hacer nada. Decidió que superaría a Mimi, si ella no le quería… ¡era su pérdida! El podría tener a cualquier chica, todos morían por el…

En un ataque de celos combinado con resentimiento se paro abruptamente de la silla en la que estaba, sorprendiendo a sus amigos y se dirigió a la única chica que llevaba muchísimo tiempo pidiéndole salir… Si, quizás estaba loco en ese momento pero ahí, enfrente de todo el patio del colegio, alumnos y profesora, tomo el mentón de Hikari y le beso de lleno en los labios.

Por supuesto, Mimi lo vio y se sintió morir… llevaba toda la semana llorando, preocupándose y lamentándose por Matt y el… ¡el va y besa a Hikari! Enemiga de Mimi…

Se armo todo un embrollo de prácticamente nada…

Decir que el colegio estaba sorprendido era un hecho… y sus amigos sobretodo lo estaban.

Las clases terminaron y todos se fueron a sus casas a excepción de Tai y Sora, que esperaban a Jack afuera de la primaria, mientras esperaban, estaban platicando…

–Y… Tai, ¿invitaste a alguien para el baile?

–Uh… –Estaba algo confundido– ¿De qué hablas?

–Tú sabes… el baile… el que es mañana… ¿en dónde has estado toda la semana? Ha sido el tema de plática.

–Sí, se de lo que hablas pero… ¿Qué no vas conmigo?

– ¿C-contigo?

–Sí, vamos juntos ¿no?

– ¿me estas invitando?

– ¿Tenía que hacerlo? –Estaba totalmente confundido.

–Tu… –Paso de sentir ternura a estar un poco enfadada– ¿Me tomas como plato de segunda mesa?

– ¿Q-que? –Retrocedió un paso.

–No puedo creerlo… –Avanzaba mientras con su dedo índice picaba el pecho de Tai, para herirle. –Seguro invitaste a alguien pero se negó y por eso ahora crees que yo siempre estaré ahí, sin pareja, para que puedas ir conmigo.

–N-no… yo no… pero… ¿entonces tienes con quien ir?

– ¡No! Pero eso no hace mi argumento menos efectivo.

–Pero…

– ¿Sabes qué?... ¡ya no me digas nada!

Jack llego al poco tiempo y estaba confundido, Tai y su hermana nunca se peleaban, era raro ver eso. Su hermana le tomo de la mano y se fueron rápido, sin esperar a Tai que estaba totalmente en shock por el repentino enfado de Sora… ¿ahora el que había hecho?

Mimi y Sora se juntaron esa tarde para "quejarse" de los hombres… todos son iguales… bueno, no lo eran, pero de todos modos era bueno quejarse de vez en cuando. De último momento Mimi iba a ir con Kukai al baile.

El día del baile llego, era de noche y el gimnasio del colegio estaba lleno de parejas, la música estaba a un volumen fuerte y los bocadillos estaban deliciosos.

La noche iba bien, Tai se encontró con Sora en las escaleras, en un descanso de tanto bailar ambos con sus amigos en conjunto.

–Uhm… Y… Sora ¿con quién has venido?

–vine en grupo, tu sabes, con otras chicas del salón.

–Oh… eso es bueno –jugando con sus dedos, nervioso.

–Sí.

–Uhm… lo lamento.

– ¿Qué? –Estaba confundida, nunca hacia eso.

–Que lo lamento… no fue por darte por sentada, sino que… pensé que era obvio que quería ir contigo…

–Oh… tu… está bien…

Estaban algo avergonzados, la edad no les había hecho mucho bien, se tomaron la mano y justo cuando estaban acercándose un poco… una pelea en el centro del gimnasio les llamo la atención.

Ambos fueron rápido para encontrarse con un gran círculo de personas rodeando y dando espacio para discutir a dos personas del centro, se trataban de sus amigos Matt y Mimi, que estaban hablándose a gritos.

– ¡¿Por qué has invitado a Hikari? ¡Me querías ver enfadada!

– ¿Enfadada? ¡Tú no tienes ni una pizca de consideración! ¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos…!

– ¿De qué estás hablando? –Mimi estaba frustrada, ya empezaba a lagrimear.

– ¡Tu y ese "chico bonito" de Kukai!

– ¡no le hables así! ¡Es mi amigo!

– ¡Eso no es lo que vi el otro día en el salón! ¡Te estaba abrazando! –Haciendo un mohín de burla– ¡Y TU estabas toda encima de Kukai!

– ¡Eres un tonto Yamato! –se fue corriendo al pasillo opuesto.

–Uh…. –Estaba en shock de que le llamara por su primer nombre.

–Amigo… –Kukai hizo su aparición. –Serás idiota…

– ¡Tu!...

–Ella siempre fue tuya…

– ¿Q-que? –estaba sorprendido.

–Ella… siempre te ha querido a ti…

Solo de escuchar eso, el rubio corrió por donde se había ido Mimi, le alcanzo y le abrazo por detrás.

–Lo siento…

– ¡Lárgate!

–Lo siento… yo no lo sabía…

– ¡Y aun así le besaste a ella!

–Yo… –Volteo a Mimi y le dio un beso dulce pero lleno de sentimiento. –Lo siento… –Recargo su frente en la de Mimi. –En serio…

–Esta… está bien…

–Lo hice porque me rompía el corazón que… que pensaba que amabas a otro…

–Yo…

–No hace falta que lo digas… –Le vuelve a besar.

Esta escena fue presenciada por el otro vértice del cuadrado amoroso que involucraba a Matt, Mimi y Kukai.

–Ya era hora de que dejaras de estar tan ciego Matt…

Izzy metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se marcho por el pasillo lentamente, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla derecha pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, había perdido al igual que Kukai pero de qué manera… de que manera…

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>Capitulo 27: Happy birthday<strong>

Sora: Eso fue TAN lindo…

Tai: Lindísimo, no sabes… -Sarcasmo-

Jack: en el siguiente será… ¡el cumple de uno de nosotros!

Tai: Adivinen, adivinen…

Matt: No creo que lo hagan…

Mimi: solo les diremos que es de alguien de Septiembre.

Todos: Por favor sigan leyendo, que ya falta poco :D!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Perdonen, tengo el tiempo encima y tengo que correr xD.

Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews... es como una GRAN recompensa! En serio, me estoy matando aqui chicos xD!)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D_


	28. Capitulo 27: Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer:** Creo que por ser 31 de Diciembre, Digimon deberia pertenecer a todos, algo asi como compartir, saben? :D... Pero hasta que mi propuesta no sea aprobada... Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen...y sufro por ello D:

Notas al final como es habitual :3

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 27: Happy Birthday<p>

Era 2 de septiembre, la fecha del cumpleaños de Sora Takenouchi y su mejor amigo Taichi Yagami había planeado la mejor de las fiestas… que no salió como se esperaba

Ese mismo día, 5 horas antes, 12 PM (medio día) en la casa de los Yagami…

–Vale, entonces ¿todos tienen entendido lo que van a hacer?

–Tai… hemos repasado el plan miles de veces –El rubio estaba sentado en el sofá, a su lado estaba su novia, Mimi, estaban tomados de la mano.

–Mattie… –Mimi le hablaba con dulzura y es que el pobre ya se estaba hartando.

–Vale…

–Matt, se que te tienen domado pero… pon atención, no podemos cometer ni un fallo, quiero que sea un día especial para Sora.

–Y lo será, no te pongas paranoico ¿Qué puede pasar?

Habían pasado buena parte de la semana y de esa misma mañana organizando cosas, querían tener una rockola, al jugador favorito de Tennis de Sora ahí para que le felicitase en persona, mucha comida, adornos y ese tipo de cosas de fiesta. Esa tarde Sora tenía un partido de Tennis muy importante por lo que tenían muchísimo tiempo para llegar a su casa, adornarla y de paso les quedaría tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que quisieran.

Pero…no todo salió como lo habían planeado.

Ese mismo día, hora actual 6 PM en la casa de los Takenouchi.

– ¡Matt! ¿Y la rockola? Tenemos al montón de invitados abarrotados aquí, se está acabando la comida y… ¿Dónde está Sora? ¡Ni siquiera ha llegado!

–Haber… –tomándole de los hombros para calmarlo. –Tranquilízate que te va a dar algo…

–Tai… –Mimi también estaba a su lado. – Sora me marco al celular y dijo que algo se le complico, que va a llegar tarde a casa y que viniera a cuidar de Jack.

– ¿Qué le dijiste?

–Por supuesto que le dije que si, para que no sospechara nada.

–Bien… –Dejándose caer en el sofá con su cabeza en sus manos. –Ay… esto es un desastre…

Pasaron las horas y la bendita rockola nunca hizo su aparición, la comida desapareció como si hubiese sido arrasada por un huracán y en cuanto a la misma Sora, no había aparecido tampoco.

Los invitados se fueron llendo uno a uno, no contaban con que la fiesta ni siquiera empezaría para el momento en que se tendrían que ir ya.

Solo quedaban los amigos más cercanos de Sora: Matt, Mimi, Kukai, Izzy, Joe, T.K, Kari, Tai y por supuesto Jack.

Las decoraciones estaban todas tiradas y los chicos estaban sentados en el sofá algo desanimados por que la "gran" sorpresa se les vio arruinada por completo, como un soufflé que se echa a perder por que le han hecho ruido cuando no era el momento.

Estaban todos tan relajados que no escucharon el abrir y cerrar de la puerta por la que entro la chica del cumpleaños, vestida aun con su uniforme de Tennis y cargando su raqueta y algunos otros instrumentos que necesitaba. Entro y vio la sala hecha todo un desastre de brillos, globos y muchas cosas de fiesta, sonrió un poco y volteo a ver a sus amigos que ahora si, al verle, dieron un salto de sorpresa.

– ¡Sora!...

Hubo un medio minuto de confusión hasta que entre todos y al mismo tiempo…

–Uh… ¡Felicidades Sora!

Sora se echo a reír, todo el día había sido exhaustivo para ella, con el partido y todo lo que había hecho, paseándose por la ciudad de arriba abajo… todos estaban algo nerviosos porque… bueno, esto no era precisamente lo que habían planeado pero era lo que había…

–Jeje…

Sora les agradeció y abrazo uno a uno, de repente, escucharon el timbre de la casa y Sora salió a responder, se trataba de la banda de Matt.

–chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Un pajarito nos dijo que no tenían música y eso es imperdible en una fiesta…

Tai volteo a ver a Matt, quien portaba una sonrisa conocedora.

Juntos se pusieron a tocar y todos bailaron, cantaron y se divirtieron mucho, si bien las cosas no salieron como lo habían planeado, había sido un muy buen cumpleaños para Sora, y ella lo que más apreciaba era tener a sus amigos junto a ella.

Una vez que todos se fueron, solo quedando Tai, y con Jack dormido, Sora le agradeció una vez más.

–Mimi me dijo que tú lo has organizado todo.

–Uh bueno… –Algo penoso. –Sí pero… mira que desastre ha salido… obviamente eso solo resulta conmigo al cargo…

–Jaja, no seas tan duro contigo mismo, estuvo genial, yo solo quería tenerles a ustedes…

–Sí, claro… ¡Eso era parte de mi plan! –sonriendo.

–Je… no tienes remedio… –Se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojase.

–Uhm… sí, yo… –retrocediendo poco a poco mientras se despide. –Yo… fue un placer…

–Muchas gracias. –sonriendo.

–Si… nos vemos…

Esa noche a ninguno de los dos se les borro la sonrisa de los rostros, y si, era todavía sorprendente para sus amigos que aun no estuviesen juntos… que vamos, hasta Matt y Mimi ya se habían juntado y ellos tenían menos de conocerse… pero bueno, todo a su tiempo, al menos eso pensaban todos mientras Tai y Sora vivían en "su mundo", sin darse cuenta de algo que muchos desde hace tiempo se habían dado…

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>Capitulo 28: La "amiguita" de Tai<strong>

Sora: Ese titulo no me agrada…

Tai: Ni me veas, que yo no los nombro…

Matt: Vale, vale… ¿han visto? ¡Mimi y yo por fin juntos!

Tai: como si a alguien le importase…

Matt: ¡A Jaruna-chan le importa!

Tai: Es la única Reviewer, eso deprime…

Sora: No seas negativo Tai, pronto vendrán más, le haremos promoción o algo…

Tai: Se lo merece, insisto, la autora se está perdiendo de la fiesta y se está matando por esto…

Sora: Si, y ya queda muy poco para terminar

Jack: El siguiente será el penúltimo capitulo.

Todos: ¡No se lo pierdan!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Disculpen, la verdad es que estos ultimos capitulo estan un poco hechos a la carrera y sin mucha imaginacion... lo lamento xD.

Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews... es como una GRAN recompensa! En serio, me estoy matando aqui chicos xD!)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D_


	29. Capitulo 28: La amiguita de Tai

**Disclaimer:** Creo que por ser 31 de Diciembre, Digimon deberia pertenecer a todos, algo asi como compartir, saben? :D... Pero hasta que mi propuesta no sea aprobada... Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen...y sufro por ello D:

Notas al final como es habitual :3

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p>Capitulo 28: La "amiguita" de Tai<p>

Era bastante común hacer trabajos en equipo, sobre todo en secundaria, pues los profesores querían inculcar precisamente el trabajar con personas que a veces no nos agradan del todo, ese es el caso en esta ocasión. Tai y Sora tuvieron suerte de que les tocara juntos en el equipo de exposición, sin embargo, les toco con otra chica mas llamada Kaoru, esta tenía el cabello corto, muy parecido a como lo tenía Sora pero de color cobrizo y los ojos los tenia azul, un color azul tan profundo como el océano, o eso es lo que había dicho Tai al describírsela a Matt.

–Te lo digo… –De manera boba. –Tiene unos ojos bonitos…y es muy buena onda, amigable… no sé por qué no es parte de nuestro grupo, es alguien así como nosotros, también le gustan los deportes.

–Tai… ¿podrías dejar de hablar de ella? Ya me tiene mareado…

–Estas celoso…–Lanzando un bufido de molestia.

– ¿Celoso? En primera, yo tengo una novia a la que quiero muchísimo y en segunda, no es nada tuyo más que tu amiga…

–Pero podría ser más…

–En serio… –No podía dar crédito a sus oídos. – ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas? ¡No digas tonterías!

– ¿Podrías dejar ya lo de "sora y tu son el uno para el otro"?

–Es cierto…

–No es verdad, ella no me ve de esa manera…

–Eso es mentira y lo sabes… tú sientes mas por ella también…

– ¿y eso qué? –pregunto de la manera más natural

–Es bastante obvio que… –para en seco y piensa en lo que dijo su amigo. –Tú… tú… ¡admitiste que le quieres de ESA forma!

– ¡Hey! –Le tapa la boca con las manos– no lo grites ¿quieres?...

–Pero…pero… es que es un día memorable… nunca lo habías… admitido…

–Se que no lo había hecho, me lo admití a mi mismo hace algún tiempo… pero quiero superarle…

– ¡Pero si ella…!

– ¡No! –Interrumpiéndole– no me digas nada, quiero probar con Kaoru, parece que le gusto…

Justo cuando Matt pensaba que Tai había hecho un avance, da dos pasos para atrás y vuelve a ser un tonto de primera… Tan solo suspiro, su amigo nunca había tenido remedio y parecía que nunca lo tendría…

En la semana se juntaron para hacer el dichoso trabajo, Kaoru y Tai se habían hecho cada vez más cercanos y esto no le agradaba a Sora, no porque le gustara Tai o algo, por supuesto que no… sino que… no le daba muy buena espina esa chica…

– ¿Y si lo hacemos de deportes extremos?

– ¡eso sería genial! –El moreno ya se imaginaba haciendo algo de esos deportes, solo pata investigación meramente, claro…

–Sí, sería bueno

–Yep… oh… –Escucho el teléfono. –Discúlpenme chicas, iré a contestar a la habitación, el de la sala esta descargado.

– ¡Vale!

Poco después de que el moreno dejo la habitación, Kaoru dejo de sonreír y le dirigió una mirada enfadada a Sora.

–Aléjate de el…

– ¿U-uh? –Sora estaba confundida ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

–De Tai, yo le quiero solo para mí y que tú estés aquí de tercera mala rueda no ayuda.

– ¿D-de que hablas? No estamos en una cita, es un trabajo escolar…

–Hablo después de ello, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con él.

–… –Esto si le enfadaba. – ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Si le acabas de conocer!

–No me importa… así que… –Con mirada desafiante. –Aléjate ya de él… o hare que te alejes.

– ¡Ja! –Se paró enseguida – ¡¿Tú y que ejercito?

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Acababa de llegar a la habitación Tai, no había durado mucho su llamada pero solo alcanzo a ver como Sora se levantaba enfadada y con la mirada desafiante. Hubo un silencio, ninguna respondió, Tai solo actuó impulsivamente.

–Sora…

– ¿Si? –Pensó que le pediría una explicación o algo

– ¿Podrías irte por favor?

– ¿C-como? –Estaba sorprendida, nunca en su vida Tai le había dicho eso… miro por el rabillo del ojo la sonrisa maligna de Kaoru y eso solo le hizo enfadar mas. –Pero yo…

–Sal…

– ¡Tai! Si yo no he hecho nada, ella… –Señalando a la otra chica. –Kaoru… ¡ella es la que…!

– ¡Silencio!

Esto sobresalto a Sora, en toda su amistad… Tai nunca le había gritado de esa manera, ni en sus peores peleas… Ahora no solo estaba cabreada sino que… estaba lagrimeando.

–No le culpes a ella…

–Eres un tonto Tai… –Bajo la cabeza y se fue rápidamente.

–Ella se puso así de repente Tai, no sé qué… –Kaoru, con una cara de inocente palomilla empezó a inventar toda una historia hasta que Tai levanto una mano para detenerle.

–Yo… voy al baño, ya vuelvo… –Se fue.

Le había gritado a Sora… al amor de su vida, le había echado sin dejarse explicar, él la conocía mejor que nadie y aun así, por su terco intento de olvidarle, puso por encima a Kaoru, esa chica de la que no sabía nada, ni siquiera su apellido… se sentía fatal, nunca antes había sentido que había roto su promesa de ponerla siempre a ella, a Sora, de protegerle, de estar con ella…

De a poco salió del baño, iba a decirle a Kaoru que no se sentía bien pero antes de que se hiciera presente, se paró en seco al escuchar a la chica, al parecer por celular, con otra persona.

–Si… fue facilísimo, es un perdedor. Si… su noviecita por poco me descubre pero he sido más lista… Si, ya tengo prácticamente el boleto al equipo de futbol para ti amor, si… yo también te amo…

A Tai le hervía la sangre, habían jugado con él, por primera vez desde Sora, empezaba a sentir algo más, pero al parecer solo era una ilusión en su tonto intento de mejorar las cosas, que, por supuesto, solo logro empeorar.

–Sal…

Kaoru dio un salto de miedo, volteo a ver a Tai, que le veía enfadado.

–Tai no es lo que…

– ¡Sal!

No se lo pensó mas, conociendo el temperamento de Tai, si no corría estaba en problemas, seguida de ella salió Tai, pero no persiguiéndole sino corriendo al departamento de Sora, quería disculparse por ser, de nuevo, un idiota. Toco desesperadamente la puerta pero nadie le abría, estaba a punto de dejarlo cuando Jack salió, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

– ¡Oh, Jack! Qué bien…

– ¡tonto! –antes de que acabara la frase Tai, Jack le dio una patada en la pierna, causando que Tai, al estar distraído se cayera de rodillas.

– ¿Qué paso, peque? Augh… –Aunque fuera peque, dolía…

–Sora está llorando en su habitación y sé que antes de eso estaba contigo… ¡Es tu culpa!

–Hey, hey… peque, por favor, déjame verle…

– ¡no!

–Por favor… me quiero disculpar…

Jack se lo pensó un rato pero dejo pasar a Tai, el moreno llego a la habitación de Sora y la abrió con cuidado, la pelirroja estaba recostada en la cama, boca abajo.

–Lo siento…–Sora dio un respingo. –Lo lamento… sé que me disculpo cada dos por tres… pero en serio lo siento…

–Siempre… –Entre sollozos. –Siempre es lo mismo Tai… últimamente no se que nos está pasando, no sé si deberías seguir siendo…

– ¡no lo digas!...no… no lo digas –Se acerca de a poco hasta llegar donde Sora para abrazarle.

–No sé si pueda Tai…

–Me disculpare cuanto haga falta…

–Sniff…

Se quedaron así un rato, Sora ya le había perdonado pero solo para jugar un poco con el moreno, una semana después del "incidente", seguía diciéndole que se disculpara cada dos por tres, todos los demás estaban divertidos por que a cada cosa que Tai decía estaba seguido de un "Ah, y lo siento Sora..."…

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>Capitulo 29: Especial de Año Nuevo: Tai se va…<strong>

Tai: Qué bueno que Sora no está a la vista…

Matt: ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás loco? ¡Le haces eso en este capítulo y luego el titulo del siguiente…!

Jack: ¡el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo!

Mimi: ¡viva!

Autora: Y mejor nos apuramos que no acabo, y me quiero ir de fiesta.

Todos: Exacto, no se pierdan el súper especial… que por una vez esta publicado en el día de su festividad… ¡Feliz _Año Nuevo_ a todos!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Me han traido de comer y de beber y... si, practicamente estoy con copa en mano, me esta alcanzando el tiempo... el siguiente capitulo es el Final. Pero... bueno, ya lo veran...

Vivo ahora de coca y de pay de queso... deseenme suerte por que no he cenado y no se si los animales de mi familia me dejen algo xD!

Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews... es como una GRAN recompensa! En serio, me estoy matando aqui chicos xD!)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D_


	30. Capitulo 29: Especial de Año Nuevo

**Disclaimer:** Creo que por ser 31 de Diciembre, Digimon deberia pertenecer a todos, algo asi como compartir, saben? :D... Pero hasta que mi propuesta no sea aprobada... Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen...y sufro por ello D:

**Advertencia: **Este es el ultimo capitulo :3 **Dedicado: **A Jaruna-chan por su apoyo y a mi Gemeli Sammy que ha estado conmigo siempre...

Notas al final como es habitual :3

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 29: Especial de <strong>**Año Nuevo****: Tai se va…**

Diciembre era algo bastante ajetreado para todos y nuestros protagonistas no eran la excepción a la regla. Entre compras navideñas, posadas y demás, el mes se fue volando (**N/A:** como todo en este Fic, el tiempo vuela…) y el Año Nuevo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, por supuesto, todos estaban emocionados y habían acordado asistir a una fiesta auspiciada en la casa de Matt. Todos planeaban ir, era el mismo 31 de diciembre, podías llegar desde las 8 hasta la hora que quisieras, por supuesto, el chiste de ello era estar para las 12 AM ahí.

Matt y Tai se encontraban platicando ese mismo día por la mañana, el rubio estaba con la boca abierta y bastante sorprendido, no se podía creer lo que su mejor amigo le acababa de contar, es que era algo impensable, imposible…

–Dime que no es cierto…

–Es… –Con la cabeza gacha. –Es verdad… y estoy feliz, en serio que sí.

–Pero… ¿Y Sora?

–Ella… –Hizo una mueca de dolor. –Quizás los vea después, no es como si fuera a morir… solo… ya no voy a estar tan cerca…

–Le tienes que decir…

– ¿El qué? –Paso de estar algo deprimido a estar confundido, ese tipo de cambios de humor eran usuales entre ellos.

–Tus sentimientos

– ¿Qué? –Exclamaba muy sorprendido. – ¿Estás loco?

– ¡No! No te puedes ir sin decirle.

– ¿Y qué bien haría? En primera, ella no me quiere así y en segunda, me voy, no puedo hacerle eso.

– ¿Y si no le dices que crees que pasara? ¿Crees que te esperara hasta que se te dé la gana?

–Matt… el destino nos está diciendo que no podemos funcionar, si me manda así de lejos y si después de tanto tiempo no hemos quedado… entonces no creo que…

–No, no… ¿Recuerdas la canción que cantamos en aquel concierto cuando éramos chicos?

–Claro que recuerdo… –Sintió un escalofrío–Sara…

–No, esa no, la que cantamos todos.

–Sí, bueno, la recuerdo…–Sabia a donde quería llegar su amigo.

–Pues entonces aplícate el cuento y dile. No seas un miedoso y enfrenta tus sentimientos, te puedes arrepentir luego.

Tai simplemente bajo la cabeza y no dijo nada, en el fondo sabia que el rubio estaba en la razón pero no quería admitirlo, no quería enfrentarse al posible rechazo de Sora y tampoco le quería contar sobre su partida de Japón, el había hecho tantas promesas durante su infancia, parecía que cada vez que hablaba hacia una promesa… y estaba a una nada de romperlas todas de golpe…

Sora no tenía idea del tumulto mental y la batalla interna en la que se encontraba Tai, ella solo pensaba que le vería en la fiesta, como siempre, sonriente y animado, el alma de todas las fiestas. Ese día había decidido dejar de engañarse y confesar lo que sentía por el moreno, hace poco, con el incidente de Kaoru se había dado cuenta de lo importante que Tai era para ella y de lo herida que se sentiría si lo perdiera para siempre, si bien eso siempre había existido, mientras crecían se hacía más fuerte el sentimiento de pertenencia el uno con el otro. Quería confesarse ese día para empezar el año lleno de dicha.

Anocheció y como era de esperarse, la casa de Matt estaba hecho un barullo de gente, si bien habían invitado solo a sus amigos cercanos, con esos eran suficientes para llenar todo el lugar, aun así, era divertido por que todos se conocían. Hablaban y comían aperitivos deliciosos, Sora estaba buscando a Tai con la mirada, cuando hablo con el por celular más temprano, le había parecido raro… mensajearon y cuando Sora le pregunto a qué hora quería que fuera por él, el simplemente dijo que se adelantara escribiendo un "Ve tu primero… adiós". Era raro porque nunca se despedían de esa manera, poco sabia ella que se trataba de otro tipo de despedida a la que se refería el moreno.

–Matt ¿Has visto a Tai?

–Ese canalla…–El rubio rechinaba los dientes y apretaba las manos, no lo podía creer, de todas las cosas estúpidas que había hecho el moreno en su vida, esta era por mucho la peor…

– ¿Matt?

–No te lo dijo ¿verdad?...–Ahora miraba con compasión a Sora.

– ¿Decirme el que?

Al parecer Sora era la única en las sombras sobre la partida de Tai porque uno a uno sus amigos más cercanos se acercaron y le miraron sorprendidos.

– ¿no sabes? –T.k. estaba que no se lo creía tampoco.

– ¿El qué?

–Voy a matarle… –Mimi estaba furiosa, tanto tiempo y el inútil de Tai lo iba a arruinar al final.

–Chicos… –Sus amigos estaban lanzando preguntas y al parecer "maldiciendo" a Tai, hasta que la pelirroja se harto. – ¡¿Qué pasa? ¿Puede alguien decirme donde está Tai?

Todos miraron al suelo tristes y decaídos, nadie lo suficientemente valiente para darle la noticia a Sora, hasta que de nueva cuenta, Matt hablo.

–El… se fue…

– ¿Se fue? –no entendía nada.

–Es que Tai… obtuvo una beca en una preparatoria de Madrid.

– ¡eso es estupendo! –Las noticias le vinieron bien a Sora, al menos la parte de la beca, aun no hacia la conexión con la partida de su mejor amigo…

–Una beca de soccer pero… hoy partía su vuelo, tenía que arreglar las cosas inmediatamente.

–Pero… –La pelirroja comenzaba a comprender – ¿Y lo que queda de curso?

–Dijeron que se lo podían revalidar allá, así que acepto de inmediato… yo… lo siento Sora…

–No entiendo porque… por qué no se despidió de mi… yo… hoy yo quería… –Estaba empezando a lagrimear.

–Hermana… –Jack estaba tomándole la mano a manera de apoyo. –Tai es un tonto pero… no puedes dejarle ir… tienes que decirle…

– ¿El qué? –El rubio ahora era el confundido.

–Que mi hermana le quiere… quiere a ese tonto de Tai…

Parecía que se escuchaba el coro de los ángeles y un "¡Aleluya!" a lo lejos… tanto tiempo para que estos dos…

–Hey, hey… ¡que todavía no se acaba esto! –Mimi intervino en la "fantasía" de todos. –Sora, tienes que decirle.

–Lo sé, lo iba a hacer hoy pero…

–Ni peros ni nada, ¡hay que ir al aeropuerto pero ya!

Tomaron el auto del padre de Matt, Mimi, Matt y Sora, antes de que se fueran todos le desearon suerte a Sora, faltaba poco para que fuesen ya las 12 AM pero no les importaba, llegaron al aeropuerto abarrotado de personas, Sora bajo del auto y corrió a toda marcha a la puerta en la que Matt le había indicado que Tai tendría que salir.

–Por favor… por favor…

Pero era demasiado tarde, cuando llego el avión de Tai ya había abordado y estaban listo para irse, frenética saco su celular y marco su número, esperando que no lo hubiese apagado aun.

Tai contesto rápido, sin fijarse en quien llamaba.

– ¿Diga?

– ¡Tai! –Llorando– ¿Cómo te atreves?

– ¿Sora?

– ¿Quién mas, tonto? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Dejarme y aun mas, sin decírmelo siquiera! ¡Y no, ese mensaje de "adiós" no cuenta, bobo!

–Sora… –suspira– es que yo no quería…

– ¡Te quiero!

– ¿Q-que?

– ¡Que te quiero! Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré…

–Pero Sora…

–Te esperare… esperare por ti, se que suena desesperado pero yo… hoy quería confesarte mis sentimientos y no quiero no tener la oportunidad de decirte cuanto te quiero, no, en realidad… cuanto te…

Pero la conexión se apago… Tai no pudo escuchar que más le estaba diciendo Sora pero aun así estaba sonriendo como un tonto sentado en el avión, viendo la pantalla de su celular y una foto de él y Sora cuando eran peques.

Tenía seguridad de que se volverían a ver, esto no se podía quedar así…

**NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "MEJORES AMIGOS":**  
><strong>Capitulo 30: Epilogo<strong>

Tai: ¿A que esa no la vieron venir? –Guiñando un ojo-

Matt: ¿Qué si vieron venir que eras un tonto? Si…

Mimi: Eso todos nos lo veíamos venir…

Jack: ¡Ya solo falta el epilogo! Y si, lo contamos como si fuese un capitulo mas porque somos especiales.

Todos: Celebren en grande y… ¡No se lo pierdan!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** El siguiente no va a ser la gran cosa, que ya me piso el tiempo y ya quiero ir a festejar... Gracias por leerlo, son buenisimos! los mejores!

Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews... es como una GRAN recompensa! En serio, me estoy matando aqui chicos xD!)

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D_


	31. Capitulo 30: Epilogo

**Disclaimer:** El ultimo y no tengo nada imaginativo que poner... pero bueno... es lo ultimo que publico en 2011! Asi que... solo dire de nuevo... Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen...y... no se si me queden ganas de seguir "usandolos" asi que... see ya! xD

Notas al final como es habitual :3 Ya son las ultimas muchachos :) disfruten por ultima vez el Opening...

**Intro/Opening del Fanfic:** http(dos puntos)(/)www(punto)youtube(punto)com(/)watch?v=shd4-y0v1Ag

-Solo quiten los parentesis y escriban un punto donde dice "punto" o dos si eso dice...-

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 30: Epilogo<strong>

Habían pasado tres Años después de aquella fiesta, aquella partida y aquella despedida algo rara… Se encontraba una chica pelirroja con el cabello que le pasaba los hombros de largo, tomada de la mano de un chico muy parecida a ella, se le veía de unos 10 años, estaban en el aeropuerto de Odaiba, esperando pacientemente…

Un chico de piel tostada hizo su aparición, el chico parecía al menos unos 10 cm más alto que la chica, estaba vestido con una camiseta azul de botones y unos pantalones negros, apenas al ver a la pelirroja, corrió como nunca había corrido en su vida para abrazarle, dejo de lado sus maletas y no quería soltar a la pelirroja.

–Te he echado tanto de menos Sora… yo…esa vez yo…

–Tai… –Le silencio con un beso, tomándole la cara con sus manos le acerco dulcemente y le beso con pasión pero con ternura, ese tan esperado beso… –Yo… –estaba sin aliento, era mejor de lo que se hubiese podido imaginar. –Te amo… Yo te amo… Era lo que quería decirte esa vez… cuando se interrumpió la llamada…

–Yo también te amo… –Estaba sonriendo como un bobo, pero no era un bobo, solo es que estaba enamorado profundamente.

El moreno tomo a la pelirroja de la cintura y esta le tomo del cuello, Tai le cargo un poco y mientras daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, beso a Sora de nuevo, no le importaba que Jack estuviese fingiendo hacer caras de "asco" o que la mitad de las personas del aeropuerto se les estuvieran mirando hacerlo, era simplemente demasiado feliz para contenerse…

En el colegio de Odaiba, 6 Años después…

–Saben que estas reuniones no nos sirven del todo ¿verdad? –el rubio decía de forma burlona, con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa Mimi.

–Bueno Matt, es que no todos tienen la suerte de verse tanto… tu sabes… –Tai también se encontraba abrazando a su amada esposa Sora.

–Sí pero… de todas formas, es algo raro venir a estas reuniones escolares cuando volteo y veo a mis amigos que veo los fines de semana…

Era verdad, a pesar del tiempo había seguido siendo amigos inseparables, habían pasado por muchos problemas, situaciones, alegrías, fiestas, festejos, tristezas… en fin, todo tipo de cosas juntos, una vez que pasas tanto tiempo de tu vida con alguien, es difícil poder separarse sin sentir algo raro en tu interior, por suerte, nuestros protagonistas esta vez sí que fueron la excepción a la regla.

Matt se volvió un astronauta y también músico famoso a nivel nacional, se caso con Mimi, que se volvió Chef.

Izzy se volvió un ingeniero en sistemas, trabajaba en una empresa de videojuegos.

Joe se volvió doctor y cada día salvaba cada vez más vidas, era excelente en lo que hacía.

T.k. se volvió novelista y está en proceso de publicación de un libro en el que narra todas las aventuras y peripecias de su pelotón de amigos, se caso con Kari y esta se convirtió en una maestra de preescolar aunque de vez en cuando sustituía a otras maestras, mas de una vez le toco dar clases al pequeño de Jack.

Tai se volvió un jugador de Soccer profesional, le iba muy bien pero decidió estudiar también una carrera profesional, era el licenciado de comunicaciones del gobierno, se caso con Sora, que se volvió una famosa diseñadora de modas de Japón y que estaba ganando fama a nivel internacional. Estos dos eran los únicos de la "pandilla" que tenían una hija, de nombre Emma, era la viva imagen de Sora pero con toda la personalidad de Tai, esperaban que no se metiera en tantos problemas como lo hizo el alguna vez…

Por su parte, Jack era un estudiante de preparatoria, ya había vivido todo tipo de aventuras también y de hecho, le gustaba su mejor amiga, aunque no quería que se supiera, era demasiado obvio… el nombre de la chica era Rose, aunque aun no le había confesado nada al respecto.

Pero bueno… ya llegara su turno de escribir la historia también, quien sabe… a lo mejor Rose podría ser también esa "mejor amiga" que aunque nunca lo planeo, sucedió que se enamoro de ella…

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Es tan raro no ver el "preview" y el "No se pierdan el proximo capitulo" xD! Bueno pues... esto es todo! Espero les haya gustado, lo hice por los viejos tiempos, este fue el primer Fanfic largo que empece a escribir y estoy orgullosa de el :') Esto fue lo que me adentro mas en ser "Ficker", le tengo un amor especial y un lugar que nadie le quitara en mi corazon...

Y bueno, Ya va a ser 2012! Es mi ultima actualizacion del 2011! Esto si que es especial :p Estoy con copa en mano! Me voy ! xD

Para los que lean esto, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo! Gracias por los reviews que me dejan y gracias por los Favoritos y Alertas, significan mucho ^^. (si no dejas Reviews y puedes hacerlo, no costandote nada... solo digo que el Karma existe D:... ok no, no les echo la sal xD... Pero estoy segura que quieren empezar bien el 2012... pongan al Karma de su lado! :D!)

Se aceptan criticas constructivas (por favor! Es cool saber que les gusta y quieren que continuen pero no solo digan eso... al menos algo que les gusto del capitulo, algo que deba mejorar... lo que sea D:!), reviews (por montones y no me quejo! :D ) reclamos, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, poner la historia en favoritos o a mi como autora en favoritos, tomatazos, latazos y todo tipo de comida, tengo hambre y soy pobre :D. (pero tambien me alimento de Reviews... es como una GRAN recompensa! En serio, me estoy matando aqui chicos xD!)

Y por ultimo, mi ya muy usada frase...

****RECUERDEN:** **_Un Ficker no es nada sin lectores ni reviews, por tanto, es feliz y le incita a escribir y actualizar mas rapido si tiene mas lectores y mas reviews, es la LEY de los Fickers :D_


End file.
